Teana's Travels Book 17: Collectors' Edition
by D.K.N
Summary: The nascent Dimensional Defense Force assists Commander Shepard in building a team and taking on the mysterious Collectors. Actually a mega-crossover; only in the Nanoha X-overs section to fit with the rest of the Teana's Travels series. Paragon M!Shep/Tali. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Shepard

**THE FOLLOWING THINGS ARE THE PROPERTIES OF THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS; I DO NOT OWN THEM AND MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS VENTURE**

_Mahō Shōjo Lyrical Nanoha _(Teana, various other characters) – 7Arcs

_Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni _(Shion, the "Keiichi Crew") – 07th Expansion and Studio Deen

_Shuffle! _(Kaede Fuyō, Rin, Asa & Ama, Sia & Nerine, Primula) – Navel and Asread

_Erika's New Perfume _(Marie, Sarah, Erika, Timmy, Veronica) – Deviant-Art artist Lance the Young

_Mai-chan's Daily Life _(Mai, Kizuna) – Waita Uziga

_Star Wars _(Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, _Force Unleashed_ cast) – George Lucas, Lucasfilm

_Halo _(Forerunners, UNSC, Sangheili Alliance) – Bungie and 343 Industries

_StarCraft _(multiple characters, events, and devices) – Blizzard Entertainment

_Naruto _(jutsu, abilities) – Masashi Kishimoto

_Mahō Sensei Negima _(spells, abilities, characters) – Ken Akamatsu

_Kingdom Hearts _(Keyblades, Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Aqua, other characters and concepts) – Square-Enix

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_ (Mana Kirishima, other characters) – Studio Gainax

_Elfen Lied _(Kaede K., others) – Lynn Okamoto, Arms

_Red vs. Blue _(The Blood-Gulch Crew, the ex-Freelancers) – Rooster Teeth

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (stuff, mentions) _– Hasbro, Lauren Faust

_Transformers Film Series_ – Hasbro, Michael Bay

_Transformers: Beast Wars _– Hasbro, Mainframe Entertainment

_Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon _– Naoko Takeuchi

_Digimon _– Google and Wikipedia won't tell me who presently owns this franchise

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_ – Kazuki Takahashi, Viz Media

_Sonic the Hedgehog _- SEGA

_Mass Effect _– Bioware

_Gears of War _– Epic Games

_Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles _– Columbia Tristar (I think)

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**DETAILS ON THE TRAVELS-VERSE'S COMMANDER SHEPARD:**

**First Name: **Jason

**Sex:** Male; default face

**Background: **Spacer, War Hero

**Alignment: **Paragon (occasional minor Renegade moments)

**Class: **Hybrid – Adept/Vanguard Engineer with Sniper Training

**Romanced in ME1: **No-one

**Spared Rachni Queen, saved Zhu's Hope colonists, talked Wrex down, saved Council**

**-****_BOOK 17 START_****-**

**Dimension ME-N7**

**Dropship Echo-57, descending to colony Freedom's Progress**

**LOCAL DATE: August 12, 2185 AD**

**CODEX – FREEDOM'S PROGRESS: **"Freedom's Progress was once a typical Alliance settlement, but following complete communications blackout and its apparent destruction is now a lightning rod for anxiety and dread in the galactic human community. The communications blackout followed an upgrade of the colony's small military force (supplemented by mechs and security drones) with high-powered, tower-mounted GARDIAN lasers. Colonists complained about construction cost overruns, delays, noise, and damage to the local environment. They also feared the defense array could be seen as provocative to their world's neighbors. Such fears may not have been baseless. Authorities have still offered no explanation for the communications blackout, fueling rumors of plagues, natural disasters, or a cult-inspired mass suicide. Located in strategically insignificant space, Freedom's Progress had once offered residents spectacular rainbows, lush marshlands, and stunning mountain ranges. Its potential as an agricultural settlement and tourism wonderland rivaled that of any Alliance colony."

As the stealth-modified Pelican descended through the planet's atmosphere, the troop bay's nine occupants sat and waited. Tali'Zorah vas Neema was in charge of this op, and six of her eight subordinates were fellow Quarians. Most of them were good soldiers, but she was concerned about Prazza, who had a history of being impatient, short-tempered, and borderline-insubordinate. She just hoped he would fall in line when it counted. The coalitions had each provided a skilled human to the group; Cpl. Damon Baird fiddled with his Omnitool, while Erika Swanson, a wielder of one of the powerful weapons called Keyblades, sat in a corner clutching her Sangheili Type-33 'Needler', a bit nervous around all these new people. Tali had fought with Baird before, so she knew that he knew his stuff, and she'd seen the footage of Erika's combat capabilities; as shy as the little girl was, if pressed she was amazingly skilled and brave, and her weapon skills and 'special'-attack abilities were commendable.

"You okay, kid?" Baird asked.

"Oh! Um… I'm j-just worried about h-how I'll perform on this op if things g-go bad."

"Kid… I don't know about the rest of these jokers, but Tali and I, at least, have seen the recordings of what you can do in a fight. If anything, you might have to tone your ass-kicking down a little or else we might not be able to keep up."

One of the Quarians scoffed, folding his arms. "Outfought by a child? I'll believe that when I see it."

"Shut up, Prazza" Tali replied. "You're only saying that because you haven't seen footage of what these 'Keyblade Wielders' can do. Trust me; Erika just may be the best fighter in this entire squad."

"Never underestimate the cute little ones, man" Baird said. "Some of the biggest heavy-hitters in the coalitions are small and cutesy-looking… until you see them mow down a pack of hostiles without breaking a sweat."

"_Ground team, we are approaching the drop zone_" the pilot said over the intercom. "_20 seconds to touchdown. The place looks like a total ghost-town, just like we expected. Wait… One Quarian sighted, in the distance. Looks like we spooked him; he's making a beeline for a warehouse._"

The Pelican touched down and the rear hatch opened, and everyone piled out, weapons at the ready. Starlight cut through a partly cloudy sky, streetlights and porchlights providing plenty of illumination. But nothing was moving; no-one was there.

"This is creepy" Baird surmised. "No bloodstains, no bullet holes, no signs of a fight. It's like everyone just… got up and left."

"Just like the other colonies that were hit" one of the Quarians said.

"Move out" Tali ordered. "Keep your voices down, and keep your eyes open for any movement or anything unusual. Let's get to Veetor and hope he isn't _too_ freaked out to realize we're friendly."

The team cautiously moved around and through the prefabricated dwellings, making their way into the colony. After several minutes, they approached a closed door. They opened it, and a tall, skinny bipedal robot with white armor and two vertically-aligned red photoreceptors turned to face them.

"Intruder alert" the LOKI Mech stated. "Hostiles detected."

The mech raised its SMG to fire… and was interrupted by two quick-fired shots from Baird's Lancer that punched through its head, bringing it down.

"This type of mech would be stationed at this colony as security" Tali said. "They wouldn't be programmed to shoot on sight."

She crouched over the downed LOKI, the others gathering around as she scanned it with her Omnitool.

"It's been hacked and reprogrammed… This is a Quarian code. This is Veetor's handiwork."

"But why would he hack the colony's mechs to attack?" Baird wondered.

Suddenly, the nearby door opened, and three armed humans walked in. Both groups reacted by drawing weapons and pointing them at each other.

"Stop right there!" Prazza shouted as he pointed his assault rifle at the leader's head.

"Prazza, you said you'd let me handle this" Tali cut in, gesturing Prazza to back off.

"I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives" Prazza snapped.

"Put those weapons down!" she ordered.

The investigating team quickly checked out the three newcomers. One was a woman with long, wavy black hair, fair skin, and a black-and-white bodysuit bearing the Cerberus logo. The second was a black man with buzz-cut black hair and black armor, also with the Cerberus insignia. But the third one, the man in the N7 armor…

"Shepard?" Baird said with astonishment. "Shit, man, is that really you?"

"Hey, Baird" Shepard replied, before then turning to his old squadmate. "Tali… Did that Geth data I found on Solcrum help you with your Pilgrimage?"

"…Yes" Tali replied, relief and muted joy in her voice. "It did." She then grabbed Prazza's rifle. "Put that thing down, Prazza! This is _definitely_ Commander Shepard."

"But why would your old Commander be working for Cerberus?" Prazza asked, still suspicious.

"I'm working _with_ them, not _for_ them" Shepard replied. "It's a temporary alliance."

"How are you still alive, man?" Baird asked.

"We found him after the _Normandy_'s destruction" the woman replied with a British accent. "He was a complete wreck; extensive damage to nearly every organ, system, muscle, and bone, exposure to sub-zero temperatures… Thank God that his helmet stayed on and kept his brain intact; as it was, when we rescued him there was still a tiny bit of neural activity; he wasn't dead yet, and if you believe in that sort of thing you could say his soul hadn't left his body. We spent two years and you-don't-want-to-know-how-many credits putting him back together."

"Impossible" Prazza replied. "Nobody would spend such effort just to revive one man."

"You haven't seen what Shepard can do, Prazza" Tali replied. "Trust me; it was money well spent."

"What are you doing here, Tali?" Shepard asked.

"One of our people was here on Pilgrimage. His name is Veetor. We came to find him."

"Isn't it a little strange for a young Quarian to visit a remote human colony?"

"Quarians can choose where they go on Pilgrimage. Veetor liked the idea of helping a small settlement. He was always… nervous in crowds."

"She means that he was unstable" Prazza said. "Combine that with damage to his suit's CO2 scrubbers and an infection from an open-air exposure, and he's likely delirious."

"When he saw us landing," Tali continued, "he hid in a warehouse on the far side of town. We suspect he also reprogrammed the mechs to attack anything that moved."

"So… Who's the girl? Is she a new member of the coalition?"

"Actually, it's the damndest thing" Baird replied. "Turns out, there was a whole other coalition zooming around the multiverse, kicking ass and fighting bad guys. Ours and theirs just had a formal meeting earlier today for the first time. Erika's presence makes this our first joint op between the two. Don't underestimate this kid just because she's small and adorable, Shepard; she can kick ass."

Shepard smiled, and the sight of it somehow made Erika feel a little less afraid.

"So what's our next step?" the black man asked.

"Veetor's the only one who can tell us what happened here" Shepard said. "We should work together to find him."

"Good idea" Tali replied. "You'll need at least two teams to get past the drones, anyway."

"Oh, so now we're working with Cerberus?" Prazza asked.

"No, Prazza" Tali replied. "You're working for _me_. …Shepard, head for the warehouse through the center of the colony. We'll circle around the far side and draw off some of the drones to clear you a path."

"Roger that. Make sure to keep in radio contact."

"Will do. Baird, take Prazza and three others and make your way around the buildings; you're in command of them. Prazza, you'd better follow his orders if you know what's good for you. I'll take the others and make our way through. Erika, go with Shepard."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Good luck, Shepard. And whatever happens… it's good to have you back."

As Tali and Baird's teams left, Erika stayed behind.

"It's an honor to f-fight with you, Commander" Erika said, still a little shy. She grinned. "…You're p-probably fortunate my sister Marie isn't here instead of me; y-you have a fictional counterpart in our universe that s-she's well-aware of, so she'd likely b-be too busy fangirling to focus on the mission."

Shepard chuckled. "She can't be any worse than some of the fans I've dealt with in _this_ universe" he replied.

"S-So, um… Who are you two?"

"Miranda Lawson" the woman introduced herself. "I was head of the Lazarus Project that put Shepard back together, and I'm currently his XO."

"I'm Jacob Taylor" the other man said. "I'm… pretty much just a soldier."

"A damned good one, from what I've seen" Shepard added. "Okay, let's get going."

The quartet moved out, heading down the building's ramp.

"_Be careful, Shepard_" Tali radioed. "_There's a squad of security drones up ahead._"

"Thanks for the warning" Jacob replied. "We'll keep our eyes open."

They moved on, Shepard taking down a LOKI with a single shot from his pistol, and then into another open area. Several aerial drones flew in, their forms shimmering with active energy shields. Shepard and Miranda both pointed their Omnitools at the pack, and two Overloads hit, destroying two drones and draining the shields of two more; Erika used her Needler to down the unshielded drones. Concentrated fire from Jacob's assault rifle brought down another drone, while a fourth fell to a few well-placed pistol rounds from Shepard. They moved through a few more houses and down into a courtyard, where more flyer drones came in. Erika primed and threw a plasma grenade, which stuck to the drone at the center of the formation. The resulting explosion took out all but one drone, which was heavily damaged and easy prey to a Warp attack from Miranda.

"Damn, whatever that was, I want one!" Jacob said.

"Plasma grenade" Erika replied. "I'll g-give you its operation details later. I b-brought three for this op, so I h-have two left."

"_Hurry, Shepard_" Tali radioed. "_My team's inside the loading docks, and Baird's is almost here._"

"_Aw, crap!_" Baird's voice came in.

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked.

"_Stupid Prazza pissed off a YMIR Mech! We don't have the firepower between the four of us to kill this thing!_"

Shepard's group took cover by the loading bay doors, which soon opened. They moved in, and seconds later Baird's fireteam ran in from another direction, the YMIR hot on their heels. One Quarian failed to get to cover in time, a missile from the YMIR's launcher blowing his torso open. The rest quickly made a run for the crates littering the area, providing cover fire for each other as they went. Prazza remained out front, unloading his assault rifle on the war-mech.

"Prazza, you idiot!" Baird shouted. "Get your ass into-"

The YMIR turned its focus onto the gung-ho Quarian, unleashing a hail of gunfire with its heavy machinegun. Prazza was ripped to shreds, his mangled body collapsing in a heap.

"…cover. Shit. …Eh, he was an asshole anyway."

'Jeez, that thing's as big as an Mgalekgolo' Erika thought. 'And it has energy shields and heavy armor. So much for the easy part of the mission.'

"This is gonna be one tough son-of-a-bitch to take down" Miranda said.

Shepard leaned out and hit the mech with an Overload. Miranda and Baird both followed his lead, two more bursts of electricity hitting the YMIR and draining its shields to around 5%. Erika summoned her Keyblade and cast Thunder, which took them down the rest of the way.

"Defense systems compromised" the YMIR announced in a deep mechanical voice. It turned its machinegun on the crate Shepard was hiding behind, destroying it after a few seconds. Shepard sprinted for more cover, his shields being drained further and further as he ran. The YMIR was then distracted by gunfire hitting it from the sides, as Tali and the other Quarians gave Shepard some covering fire. It turned and fired a missile at them, only for Miranda to hit the in-flight warhead with a Mass Effect field that destabilized it, causing it to curve downward and explode harmlessly against open ground.

Shepard sent out an Incinerate that crashed against the YMIR's heavy armor, slowly burning through parts of it. Jacob fired his assault rifle, but it did little damage to the heavy plating; the same happened when Erika fired her M6C pistol. Erika then primed and threw another plasma grenade. The YMIR fired at it mid-flight when it was within a couple meters, detonating it prematurely; however, it was close enough that the YMIR took some damage from the blast. The YMIR turned its gun on Erika, who quickly cast a Reflega, the interlocking hexagonal magic barriers deflecting the barrage of bullets sent its way.

Shepard and Miranda both hit the YMIR with a pair of Warp attacks. These took out the rest of its heavy armor plating. In response, the YMIR got a little more aggressive, firing rockets at the cover that the two were hiding behind, pinning them. Then, Erika rushed out, Keyblade in hand. She strafed to dodge machinegun fire and a rocket, and leapt in close, hitting the YMIR with a melee combo with her Keyblade, tearing big rents in its armor. She struck at its legs, taking out a knee and forcing it to kneel. Then, she got behind it, charged her Keyblade with magic, and swung a heavy blow at its upper back, tearing through its armor and internal components. She hit something vital, apparently, as it seized up and began to beep with increasing tone.

"She's gonna bloo, Cap'n!" Baird shouted with an exaggerated Scottish accent.

Erika leapt away, flash-stepping over to the others and getting into cover, just as the YMIR exploded violently, pieces & parts flying everywhere.

"I'll admit" Miranda said as she walked up to Erika. "_That_ was impressive."

"Damn fine work, kiddo" Jacob said.

"T-Thanks" Erika blushed and smiled at the praise.

"Shepard," Tali shouted, "Veetor should be in that building over there. I'll be there in a minute; I just want to check on my team first."

Shepard, Miranda, Jacob, Baird, and Erika approached the door. They opened it, finding a cramped, dark room. At the far end were a console and a wall of nine screens, displaying graphs, readings, sensor data, and other information. And seated in front of it was a lone, twitching, rambling Quarian.

"Monsters coming back" he murmured fearfully. "Mechs will protect. Safe from swarms. Have to hide. No monsters. No swarms. No, no, no, no, no."

"Veetor?" Shepard asked.

"No Veetor" he replied. "Not here. Swarms can't find. Monsters coming. Have to hide."

"Nobody's going to hurt you anymore" Shepard said in a soothing voice.

"I don't think he can hear you, Commander" Jacob said.

"Yeah" Erika added. "T-This guy seems to be several fries short of a Happy Meal at the moment."

Jacob and Baird chuckled, and Miranda couldn't stop a small amused smile from forming. Shepard smiled and then pulled up his Omnitool.

"Have to hide. Have to hide. Mechs will protect. Swarms coming. Storm coming. Storm of swarms."

Shepard waved his Omnitool, and the wall of screens went out, displaying error messages. This finally got Veetor's attention, and he turned and stood, looking at the humans with surprise.

"You're human" he said with shock. "Where did you hide? How come they didn't find you?"

"Who didn't find us?" Miranda asked.

"The… the monsters. The swarms. They took everyone."

"We aren't survivors, Veetor" Shepard replied. "We just got here. …Could you tell me what happened, please?"

"You don't know. You didn't see. But I see everything."

Veetor walked over to the console, pressing a few buttons. The screens came alive, showing a single video clip across all nine of them. It showed insect-like things buzzing through the air, and several organic-looking pods being pushed/guided by strange bipeds.

"Looks like security footage" Miranda said. "He must've pieced it together manually."

"What the hell is that?" Jacob pointed to one of the unknown bipeds. Veetor paused the image.

"My God" Miranda said, a hint of shock in her voice. "I think that's a Collector."

"I don't think I've heard of the Collectors" Shepard said. "Are they some kind of new Terminus System alien?"

"They're a species from somewhere beyond the Omega-4 Relay" Jacob replied. "Only a few people have ever seen one in person. They usually work through intermediaries, like slavers or hired mercenaries. If they're involved with the Reapers somehow, it could explain what happened to the colonists."

Onscreen, more Collectors moved many humans, who looked to be dead, unconscious, or paralyzed.

"The Collectors have very advanced technology" Jacob continued. "It's feasible they'd have a weapon capable of disabling an entire settlement at once."

"The seeker swarms" Veetor said. "No one can hind. The seekers find you. Freeze you. Then the monsters take you away."

"Why didn't the Collectors take you?" Shepard asked.

"Swarms didn't find me" Veetor replied. "Monsters didn't know I was here."

"The Collectors aren't known for being careless" Jacob said. "Maybe his enviro-suit kept him from showing up on their sensors."

"Or maybe they _did_ see him," Baird suggested, "and they just didn't care because he wasn't a human and didn't try to stop them from taking all the people."

Shepard turned back to Veetor. "Tell me more about the swarms."

"It's how they find you" Veetor replied. "Seeker clouds – machines like tiny insects. They go everywhere. They find you. Then they sting you – freeze you."

"Sounds like miniature probes, maybe" Miranda said. "Find victims, then immobilize them with a stasis field or nerve toxin.

"I wanna know more about the Collectors" Shepard said.

"Nobody knows much" Jacob replied. "They're so rare that a lot of people don't even believe they exist."

"More importantly," Miranda said, "why are they abducting human colonies? What are they after?"

"Maybe the Illusive Man can figure it out" Jacob suggested.

"T-The coalitions will want to get t-to the bottom of this, too" Erika said.

"What happened next?" Shepard asked Veetor.

"The monsters, the… Collectors took the colonists onto their ship," Veetor replied, "and then they left. The ship flew away. But they'll be back for me. No-one escapes!"

"Veetor…" Erika spoke softly, getting his attention. "T-The Collectors are only after humans. They l-left you alone because you aren't one. They won't be back for you."

"Are… Are you sure?" Veetor asked.

"This isn't the first colony the Collectors have hit, Veetor" Jacob replied. "They've hit several other worlds, all of them with populations composed entirely of humans. They're after us, not you."

"We appreciate all that you've told us" Shepard said. "You've been very helpful."

"I studied them" Veetor said. "The Collectors. The swarms. I recorded them with my Omnitool. Lots of readings – electromagnetic, dark energy…"

"We need to get this data to The Illusive Man" Miranda said. "Grab the Quarian and call the shuttle to come pick us up."

"What?-!" Tali interrupted as she came in. "Veetor is injured and traumatized! He needs treatment, not an interrogation!"

"We won't hurt him" Jacob replied. "We just need to see if he knows anything else. He'll be returned unharmed."

"Your people can't stand us" Miranda said. "If we give him to you, we'll never get the intel we need."

"You're welcome to take Veetor's Omnitool data" Tali replied. "But please, just let us take him."

Shepard was quiet for a few seconds as he decided, and then turned to Miranda and Jacob. "Veetor's traumatized, and he needs medical care. Tali will give us the Omnitool data and take him back to the Flotilla."

"…Understood, Commander" Miranda replied, sounding a tiny bit cross but unwilling to defy Shepard.

"Thank you, Shepard" Tali said. "I'm glad you're still the one giving the orders. Good luck out there. If I find anything that can help you, I'll let you know. Come on, Veetor. Let's go home."

As the Quarians left, Erika and Baird turned to follow. Before they could leave, though, Baird turned back to Shepard.

"I'm giving you some coordinates" he said to Shepard, calling up his Omnitool. "Once you've got a ship, head here to meet with the coalitions. Also, here's the magitech footage of the stuff that's happened with us since your not-quite-death, along with everything regarding the other coalition."

"Thanks, Baird" Shepard replied. "We'll go over it and meet you there." He reached out, shaking Baird's hand. "It was good seeing you again, Damon."

"Same here, man. It's good to have you back. I'll tell Marcus you said hi."

"I'll t-tell the others what we've learned here" Erika said. After a few seconds, she giggled. "Marie's gonna flip when s-she finds out I fought alongside the great Commander Shepard."

**-****_SCENE BREAK_****-**

**_Starshot_**

**Argus Rho cluster, Phoenix System**

**Six Hours Later**

The _Starshot_ had returned to its initial arrival point in this dimension, waiting for Shepard to show up. Everyone had been briefed on the events on Freedom's Progress; news of Shepard's survival and return had spread quickly, and the DDF's higher-ups were already looking for anything they could find on the Collectors. The _Starshot_ stayed near the Mass Relay, keeping an eye out while also masking its emissions the few times a freighter ship came through.

Finally, however, a very unique-looking ship came through the Relay – 190 meters long, a thin, tapering shape with two nose-fins and four engines, white armor with bits of gold and black, the Cerberus logo near the front, and "SR-2 NORMANDY II" printed on the side in big black letters. The _Starshot_ sent a hail, and the _Normandy II_ pulled up alongside the much larger vessel's starboard side. A 'Kodiak' shuttle departed from the small ship's ventral hangar and flew into the _Starshot_'s starboard hangar, setting down on a prepared landing pad. The side hatch opened, and Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob stepped out. Colonel Holland, Shipmaster Arum, and Gamma Team walked forward to meet them.

"Welcome aboard, Commander" Col. Holland said.

"Thank you, sir" Shepard replied with a salute.

"If you three could follow us to the ship's forward mess-hall, we'll discuss arrangements over a meal."

"And maybe a tour of the new _Normandy_ after that?" Shepard suggested.

Marie suppressed a squee. Miranda, in contrast, let out an unhappy sound.

"A limited one, of course" Shepard tried to placate his XO.

"Sounds good" Teana said. "But first, we eat."

**-****_SCENE BREAK_****-**

**_Normandy II_**

**80 Minutes Later**

Shepard stood in the cockpit with Joker, watching the camera footage as the shuttle carrying the DDF visitors returned to the _Starshot_.

"So what's the word, Commander?" Joker asked. "Are we getting any help?"

"Yeah" Shepard replied. "I told them what we're doing, recruiting specialists to fight the Collectors, and they've agreed to assist us. Though our status as part of a criminal organization precludes them from helping us as much as they could if we were still part of a legitimate government. Still, they're going to at least let some of their people participate in missions with us, and they might lend us some weapons."

"What's on our agenda now?"

"Well, first we're going to head to the Citadel, to recruit Kasumi Goto and check in with Anderson. Then, we'll head to the Omega Nebula; they found the original _Normandy_'s crash site in the Amada System, on Alchera. After that, we'll head to the Sahrabarik System, to meet back up with the _Starshot_ and seek out Zaeed Massani, Mordin Solus, and 'Archangel' on Omega."

"Less than a day back on the job and they've already booked your schedule for you, huh?"

"That's how things happen with us, Joker."

"Like old times, eh?"

"Yep. Alright, let's head for the Widow Nebula. Time to check up on an old friend…"

The _Normandy II_ flew away from the _Starshot_, approaching the Mass Relay. A tendril of bluish energy surged out from the relay's core and 'grabbed' the ship, and with a flash of movement it was gone.

**-****_CHAPTER END_****-**

Next Time: Omega


	2. Mordin

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Omega Nebula, Sahrabarik System**

The _Normandy II_ came through the system's Mass Relay, finding the _Starshot_ waiting for it. The two linked up, sharing what little info they had. Kasumi Goto got to properly introduce herself to the Forerunner vessel's crew; she had already seen all the footage she needed to in order to know who was who, what was what, and of various events. Thankfully, recent studying of the magic behind the Hyperbolic Time Chamber of the Z-Group's world and of Evangeline McDowell's temporally-displaced resort had led to a big advancement that drastically improved the time compression property of the footage-viewing activity, enabling Kasumi (and any future recruits) to see everything related to _both_ coalitions while only around two and a half hours passed outside (whereas previously, just the coalition that Teana was part of required five outside-hours to view everything).

A 'short'-range TSAB teleportation device had been set up between the _Starshot_ and the _Normandy II_; now, anyone could cross over between the two ships so long as they were within 15 kilometers of each other. Combine this with the long-range, interdimensional slipspace translocation portal aboard the _Starshot_, and any one of the DDF's personnel could decide to come over and help Shepard out. At the moment, one of the EVA pilots had decided to cross over and test her developing skills out for a bit…

-_Mini-Break_-

"**CODEX** - OMEGA STATION: Originally an asteroid rich in element zero, Omega was briefly mined by the Protheans, who eventually abandoned it due to its thick, impenetrable crust. Thousands of years later, nature did what even the Protheans could not: a collision with another asteroid broke Omega in half, exposing its trove of element zero for easy mining.

A rush ensued as corporations and private individuals tried to strike it rich on Omega, and thieves and outlaws followed in their wake. As space became tight, construction of processing facilities extended vertically from the asteroid, creating Omega's jellyfish-like silhouette. To prevent future collisions, the station is ringed with enormous mass effect field generators that redirect incoming debris.

Today, Omega is a major hub of narcotics, weapons, and eezo trafficking without even a pretense of civilian government or military control. Only mercenary groups have been able to instill a limited order; the most ruthless is an Asari syndicate run by the notorious Aria T'Loak."

Five people walked through the hallway connected to the docking tube. Shepard, Jacob, Miranda, Kasumi, and Rei Ayanami (wearing blue light armor modeled after her Eva, and with a COG 'Longshot' sniper rifle slung over her back) stopped as a lone Salarian walked out and up to them.

"Ah! Welcome to Omega!" he said excitedly. "You're new here, aren't you? I can always tell. Allow me to…"

Just then, a Batarian walked up, and the Salarian stopped, looking a little nervous.

"Oh… H-Hello, Moklan! I was just-"

"Leave, Fargut" the Batarian said. "Now."

"O-Of course, Moklan! Whatever she wants!"

He ran off, and the Batarian shook his head.

"Blasted scavengers…" he muttered. "Welcome to Omega… Shepard."

"You know who I am?" Shepard asked.

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you get to Afterlife now and present yourself."

"We'll head there now."

"Good. Aria doesn't like to wait."

He turned and left.

"Charming fellow" Miranda snarked.

"Well, he was more polite to me than most other Batarians I've met" Shepard replied. "He didn't try to kill me, for one thing."

The quintet moved forward. At the end of the corridor, however, was something interest: a human in black and yellow armor, beating the crap out of a Batarian. The alien slumped against the wall, and looked at Shepard as he walked up.

"Please…" he begged. "You have to help me."

The man kicked him. "No-one said you could talk, jackass" he said with a Cockney accent.

"Are you Zaeed Massani?" Shepard asked.

The man turned around, revealing scar tissue around his obviously-artificial right eye. "Yeah" he said. "That's me. You must be Commander Shepard. I hear we have a galaxy to save."

"I assume you've been briefed?" Shepard asked.

"I've done my homework. Cerberus sent me everything I need to know."

Shepard looked at the Batarian. "My contacts said we were picking up one man, not two."

"Batarian delinquent. Pissed off someone rich enough to hire me to go after him. And for my 'bring 'em in alive' rates, even."

"Please…" the Batarian murmured. "I didn't do it…"

Zaeed kicked him. "I said shut it." He turned back to Shepard. "He tried to lead me on a chase all over the System. He should've known better. These people _always_ run to Omega."

"So… What's your relationship with Cerberus?"

"Easy: they're payin' me big bucks to help you on your mission. That's the long-and-short."

"Not many mercs would take a suicide mission for the pay."

"Most mercs don't get an offer like the one Cerberus sent me. This mission doesn't sound like good business, but… your Illusive Man can move a lot of credits."

"Welcome aboard, Zaeed" Shepard shook his hand. "Go ahead and get set up on the _Normandy_."

"Right. I'll go make myself at home. Lemme just bring this guy in first. …I assume The Illusive Man told you about our arrangement?"

"No. I guess he decided to leave that information out of the dossier."

"Good thing I asked. I picked up a mission a little while back, just before I signed on with Cerberus. Thought you might be interested. You heard the name Vido Santiago? He's the head of the Blue Suns – runs the whole organization. Seems he's recently captured an Eldfell-Ashland refinery on Zorya and is using their workers for slave labor. The company wants it dealt with."

"I'll make sure we get that done."

"Good; get it out of the way so we can concentrate on being big goddamn heroes."

Suddenly, the Batarian made a run for it… only for a bullet from Zaeed's pistol to hit him in the leg, bringing him down again.

"I better turn this thing in before it starts to stink" Zaeed said. "I'll be locked & loaded next time you're ready to get some killing done."

As Zaeed walked off with his prisoner, Shepard and his group headed through the nearby door and into the open-air plaza. Up ahead was the entrance to Afterlife, with two Batarian guards and an Elcor bouncer screening a line of would-be guests. One of the guards waved Shepard's group in, and they progressed down a hallway lined with couches and into the main club. Pulsing techno music played, drinks flowed, and people mingled. Rei was staring, mesmerized, at a few scantily-clad Asari dancers, until Shepard tapped her on the shoulder; she blushed and followed him as he headed for the back of the club. The quintet headed up the stairs, finding a small lounge area overlooking the club. Standing by a large, red couch was a single Asari, accompanied by guards.

"Ms. T'Loak?" Shepard asked.

"Garka, scan him" Aria said without turning around.

"Stand still" the Batarian named Garka said as he brought up his Omnitool and looked Shepard over.

"What's the scan for?" Shepard asked.

"Identification" Aria replied. "I can't be too careful with a 'dead' Spectre; that could be anyone wearing your face."

"I was told you're the person to talk to if I have questions."

"They're clean" Garka said. "It's Shepard, all right."

"That depends on the question" Aria said.

"You run Omega?" Shepard asked.

Aria chuckled, and then turned to face the club, spreading her arms wide. "I _am_ Omega."

She turned back to him. "But you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me. I'm the boss, CEO, 'Queen' if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler, and only one rule: _Don't. Fuck. With Aria._"

"I like it" Shepard said as Aria took a seat. "Easy to remember."

"See that you don't forget it. Have a seat. So, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Mordin Solus" Shepard said. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"The Salarian doctor? Last I heard, he was trying to help plague victims in the quarantine zone. I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is to shoot you."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Used to be part of the Salarian Special Tasks Group. He's brilliant and dangerous. Just don't get him talking. He never shuts up. If you really need to find him, take a shuttle to the quarantine zone. No guarantee they'll let you in, of course."

"I'm also trying to track down Archangel."

"You and half of Omega. You want him dead, too?"

"Why's everyone after him?"

"He thinks he's fighting on the side of good. But there is no 'good' side to Omega. Everything he does pisses someone off, and it's catching up to him."

"Just the kind of guy I'm looking for."

"Really? Well, aren't you interesting? You're going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel. And that's assuming you can get to him. He's in a bit of trouble right now."

"What kind of trouble?"

"The local merc groups have joined forces to take him down. They've got him cornered, but it sounds like they're having trouble finishing him off. They've started hiring anybody with a gun to help them."

"It sounds like that might be our ticket in" Jacob suggested.

"They're using a private room for recruiting" Aria continued. "It's just over there. I'm sure they'll sign you up."

"Anything more you can tell me about this guy?" Shepard asked.

"Not as much as I'd like. He showed up here several months ago and started causing all sorts of problems. If you make your own laws – which everyone here does – then he makes life difficult. He's reckless and idealistic. But he seems to know enough to stay clear of me."

"Which merc groups are after him?"

"Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack. They're Omega's major players. Unless they're at war, you'll never see them together. But one thing they hate more than each other is Archangel."

"I appreciate the help."

"See if you still feel that way when the mercs realize you're here to help him."

"Between getting Archangel alive and finding Mordin, it sounds like I don't have much time to waste. We'd better get going. Thanks again."

As Shepard and his group started to leave, Rei turned to Aria.

"Thank you for the information, Aria-sama" she bowed.

Aria smiled at the display of respect, and nodded.

They went down the steps and through the door beneath Aria's perch. In the small lounge on the other side, an older-looking woman spotted Shepard, her eyes widening with recognition.

"Commander Shepard? Is that you? I'd heard you were dead. I'm Helena Blake. We met a few years ago; I don't expect you to remember. You removed two criminal warlords from power and… persuaded me to retire. I'll never forget it."

"What brings you to Omega?" Shepard asked.

"What brings anyone to Omega? Opportunity? Success? Failure? All of the above? I find this place suits me. I can bring it a certain… air of civility, I suppose."

"And now you're on Omega. Once a criminal, always a criminal?"

"Oh no, Commander. I retired. I know better than to go back on my word with you. You convinced me to turn my life around. I'm a social worker now, believe it or not."

"That seems like a hopeless job in a place like this."

"Quite the opposite, actually. This place needs it more than most. Doing the good work in a place like this requires that one understands how things _truly_ work, which makes me uniquely qualified."

"That's… nobler than I expected."

"Noble? No, it's just that someone came along a few years ago and made me see the error of my ways. You convinced me that I could use my contacts and skills for things other than smuggling and exploitation. I thank you for that."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're keeping out of trouble."

"Thank you. This is all to your credit, Commander."

"I'd better get going. I have a Salarian doctor to find."

"Do you mean Dr. Solus?"

"Yes. I'm building a team of specialists for a high-risk op. He's on the list."

"I see. Well, good luck with that."

The quintet made their way down the ramp, through another bar, and into the slums. As they passed an alleyway, Shepard stopped as he saw a familiar-looking type of suit down at the end. He went down, the others following, and sure enough there was a Quarian, running a shop and using his Omnitool to weld something. He took notice of Shepard's group, and turned to meet them.

"Hello there" he said. "Might I interest you in some salvaged tech? Every credit goes toward a ticket to get me off this forsaken rock."

"I buy a lot of parts and equipment" Shepard said. "Maybe we can make an arrangement."

"Well… You seem like a decent person. But you can't breathe a word of it to Harrot, that Elcor merchant in the main marketplace."

"Okay."

"Then we have a deal. Maybe I'll at least sell something to _you_."

"What brought a nice kid like you to Omega, anyway?"

"My Pilgrimage. What money I had got stolen within a few days. So I decided to sell salvaged parts. You can see how that turned out. Harrot's forcing me to sell high, and I can't even afford a ticket off this station."

"Why does Harrot control your prices?"

"Harrot made me swear not to undercut him, no matter what. He was here first, so it's his right. But no-one will buy from me when he's so much cheaper. I can't save enough money to get off this station."

"I could go talk to Harrot for you – get him to ease up."

"I won't stop you. If you can convince him to lay off, then maybe I'll get off of Omega after all. His shop's up the ramp, near where Marsh sells his goods. Anything you can do will be much appreciated."

"Right. I'll be back."

Shepard's group made their way up into a marketplace. Thankfully Harrot was easy to find, being the only Elcor merchant.

"Tentatively excited: Welcome, human" he greeted. "What can I get for you?"

"Tell me about your 'deal' with the Quarian over there" Shepard replied.

"Suspicious: If I had made such a deal, I would certainly not be inclined to discuss it. Accusatory: I don't understand how it is any concern of yours."

"What if you and I make a deal? You let him set his own prices and stop extorting him, and I won't break your legs."

"…With barely-contained terror: You drive a hard bargain, human."

"I haven't even started."

"Resignation: Very well. I will release the Quarian from his 'promise'. Conciliatory: To show there is no ill will, I offer you a discount on my own wares."

After doing a little shopping, Shepard headed back to the young Quarian.

"I heard you spoke to Harrot" he said. "Thank you so much. At this rate, I'll be off this station in no time."

"Take care of yourself, kid" Shepard replied.

"You, too."

The gang did a little more shopping, and then headed for the entrance to the quarantine zone (passing a raving Batarian prophet along the way). There, they found the door being guarded by a Turian with a rifle, being pestered by a civilian woman.

"I told you to get lost, lady!" the guard said. "The plague has the whole zone quarantined; nobody gets in!"

"I'm human, you ass!" she snapped. "Humans are immune to the plague! Now let me get my stuff out before looters get it!"

"This thing affects every other race out there! We're not taking chances. Nobody gets in until the plague has run its course."

"So you're saying the slums are completely closed off?" Shepard asked as he and his team approached.

"Finally, a human that can hear. Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"You can't keep me out!" the girl said. "I'm going to lose all my stuff!"

"I'm doing you a favor, human. Anybody in the quarantine zone will be dead from the plague or the gangs in a few weeks."

"There's a Salarian named Mordin Solus in the slums" Shepard said. "We've got to get in there to find him."

"The doctor? Crazy bastard opened a clinic in the district a few months ago. The Blue Suns weren't too happy when he moved in. I hear Mordin's trying to deal with the plague. I wish him luck, but the area is still locked down. Our orders are to wait until either the plague or the Blue Suns kill everyone, then go in and clean up."

"Listen, you're stuck here until this quarantine is over. That could take weeks. What you really need is to get this problem solved right now. That's what I do: solve problems. Let us in, and we'll get this district straightened out."

"You think you can fix this? Why not? The quarantine is more to keep infected people in, anyway. I'll radio ahead, tell them you're coming in."

"Wait, you're stopping me but not them?" the lady asked. "You son of a bitch!"

"_They_ are a fancy-looking squad in shielded armor, carrying big guns. _You_ are a whiny civilian who can't accept the fact that _she ain't gettin' her stuff back 'til the plague's gone_. Now get lost."

"We're all human," Miranda said, "so we should be fine with this plague."

"The gangs may provide difficulty, however" Rei added. "We should expect trouble."

-_Mini-Break_-

The squad made their way into the Gozu District, passing a dead Blue Suns trooper behind some boxes, and soon reached a checkpoint manned by two of Aria's guards. They passed the checkpoint, heading for a door.

"Good luck out there" one of the guards said. "The Blue Suns and the Vorcha are shooting anything that moves in there."

"What is a Vorcha?" Rei asked. "I neglected to read their Codex entry before coming here."

"They're a short-lived and very violent species" Miranda replied. "They're primitive and savage; they revel in pain and violence. They're basically sapient vermin. Most aren't very smart, since they generally don't live long enough to be. But they're very, very adaptive biologically – immune to disease, and they have non-differentiated cell clusters that allow them to adapt quickly to new environments. You'll know them if you see them: pale scaly skin, spiked head-crests, skinny bodies, and huge pointy teeth. And most of them don't know the meaning of 'indoor voice'."

As they went through the door and down the ramp, they ran into a pair of human Blue Suns troopers, who immediately opened fire on them. Shepard picked one up Biotically and then slammed him down onto the ground hard enough to kill him on impact, while the other one fell to two pistol headshots from Kasumi. They moved on past two burning masses that, upon closer inspection, were of recognizable nature.

"They're burning the bodies of plague victims," Miranda said, "trying to control the spread of the plague."

"I've seen bad in my days," Kasumi said, "but this is worse. Way worse."

Nearby, slumped against a wall, was a Batarian, looking more dead than alive. Shepard walked over to him.

"Human" the sick Batarian grumbled. "Should have guessed. Bad enough you infect us with this plague. Now you lack the decency to even wait until I die before you come to steal my possessions." He coughed.

"Humans didn't create this plague" Shepard said.

"Lies drip from your mouth like the blood from my sores" the Batarian wheezed out. "The proof is there for all to see. Your species is the only one that does not succumb to the virus. Yours, and the wretched Vorcha."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Get away from me, human!" he pulled out a pistol. "Your kind has done too much already! Your plague did this to me. Your feigned pity is the final insult."

Shepard sighed. "I need to find Mordin Solus."

"Humans looking for the human sympathizer. I hope the Vorcha burn Mordin and his clinic to the ground." He started coughing harder. "I hope you… I hope… Damn it. Damn you…"

"Hey, stay with me!" Shepard bent down, calling up his Omnitool and readying medi-gel. "This won't cure the plague, but it might help a bit."

He applied it, and the Batarian's breathing steadied. Slowly, he got to his feet.

"You… You helped me. Why?"

"It's what I do. I don't know if I can find a cure for this plague, but I'm going to try."

"Your words sound… sincere. Maybe it's the fever, but as you said – what have I to lose? What do you wish to know?"

"Why are you so convinced that humans are behind this outbreak?"

"The plague is too potent to be a naturally-occurring virus. Airborne transmission across numerous species, near-perfect mortality rate… It had to have been created in a lab. And since humans are the only species not affected, there is only one logical conclusion."

"Aren't the Vorcha immune as well? What if they spread the virus so they could take over the district?"

"It's true the Vorcha are immune to disease. A human-created plague wouldn't affect them. But if the Vorcha are the ones who created the plague, why wouldn't it affect humans? Besides, the Vorcha aren't smart enough to make a virus like this. They're scavengers. Sorry, human. You may not want to believe it, but all the evidence points to your species."

"So where is Dr. Solus?"

"He has a clinic on the far side of the district. He's taking in refugees – offering to help those infected with the plague. I was afraid to go to him before. He's dangerous. But perhaps he can help."

"What makes Mordin worse than dying from the plague?"

"The Blue Suns tried to press him for protection money. He killed them – stunned them with some kind of toxin, then gunned them down. He's not just a doctor. Doctors don't execute people and display the bodies as a warning."

"Well, according to our sources," Kasumi said, "he is ex-STG."

"That would explain a lot" the Batarian replied. "He is pretty old by Salarian standards. He probably decided to retire from Spec-Ops due to age, and then realized he liked the danger, and so set up a clinic in one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy to provide himself an extra challenge."

"When I find Mordin, I'll tell him about you" Shepard said. "If he has a cure, I'll make sure someone gets it to you."

"Thank you" the Batarian coughed. "My time is running short, but at least you have given me a flicker of hope to brighten the darkness of my final hours. …I don't wanna die. Whatever Mordin is, I will risk it, if he can reach me."

"I'd better get going."

"Goodbye, human."

After investigating a nearby room which contained a few credits and the final logs of a Blue Suns Turian whose body was on the floor, the team moved onward. Another side room contained the body of a Batarian, and then kept going. Up ahead, they came to another checkpoint manned by three Blue Suns troopers, one of whom had shields. They took cover, Shepard readying his M97 'Viper' sniper rifle. On Shepard's signal, Miranda hit the leader with an Overload, bringing down his shields, while Rei used her Longshot to take out one of the other two. Jacob hit the other lower-ranked one with a Biotic Pull, yanking him forward into the air and allowing Kasumi to take him out with a few pistol shots, while Shepard fired his Viper to kill the unshielded and still-stunned leader. Two more troopers came in from a side passage, only for Warp attacks from Shepard and Miranda to bring them down.

They made their way past a few more burning bodies, and into an apartment. As they came in, a man peeked out from cover.

"Oh, thank God" he exclaimed. "You're human. When we saw that door open, we thought those Turians had found us."

As the man's wife came out of hiding, he continued.

"Ever since this plague started, the Blue Suns have been out to get us. They're killing as many people as the disease is."

"Is what I hear right?" Shepard asked. "That this plague doesn't affect humans?"

"No, it doesn't" the man replied. "It seems like some kind of bioweapon or something, since it affects so many different species. The Blue Suns figure that humans caused it. They're shooting us on sight. God knows how many have already been killed."

"They should be looking at the Vorcha, not us!" the man's wife said. "Ever since the plague hit, they've been taking over Blue Suns territory."

"So the Vorcha just moved in shortly after the plague hit?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, right after the district was quarantined" the woman replied. "Vorcha are immune to diseases, so they're not getting sick."

"We're not sure where they came from" the man picked up. "I never saw many Vorcha around here. It sure seemed like they were ready for this."

"Only, nobody thinks the Vorcha are smart enough to create a virus like this. The Blue Suns need someone else to blame… like us."

"And now they're taking over Blue Suns territory, you said?"

"They're trying to" the man replied. "The Blue Suns don't go down easy. The plague softened 'em up, but they still have enough firepower to hold some of their turf. The Turians are getting pushed back. The deeper you go into the district, the more Vorcha you see… unless they see you first."

"Can you tell us anything more about this plague?" Miranda asked. "When did it start?"

"The first cases cropped up about two weeks ago" the man said. "Nobody paid much attention until it started to spread. It usually takes about a week to kill a person. But it spreads fast. Three days after the first outbreak, there were over 50 known cases."

"That's when everyone noticed humans weren't getting sick" his wife said. "Then the quarantine came down, and everything went to hell."

"Any idea how the victims contracted it?" Shepard asked.

"Not sure" the man said. "Probably airborne. Even after the Blue Suns started sealing victims up inside their own apartments, the plague kept spreading. Now they just gun victims down and burn the bodies in the streets. It doesn't seem to be helping, though; people are dying by the dozens."

"Could you please tell us more about the Blue Suns?" Rei asked.

"They're a mercenary gang," he replied, "mostly Turians, but with some Batarians and a handful of humans. They used to run this district – kept things nice and stable, for the most part."

"As long as you paid your monthly protection fees," the woman added, "everything was cool. Rates were pretty reasonable… for Omega, at least."

"And then this damn plague hit. Everyone started dying. The Vorcha started moving in. The Blue Suns lost control, and the whole district turned into a warzone."

"Do you know where I can find Mordin Solus?"

"Oh, yeah" the man said. "Him. He's got a clinic on the other side of the district."

"I heard he's taking in refugees now" the woman continued. "Trying to help plague victims, offering protection from the Blue Suns and the Vorcha."

"Sure" her husband said. "A doctor with military-grade mechs helping people for free on Omega? Grow up."

"You can't stay trapped in this apartment" Shepard said. "If you get to Mordin's, you might at least survive until the quarantine ends."

"Are you nuts? We'd never make it! The streets are crawling with Blue Suns and Vorcha. We don't even have pistols!"

"Besides, we're not risking our lives on a rumor that some Salarian _might _offer sanctuary."

"I know you're scared," Shepard said calmly, "but your only hope is to get to Mordin's clinic. I'm going to be under fire from the Suns and the Vorcha, so I can't take you with me. But I promise you this: we'll do what we can to leave a safe path for you to follow us. It's risky, but I think it's your only chance."

"Okay…" the man said. "You're right. We'll never make it if we stay here. We have to try. We'll wait for a while and give you folks time to clear the way. Then we'll head for Dr. Solus' clinic. If we're lucky, maybe we'll meet you there."

The team moved out back into the main area, scanning a mod on a Blue Suns assault rifle, and moved through a door and hallway. Up ahead, gunfire rang out. They snuck up and inspected, finding a pair of Blue Suns troopers, their backs to Shepard's team, exchanging shots with a pack of Vorcha. The Suns went down quickly, weakened by the plague already ravaging their bodies, and the Vorcha then spotted Shepard's group, opening fire. The team took cover, Rei blowing one Vorcha's brains out with her Longshot. Jacob's assault rifle and Miranda's submachine gun started wearing them down, while Shepard used his M3 Predator pistol to make precise kills, while also frequently sending out Incinerate attacks as fast as the requisite module recharged, prioritizing Vorcha wearing armor or wielding flamethrowers. Jacob turned his assault rifle to taking out the pack of varren heading their way, while Shepard threw out a Singularity, Kasumi then using her pistol to kill the Vorcha who were haplessly hoisted into the air by its pull. A well-placed shot from Rei pierced the volatile fuel tanks of one Vorcha's flamethrower, and the resulting explosion sent chunks of burnt meat scattering in all directions.

"The Blue Suns have given up a lot of turf, judging by the Vorcha being out here" Jacob said. "That doesn't bode well for them."

When the last Vorcha fell, the group moved forward, scavenging thermal clips from the savage aliens' bodies. Shepard headed into a side room to investigate, only to find it already occupied by two human men who looked rather unsavory.

"Hey, hey, hey! Back off!" one said. "We were here first. We found this stuff. It's ours."

"Ah, forget it" the other one said, crouching over a dead Turian. "Nothing but junk in here. This place is worse than the last one."

"What are you doing in this apartment?" Shepard asked. "Did you kill that Turian?"

"What, the guy on the floor? Nah; the plague took care of him. We're just here to take a full accounting of all his worldly possessions."

"Stealing from the dead. That's pretty low."

"What's the big deal? It's not like they're gonna miss anything. We're just showing a little… entrepreneurial spirit. The plague doesn't affect humans, so we might as well cash in."

"Besides, if we don't take his stuff, the Vorcha or the Suns will. Better us than them, right?"

"No more looting" Shepard replied sternly.

"Or what? You gonna shoot us?"

"This plague won't last forever. When the Blue Suns come back, they won't like you looting in their territory."

"Yeah, well… Maybe they won't find out. It's not like there are any witnesses alive to tell 'em."

"Are some dead Turian's trinkets and a handful of credits worth that risk?"

"We just wanted to make a bit of quick cash. But… when you put it like that, it doesn't sound like such a good idea anymore. We've hardly found anything valuable anyway. …Yeah, you're probably right; it's not worth it."

"Very good. Now, do you know a Salarian named Mordin Solus?"

"Yeah, I know him. Got a clinic right around the corner. Take plenty of ammo if you go that way; it's crawling with Blue Suns and Vorcha."

"What can you tell us about him?"

"That guy is crazy" the other looter spoke up. "He'll patch up a gunshot wound for free, then kick your ass and throw you out when you try to grab a few painkillers."

"Be honest, man" the first one said. "You kinda had that one coming."

"No way he's just a doctor. No doctor puts down a Blue Suns squad like that."

"All we know is, if you go to his clinic, don't cause any trouble."

"What else can you tell us about the plague?"

"I don't know. Started about a week ago, I think. Aliens started dying off left and right. Then they quarantined the district."

"Figured we had to look out for ourselves. Started scoping out some apartment, taking what we could carry."

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. Guess we didn't really think it through."

"What do you know about the Blue Suns, and the Vorcha?"

"The Blue Suns used to keep the Vorcha down. But with all the Suns getting sick, the Vorcha are making a push to take over the district. It seems it won't be long before the Vorcha finish the Suns off, but the Suns ain't going down easy. Don't know who's gonna come out on top. We just want to stay the hell out of the way. …I'm kinda sorry to see the Suns go, actually. They ran a tight ship – kept the district in line, for the most part."

"We'd better get going" Shepard said.

"Yeah, sure. We'll just stay here for a while – get some rest."

"And don't worry. You made your point. We ain't gonna steal nothin'."

Team Shepard moved on, moving through a few more rooms. Finally, a holographic sign pointing to the clinic was at the bottom of a stairway. They moved down a few turns, and soon found the entrance to Mordin's clinic, guarded by a man and two LOKI mechs.

"No funny business once you're in there," he warned, "unless you wanna deal with these mechs."

"We're not here to make trouble" Jacob replied. "We need Dr. Solus' help with something."

The man nodded, and waved them in. They walked through the crowded clinic, past doctors and patients. As they moved down a hall, they heard voices talking.

"Professor, we're running low on cipoxidin" a man was heard.

"Use malanarin" a higher, faster voice replied. "Plenty on hand. Almost as good. Causes cramping in Batarians. Supplement with butemerol."

"Malanarin and butemerol. Got it."

"Cenozine is the catalyst. Bonds to genetic markers. Hard to find. Expensive to mass-produce. Why not heplacore? No, too unstable. Inconsistent results. Demozane better option. Wait, no. Demozane toxic to humans. Not an option. Not an option."

They followed the sound of the rambling, finding a Salarian in a white labcoat and light armor with red stripes; his skin was wrinkled and bore a few scars, and one of the curved-inward horns atop his head was partially missing – an old injury, long since healed.

"Professor Mordin Solus?" Shepard asked.

Mordin turned his attention to Shepard, running a quick scan with his Omnitool.

"Don't recognize you from area" he said. "Too well-armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect. Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom, not a cause. The plague? Investigating possible use as bioweapon? No. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers, not scientists. Yes, _yes_. Hired guns, maybe? Looking for someone? Yes! But who? Someone important. Valuable. Someone with secrets."

"Relax, Mordin" Shepard cut in. "I'm Commander Shepard, and I came here to find you. I'm on a critical mission, and I need your help."

"Mission? What mission? No. Too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?"

"It's a covert and privately-funded human group."

"Related to plague? Doesn't affect humans. Human-centric interest. Few human groups would know me. Equipment suggests military origin. Not Alliance standard. Terra Firma too unstable. Only one option. Cerberus sent you… Unexpected."

"You're very well-informed. How did a Salarian scientist hear about Cerberus?"

"Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans. Why request Salarian aid?"

"The Collectors have been abducting the entire populations of human colonies. We're on a mission to stop them, and we need your help."

"Collectors? Interesting. Plague hitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar. But must stop plague first. Already have a cure. Need to distribute it at environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it. …Need to kill them."

"We'll deal with the Vorcha."

"Just remembered you. Commander Shepard. First human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel. Killed Saren Arterius, destroyed Sovereign. Reported MIA, Presumed Dead, two years ago. Presumptions inaccurate, I presume?"

"Just barely" Miranda replied. "We found him, but he was in a bad way. It took two years of work to put him back together."

She called up her Omnitool, displaying data on Shepard's injuries in the wake of his brush with death. Mordin studied it intently.

"My goodness" he breathed out. "Extensive damage to skeletal structure. Hypoxia. Exposure to subzero temperatures. Blunt-force trauma. Burns from atmospheric re-entry. Damage to nearly all vital systems. Minimal neural activity. …Reconstructive efforts very expensive, I assume."

"Very much so" Miranda replied. "But it was worth every credit, because of who and what Shepard is and represents. …Also, we learned a lot of valuable medical data in the process."

"Many of the coalition were surprised at Shepard's survival upon acquiring access to the data on his injuries" Rei said.

"Coalition? Ah, trans-dimensional group. Heard of them. Many stories, some of them quite hard to believe. Find myself inclined to believe them anyway. Helping stop Collectors? Good." He took a good look at Rei. "Young human. Early-mid adolescent. Bit young to be a soldier. Atypical hair and iris pigmentation as well. Genetically engineered?"

"Yes" Rei nodded. "Extensive genetic modifications were used in my creation. I am not 100% human. I cannot say more at this time."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, a metallic rumbling rang out, and the overhead fans shut down.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked.

"Vorcha have shut down environmental systems" Mordin replied. "Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on before district suffocates. Here, take plague cure. Also, M6 Carnifex heavy pistol – bonus in good faith. Taken from Blue Suns mercs. May come in handy against Vorcha. One more thing. Daniel, one of my assistants. Went into Vorcha territory. Looking for victims. …Hasn't come back."

"If we see him, we'll do what we can to help" Shepard replied as he handed Rei the Carnifex.

"Thank you. Told him not to go. But he's smart. Bright future. I hope."

"Oh, also, we found a Batarian plague victim still alive near the entrance to the district. Can you send someone to help him?"

"Hmm. Risky. Blue Suns and Vorcha still battling. District not secure. See what I can do."

"Alright, let's get moving, team."

"Yes. Good. Restore power. Release cure. Will be here when you return."

As they walked away, Kasumi murmured "And I thought my grandmother had a talent for speed-talking…"

Team Shepard moved out, exiting through the clinic's other entrance and moving up some stairs. Immediately they were set upon by another pack of Vorcha. Shepard fired off an Incinerate at the flamethrower-wielding one, blowing up him and another Vorcha close to him. One wearing armor and a helmet went down to a Longshot shot from Rei, while Jacob hit the other armored one with a Biotic Pull; Miranda then hit the airborne alien with a Warp, and the resulting Biotic explosion tore the Vorcha apart. Kasumi engaged her cloak and moved out, using her knife to make a few kills, while Rei used her new Carnifex to make a few more. Shepard alternated between his Incinerate module and his Predator pistol to whittle down the Vorcha's numbers quickly, Jacob's assault rifle pitching in to help.

When the area was clear, they moved forward and then left, heading up some stairs. A pair of Vorcha tried to stop them, only for Shepard to Biotically pick up both of them and slam them into the ground, killing them. They moved up a couple more stairs and into a hallway with two doors, and went through the one on the left. There, they found a trio of Batarians menacing a young male human wearing the colors of Dr. Solus' clinic.

"Please…" Daniel said. "I'm telling the truth. I work for Mordin at the clinic. I came here to help you."

"We know you're spreading the plague virus" the Batarian group's leader replied. "We saw the vials in your bag."

"No! Those vials contain the cure! Please… you have to believe me."

At that, Shepard and his team moved in.

"Maybe we should cut off your fingers" the leader growled. "That should loosen your-"

"Look out!" another Batarian spotted Shepard. The trio pulled out their guns, the leader pointing his at Daniel.

"Don't move!" he shouted. "One more step, and we kill your friend!"

"I know you're scared" Shepard spoke calmly to him. "Of the Vorcha. Of the plague. But this man isn't to blame. If he was spreading the virus, why would he come into Vorcha territory? They're immune."

"He's right" one of the Batarians said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"If we release him, we can go?" their leader asked.

"You have my word on it" Shepard replied.

The leader sighed and lowed his gun. "Let him go." He turned to Shepard. "You got what you wanted, human. Are we free to go?"

"We had a deal" Shepard replied as he put away his pistol.

"Human nobility… I didn't know such a thing existed."

As the Batarians left, Shepard walked up to check on Daniel.

"Thank you" the young man said. "I thought they were going to kill me. Did Mordin send you to find me?"

"The Professor could use your help right now. He's got too many patients and not enough volunteers."

"Yeah, okay. I'll go right away. Thanks again. I owe you… well… everything."

"You head on back" Jacob said. "We've got the cure; we're gonna punch through the Vorcha and distribute it at the environmental control center."

"I see. Well, be careful; there are tons of those bastards between here and there, and they've got some heavy ordnance."

Everyone left the room, Daniel heading right to reach the clinic while Team Shepard headed left, to and through the hallway's other door. Three more Vorcha attacked them, but Kasumi and Miranda gunned them down quickly. They headed down a ramp and through a doorway into a large, open area. Up ahead, across a chasm, a few large vents overlooked the area, a large platform beneath them. Suddenly, a rocket came flying in from a Vorcha stationed on the platform. Rei moved up, forming an AT Shield, the translucent orange barrier protecting the squad from the explosion. Shepard fired a shot from his Viper, killing the launcher-wielding Vorcha, and the group moved up, taking cover as two more rockets came in from across the chasm. Rei took out the far Vorcha with her Longshot, while Jacob hit the closer one with a Biotic Pull that yanked it up over the wall and then dropped it into the chasm.

They moved to the lower level, fighting through more Vorcha, with Shepard and Jacob scoring most of the kills. With the way clear, they headed down a corridor labeled 'Ventilation Control'. A trio of Vorcha were waiting, but Miranda and Rei dealt with them quickly.

"We're close to the environmental controls" Jacob said. "Let's get that cure in, and hit the fans."

A couple more ramps and turns led to a door. It opened to reveal the control center, infested with Vorcha.

"YOU NO COME HERE!" the Vorcha leader shouted. "WE SHUT DOWN MACHINES, BREAK FANS! EVERYONE CHOKE AND DIE! THEN COLLECTORS MAKE US STRONG!"

"What do the Collectors want?" Shepard asked.

The Vorcha hissed. "COLLECTORS WANT PLAGUE! YOU WORK FOR DOCTOR, TURN ON MACHINES, PUT CURE IN AIR! WE KILL YOU FIRST!-!"

As soon as the Vorcha fired their first shots, Rei's Longshot fired, taking out a launcher-wielding one in the back who she'd sighted during the leader's rant. Shepard hit the Vorcha leader with an Incinerate attack, while Miranda took out a flamethrower-wielding one with a Warp. Jacob and Kasumi took care of the rest.

"_Shepard,_" EDI radioed, "_I have scanned the room. The central control system is in an alcove in the center of the back wall. You can inject the cure and re-initialize the system there._"

The team moved up to the console. Shepard fished the cure vial out of his pack and stuck it into the system.

"Cure's locked in" Jacob said. "Once we get the fans going, we should be good."

"_I have located the fan controls. There are two, one on either side of the room you are in now._"

"Let's split up" Shepard said. "Jacob, you're with me. We'll take the fan on the left. Miranda, Kasumi, Rei, you three get the fan on the right."

"Boys versus girls" Kasumi said. "First team to hit their fan wins."

"Wins what?" Miranda asked.

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Bragging rights, I guess."

"…Good enough for me. Let's move."

"Hey now" Jacob cut in. "It's three on two; that's not fair."

"Yes, but you've got Shep on your team" Kasumi replied. "He's enough of a badass to be worth two people for this."

They were interrupted by a few more Vorcha. Shepard used his Viper to kill a launcher-wielding one up high, while Jacob and Miranda used their Biotics to take down the other two. The group reached the junction point and split up. Shepard and Jacob were immediately accosted by a horde of Vorcha pouring out from the hallway that led to the fan controls. Shepard sent out a Combat Drone, which began zapping Vorcha and drawing their fire. Jacob formed a Biotic Barrier, a dome shield that withstood two rockets from a launcher-wielding Vorcha long enough for Shepard to kill it with his sniper rifle.

The duo made their way forward, mowing Vorcha down as they went. When they had the fan controls in sight, there was a trio of armored Vorcha in their way. Shepard simply charged his body with Biotic energy, and then in a flash of blue he warped forward in a Biotic Charge, sending the three Vorcha flying and smacking into the walls, dead on impact. As Shepard walked toward the controls, he heard the other fan come on.

"_Hah!_" Kasumi radioed. "_We win!_"

"By about a second and a half" Jacob replied. "Not much to write home about."

"_Aw, don't be a sore loser, Jacob._"

Shepard smirked and hit the controls for the other fan. Immediately the fans began blowing, circulating the plague cure through the Gozu District. The few surviving Vorcha, realizing they'd been foiled, made a run for it.

"Good job, team" Shepard said. "Let's get back to the clinic."

-_Mini-Break_-

"Environmental systems engaged" Mordin said. "Airborne viral levels dropping. Patients improving. Vorcha retreating. Well done, Shepard. Thank you."

"And thank you from me as well" Daniel added. "Those Batarians would have killed me. For a second there, I thought you were going to shoot them even after they let me go."

"I made a promise to spare them if they let you go" Shepard replied. "I keep my promises."

"Merciful of you" Mordin said. "Risky. Would've killed them myself."

"Professor, how can you say that?" Daniel said. "You're a doctor. You believe in helping people."

"Lots of ways to help people. Sometimes heal patients. Sometimes execute dangerous people. Either way helps. Go check on the patients. Lots of work to do. Think about what I said."

As Daniel walked away, Mordin smiled at Shepard. "Good kid" he said. "Bit naïve. But he'll learn. Letting him take over the clinic. Should be able to handle it now that Vorcha are gone."

"We've cured the plague. Are you ready to help us stop the Collectors?"

"Yes. Unexpected to be working with Cerberus and coalitions. Many surprises. Just need to finish up here at the clinic. Won't take long. Meet you at your ship. Looking forward to it."

"Alright, then. See you on the _Normandy_."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**Meeting Room**

"Welcome to the _Normandy 2_, Professor" Jacob said as he and Mordin entered the room. "It's an honor to have you onboard."

"Yes" Mordin replied. "Very exciting. Cerberus working with aliens… Unexpected. Illusive Man branching out, maybe? Not so human-centric?"

"You're very well-informed" Shepard replied.

"Salarian government well-connected. Espionage experts. Had top-level clearance once. Retired now. Still… hear things. Informed of name only. No knowledge of man behind it. Anti-alien reputation listed as… problematic."

"Don't kid yourself, Professor. Humans still come first in The Illusive Man's book. But this problem is too big for us to tackle alone. The Collectors have been abducting human colonists from the fringes of the Terminus Systems. No distress signals are sent out, and there are no signs of attack."

"There's virtually no evidence that anything unusual happened at all…" Jacob added, "except that every last man, woman, and child is gone."

"Gas, maybe?" Mordin suggested. "No. Spreads too slow. Airborne virus? Or perhaps-"

"You don't have to sit there and guess" Shepard replied. "We collected samples from one of the colonies. I'd like you to analyze them and figure out how the Collectors did it."

"Yes. Of course. Analyze the samples. Going to need a lab."

"There is a fully-equipped lab on the combat deck, Professor Solus" EDI replied. "If you find anything lacking, please place a requisition order."

"Who's that? Pilot? No. Synthesized voice, simulated emotional inflections. Could it be? …No. Maybe. Have to ask. Is that an AI?"

"Yes. That is EDI, the _Normandy-2_'s artificial intelligence."

"An AI on board? Non-human crew members? Accepting assistance from trans-dimensional coalition? …Cerberus more desperate than I thought."

"The Collectors have kidnapped tens of thousands of colonists" Jacob said. "We'll do whatever we have to do to find and stop them."

"Yes, of course. Can't risk being captured like colonists. Need to identify and neutralize technology. Need samples. Which way to the lab?"

"Follow me, Professor. Also, after you've gotten settled in, there's some… footage you'll need to see."

As Jacob led Dr. Solus out of the briefing room, Shepard let out a sigh and leaned against the table. He then turned to the control panel and punched in a few bits of data. From the center of the table, the holographic form of Col. Holland sprang up.

"_Shepard, I hear you've found Dr. Solus_" he said.

"Yes, Colonel. He's looking into the Collector samples now."

"_Very good. Admiral Hackett says that any intel you can get will be invaluable. Also, how did Pilot Ayanami perform during your mission?_"

"She did well. She has a cool head and a keen eye."

"_Right, I'll pass your commendation along to her CO. You keep us posted, and we'll keep you posted. Holland out._"

The transmission was cut, and Shepard headed for the elevator. On the way, he ran into Zaeed.

"I just got through reviewing the recordings of what the coalitions have been through" the old merc said. "You've gotten mixed up in some crazy shit, Shepard. It should be fun. …You think this Dark Voice thing might have his hands on the Collectors?"

"I don't know. He's our number-two suspect, after the Reapers. Let's just hope…"

"Yeah…"

The two parted ways, Shepard heading down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. He just hoped that, when they next deployed, they'd get to Archangel in time…

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

And no, the Dark Voice is _**not**_ behind the Collectors in this timeline. The Reapers are still the ME-verse's Big Bads.


	3. Archangel

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Omega Station**

Four people walked into Afterlife; Shepard had selected Zaeed to join him in rescuing Archangel, while two volunteers from the Dimensional Defense Force had volunteered: Teana, presently in her red-and-orange Mjolnir Mk-7 armor for intimidation factor (and to hide her young age), and the veteran soldier Marcus Fenix. Shepard and Fenix had fought together before; Delta Squad had been instrumental in getting Kaidan alive off of Virmire while Shepard's team rescued Ashley, and Shepard had fought a couple battles alongside SICON and COG against the Locust and Lambent on Sera.

"Hey, Shepard" one of Aria's Turian guards called out. "Aria's got a job for ya, if you wanna hear about it."

"That depends on what Aria has in mind" Shepard replied.

"Aria's gotten word that some Blood Pack mercs plan to kill an old acquaintance of hers: a Krogan named Patriarch. She'd like you to keep that from happening."

"What's the Blood Pack's problem with Patriarch?"

"If you met him, you'd know – he can't keep his damned mouth shut. Some people don't appreciate his stories, especially when he dips into nonfiction."

"What's Aria's interest in protecting him?"

"Patriarch was one of her deadliest enemies back in the old days. Now she keeps what's left of him around as a trophy. As long as he lives, he's a perfect example of what happens when you go up against Aria."

"…I'll look into it."

"Good. Patriarch's downstairs, likely surrounded by his 'fans'. Get him into hiding until the mercs move on."

Shepard nodded, and the quartet moved out, heading for the lower bar. They looked around, soon finding an elderly Krogan giving 'advice' to a Turian and an Asari. He turned and notices as Shepard walked up.

"I don't think I know you, human" he said. "I'm the Patriarch – Aria's Patriarch. What do you want?"

"Why do they call you Patriarch?" Shepard asked.

"Like an Asari matriarch, only male. It was Aria's little joke. After she took me down, she let me live – kept me around as an advisor… and a trophy."

"What do you know about Aria?"

"A few centuries ago, Omega was my rock. When Aria arrived, she had nothing but the clothes on her back. I thought she was another dancer. Huh! She killed half my men and convinced the rest that she could run this place better than I did. She came for me here in this bar. We tore this place apart. She crushed one of my hearts, shattered half the bones in my body… and left me alive."

"What made her decide to leave you alive?"

"She doesn't destroy what she can use. She said I could have all my old comforts, if I served as her advisor. I knew how things worked. I knew who to lean on, who to smack down, who to smile at. And everyone who respected me saw me beaten and broken. They knew that as strong as I'd been, she was stronger."

"Rumor has it some people want you dead. Know anything about that?"

"I can think of a few. I know things – old secrets, old grudges, a few floors you can dig up to find bodies underneath. Someone who wanted to weaken Aria might come after me. They do it to get to her, you see. Not for me. I don't matter enough anymore to have enemies of my own."

"Right. Well, some people want you dead. I've been asked to move you to safety."

"Of course. Aria wouldn't want me hurt. It would make her look bad." He shook his head. "But perhaps Aria's reputation is no longer my concern. Perhaps I'll stay, and see who thinks me important enough to kill."

"…Here's an idea" Shepard suggested. "Let us handle the assassins for you."

"And so your name grows while I remain an old man who lets others fight his battles."

"No. You remain a powerful warlord with forces at his command. Not just Aria's trophy."

"You could… You could be my _krantt_, fighting for my honor. If you would do this for me, I would be grateful. I might even be a Krogan again."

Team Shepard moved out through the bar's lower exit. Upon opening the door, two armored Krogans were there, their armor bearing the Blood Pack insignia.

"Out of our way, humans" one of them said.

"You here for Patriarch?" Shepard asked.

"What if we are? You gonna do something about it?"

"Patriarch sent us – said to do whatever it takes."

"You're Patriarch's _krantt_? I wasn't aware the old man had one!"

"You shoulda done your homework."

The Krogans raised their weapons, the first one firing a pistol and the other a handheld flamethrower. Teana surged forward, ducking under the stream of fire and bringing Mirage Longsword up, stabbing it up through the Krogan's jaw and brain, and then slicing downward a little to ensure the brainstem's destruction. At the same time, Zaeed allowed his shields to take the second Krogan's shots as he fired his Carnifex; unlike Zaeed, the Krogan did not have shields, and two of the high-powered rounds punched through his helmet and his skull, killing him. The two Blood Pack mercs were dead on the floor in less than three seconds.

"Well, that was easy enough" Zaeed said.

"C'mon," Marcus said, "let's go let the old man know we did his dirty work for him."

They made their way back up to the bar. Apparently, Patriarch had already heard what happened.

"You killed them all!" he said happily. "And everyone knows that the Patriarch is not to be crossed. Thanks to you, Aria may think of me as more than a trophy. A real advisor, maybe, or even a threat."

"Glad we could help. Take care, Patriarch."

The old Krogan chuckled. "For the first time, I like that name. By the way, be careful with Aria. She will approve of what you've done – I think – but not of you altering the balance of Omega. I think it reminds her too much of herself."

Shepard nodded and then led his group back to Afterlife. The Turian guard called their attention, pointing them up to Aria. Shepard went up to speak with the Asari alpha.

"Word has it that Patriarch's _krantt_ took out the men sent to kill him" she said. "Funny. I didn't know he had a _krantt_."

"Apparently Patriarch has more influence then you thought" Shepard replied.

"I see. Well. Maybe I should watch my back, then. It's not what I asked… but you got the job done. By the way, I hear you and Mordin cured the plague. Did you find out what started it?"

"It was a bioweapon. Have you ever heard of the Collectors?"

"Heard of them? I've seen them in person. It was about 120 years ago. They were after Asari with certain attributes. Unfortunately for them, one of those Asari was my daughter. Suffice to say, they didn't get what they came for."

"We recently found out that the Collectors are behind the disappearance of human colony populations in the Terminus. They've already kidnapped tens of thousands of colonists – for what reason, we don't know. They were after Omega's human population. They created a plague that killed all non-human life, but the Vorcha's natural immunity protected them, too. So the Collectors made a deal with the Vorcha – they would spread the plague, killing every non-human in the Gozu District, and then the Collectors would swoop in, kidnap the surviving humans, and leave the district to the Vorcha. And we believe that the Gozu District may have just been a testing ground, that the Collectors were planning on dropping the plague on the entire station so they could take the humans who live here."

"Damn it" Aria muttered. "Alright, it sounds like we have a common enemy, Mr. Shepard. I'll have my people keep a sharper eye out for Collector activity, and if we see anything we'll let you know."

"Thanks."

"And when you find those bugs' nest, make sure you squash them."

Shepard smirked. "Will do. Now, if you'll excuse me, we have a vigilante to save."

Aria waved him off, and Shepard led his group down to the ground floor, up to a Batarian in Blue Suns armor guarding a closed door.

"I hear you're recruiting" Shepard said.

The Batarian grunted, and gestured to the door. "Why don't you step inside?" he said.

Shepard, Zaeed, Teana, and Marcus walked in, finding another Blue Suns Batarian seated at a desk, a console in front of him.

"You four look like you could do some damage" he said. "Lookin' for a good fight?"

"Sure," Shepard replied, "if this is the place to go after Archangel."

"This is the place, all right. Standard fee is 500 credits each. You get paid when the job's done. If you die, your friends don't collect your share. You'll need your own weapons and armor; looks like you got that covered. And no, this does not make you members of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, or the Blood Pack. You are freelancers, period. Any questions?"

"Why are the mercs who hate each other working together to take down Archangel?"

"You haven't been on Omega long, huh? He does everything he can to screw with us – shipments go missing, operations are compromised. Every month it gets worse. Tarak and the other bosses are tired of losin' credits… and men."

"Is Tarak a heavy hitter? How many merc bosses are involved in this attack?"

"Yeah. Tarak runs the Blue Suns' Omega branch. But all three bosses are overseeing the operation. Jaroth's leading the Eclipse, and Garm's the head of the Blood Pack. Tarak's in charge, but the others would never say that. I'm surprised they're in on this at all, but I guess getting rid of Archangel is worth it."

"What do we do once we're there? How do we get to Archangel?"

"The mercs will tell you when you get there. Last I heard, they were putting the freelancers into scouting groups. They attack in waves to attack Archangel while we try to get past his defenses."

"This all seems like a lot of trouble just to kill one man."

"He had a whole team, but we've dealt with them. Now it's just one guy. But he's got the advantage. It's his base of operations and he knows we're comin'. He's planned for an attack like this. We've lost a lot of men tryin' to get to him already."

"It's gonna be tough to get to him."

"Like chasin' a Vorcha out of the sewer pipes. But that's why we're recruiting. If we just throwin' fighters at him, we'll get him eventually."

"Where do we go?"

"Just head over to the transport depot outside the club. One of our boys will take you from there. Send in the next one."

The door opened, and Shepard's team started walking out, while in walked a boy who looked no older than 18.

"Hey, is this where I sign up?" he asked.

"Uh, how old are you, boy?"

"Hey, I grew up on Omega! I know how to use a gun."

"Yeah, ya know enough to get yourself killed" Zaeed replied.

"This ain't a good idea, kid" Marcus said. "I've seen guys like you, not even old enough to buy a beer, chargin' into a fight all gung-ho to prove themselves… and gettin' ripped apart in seconds. Ya got a life ahead of ya, boy; don't do this."

"I can handle myself! Besides, I just paid 50 credits on this pistol, and I wanna use it."

Shepard moved forward, grabbing the pistol out of the boy's hands. "Get your money back."

"Hey, what're you-"

"Trust me, kid" Shepard said as he used his cyborg strength to break the gun. "You'll thank me later."

As Team Shepard walked away, the Blue Suns recruiter spoke up.

"Guy's got a point, kid" he said. "Do yourself a favor and go home. This ain't the kind of op for a first-timer; way too dangerous for rookies."

The quartet moved out to the parking area, heading for another Blue Suns Batarian leaning against a speeder.

"We're on the mission" Shepard said.

"I hope you're ready" the driver replied. "Archangel's been annihilating you freelancers."

"We're ready when you are."

"Alright. Hop in. Might be a tight squeeze with five people, so mind your legs."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

The speeder came in for a landing, and Team Shepard crawled out. Another Blue Suns Batarian walked up to them.

"It's about time they sent me someone who looks like they can actually fight" he said. "They tell you what we're up against?"

"The recruiter was a little vague" Shepard replied.

"We wouldn't get many hires of everyone knew the truth. Archangel's holed up in a building at the end of the boulevard over there. He's got superior position, and the only way in is over a very exposed bridge. It's a killing ground. But he's getting tired, making mistakes. We'll have him soon enough."

"You guys have a plan?"

"A small team is waiting to infiltrate his hideout, but we need to draw his fire so they can move in."

"And that's where we come in?"

"Exactly. You'll be on a distraction team. Head straight over the bridge and keep Archangel busy so the infiltration team can sneak in behind him."

"That sounds like a tall order" Marcus said. "As in, 'suicide mission' tall."

"Pretty much. But you four look like you could handle it. Head up the boulevard and get to the third barricade. Talk to Sergeant Cathka. He'll tell you when to go in."

"That's what we'll do, then."

"Good idea. Watch yourself on the boulevard. Archangel's killed dozens out there already."

With that, he walked away.

"In's gonna be easy" Zaeed said. "Out's gonna be a bitch."

"Let's find him first" Shepard replied. "Then we'll figure out how to get back."

"_Shepard, I have scanned the area,_" EDI radioed, "_but I am unable to plot any other paths to Archangel._"

"Guess we're goin' with the mercs" Shepard replied.

"_The heavy mechs and gunship possess considerable firepower. Weakening them before leaving will improve your chances._"

The group headed up some stairs and through a door. There, they found several Eclipse personnel, including a red-skinned Salarian wearing unique armor. He caught Shepard staring.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"You lead the Eclipse?" Shepard asked.

"You figure that out by yourself? Yeah, I'm Jaroth. I run the Omega branch of Eclipse. What do you need, freelancer?"

"What do you know about Archangel?"

"His life expectancy is shortening quickly."

"Is that it? Nobody seems to know anything about him."

"Look around, you'll learn what you need to know. He's smart, he's resourceful, and he's dangerous. But we've got him cornered. He won't be making fools of us for much longer."

"Where did this guy come from? Who is he?"

"Even his team didn't know that. Maybe we'll know more once we have his body. Of course, it won't really matter then."

"Why are Eclipse on Omega in the first place?"

"Since you care so much… Eclipse controls almost 20 percent of Omega. Our transports and mechs keep the eezo moving."

"Sounds very organized."

"Eclipse runs like a well-oiled machine. But Omega is anything but organized. It's a constant battle for control. Then Archangel comes along and complicates things even more."

"Why does he give you so much trouble?"

"Ask him. I'm just here to make as much money as I can. We didn't come to Omega to be constrained by laws and regulations. He'll regret ever coming to Omega. I promise you that."

"Sounds like this is personal for you."

"He raided one of my transports last month – killed two of my best operatives. One of them was my _brother_. So yes, it's pretty damn personal."

"So… the infiltration team is the main focus of the attack?"

"Tarak's plan, not mine. He doesn't want to lose any more men, so he's throwing you freelancers at the problem. Archangel's not going anywhere, so I suppose there's no harm in trying. Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky."

"Thanks for the info. We'll get going."

"Good idea."

As Team Shepard started making their way out, Teana noticed a datapad, and clandestinely showed it to Shepard:

"_Tarak:_

_I've spoken to Garm, and he & his men are onboard. Assuming this operation is successful, we can count on high morale and extensive buy-in from the men. From the losses we've already taken, possibility exists that we won't have the men needed to continue on to the next objective. It's clear, though, that none of our organizations would be ready to move on Aria without the assistance of the other two._

_Jaroth_"

Shepard nodded, and quietly stuck the datapad into his armor's carrying compartment. The team moved out through the nearby door, and found a side room filled with dormant mechs – several LOKIs and a single YMIR. Shepard walked up to the big mech and got to work, hacking into its programming and altering its targeting parameters.

"That oughtta slow them down" he said.

"Perfect" Teana said. "They turn this thing on, it'll start shooting at them as well as us."

Another few doors led to the Blood Pack's room, a few Vorcha gathered around a single large red-armored Krogan.

"You're in the wrong place, freelancers" he said.

"You the Blood Pack leader?" Shepard asked.

"Name's Garm. That's all you need to know. I'm stuck here waiting until you freelancers are done playing war."

"What do you know about Archangel?"

"He's a pain in the ass. He's a Turian, which makes things slightly worse. And he's brave… until he realizes you're more than he bargained for."

"It sounds like you've had personal experience."

"He tried to take me down once – waited 'til I was alone. Longest damn fight of my life, but I held him off 'til my men showed up. He wasn't so tough after that. We chased him over half of Omega. Almost had him, but the slippery bastard snuck away before we could pin him down."

"Why are the Blood Pack on Omega?"

"We're the muscle on this damn station. You need protection or want someone removed, talk to us. The Blood Pack are everywhere on Omega. Everybody loves us, and everybody hates us."

"I'm guessing Archangel mostly just hates you."

"He's just an uptight asshole. I don't really care what he thinks. But he's costing me men, and making me work for my money. I'll be the one to take him out today. You watch. I'm the only one who's ever fought him one-on-one."

"When do the Blood Pack attack?"

"Damn Tarak wants us to wait. I hate waiting. But he says the Suns have a plan, and they don't want us getting in their way. Hah! We're supposed to wait until the Eclipse send in their mechs… We'll see."

"We'll get going now."

"Good."

As Team Shepard stepped outside, they ducked as a Vorcha got his head blown off by a sniper round from across the bridge. They crossed the open way, and headed up for the door to the Blue Suns command post. Passing a few guards, they entered the room. A Batarian in shielded armor was bent over a console, looking rather stressed. He looked up and noticed the group.

"Get these freelancers out of here" he ordered his men. "I don't have time for this shit."

"I just have a few questions about the operation" Shepard said.

"Jentha, get this scum out of my face!"

"Tarak!" Zaeed cut in. "What's eating your ass?"

"…Zaeed?" Tarak was shocked.

"I take it you two are acquainted?" Shepard said.

"We've crossed paths a few times" Tarak replied. "Since when do you work for so little?"

"Since when are you a goddamn madman?" Zaeed fired back.

"It's Archangel. This guy's gonna kill me. Almost did already."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse. Look, Zaeed. I gotta deal with this shit. Jentha, talk to these guys, answer whatever questions they have. Good to see you, Zaeed. And who knows? Maybe you'll solve my problem for me."

"Anything's possible…" Zaeed replied.

"Good thing you know" a fairly pretty woman – Jentha – said. "Tarak hates having to hire freelancers. He doesn't trust anyone outside the Blue Suns."

"You don't say…" Zaeed said.

"What can I do for you folks?" she asked.

"What do you know about Archangel?" Shepard asked.

"He's a Turian vigilante who thinks killing mercs is a fun way to pass the time. Other than that, he's a mystery. He shows up, usually at the worst possible time, and screws with our work. He can't die soon enough, if you ask me."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"He went after Tarak… at his home. Almost got him. Tarak's been on edge ever since, and he's making my life a living hell – second-guesses every damn thing I do. Getting the other merc bands to help us shows you just how desperate he is. They're as bad as Archangel."

"What to the Blue Suns do on Omega?"

"We supply goods to a lot of the groups and factions here."

"Goods?"

"Weapons, mechs, machinery – you name it, we can get it. We also broker deals between factions. You wouldn't know it to look at him now, but Tarak can be quite a negotiator."

"How did Archangel get the Blue Suns so mad at him?"

"He harasses and hounds us constantly. We worry that every job is a trap now. Does he know where this meeting is? Will this shipment suddenly disappear? How many troops will we lose this time? Tarak's had enough. I don't blame him."

"What's Tarak gonna do if the infiltration team fails?"

"To start, he'll shoot any freelancers that are still alive. After that, he'll let Eclipse and the Blood Pack take their shots. I suggested we work together, but he doesn't trust the other groups."

"What if Archangel survives all the attacks? Then you Suns are on your own."

"That's why Tarak wants that gunship fixed so badly. But it won't come to that. Archangel's good, but he can't hold out that long. He's already been in there for over a day."

"We're gonna get going now, find Sgt. Cathka."

"Alright. Keep your heads down when you're crossing the boulevard unless you want some new holes punched through them."

Team Shepard left the Blue Suns command post and hurried across the street, approaching a large gunship; a few freelancers were guarding it.

"Cathka?" Shepard asked.

The freelancer guard gestured to the mechanic, and he & his cronies left. Shepard and his group walked around the gunship, finding a Blue Suns Batarian working on it. He noticed them and turned to face them.

"_Sergeant_ Cathka" he replied. He tapped a button on his helmet, and his visor depolarized. "Ah… You must be the group Salkie mentioned. You're just in time."

"Were you waiting for us?"

"The infiltration team is about to give the signal. Archangel won't know what hit him. Got any questions? This could be your last chance to ask." He lit up a cigarette.

"So our plan is to jump the wall and head for Archangel's building?"

"And try not to get killed too fast. You're only a distraction as long as you're alive. You don't have to make it all the way across. Just keep Archangel watching that bridge. The infiltration team will do the rest."

"How will they get to Archangel?"

"They've got two options. They trap him in close quarters, and finish the bastard off face-to-face. If that doesn't work, they have explosives. They'll just need time to set up."

"Are you gonna give us cover with the gunship?"

"Ha. Tarak is the only one who flies her. Besides, she's not quite ready. That bastard Archangel gave her a beating last time she was out there. A few more tweaks, and she'll be good as new."

"Why are you coordinating the attack _and_ fixing gunships?"

"I'm in the infiltration group. Our team coordinates with the gunship. I'm staying back to organize the freelancers and make sure the gunship's ready to go if we need her."

"Are you leading the assault?"

"Ha! Tarak doesn't pay me enough to fight. I just plan the attacks and fix the damn gunship. You freelancers get the privilege of-"

Suddenly, a nearby console beeped, the image changing.

"_Target is in sight_" a freelancer reported. "_We're a go._"

"Check" Cathka replied. "Bravo team – go, go, go!"

The freelancers began moving out, heading for the bridge.

"Archangel's got quite a surprise waiting for him" Cathka said. "But that means no more waiting for me. Gotta get her back to a hundred percent before Tarak decides he needs her again."

As he got back to work, Shepard looked to Teana and nodded. The crimson-armored little Spartan walked up behind the Batarian, drawing Mirage Longsword. In one swift move, she grabbed him from behind and rammed the energy blade up through his back and chest. He tried to gasp in shock, but his lungs and spine were already out of commission. As he fell, she snapped his neck for good measure. As Team Shepard moved out, they saw a horde of freelancers heading out to the bridge.

"Looks like Archangel doesn't have much time" Marcus said.

"Then let's not keep him waiting" Teana replied.

The rescue squad hopped over the barricade, as Archangel's sniper rifle began picking off mercs.

"Come on" Shepard said. "We'll give these guys a surprise of our own."

He pulled out his pistol and took out two freelancers before they knew what hit them. Marcus and Zaeed opened fire with their assault rifles, while Teana switched Mirage to Shotgun Mode and started blasting a few more.

"Fuck! They're with Archangel!" screamed one merc before a bullet from Shepard ended his life.

They rushed into the building's first floor, a frag grenade from Teana killing three freelancers. Marcus' Lancer took two more down, and Shepard hit another with a Warp that tore him apart. Shepard scanned an Omnitool mod schematic on a shelf across the room, and then everyone hustled up the stairs. A lone Freelancer was trying to burn through the locked door to Archangel's room, but a pistol round from Teana put a quick stop to that. Team Shepard moved up to the door, which opened for them. They moved in, seeing a Turian in full blue armor sighting a target with his M92 'Mantis' sniper rifle.

"Archangel?" Shepard asked.

The Turian signaled for him to wait as he continued looking through his scope. After a few seconds, the freelancer checked a quick peek out… and took a round between the eyes from Archangel's rifle. Archangel then got up, propping himself up on his gun, and took a seat, facing the group and removing his helmet… revealing a familiar face.

"Shepard. I thought you were dead."

"Garrus!" Shepard exclaimed joyously. "What're you doing here?"

"Just keeping my skills sharp" Garrus Vakarian replied. "A little target practice."

"You okay?"

"Been better, but it sure is good to see some friendly faces. Killing mercs is hard work, especially on my own. …Marcus, good to see you too."

"Same here, Scales" Fenix replied with a grin. "Looks like you really got yourself into some shit this time. You always had a gift for pissin' people off."

"I learned from the best. …Zaeed Massani? You pick him up somewhere along the line, Shepard?"

"You could say that" the old merc replied. "It pays well, and so far it's been pretty fun, all things considered."

"And who's the new girl? Someone from the coalition, I presume?"

"You hadn't heard?" Shepard said. "It turns out there was an entirely separate multi-dimensional coalition out there traveling the realms. Ours and theirs made formal contact a few days ago – now we're all one big organization called the Dimensional Defense Force. It's good for both parties; they needed a few more heavy-hitting individuals like the Z-Group, and our naval assets were nothing compared to theirs."

"UNSC Second Lieutenant Teana Uchiha-Lanstar" the armored girl introduced herself. "I've heard stories about you from a few people, Mr. Vakarian. I'm pleased to have the chance to meet you in person."

"It'll be good to have more help. Oh, but just call me Garrus; 'Mr. Vakarian' is my father."

"So, since when did you start calling yourself Archangel?" Shepard asked.

"It's just a name the locals gave me, for… all my good deeds. I don't mind it, but please… it's just 'Garrus' to you."

"How'd you manage to piss off every major merc organization in the Terminus Systems?"

"It wasn't easy. I _really_ had to work at it. I am amazed that they teamed up to fight me. They must really hate me."

"What are you doing out here on Omega?"

"I got fed up with all the bureaucratic crap on the Citadel. Figured I could do more good on my own. At least it's not hard to find criminals here. All I have to do is point my gun and shoot."

"Well, we got here, but I don't think getting out will be as easy."

"No, it won't. That bridge has saved my life, funneling all those witless idiots into scope. But… it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to go out that way."

"So we just sit here and wait for them to try to overwhelm us?" Teana asked.

"It's not all that bad. This place has held them off so far. And with the four of you… I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defenses, and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan."

"How'd you let yourself get into this position?" Shepard asked.

"My feelings got in the way of my better judgment. It's a long story. I'll make you a deal: you get me out of here alive, and I'll tell you the whole damn thing."

"They'll be coming soon" Marcus said. "Are we ready?"

"Let's see what they're up to…" Garrus looked through his Mantis' scope down at the bridge below. "Hmm… Looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Take a look" he handed Shepard the rifle. "Scouts – Eclipse, I think."

Shepard looked through the scope, sighting a pack of LOKI mechs. He aimed and fired, and one's head exploded. "That looks like a lot more than scouts" he said. "One less now, though."

"Indeed. We'd better get ready. I'll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You… You can do what you do best. Just like old times, Shepard."

Shepard pulled out his Viper while Teana switched Mirage to Sniper Mode, and the two took up position alongside Garrus. Together, the three snipers began picking off the LOKI mechs trying to cross the bridge with relative ease, while Marcus and Zaeed fired controlled bursts at any targets of opportunity. Soon, Eclipse soldiers and engineers joined the fray; Shepard hit an engineer with an Overload, downing his shields so Garrus could snipe him. An Eclipse Vanguard launched a Warp up at them, but Shepard formed a Barrier that blocked it, and Garrus & Teana concentrated fire, bringing the evil Asari down. A few heavies armed with rocket launchers joined the fray, but Marcus and Teana cut them down. Eclipse forces kept coming, but the killing-ground nature of the bridge made them easy pickings for Team Shepard and Garrus.

"If you want something done properly…" Jaroth muttered as he walked up toward the battlefield. "All right, let's see how you handle _this_, Archangel."

A crane moved over the battlefield, dropping off the Eclipse YMIR, which activated and unfolded… and promptly turned its guns on the Eclipse mercs. A few Eclipse soldiers died before the rest got their act together and returned fire, but the mech's shields and armor protected it. Team Shepard simply hung back and watched as Eclipse's own hardware butchered them. Finally, Jaroth brought the YMIR down, but not before it had killed 13 of his men. The remaining Eclipse charged out, but the overhead team cut them down before they could even get across the bridge. As Jaroth looked up at his enemy, he felt shocked realization as he finally remembered where he'd seen that inquisitive freelancer's face.

"Shepard…" he spat the name out like it was a curse.

A second later, Jaroth's life was ended, an Overload from Shepard killing his shields and allowing a bullet from Garrus' rifle to punch through his skull. The few remaining Eclipse soldiers didn't last long after that, and soon the bridge was quiet.

"You're kicking ass, Shepard" Garrus said. "They barely touched me. And we got Jaroth in the process. I've been hunting that little bastard for months."

"Why were you after him?" Shepard asked.

"He's been shipping tainted eezo all over Citadel space. Half the goods I seized back at C-Sec came from his team here on Omega. I took out a big shipment a while back, and killed his top lieutenant in the process. I'm not surprised he decided to work with the other mercs after that."

"We've still got Blood Pack and Blue Suns left. Think we can make a break for it?"

"Maybe. Let's see what they're up to."

He moved over to the window, looking out over the bridge.

"They've reinforced the other side… heavily. But they're not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?"

There was a sudden muffled explosion, and an alarm began blaring."

"What the hell was that?" Marcus said.

Garrus called up his Omnitool, reading a status report. "Damn it. They've breached the lower level. Well, they had to use their brains eventually. You'd better get down there, Shepard. I'll keep the bridge clear."

"Right. Teana, Marcus, stay with Garrus – keep him alive."

"You got it."

"Aye-aye, Commander."

"Thanks, Shepard" Garrus said.

"How do Zaeed and I get to the basement?" Shepard asked.

"Go down a level. The basement door is on the west side of the main room, behind the stairs. I'll radio directions if you need help, but you've gotta get down there quick. Good luck."

Shepard and Zaeed headed out and down the stairs, quickly finding the door in question. They went through and then hung a left, rushing across a wide open corridor and reaching an open door. Shepard hit the switch, and an automated voice announced commencement of shutdown. From the door further in, a trio of Vorcha and a Krogan came running out. Shepard hit them with a Singularity, and Zaeed fired a Carnage shot that killed two of the Vorcha, while Shepard then hit the Krogan with a Warp, the Biotic energy resonating with the Singularity and exploding violently, killing the Krogan and the remaining Vorcha. The door shutter than sealed shut.

"_There's two more shutters_" Garrus radioed. "_Get them closed, fast._"

The duo moved through the left room, Shepard hitting one of the two Vorcha there with Incinerate while Zaeed blasted the other with a Concussive Shot. They hopped over a barricade, and more Vorcha came out and opened fire; Shepard hit one with a Cryo Blast, and a shotgun blast from Zaeed shattered it. As they neared a blind corner, Shepard sent out a Combat Drone. He was rewarded for his caution by seeing his little drone suddenly bathed in flames from just behind the corner – a Vorcha flamethrower. Shepard quickly peeked around and hit the Vorcha with Stasis, and then ran up and lashed out with a Biotic Punch that shattered its skull. Shepard and Zaeed vaulted over the waist-high barriers and ran up to the shutters, triggering them. As the 10-second countdown began, several Vorcha and a Krogan came out from down the hall. However, they were not fast enough to reach the door before it slammed shut, locking them out.

"_Just one more shutter_" Garrus said. "_Hurry! …Here they come. There's not too many… yet._"

Shepard and Zaeed headed back the way they came, taking the right door this time. They entered a large garage filled with Vorcha and varren. Shepard used his Biotics to pick up the dog-like creatures and hurl them at nearby Vorcha, while Zaeed picked off one Vorcha after another with precision fire. They fought their way through, reaching the large shutters and hitting the controls. This time, two Krogans came rushing toward them along with four Vorcha and a pair of varren. Zaeed threw a frag grenade, killing the varren and one Vorcha, while Shepard hit the others with a Singularity. Zaeed fired a Carnage shot at one of the now-airborne Krogan, blowing his head off, while Shepard switched to his Viper and killed the other one. The shutters slammed shut just as the Vorcha hit the ground.

"_Get back here, Shepard. They're coming in through the doors._"

The duo hurried back. Shepard killed a Vorcha from the side, drawing the attention of Garm, who looked rather angry (even for a Krogan). Deeming Shepard the bigger threat, Garm focused on him, sending a few Vorcha to harass Garrus that were quickly dealt with. Shepard hit Garm with an Incinerate, burning through his armor, but the enflamed Krogan charged at him, forcing him to roll to the side. Zaeed had his hands full with the Vorcha, so he couldn't pitch in, but help did come as Marcus leapt down from the second floor, using a Vorcha as a landing pad, and opened fire on Garm, his Lancer's heavy rounds further damaging Garm's armor and punching a few holes in his thick hide.

By this point, the flames on Garm's body had been knocked out, and he fired a Carnage shot that Marcus barely managed to duck under. He was then hit by a Warp from Shepard, further damaging his armor and his body. Marcus rushed in, the chainsaw bayonet of his Lancer revved up, and Garm brought his shotgun up to block, sparks flying as the teeth grinded against the metal. He shoved upward, knocking Marcus' attack back, and then firing a point-blank shot that Marcus managed to roll under, coming back up with an upward swing that cut across Garm's side. Shepard hit Garm with a Biotic Shockwave, stunning him, and Marcus took the opportunity to yank his shotgun out of his grip, turn it toward Garm's face, and pull the trigger. The old Krogan's head practically exploded from the point-blank shot, and his body toppled over. Marcus shot him again, just to be safe. With the Vorcha dealt with as well, the trio headed back up to Garrus and Teana.

"Thanks, Shepard" Garrus said. "They hardly got through to me. And we took out Garm and his Blood Pack. This day just gets better and better. He was one tough son of a bitch."

"You've fought with him before?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, we tangled once. Caught him alone – none of his gang to help him. I still couldn't take him out. I've never seen a Krogan regen that fast. He was a freak of nature. He just kept at it until his Vorcha showed up. It was close, but I had to let him go. Not this time."

"Only the Blue Suns are left. I say we take our chances and fight our way out."

"I think you're right. Tarak's got the toughest group, but nothing we haven't faced before. Besides, he won't be expecting us to meet him head-on-"

"Heads up!" Teana shouted.

Everyone ducked & covered just as the window was shattered by gunfire from the Blue Suns' gunship.

"Damnit, I thought I took that thing out already!" Garrus shouted.

"It's not in top shape" Shepard replied. "We made sure of that."

Several Blue Suns troops dropped in through the window, led by Jentha. Shepard hit a shielded Batarian with an Overload, stripping his shields and allowing Zaeed to gun him down. Another Overload, this one from Garrus, stunned a pair of troops for Marcus to kill. Jentha tried to put up a fight, but a single particle-beam shot from Mirage Sniper tore through her shields and her skull, and her body dropped to the ground.

"They're rappelling down the side wall, ground floor!" Garrus reported.

Everyone moved to cover the overlook, firing down at the Blue Suns on the first floor. Garrus took out a pair with rocket launchers, and Teana sniped a shielded one. Shepard made precision pistol shots, while Marcus and Zaeed used their assault rifles to thin the herd as well. Before long, the building was clear. Garrus moved to scan the area, looking every which way… except at the nearby window, where the gunship emerged again.

"_Archangel!_" Tarak roared.

Before Garrus could react, the gunship's heavy machinegun opened fire. The Turian was knocked down, several holes punched in his torso, and he tried to weakly crawl over into cover.

"_You think you can fuck with the Blue Suns?-! This ends NOW!-!_"

Garrus was, unfortunately, not fast enough to completely avoid the anti-personnel rocket that came flying in. The explosion blasted him to the side, bluish-purple blood streaming from his bullet wounds and the right side of his face, and he went limp.

"Garrus!"

The gunship turned its fire to the others, forcing their heads down. Incinerate and Warp attacks went out, doing negligible damage to the aircraft's hull. A Crossfire Shot barrage and a thrown bolo grenade did little better. Teana looked over at Garrus, lying still and fading fast, and decided that playtime was over. With Spartan speed, she charged out of cover, dodging the gunship's fire and making a running leap onto the craft. She ran up along its top, switching Mirage to Longsword Mode and sinking the blade deep into the gunship, causing sparks to fly and smoke to begin flowing out. She then slid down to the cockpit, dug her hands in, and with her augmented strength she tore the cockpit canopy open. Her armor's shields absorbed the few meager shots from Tarak's pistol, before she then impaled him through the heart with her Device's energy blade. As the light left Tarak's eyes, Teana backflipped off of the gunship and through the window, landing near the other group. The crippled gunship plummeted into the depths below, and an explosion was heard.

Shepard and company immediately rushed to Garrus' side. The Turian let out a ragged gasp, his one visible eye opening and focusing on Shepard.

"We're getting you out of here, Garrus. Just hold on."

"Poor bastard's not gonna make it…" Zaeed murmured.

"Joker!" Shepard radioed. "Archangel is Garrus! And he's hurt bad – real bad! Tell Mordin and Dr. Chakwas to prep for emergency!"

"_Uh… R-Right away, Commander._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy-2 **_**Briefing Room**

"Commander" Jacob reported. "We've done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit. The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but…"

The door opened, and in walked a certain Turian. His armor still bore some damage, and the right side of his face was marred by some very obvious fresh scar tissue, and upon close inspection his right eye was cybernetic.

"Shepard" Garrus greeted.

"Tough son of a bitch" Jacob said. "Didn't think he'd be up yet."

"Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?"

Shepard grinned. "Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on there, and no-one will even notice."

Garrus chuckled, and then winced. "Ow. Please don't make me laugh right now, Shepard. My face is barely holding together as it is. Ah, probably for the best. Everyone was always ignoring you and hitting on me. Time for you to get a fair shot at it."

Jacob saluted Shepard and then walked out, and Garrus walked up to his old friend.

"Frankly, I'm more worried about you. Cerberus, Shepard? Remember the stuff we found on them back when we were hunting Saren? The Husks on Chasca, the Rachni in the Styx Theta cluster, the Thresher Maws on Edolus, what they did to that poor Toombs fellow, murdering Admiral Kahoku… They're bad news."

"That's why I'm glad you're here, Garrus. If I'm walking into Hell, I want someone that I trust at my side."

"You realize this plan has _me_ walking into Hell too, right? Hah. Just like old times. I'm fit for duty whenever you need me, Shepard. I'll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries, maybe watch the recordings from the coalitions. …I'm glad we've got their help, too; _them_ I trust."

"I'll head over to meet you in a bit. I've just gotta turn something I found at the merc base over to Aria."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Afterlife Club**

**30 Minutes Later**

"Do you need something, Shepard?" Aria asked, sounding a tad bored.

Shepard pulled out a datapad. "This was on one of the mercs going after Archangel. They were coming for you next."

"Let me see."

Aria scanned over the datapad, reading the message. "Interesting…" And then she threw it at her Batarian underling.

"Would someone like to tell me how this information slipped the net?" she said angrily.

"I… I'll look into it" Garka replied.

"You've done a lot for me, Shepard. Let me return the favor. We're sending you coordinates to a cache on an uncharted world. You want it, it's yours."

"Thanks. We can use any help we can get."

"Whatever you find there is yours to deal with."

"I better go. I need to check on Archangel on the ship, make sure his wounds are okay, and then we've gotta head for the Osun System in the Hourglass Nebula sector to pick up our next recruit."

"Well, aren't you a busy man. Take care, Shepard."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy-2 - **_**Forward Batteries**

**100 Minutes Later**

Shepard walked into the room, having finished chatting with the other crewmembers. Garrus turned to face him.

"I just got done watching the updates regarding the coalitions" he said. "I'm glad to see we've got some more heavy hitters, and our naval assets have gotten a tremendous boost; I doubt anything in this galaxy could stand up to a big enough Sangheili fleet, with how advanced their ships are, and those MAC guns their human ships have could probably kill a Reaper without too much trouble. Now then, did you wanna talk about something?"

"Have you got a minute?"

"Sure. Just checking the weapons systems. You can never be too careful. I thought I'd seen every weapon in the galaxy in our fight against Saren. Mercenary work showed me otherwise. And now Cerberus rebuilds the _Normandy_, with a few upgrades to boot. Kinda wish we'd joined up with them sooner" he snarked.

"You sure you're okay working with Cerberus?"

"I can't exactly doubt your judgment. Not after my own got my squad killed."

"How'd you end up fighting mercenaries here on Omega?"

"After the _Normandy_ was destroyed, most of us went our separate ways. C-Sec asked me back, but I turned them down. Omega was filled with criminals nobody else could touch, and there was no red tape to slow me down. It was a perfect fit. People here needed someone to believe in, someone to stand up to the local thugs."

"How'd you end up with a squad?"

"Not too different from how you formed your squad to fight Saren, actually. You prove that you get things done, and people join up. Mercs who wanted to atone, security consultants tired of playing by the rules, I gave them hope. …And now they're dead. Shows what I know."

"What did your merc squad do? It didn't sound like you were available for hire."

"You saw Omega. It was full of thugs kicking the helpless. I formed my team to kick back. We weren't mercenaries. At least, nobody was paying us. We made money by taking down slavers, pirates, or gangs that went too far."

"It doesn't sound like you made any friends with the local gangs."

"I got three separate crime syndicates to work together to take me down. My manager at C-Sec would be impressed. It was simple. We'd hit their shipments, disrupt activities, get under their skin, make them angry. They'd come charging right into our well-prepared kill-zone. Crossfire and snipers, clean and surgical. They never stood a chance."

"Tell me about your squad."

"There were 12 of us, including me. Former military operatives, C-Sec agents, the usual. Had a Salarian explosives expert; pretty sure he spent time in the Special Tasks Group. My tech expert was a Batarian, believe it or not. Not the friendliest guy, but he could hack any system ever built."

"How did those merc gangs take down your team?"

"It was my own damn fault. One of my people betrayed me. A Turian named Sidonis. He drew me away just before the mercs ambushed my squad, then he disappeared. Everyone except me is dead because of him. And because I didn't see it coming."

"Are you sure it was a betrayal? Maybe they took him out first."

"No. I've put out feelers with some old contacts. He booked transport off Omega just before the attack. He also cleared out his private accounts before he left. He sold me out and ran."

"What happened, exactly?"

"Sidonis asked for my help on a job. When I got to the meeting point, nobody was there. By the time I got back to our hideout, the mercs had killed all but two of my squad. And they didn't last long."

"Do you know where Sidonis is now?"

"No. His trail vanishes after he leaves Omega. But I'll keep hunting. I lost my whole team, except for Sidonis. One day I'll find him… and _correct_ that. …Thanks for coming by, Shepard. I-I've got some things to take care of."

Shepard nodded and left, heading back up to the first floor. As he stepped up to the galaxy map, however, he noticed an email waiting at his private terminal:

"_CERBERUS COMMAND REQUEST:_

_Reports tell us you've been operating in the Omega Nebula. We'd like you to look into a situation on Lorek, a nearby planet in the Fathar System. Scan the planet for a base, where we believe Eclipse mercs are holding one of our operatives. You should be able to detect the operative's transmitter. Extract the operative; if the operative is beyond rescue, recover any relevant intel that Eclipse may have collected. This is a very delicate matter, Shepard. We trust in your discretion._"

Shepard nodded. "Joker, set course for the Fathar System. We've got a job to do."

"Yes, Commander."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

**Next Time:** N7: Lost Operative, and Recruiting Jack


	4. Jack

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Omega Nebula, Fathar System, Lorek**

"_INTEL: Lorek is an extremely rare example of a habitable world circling a red dwarf star. Originally an independent Asari colony named Esan, it was annexed by the Batarian Hegemony in 1913, causing a minor galactic incident. Despite several attempts, the local Terminus warlords have never been able to take Lorek for themselves. _

_Lorek is a low-density world composed of rock, light metals, and a water-based crust. It is tidally locked to Fathar with a sunward "hot pole" and shadowed "cold pole". Water on the sunward side evaporates quickly, traveling over the islands of the habitable terminator zone in the form of massive fast-moving thunderstorms and finally settling as snow on the frozen dark side. There are fears that the buildup of ice cap mass on the far side may cause axial reorientation over the course of several million years, but Batarian officials dismiss the idea as an irresponsible theory disseminated by counter-hegemonist subversives._"

The Cerberus UT-47 Kodiak shuttle flew in, settling down on a small landing pad surrounded by storage crates. From the vessel emerged Shepard, Garrus, and another coalition member: Asuka, ready to test her training's results, wearing red armor styled after her Eva and wielding one of the _Normandy_'s M-15 'Vindicator' battle rifles.

The trio made their way up the ramp and into the facility. Immediately they came under fire from Eclipse soldiers, taking cover and returning fire quickly. One trooper went down to a five-round burst from Asuka's Vindicator, and Shepard hit the Eclipse Vanguard with a Warp that took down her barriers, allowing Garrus to kill her with a headshot. Four more came out, three Salarians and a shielded human; Shepard used his pistol to kill the light-armored Salarian soldiers, while Garrus used his Avenger to take down the shielded one. With the way clear, the trio moved forward, finding a console to control 'Holding Cell Access', and typed logs by interrogator 'Corporal Geero', regarding 'Cerberus Agent Tyrone Rawlings':

"_LOG 1: Eclipse targeted Agent Rawlings some time ago. We know Rawlings is connected to the encrypted data we acquired. The data could conclusively prove Cerberus' involvement in Rachni experiments. We believe Rawlings possesses a cipher that can be used to decrypt the data. Without his cipher, the data could take years for Eclipse to decode._

_LOG 2: Agent Rawlings proved difficult to capture. Having insinuated himself on a ship bound for the Attican Traverse, he had won over the loyalty of the ship's crew, who believed him to be a human dignitary on a mission of discovery. Our own agents managed to disable the ship and hobble its defenses long enough to extract Agent Rawlings. We lost a lot of men to obtain this asset. This data had better be worth the expense._

_LOG 3: The interrogation has failed. Despite some of our most advanced interrogation techniques, Agent Rawlings managed to evade our questions. When we applied more invasive methods, he proved resistant to those as well. Eventually, Agent Rawlings' resistance caused tempers to flare. We consider it unfortunate that Agent Rawlings did not live to pass on the cipher. We have men working to decipher the encryption now. As long as we control this data, its mere existence remains a powerful tool against Cerberus._"

"So our VIP is already dead?" Asuka asked.

"It seems so" Shepard replied. "Looks like we're on data retrieval."

He hit the switch to unlock the doors to the interrogation room. From the adjacent doors, Eclipse soldiers began pouring out, led by a Salarian in shielded heavy armor. Shepard hit the leader with an Overload, draining his shields, and then drew his M9 'Tempest' submachine gun and started mowing down the lesser enemies. Garrus hit the leader with a Concussive Shot, damaging his armor, and Asuka then hit him with two five-round bursts from her Vindicator, tearing through the Salarian's armor and his flesh. He dropped to the ground dead, as Shepard and Garrus finished clearing out the remaining Eclipse troops.

The trio moved up, following an open-air hallway and reaching a small room. Agent Rawlings' brutalized body was laid out on a table. Shepard walked up to a nearby council, finding the data.

"What should we do with this, Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"…I won't tell Cerberus I gave this to the Alliance if you two don't" Shepard replied.

"Our lips are sealed, Commander" Asuka grinned.

Shepard nodded and punched in the codes. Time to send Anderson a present…

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Hourglass Nebula, Osun System**

**Approaching Prison Ship **_**Purgatory**_

"_Commander:_

_We got the data you sent. If this went public, it could do some serious damage to Cerberus' image. This intel will take years to decode, but just having it is a huge win for the Alliance. Well done, Shepard. Good luck on your mission._

_-Anderson_"

Shepard grinned as he read his old friend's response. It had been around three hours since they left Lorek. On the way to this system, Shepard had gotten upgrade ideas from Jacob, Garrus, and Miranda, and had placed orders with the needed contacts; after picking up Jack, they would head out to get the _Normandy II_ outfitted with a Thanix Cannon, Silaris Heavy Ship Armor, and an Argus Advanced Mineral Scanner. Also, the UNSC wanted to install some point-defense guns on the ship.

"_Commander, we're approaching the _Purgatory _now_" Joker radioed. "_And we got two volunteers from the DDF who wanna join up in case things go pear-shaped._"

"Send them over" Shepard replied. "And tell them and Garrus to meet me in the hangar."

"_Aye-aye._"

-_Mini-Break_-

**CODEX: **"_Originally an "ark ship" designed to carry agricultural animals, the _Purgatory_ was taken by the Blue Suns mercenary company during a large-scale battle in the Skyllian Verge. In a years-long reconstruction of its interior, the Blue Suns repurposed it to hold sapient prisoners, supposedly because they captured so many in their conflicts throughout the galaxy. When media outlets started investigating claims that the ship was used for slaving operations, the Blue Suns turned a public-relations nightmare into a regular income source. _

_Claiming to be in full accordance with Citadel law, the crew of _Purgatory_ now regularly lands on planets or space stations, claiming that they can no longer hold their prisoners because of cost overruns. To avoid keeping prisoners under inhumane conditions, they will have to release them at the nearest port, dumping the scum of the galaxy directly into the local population. Faced with such a scenario, the government usually grants _Purgatory_'s crew massive discounts in fuel, food, and repairs as long as they go away. Some even offload their own prisoners to _Purgatory_ for a fee, grateful to have a problem relocated somewhere other than their backyard. Such unfortunates go in the dark depths of the ship, never to be seen again by their families or contacts. _

Purgatory_ is minimally armed with GARDIAN defenses. Though a cruiser-weight ship, it relies on the Blue Suns' fighters to prevent any attacks bent on a jailbreak or similar events._"

Shepard and Garrus walked down the hall from the _Purgatory_'s docking bay, the _Normandy II _visible out the window. Accompanying them were two DDF individuals. The first was a tall, buxom human girl, with dark-tan skin and long black hair, and a severe look in her light-blue eyes. Mana Tatsumiya was wearing a white jacket and matching long pants that obscured the durable armor and energy-shield projectors just beneath them, and her personalized Remington M700 sniper rifle was fitted with UNSC-made custom rounds and slung across her back, while her M6G sidearm was fitted at her waist.

The other figure was a synthetic, a female with metallic-blue plating for 'skin', along with gold plating for her knees and 'crotch', and a red 'breastplate'. Eight dark-purple limbs extended from her back, presently folded, retractable claws were visible on her wrists, and her blue-and-gold head had four curved horns and a feminine face. The Maximal known as Blackarachnia looked around at the interior of the prison ship as she walked along with the other three.

"Well, this place looks wholesome" she snarked.

The group walked up to a door being guarded by a trio of Blue Suns soldiers.

"Welcome to the _Purgatory_, Shepard" the lead one said. "Your package is being prepped, and you can claim it shortly. As this is a high-security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed."

"I can't do that" Shepard replied.

"Everyone stand down" ordered a Turian in Blue Suns armor; Garrus immediately felt a little more suspicion upon seeing that he had no face-paint.

"Commander, I'm Warden Kuril, and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned to you on the way out. You must realize this is just a standard procedure."

"It's our standard procedure to keep our guns."

The two stared each other down for several seconds, a battle of wills.

"…Let them proceed" Kuril finally relented. "Our facility is more than secure enough to handle four armed guests. We're bringing Jack out of cryo. As soon as the funds clear, you can be on your way. If you'll follow me to Outprocessing for the pickup, Commander."

The quartet followed the Warden through the door, passing through a long tube-hallway that overlooked the prison blocks. Guards were everywhere, and gigantic robot arms grabbed hold of large modules and moved them here & there.

"This is Cellblock Two" Kuril said. "As you can see, we keep tight control over the population. Each prisoner's cell is a self-contained, modular unit. I've blown a few out the airlocks as examples every now & then. The ship is made of 30 cell blocks identical to this one. We house thousands of criminals. We can put the whole place in lockdown on a moment's notice. Nothing goes wrong here."

"What can you tell me about Jack?" Shepard asked.

"Cerberus hasn't told you? Jack is the meanest handful of violence and hate I've ever encountered. Dangerous, crazy, and _very_ powerful. You'll see soon enough."

"How'd you end up running this ship?"

"I was in law enforcement back on Palaven, and got sick of seeing criminals escape out into the galaxy to carry on with their crimes. Bounty hunters aren't dependable."

"You haven't been hiring the right ones, then" Mana replied.

"Eventually," Kuril continued, "I hit upon this idea: keep the criminals in space, and the galaxy is a safer place."

"You do this because you think it's necessary?" Shepard asked.

"Every day, I see the worst that sapient life has to offer. Governments are soft, unwilling to make the hard choices. Someone had to stand up and make the galaxy safe."

"Maintaining a population this size in space can't be cheap."

"We can cut corners that governments can't. And each prisoner brings in a fee from his or her homeworld. These individuals are violent, and their home planets pay well to keep them here."

"And if they don't want to shell out money for this?" Blackarachnia asked. "Or can't afford to?"

"We explain that we can't maintain the prisoner without their help, so we'll be forced to release them back onto their homeworld. At an unspecified place and time."

"So it's an extortion racket" Garrus surmised.

"You don't have to agree with my methods, but don't question my motives. These are despicable people, and I am keeping them locked up."

"Let's get on with this" Shepard said.

"Have there been escape attempts?" Garrus asked.

"We're in space" Kuril replied. "They have nowhere to go, and they know it. But still, we exercise extreme caution. These are dangerous individuals."

Down below, two prisoners came near each other, and one began shoving and threatening at the other. In response, a nearby guard punched something into his Omnitool. A pillar rose up and a tendril of energy shot out, encasing the aggressor in a stasis field.

"We have many ways to control the population. Now, I'm going to confirm the funds from Cerberus cleared. Outprocessing is straight down this hallway. Just keep going past the interrogation rooms and the supermax wing. I'll catch up with you later… Shepard."

Left alone, Team Shepard continued down the hall. They passed a sealed room where one Turian guard watched as another savagely beat a prisoner.

"No-one walks away from torture unchanged, on either end" Mana murmured. "For someone like me who prefers to do things quick & clean, this is just…"

"You don't even get good information that way" Garrus added. "After a point, victims admit to anything to make the pain stop."

Shepard walked up beside the outside guard as he watched the beating on the other side of the glass.

"Is there something I can do for you?" the helmeted Turian asked.

"There's no excuse for beating a prisoner who can't fight back" Shepard replied.

"This is a massage compared to what his victims went through."

"This degrades you as much as him."

"We have orders."

"You're not important enough to make your own decisions?"

"I admit… I sometimes get tired of this. Does this really get us anything useful?"

"Stop this. For your own sake."

"…Yeah. You're right. Hey Micalus, call it off. At least for now."

The other Turian inside obeyed, stopping his assault, allowing the wounded prisoner to crawl over beneath his bed. Team Shepard moved on, only for the prisoner in the next room – a human with a shaved head – to wave them over.

"If you're buying prisoners," he asked, "can you buy me? Man, I don't care where you take me or what you do to me; it's got to be better than this."

"Sorry" Mana replied. "We're here for Jack."

"J-Jack? Forget what I just said. I don't wanna go nowhere with you. …Why do you want her?"

"We're building a team of badasses for a high-risk op" Blackarachnia said. "We've already got a veteran merc, a master thief, Garrus here who took on three merc bands at once by himself and came out alive, and an ex-STG Salarian, and we're going for an old Krogan warlord after we get Jack."

"Damn. Wouldn't wanna be on the wrong side of _your_ team."

"I thought this ship was a prison," Shepard said, "not a market."

"Sometimes people buy cons so they can do some punishing of their own, if you understand. Warden sells us to whoever can pay enough."

"Can you tell me anything about Jack?"

"The worst trouble you ever saw, mixed with some crazy and way too much Biotic power. That's all I'm sayin'."

"So what're _you_ in for?"

"I killed a few people – only about 20 or so. And I blew up that one habitat. Small-time compared to most of the guys here."

"What's it like here?"

"Bad. And you gotta watch out – damn, but someone's always after your stuff. Your smokes, your clothes, you… pride. …I haven't taken a shower in three months."

"Why were they 'interrogating' that prisoner? He knows something?"

"No, that's Bimmy – he don't know nothin'. He offed someone in the showers yesterday, I think. Guy he killed was worth a lot to the Warden. Yeah, sucks to be Bimmy right now."

"They were goin' at it pretty hard. Do they ever kill prisoners by accident?"

"Haven't heard of anyone dying. Warden can't make money off us if we're dead. Funny thing, though – the more a guard does it, the meaner he gets. So they rotate them through."

"I should go."

"Wish I could go…"

Team Shepard moved through the next door, heading straight and into a large, wide-open room with a few tables.

"Outprocessing is through the door on the far side of the room" the lone personnel in the room said.

As the quartet walked up to the door, it opened… to reveal the inside of a cell.

"_My apologies, Shepard_" Warden Kuril said over the room's speakers. "_You're more valuable as a prisoner than a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed._"

"I knew we couldn't trust you, you bare-faced Blue-Sun bastard!" Garrus shouted.

"You talked up your 'noble intentions' with this prison" Shepard said. "But it turns out you're a criminal like the rest."

"_Activate systems. Subdue them!_"

The team took cover as Blue Suns troops came in from the exit, opening fire. Shepard switched to his Viper and used it to snipe the shielded leader, while Mana rushed forward, conjuring a Rune Shield to block their shots as she drew her pistol, and then slid into cover, firing a perfect headshot just as she dove behind a desk. Blackarachnia vaulted over one desk and slid behind another, firing her blaster pistol to kill two more Blue Suns. Garrus got the last one, gunning him down with his Avenger assault rifle. As they moved up toward the door, more Suns came rushing toward them, accompanied by FENRIS mechs. Shepard and Garrus hit the dog-like droids with Overload attacks, frying their systems, while Mana drew her Remington and killed a shielded Blue Suns Legionnaire with a headshot right through the middle point between his four eyes. Blackarachnia threw a concussion grenade, and then took down the three troopers stunned by it. The quartet ran out into the hall.

"_Reinforce Outprocessing! Shepard is loose!_"

"We need to get Jack out of cryo and get the hell off this ship" Garrus said as his Avenger cut down another Blue Suns trooper.

They moved down the left hallway, Garrus using an Overload to down a Legionnaire's shields so Mana could kill him, while Blackarachnia surged forward and used one of her wrist-claws to slice the throat of the non-shielded Turian soldier. Two more Blue Suns came charging in from around the corner, but Shepard hit one with a Throw that slammed him into the other, and then used his pistol to finish them both off. They rounded the corner and entered the next room, which overlooked a cryo chamber. The lone technician drew his pistol and started shooting at them.

"Shepard is on the loose!" he radioed as he fired. "Repeat, Shepard is loose! Get people down h-_AAGH!_"

The technician went down to a pistol round to the heart from Mana. Shepard and company walked up to the security controls.

"If we hack this control," Blackarachnia said, "every door on the cellblock opens. Every murderous psychopath in the whole damn wing will be loose."

"It's the only way to get Jack out of cryo." Garrus replied.

"I'm doing it" Shepard said. "Be ready."

Shepard keyed in the command. Everyone looked out the window at the cryo-pod at the far end of the room, guarded by three YMIR mechs. A mechanical arm came up & over, pulling the pod out of the floor, revealing… a small-looking woman, wearing dark-orange pants, a few straps across her breasts, and a multitude of tattoos, with a shaved-bald head.

"That's… Jack?" Garrus asked.

After a few seconds, the girl came to, and immediately tore her way through her restraints. The YMIR mechs took positions in front of her. In response, her body glowed blue with Biotic power. With a roar, she Charged forward into the nearest mech, slamming it into the wall, and then went to work on the other ones.

"We have to get down there!"

As the group moved through the nearby door and down the steps, the whole area shook, and the lights flickered.

"The hell was that?" Mana asked.

They came out into the cryo bay to find all three heavy mechs trashed, and a large hole torn through the far wall, which they went through into a red-lit pathway.

"_All guards, restore order!_" Warden Kuril ordered. "_Lethal force authorized! But don't kill Jack! Techs: lockdown! Lockdown!_"

They moved forward, the ship rocking again a few more times, and they reached a massive room with several cell-pods strewn about, a broken pod-carrying arm hanging from the ceiling, and various other damages.

"_Sectors Seven, Nine, and Eleven have lost life support_" the ship's VI reported. "_No survivors._"

"Well, she's certainly powerful" Garrus said. "Not much for subtlety, though."

"_All prisoners,_" Kuril shouted, "_return to your cellblocks immediately, or I'll open every airlock on this ship!_"

As the quartet moved across a bridge, Blue Suns troops fired up at them. A Singularity from Shepard picked three of them up, and a Concussive Shot from Garrus then took them down. Mana used her M6G to take down two more, and Blackarachnia's blaster got the last one. They moved across and down, heading for the other end of the room, and saw a prisoner with a pistol get torn to shreds by the machinegun of a YMIR mech, which then turned its attention to Shepard's team. Shepard, though, had planned for this sort of thing, and he pulled the Arc Projector free from its place on his back. He pointed, charged, and fired, and the arcing blast of electricity drained the heavy mech's shields by around 90 percent. An Overload from Garrus did the rest. They were then forced to get their heads down as a rocket and a barrage of bullets came at them from the YMIR. Mana fired her sniper rifle at its head, damaging the armor plating on it, before having to duck into cover to avoid getting her own head blown off. Blackarachnia activated her Omnitool and sent out a Combat Drone, the little construct zapping and distracting the mechanical titan. This allowed Garrus to hit it with a Concussive Shot, damaging it further. Finally, Shepard surged forward with a Biotic Charge, crashing into the YMIR and knocking it over. It sparked, twitched, and went still.

"_Shepard,_" EDI radioed, "_the Warden has locked down the area behind you. You must find another exit route._"

"_Warning_" the _Purgatory_'s VI reported. "_Power plant damage has led to overload. Core systems failure imminent._"

As the team made their way toward the door, they found a dead Blue Sun, scanning his modded shotgun.

"This guard got swarmed by prisoners with improvised weapons" Shepard said. "He never had a chance."

"Shows you what kind of people these prisoners are" Garrus replied. "I don't agree with everything the Suns do here, but it's in the galaxy's best interests."

"If these people are such nuisances, why not just kill them?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Because Kuril wouldn't be able to make money off of them" Mana replied. "Greed trumps practicality."

The team moved through the next door. "_Lockdown in Blocks Four, Seven, and Eight!_" Warden Kuril's voice came over the intercom. They entered the next room, and Blue Suns up high immediately opened fire at them. Shields held long enough for them to get to cover, and Shepard then used a Biotic Pull to yank one of them through the air, and Mana fired three shots into his airborne body. Shepard used his Predator to kill two more, and Garrus got the last one. As they moved on, the ship shook again.

"_The hull has been breached in Sectors 12, 14, and 30. No survivors._"

Shepard sent a Combat Drone ahead to draw the fire of the Blue Suns on the other side of the bridge they needed to pass under, giving him and Blackarachnia time to gun them down. Another YMIR made its presence known, and Shepard used his Arc Projector to down its shields. He and Garrus then kept hitting it with Overloads, while Mana cast Crossfire Shot, dealing significant damage. A precise blaster-bolt through the optics from Blackarachnia took the YMIR down, causing it to explode with great force. They moved on, taking a few hundred credits from a dead prison guard (not like he'd be using it, right?).

"_Find Jack!_" Kuril shouted. "_Full alert! Find Jack!_"

Team Shepard moved through one last junction, coming out into another room. Kuril, his shields active, was finishing up gunning down several prisoners. As he saw Shepard he fired his M76 Revenant, forcing Shepard and the team into cover.

"You're valuable, Shepard" he said. "I could've sold you and lived like a king. But you're too much trouble. …At least I can recapture Jack."

"Not happening!" Shepard shouted back. "You're a two-bit slave trader, and I don't have time for it!"

"I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to! This is for the good of the galaxy!"

Three pylons sprang up, projecting tendrils of energy to form a semi-translucent barrier around Kuril. Blue Suns troops began pouring out, adding their fire to that of their boss. Shepard went left, while Garrus and Blackarachnia went right, Mana hanging back and sniping from afar. They carved their way through resistance, soon finding the three pylons. As one, the trio each hit a pylon with an Overload, bringing Kuril's barrier down. By this point, Mana had switched out her Remington M700 for her Barrett M82, and she had Kuril in her sights. A loud *bang* echoed through the room, and the anti-materiel rifle's shot punched through Kuril's shields and exploded his head. Without their leader, the remaining Blue Suns fell quickly.

"Come on!" Shepard said. "We've gotta get to Jack!"

-_Mini-Break_-

_**Purgatory**_** Docking Tube**

Jack rushed at the two guards at the entrance to the docking tube. She slid beneath their shots, Biotically hoisted the Batarian into the air, and then slammed him into the side hard enough to crack the reinforced glass. With another blow, she snapped the Turian's neck. She walked out into the tube, looking at the _Normandy_… and recognizing the logo on its nose.

"Cerberus…" she snarled.

She heard footsteps to her right, and turned to see a Blue Suns Batarian; his gun was already raised, pointed at her head, and she didn't have any shields. Before she could react, though, the guard was shot through the throat. Jack turned to face the way she'd come in, and saw Team Shepard approaching, the Spectre's gun drawn and now being lowered.

"What the hell do you want?" Jack asked him.

"We're here to get you outta here" Shepard replied.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You're working for Cerberus."

Shepard scowled. "I have deigned to work _with_ Cerberus temporarily. I will _never_ work _for_ them. …What's your issues with them, anyway."

"They've been on my ass for years. Anytime I get free, they put a huge bounty on me. That's why Warden Kuril figured he'd struck gold when he caught me."

"I'm here for your help, Jack. I'm making a team of specialist badasses for a high-risk op, and I want you as part of it."

"What kinda op?"

"Ever heard of the Collectors?"

"Y'mean those bug-things from beyond the Omega-4 Relay? Yeah, I've heard of 'em. They who you're after?"

"The Collectors have been abducting the entire populations of human colonies" Garrus said. "The Alliance is hamstrung by bureaucratic crap, and the Council is unsympathetic. Distasteful as they may be, Cerberus is offering us the help we need to stop them."

"This ship is going down in flames" Shepard said. "We can get you to safety, and we're asking for your help."

"You want me to come with you? Make it worth my while."

"Join my team, and I'll do what I can for you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I bet your ship's got lots of Cerberus databases. I want a look at those files – see what Cerberus has got on me."

"Sure thing. I'll give you full access."

"You better be straight-up with me. …So how 'bout we get off this ship before it breaks up with us still on it?"

"Right. Let's get out of here."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**Meeting Room**

"Welcome to the _Normandy-2_, Jack. I'm Miranda Lawson, Shepard's second-in-command. On this ship, we follow orders."

"Tell the Cerberus cheerleader to back off, Shepard. I'm here because of our deal."

"You are coming on a little strong, Miranda" Shepard said. "Let Jack into the system. Jack, lemme know what you find."

"Hear that, precious?" Jack grinned as she sauntered up to Miranda. "We're gonna be friends. You, me, and every embarrassing little secret. I'll be down in the hold, or somewhere near the bottom. I don't like a lot of through traffic. Keep your people off me. Better that way. I guess I'll look at this 'coalition' stuff while I'm at it."

With that, Jack left. Miranda shook her head and then exited as well. Shepard sighed; he hoped these two wouldn't become a problem. Now then, if Jack was going to be looking through Cerberus files _and_ the DDF records, they probably had a little time. Time to check out those coordinates Aria gave them…

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Hourglass Nebula, Faryar System, Daratar**

**DATA: **"_Though ancient riverbeds crisscross the plains of Daratar, photodissociation has long since dried up the world. There are indications of ancient mining operations, but any structures have long since been buried or worn away by the planet's seasonal dust storms._"

As the Cerberus shuttle landed and disgorged Shepard, Miranda, and Marie (who had since gotten her fangirling out of her system, thankfully), a pair of Eclipse gunships took off, making a break for orbit. As the trio advanced, three YMIR mechs came online, each of them stomping toward a group of storage crates, charging up their weapons.

"They're going for the loot!" Miranda shouted. "Scrap them!"

Shepard pulled out his Arc Projector and zapped the nearest YMIR, taking its shields down. It turned to face them, opening fire with its heavy machinegun and forcing them into cover. Marie fired a few charged Wave Beam bursts from Charon, and Miranda hit it with an Overload while Shepard kept hitting it with his Tempest SMG. Eventually, the YMIR was damaged enough that a Warp to the cranial module finished it off, and it collapsed in a sparking heap.

The team then went left, targeting the second YMIR. Shepard sent out a Combat Drone to get the heavy mech's attention, and then he & Miranda hit it with Overload, bringing down its shields. It took out the Combat Drone just as a Warp from Miranda weakened its armor. Marie switched Charon to 'Power Beam' mode, charged a shot, and injected a mana cartridge. A 'Super Missile' shot flew out, locked onto the YMIR's head, which was blown apart on impact.

By this point, the third YMIR mech was seconds away from its assigned crates. Marie switched to Wave Beam, charged a shot, and expended another cartridge to fire a 'Wavebuster'. The continuous stream of purple electricity arced out like a tendril, hitting the YMIR and doing rapid and devastating damage. Seven seconds of continuous fire was enough to cause the YMIR to violently explode.

"That's all of them" Shepard said. "Let's get a team down here to salvage what Eclipse left behind."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**– Engineering Deck**

Shepard walked down the stairs to the lower level. The ship was in the Ploitari System, having recently salvaged data from the precariously-placed wreck of the MSV _Estavanico_ on Zanethu, and was preparing to jump to Korlus. As he came down, he found Jack looking over a datapad.

"Hey, Shepard" she greeted. "I watched the DDF stuff, including your past exploits. …Damn, but you've really stepped in things. These 'Reapers' out in the void, and the Council burying their heads in the sand and denying the existence of one the greatest threats to sapient life in the galaxy. And we got magic – actual fuckin' _magic_ – with some of the coalition. I still can't believe they even have a Biotic pony, and a damn powerful one from what I saw."

"Tell me a little about yourself, Jack."

"I'm still finding out about myself. Thanks for letting me look at these files."

"If they're helping you, that's good enough for me."

"Don't be my buddy. You need me to kill for you. I need you for these files. Let's leave it there. …Your 'friends' at Cerberus are into some nasty things. I'm going to find something I can use. I just know it."

"What if the answers aren't what you expect?"

"I'm not looking for answers. I'm looking for names, dates, places."

"What happens when you find what you're looking for?"

"I go hunting. Anyone who's screwed with me pays. Their associates pay. Their friends pay. The galaxy's going to be a lot emptier when I'm done."

"What's your history with Cerberus?"

"They raised me in a research facility. I escaped when I was a kid, been on the run ever since. And they've been chasing me ever since. But soon, _I'm_ going to chase _them_."

"You think about this a lot, don't you?"

"I go to sleep with this. I wake up with it. Everyone I kill, I pretend it's the ones that did this to me."

"You don't have to live in this pit, you know."

"It's dark, quiet, and hard to find. That spells safety to me."

She walked over, and then leapt onto a table.

"You know…" she said. "This ship is a powerhouse. You could go pirate, live like a king. I could help."

Shepard grinned. "How? Would you be my first mate, or something?"

"I'd lead the boarding party. And handle the executions."

"What is it about killing that fascinates you so much?"

"I figure every time someone dies and it's not me, my chances of survival go up. Simple."

"Right. I should go. We're gonna head to Korlus, a planet-wide ship graveyard, to rescue a Krogan. Wanna come with on the team?"

"…Eh sure, why not? Just call me when we're there."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Warlord Okeer, and the 'Infected Mechs' sidequest storyline.


	5. Grunt

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Eagle Nebula, Imir System, Korlus**

**CODEX: **"_Known as the starcraft cemetery, Korlus was the regional toxic junk yard for centuries. Ships reaching astronautical "near-death" at connecting Mass Relays were sent to Korlus, stripped of every useful component, and then dumped planetward to clear shipping lanes. _

_Currently, Korlus hosts numerous merc factions such as the Blue Suns, rumored to be using downed ship fossils to test advanced munitions. Massive gun batteries threaten anyone attempting planetfall, with minimal defenses against ground attack. _

_Because ancient volcanism greenhoused the planet, Korlus was too hot and CO__2__-rich to develop a biosphere, despite the abundant lakes that could have sponsored the development of life. _

_Now cool enough for protected habitation, but too scorching for anyone but extremophiles and mercenaries seeking secrecy, Korlus supports numerous Krogan outposts. The Krogans have therefore seeded Korlus with hardy varren, often kept as war hounds. Varren live primarily on a diet of geophagous vermin and each other._"

The Kodiak shuttle flew in low and fast, dropping off Team Shepard and then bugging out. The human Spectre was accompanied by Jacob, Jack, and Ahsoka (who was armed with a UNSC BR85 rifle in addition to her lightsabers), and they took cover behind a mound of rock.

"The dossier doesn't say if Okeer is on this planet by choice" Shepard said. "Assume hostiles."

"_There is only one measure of success:_" a woman's voice shouted over loudspeakers, "_kill or be killed! Perfection is your goal._"

"Canned orders over loudspeaker?" Jacob said. "Who does that?"

"Stay focused" Shepard said. "We're looking for a Krogan warlord."

The team moved out, moving back several small mounds of junk and rounding a corner.

"_Being hired is merely the beginning. You must earn your place in the mighty army we are building!_"

The gang moved forward, soon encountering a trio of Blue Suns mercs stationed with cover at the top of a ramp.

"An observation post" Ahsoka said. "And ready for a fight, it looks like."

The Suns immediately opened fire on Shepard's group, forcing them into cover. Ahsoka fired her BR at one, the three-round burst tearing through his helmet and his head. Shepard sniped the second one, and Jacob hit the third with a Biotic Pull that hoisted him into the air, where Jack gunned him down with her SMG. Team Shepard moved up the ramp, and soon came across a human in Blue Suns armor on the ground, holding a hand to his midsection and crawling up against a piece of debris.

"Shit, shit…" he was panicking. "It won't stop bleeding. I… I'm gonna… Son of a bitch…"

"It doesn't look _that_ bad" Jacob said.

"He doesn't need to know that" Shepard replied, and then walked up to the man, who finally saw them.

"I _knew_ it wasn't berserkers" he said. "Not at range. You're mercs, or Alliance. I'm not… I'm not telling you anything."

"I've got a nice application of medigel ready to go," Shepard replied, "but if you'd rather we just keep walking…"

"Son of a bi… I just… I don't know anything. I just shoot the overflow from the labs. The old Krogan up there, he's really been cleaning house lately. Jedore hired him to make an army for her, but the Krogans he creates are insane, so we use 'em for live-ammo training. It's all crap; I don't get paid enough to goddamn bleed out."

"_Outpost Four?_" a voice came through the man's comm. "_Jedore wants us to move. We need coordinates on that Krogan pack._"

Shepard leaned close. "I want your friends gone" he said quietly but firmly. "Understand?"

"…Uh, patrol? The last group… dispersed. Lost sight five minutes ago."

"_Dispersed? Jedore will be pissed. She wanted a show._"

"You asked for a report, you got it. They dispersed; there ain't a damn thing I can do about that!"

"_Understood. Returning to the labs._"

The man turned back to Shepard. "There, ya see? I'm helping."

"Have you seen Okeer?" Shepard asked. "Does he know about all of this?"

"We can't go in the labs, but everyone sees what happens when the Krogans come out. I've shot hundreds. They're crazy – mindless. Anyone up there, they know what's goin' on."

"What's Jedore planning to do with all these Krogans?"

"Replace us, probably. I sure wouldn't wanna see an army of them comin' at me. Only she can't control them. They aren't supposed to be crazy, but they're Krogans. How smart are they to start?"

"Is Jedore's lab heavily guarded?"

"There are big guns to keep ships away. We're not outfitted to fight goddamned commandos."

"We're gonna go in and tear shit up. If you start limping now, you might find a shady spot before you bleed out."

The man limped away, breathing out a litany of curses as he went.

"That was kinda mean…," Jack said, "but damn funny."

"Come on" Shepard said. "Our warlord is somewhere in Jedore's lab."

"_Training is part of your contract_" Jedore announced_. _"_Failure to perform means liquidation, legal and otherwise._"

The team moved past a dead Krogan and came under fire from a pair of Blue Suns watchmen. An Incinerate from Shepard took out one, while burst-fired rounds from Jacob's M8 Avenger killed the other. Team Shepard moved down to the ground level, only for two more Blue Suns to attack from the bridge overhead. Ahsoka used a Force Pull to yank one down into a 30-foot fall that he didn't get back up from, while Jack nailed the other with a pistol shot to the face. More dead Krogans led to two more Suns; Shepard and Jack killed them with a pair of Warp blasts. They moved on to another, larger area, where at least a dozen hostiles met them.

"_Team Four, do you read? Team Four? …Tell Jedore we've got a problem – patrols are going dark. Either the Krogans are pushing, or we're being invaded._"

Shepard brought out his Viper and used it to snipe two launcher-wielding Blue Suns troopers, and then hit a closer soldier with a Cryo Blast, freezing him; a Biotic Throw from Jack shattered the frozen trooper. Ahsoka used her BR to kill two more, and then drew her lightsabers and leapt up to the others' level, deflecting their shots with her blades and rushing at them, hacking through them with ease. Jacob used his Avenger to kill a few more, and Jack rushed forward and killed the lone survivor with a Biotic Punch.

"_The Krogans are your example and your warning!_" Jedore announced. "_As ferocious as they are, failures are expendable._"

The squad moved past several more dead Krogans, and came upon another open area, where a pair of Blue Suns troopers were trading fire with a live Krogan. One of the Suns noticed the approaching team.

"Code Six!" he shouted. "Offworld presence! Shift fire from the Krogan! Hostiles in the compound!"

"_We have guests in the compound_" Jedore announced. "_If they're not killed immediately, all bonuses will be denied!_"

The two Suns were quickly killed by Ahsoka's battle-rifle. The Krogan turned to face Shepard, but did not fire; in fact, he lowered his weapon as Shepard approached. He walked up close to Shepard.

"You… are different" he spoke haltingly. "You don't smell like this world. Seven night cycles, and I have felt only the need to kill. But you… something makes me speak."

"Night cycles…" Jacob muttered. "He's only a week old?"

"They must breed them full-size," Shepard replied, "ready to kill. Not much improvement over regular mercs if they need training."

"Bred… to kill" the Krogan tried the words out. "No. I kill because my blood and bone tell me to. But it's not why I was flushed from glass-mother. Survival is what I hear in my head. Against the enemy that threatens all my kind. But I failed even before waking. That is what the voice in the water said. That is why I wait here."

"How can you speak if you're only a week old?"

"There was a scratching sound in my head, and it became the voice. It taught things I would need: walking, talking, hitting, shooting. Then the voice said I was not perfect, and the teaching stopped. And now I am here."

"He was taught enough to be tested…" Jack surmised. "But for what?"

"I don't know, but I am not perfect."

"Was the voice Okeer's?" Shepard asked. "Did he speak to you while you were in your tank?"

"I heard the voice. Not like now, with ears. Inside. I called it 'father'. It liked that. But it was disappointed. I am not what it needs me to be."

"A lab, Krogans, specifications…" Jacob murmured. "Maybe an attempt to cure the genophage."

"Cure? Cure was never whispered. Survive. Resist. Ignore."

"How did you disappoint the voice?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know. It was decided before I left tank-mother. I was not perfect."

"Maybe he's prone to the 'insanity' that merc mentioned" Ahsoka suggested.

"I don't know of that. But I am not perfect."

"You're supposed to be part of a mercenary army" Shepard said. "Do you remember Jedore?"

"I know that name. It causes anger, but also laughter. It is not a name that will be sung when we march. I don't know what that means, but I have heard it many times."

"Can you show us the laboratory? We need to speak with Okeer."

"The… glass-mother. She is up. Past the broken parts. Behind many of you fleshy things. I will show you."

The Krogan then walked over to a heavy metal plate. Bracing himself, he hefted it up and then dropped it to the side with a heavy clang, revealing a passageway. Shepard and crew walked up to the opening, looking in at the 'cavern' composed of the long-disassembled, connected parts and hallways of ships.

"You fleshy things are slow when big things are in your way" the Krogan said with a bare hint of amusement.

"You could've run or tried to fight your way back to the labs. Why stay here?"

"I am waiting. The voice told me. If they come, I fight. But I will not run, and I will not follow. I am not perfect, but I have purpose. I must wait until called – released."

The Krogan walked back to his post, as Team Shepard ventured into the cave. As they went down the incline, a roar was heard in the distance.

"That doesn't sound good" Jacob said. "Keep on your toes."

"They're loose!" a man was heard shouting. "Run for your damn life! They're all free!"

At the bottom of the incline, two Blue Suns troopers came out and opened fire. Shepard hit one with a Biotic Throw that splatted him against the far wall, while Jacob gunned the other one down. They rounded the corner, and a Krogan wearing the same armor as the earlier one started shooting at them while charging forward. Jack hit him with a Warp, and a few shots from Ahsoka's BR85 finished him off. The team moved on, past many dead Blue Suns.

"_Who authorized the Krogan release?_" Jedore broadcasted. "_Okeer? I will have order in my compound!_"

Two more hostile Krogans came running out. Ahsoka hit the closer one with a Saber Throw that cut him down quickly, while Jacob and Shepard focused assault rifle and pistol fire to bring down the other one. When they neared the exit, three more Krogans came out, shotguns firing. Jack loosed a Biotic Shockwave that knocked them all away, and Shepard & Ahsoka quickly finished them off before they could recover.

"_Krogans took down the grid!_" someone shouted over the comms. "_We're blind and getting hit on all sides! Where are the heavies?-!_"

Team Shepard moved up some stairs and bypassed a door, coming out into another stairwell.

"_Krogans on our six! Copy, goddamn it! Where's Jedore and her personal guard?-!_"

They moved through a smaller room with another dead Blue Sun and a modded sniper rifle (which was scanned), and then came out into a wide-open area with one Blue Sun a few feet ahead (gunned down by Jacob's Avenger) and three more across a chasm. The team took cover as one of them fired a rocket, and Shepard brought out his Viper, using it to kill the launcher-wielding Blue Sun. Ahsoka's BR85 took down the other two, and moved on to another area, where another Blue Suns squad opened fire.

"_Jedore does not pay for failure!_" the woman announced. "_Do your jobs! I want them dead!_"

Jacob and Jack gunned down the two close hostiles with assault rifle and SMG, while Shepard pulled out his Viper and sniped a more distant launcher-wielding one, whose partner was killed by Ahsoka's rifle. A final, shielded Blue Suns trooper was stripped of his defenses by an Overload from Shepard, and then brought down by a Warp from Jack. They moved on.

"_Concentrate on the Krogan charge, or we're all dead!_" the merc commander said over the intercepted comms. "_Who was the genius who gave them guns?-!_"

They moved up a few ramps, Jacob gunning down a lone Blue Suns trooper at the top.

"_I paid for competence!_" Jedore shouted over the loudspeakers. "_Kill the trespassers! I will deal with the traitorous Okeer!_"

Five more came out, one of them shielded… until an Overload from Shepard took care of that problem, leaving the man open to a shot from Ahsoka. Jack hit the two more with a Shockwave, and then used her SMG to finish them off. Jacob hit one of the other two with a Pull and then used his assault rifle to kill the airborne foe, while Shepard used his Predator pistol to kill the last one. With the way clear, Team Shepard continued.

"_Berserkers are going down, but the outside commandoes are still incoming! Repeat: STILL INCOMING!_"

Three more Suns popped out from behind the next corner. Jack used her Tempest SMG to kill the shielded one, while Ahsoka hit the other two with a Force Push that sent them tumbling over a railing to fall to their deaths. They moved on to a bridge, and from the other end several Blue Suns troops opened fire.

"_I need everyone out of the labs to fight this! Every floor, every outpost! MOVE!-!_"

"_No more!_" Jedore shouted. "_I command that they be killed! What is so hard to understand?-!_"

The team fought their way across, killing the two mercs on the bridge and engaging the several others at the other end.

"_What do you mean Jedore's holding the mechs?-!_" the merc commander shouted. "_She'll lose __**all**__ her toys if we don't get backup!_"

Shepard threw out a Singularity that caught four of the hostiles, and then had Jack hit the core of the attack with a Warp, violently destabilizing it; the resulting explosion killed all four of the hapless Blue Suns. Ahsoka rushed in, her lightsaber forcing through another merc's shields and cutting him down, while Shepard hit another shielded foe with an Overload and Jacob gunned him down. The team moved left through the empty room, through a door and up a couple ramps. They came out into a large, open area with plenty of cover… and plenty of Blue Suns.

"_There are four of them!_" Jedore shouted. "_Four! Anything can be killed if you do your damn jobs!_"

"_Jedore! Damnit, get your ass off the speakers and out here!_"

"_Sir, ma'am!_" one merc radioed. "_I recognize one of them! The commandoes are being led by a Spectre!_"

"_What?-!_" Jedore replied. "_Why would a Spectre be on Korlus?-!_"

"_I don't know, but they're slaughtering us effortlessly! Everything we throw at them barely slows them down! We- AAGH!-!_"

A three-round burst to the heart from Ahsoka's rifle silenced the merc, as Jack threw out a Shockwave that propelled two more over the railings. They moved forward to the next zone, taking cover to barely avoid a rocket. Shepard pulled out his Viper and picked off the launcher-wielding trooper and a shielded one, while Ahsoka quickly took down several of the un-shielded mercs with precise headshots. Jacob Biotically picked one up and slammed him into another, and Jack then rushed forward and gunned them down. Another move forward, and more Blue Suns fired at them from above.

"_Trespassers are topside! Jedore, we can't hold the Spectre team and the Krogans at the same time! We're getting slaughtered!_"

The Blue Suns field commander then found his shields stripped by an Overload, and a second later a sniper round tore through his skull. His fellows went down quickly after.

"_Squad Four?_" Jedore radioed. "_Outpost! Report, damn it! Have to do everything myself…_"

Two shielded launcher-wielding Blue Suns were hit by an Overload and then a Cryo Blast from Shepard, and a blast of Biotic power from Jack shattered them both. Jacob Biotically launched a trooper over the ledge, and gunned down two more. And Ahsoka leapt in, using her lightsabers to cut down the few remaining. They rounded the corner, and Shepard pulled off a Biotic Charge that killed three of the four Blue Suns between them and the door, the last one then being killed by Jacob. The way clear, Team Shepard stepped through the door. Inside the small office was a lone Asari.

"Shepard, don't shoot" she said. "You know me. I shut down the security cams as soon as I saw it was you. Never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad it's you shooting up the place. I'm Rana Thanoptis. You let me go when you destroyed Saren's lab on Virmire; remember? Had to outrun a nuke in a utility pod, but it's still a second chance."

"I assume you have a good reason for being at this lab" Shepard said.

"Don't worry. I'm not wasting the chance you gave me. My work here is strictly beneficial. Not for the mercs; Jedore's on a standard power trip. But Okeer is trying to do something good. I can tell. Even if his methods are a little… extreme. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? And sometimes, giving one pays off. I take care of my debts."

"What's Okeer trying to do here?"

"It's complicated. Jedore wants a private army, but Okeer mostly ignores her. He's running the project for his own reasons. I created a mental imprint routine to educate his tank-bred, but most don't get through it. He dumps them for some reason. He wants to help his people, but he's not looking for a genophage cure and he's not going for numbers. That's all I know."

"Finding you in a place like this makes me think letting you go was a mistake. You don't want that."

"We agree on that. Don't worry; I plan on staying as far away from anything to do with you as possible. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna run like hell before you blow the place or something. I know how you work."

She turned and left through the exit door.

"I'm… not entirely sure letting her go was a wise idea" Jacob said.

"Leave her" Shepard replied. "She's no threat. Come on; let's get to Okeer."

They went through the door into the laboratory. In it, an old Krogan was hunched over a console next to a stasis tank containing what looked like an adolescent Krogan.

"Here you are!" he said. "I've watched your progress. It's about time. The batteries on these tanks will not wait while you play with those idiotic mercs."

"I take it you're Okeer" Shepared replied. "You don't seem particularly caged… or grateful that I'm here."

"You may claim to be here to help, but the formerly-deceased Shepard is not a sign of gentle change. …Surprised? All Krogans should know you. Or have you forgotten your actions on Virmire?"

"I didn't have a lot of room for finesse. If there'd been any other solution, I'd have considered it."

"Ah, but I approve of what you did then. Saren's pale horde were not true Krogans. Numbers alone are nothing. The mistake of an outsider, one that the mercenaries have also made. I gave their leader my rejects for her army. But she grows impatient. It's time for you to take me out of here."

"We're here about the Collectors" Jack said. "We couldn't care less about _your_ problems."

"I see. Yes. Collector attacks have increased. A human concern. My requests were focused elsewhere." He gestured to the tank. "I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier. With that, I will inflict upon the genophage the greatest insult an enemy can suffer: to be ignored."

"So you don't want to cure the genophage?" Shepard asked.

"Contrary to what survivors claim, the genophage does not produce strong Krogans. The only quality it filters is the ability and blind luck to survive it. For every thousand stillborn, too many weaklings live. Every survivor is branded as precious. That's produced more coddling than your collective human teats. I say, let us carry the genophage! Let a thousand die in a clutch. We will defeat it by climbing atop our dead. That is the Krogan way."

"I thought the Krogan ideal was a return to the numbers that threatened the galaxy."

"We will not need numbers. My soldier is a template. It is a greater threat than all the phantom siblings that would have been at its flank. The galaxy still bears the scars of the horde. But it will learn to fear the lance."

"What did you get from the Collectors? I need whatever you know about them."

"They are strange. So isolated, yet very available when your sacrifice is big enough. I gave them many Krogans. I may have information for you, but the tech was consumed in my prototype… after I determined how to use it without killing the subjects. The deaths were unfortunate, but I only need one success to start the process."

"Your search for the perfect soldier created a lot of failures. You don't care about them?"

"I failed no-one. My rejects are exactly what Jedore asked for; she simply lacks the ability to command them. They will only obey a strong, charismatic leader such as you; someone like Jedore, who controls her underlings through greed and petty threats, will never be able to command them. They are strong, healthy, and useless to me. I need perfection. If a few thousand are rejected, so be it. My work will purify the Krogan race. We will not be restored; we will be _renewed_."

"…Your methods are extreme, but you know how to deconstruct a threat. Will you help us?"

"Perhaps I can strike a deal to secure passage. But my prototype is non-negotiable. It is the key to my legacy."

"_Attention!_" Jedore announced. "_I have traced the Krogan release. Okeer, of course. I'm calling 'blank slate' on this project. Gas that Spectre and start over from Okeer's data. Flush the tanks!_"

Gas began to vent into the laboratory.

"She's that weak-willed?" Okeer said. "She'll kill my legacy with a damned valve! Shepard! You want information on the Collectors? Stop her. She'll try to access contaminants in the storage bay."

"You could start over," Shepard replied, "like she plans to. What's the big deal?"

"This tank is pure. It involved as much trial as data. Starting over will not duplicate it. It _must_ survive. Jedore will be with the rejected tanks. Kill her. I will… stay, and do what must be done."

Team Shepard moved out, grabbing some research data from a side console, and headed down the outside ramp. They soon entered the large chamber, where a woman in shielded heavy armor stared them down.

"So you're the Spectre who's been killing my minions" she said.

"My team and I seem to be making a habit of taking out high-ranking Blue Suns lately" Shepard replied. "We've already killed Tarak and Kuril. I guess you're next."

Jedore's eyes widened. Tarak was one of the Suns' most feared and influential leaders; if this Spectre had killed him…

"No… I will not let some pawn of the Citadel Council ruin my plans! YMIR mechs, online! Unseal the Krogan tanks!"

Two heavy mechs activated, while four crazed Krogans emerged from surrounding tanks. They and Jedore all opened fire, forcing Team Shepard into cover. Shepard pulled out his Arc Projector and used it to take down one of the YMIR's shields, and Jack then hit it with a Warp to weaken its armor. Three shots to the cranial module from Shepard's Viper took the mech down. Meanwhile, Jacob and Ahsoka focused fire on the Krogans, killing two of them. Shepard fired a few Viper rounds at Jedore, draining her shields but failing to score a decisive blow before she dove into cover. The other YMIR fired a rocket at Shepard, who blocked it with a Biotic Barrier. Jacob and Jack threw grenades at it, taking its shields out, and then Ahsoka leapt up and onto it, using her lightsabers to stab and carve into it until it collapsed.

Jack took a shotgun from one of the dead Krogans, and used it to kill one of the two remaining. Shepard hit the other with an Incinerate, and Jacob gunned it down as it flailed. Shepard then pulled a Biotic Charge, appearing a few feet in front of Jedore and knocking her back. He ran forward, letting his shields stop her shots, and when he got close he pulled out his Tempest SMG and opened fire point-blank, the rounds tearing through her weakened armor and her torso. Jedore collapsed backward, blood pooling beneath her. Shepard walked up and delivered a _coup de grace_. Suddenly, alarms began to sound.

"_Shepard,_" EDI radioed, "_the alarms coincided with a systems failure. The remaining lab systems are unprotected, and I have gained limited access. According to lab scanners, the room is flooded with toxins, and Okeer's life-signs are failing rapidly. I recommend haste._"

As the team left and moved up the stairs to Okeer's lab, the building's VI announced a contamination and emergency venting. They entered the now-cleaned lab, and found Okeer's body laying in front of his console. Above it, a final video log began playing:

"_You gave me time, Shepard. If I knew why the Collectors wanted humans, I would tell you. But everything is in my prototype. My legacy is pure. This… one soldier, this… grunt. …Per…fect…_"

"Why would someone so fanatical sacrifice himself for a single Krogan?" Jacob wondered.

"There's no telling what Okeer may have put into this guy's head" Ahsoka said. "We should be cautious."

"A 'pure' Krogan could pack a hell of a punch" Shepard replied. "We can always use another heavy hitter."

"If he'll help" Jack said. "I doubt anyone's asked for his opinion on all this."

"_Normandy_? Okeer is dead. But we have a package that needs retrieval. …And he's a big one."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**Briefing Room**

"Bringing the Krogan in for study makes sense," Miranda said, "but I have concerns about waking it."

"Yeah, you've said that a few times now" Jacob replied.

"A normal Krogan is dangerous. This one was created, and likely educated, by a madman."

"There's no way he's getting out unless one of us lets him out" Shepard said.

"Or unless Okeer installed some sort of failsafe. Or a malfunction causes the tank to shut down."

"I'm not saying we take a crowbar to it right now, but I'm not giving up a potential resource."

"…It's your decision, Commander. Just be careful."

"Noted. The cargo hold is safe enough while I decide what to do with him."

-_Mini-Break_-

**Portside Cargo Bay**

**20 Minutes Later**

Shepard walked into the room, which was empty save for the stasis tank containing a Krogan in the center.

"The subject is stable, Shepard" EDI reported. "Integration with onboard systems was seamless."

"Can he see anything in there?" Shepard asked. "Does he know where he is?"

"Unlikely. Current neural patterns indicate minimal cognition. Barring ship-wide power loss, the nutrients in the tank could sustain him for over a year."

"What can you tell me about this guy? Anything unusual?"

"The subject is an exceptional example of the Krogan species, with fully-formed primary, secondary, and tertiary organs, where applicable. No defects of any kind, aside from the genetic markers of the genophage present in all Krogans. I cannot judge mental functioning."

"Any idea how dangerous he is?"

"He is a Krogan, Shepard. If you are asking whether he is actively hostile, I don't have the necessary data to answer. Okeer's technology could impart data, not methods of thinking. The subject may know of his views, but he would not necessarily share them."

Shepard was quiet for several seconds, going over the facts & possibilities in his head as he made his decision.

"…Stand by. I'm gonna open the tank and let him out."

"Cerberus protocol is very clear regarding untested alien technology."

"He's either a powerful addition to the crew, or a time bomb. I'd rather deal with it now."

"Very well, Shepard. The controls are online. The switch, and the consequences, are yours."

Shepard walked up to the console in front of the tank, keying in the commands. The nutrient fluid drained from the tank, and the hatch swung open, dropping the Krogan onto his hands & knees. He coughed out a bit of the fluid, and then stood up to his full (considerable) height. He got Shepard in his sights… and then charged, shoulder-checking Shepard into the wall (thankfully, Shepard's cybernetics ensured he was not harmed).

"Human" the Krogan said softly. "Male. Before you die, I need a name."

"I'm Commander Jason Shepard, and I don't take threats likely. I suggest you relax."

"Not your name. Mine. I am trained. I know things, but the tank… Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow. Warlord, legacy, grunt… grunt. 'Grunt' was among the last. It has no meaning. It'll do. I am Grunt. If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to kill me."

"You wouldn't prefer 'Okeer'? Or 'legacy'?"

"It's short, matches the training in my blood. The other words are big things I don't feel. Maybe they fit your mouth better. I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies. I will do what I am bred to do: fight and determine the strongest. But his imprint has failed. Without a reason that's mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you."

"I have a good ship and a strong crew – a strong clan. You'd make it stronger."

"If you're weak and choose weak enemies, I'll have to kill you."

"Our enemies are worthy; no doubt about that."

"Hmm… That's… acceptable. I'll fight for you."

"I'm glad you saw reason" Shepard smirked.

Grunt looked down, and finally noticed the heavy pistol that had been pointed at his primary heart the whole time. He backed away and chuckled.

"Ha! Offer one hand, but arm the other. Wise, Shepard. I think I'm gonna like you. If I find a clan, if I find what I… want, I will be honored to eventually pit them against you. …I will remain here for now; call me when you're ready to have me fight."

Shepard nodded and then left, returning to the main floor. As he stepped out of the elevator, EDI spoke up.

"Commander, we have received a report of happenings in the Amun System. Shall Mr. Moreau and I set course?"

"Go ahead."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Eagle Nebula sector, Amun System, Neith**

**DATA: **"_Cold and dry, Neith has a thin nitrogen atmosphere and vast salt flats at its equator, which is warm enough for liquid water to pool during the summer period. The revealed salt is collected and sold to sodium-poor planets for agricultural purposes. _

_During the Anhur Rebellions, Neith was a staging ground for Eclipse ships and was the site of their first defeat when enemy Na'hesit surprised and routed them with a superior force. Some wreckage from the battle can still be found on the planet today._ "

The Kodiak shuttle flew in, landing close to where the automated distress signal was being broadcast from. There was a vast amount of ship wreckage in the area, and a burning freighter – the MSV _Corsica _– was lodged into the rocks farther ahead. The shuttle set down, and out of it came Shepard and – from the DDF – Captain Rex.

"_A sandstorm is approaching from the northwest_" the shuttle's VI reported. "_Proceed with caution._"

The duo moved out, past several scattered crates and bits of metal, and found a systems status report, which reported extensive damage to engineering, navigation, sensors, life support (though it was repaired), and communications, and some sort of 'contagion' in the _Corsica_'s VI network. They moved on, past many more hunks of metal and stone, and came across a navigator's audio log:

"_Captain, short-range sensors just went offline, and I'm locked out of helm control. The VI is reporting malfunctions all over the ship._"

As they approached the wreck's shadow, they found another audio log, an evacuation order:

"_Attention all hands! We are on a collision course and losing systems fast. Report to the escape pods immediately! This is not a drill!_"

A little ways forward, they found a shipping manifest; the _Corsica_ had been carrying mech parts from "Jarrahe Station", and mechs from "Hahne-Kedar Experimental Mechanics Division", with all cargo destined for the "ERCS Facility". As they climbed a small hill to get to the distress beacon, they found a security report:

"_Trenton, we've got a problem in the cargo bay. Marcus says the mechs in the containers are activating and self-destructing. Go check it out._"

Rex walked up to the transmitter and shut it down. A few seconds later, the shuttle's VI reported in:

"_Multiple hostiles powering up at your location. Recommend immediate extraction._"

The pair started moving back for the shuttle. It wasn't long before they came under attack, as LOKI mechs began emerging and opening fire. Rex's blaster pistols took down two quickly, while Shepard hit two more with an Overload. The wind kicked up, and particles began to fill the air. They went right, Shepard hitting four mechs with a Singularity and Rex then blasting them. Shepard sent out a Combat Drone, which began zapping more LOKIs as the duo rushed forward.

As they moved forward, they found a bigger obstacle: a YMIR standing between them and the shuttle, with half a dozen LOKIs as backup. Shepard hit the heavy mech with an Overload, draining its shields by around 70%, and his Combat Drone took down the rest before it was destroyed. Rex took down the LOKIs, while Shepard hit the YMIR with a Warp, damaging and weakening its armor. Shepard then switched for his Viper and concentrated on the YMIR's cranial module; three headshots did the trick, and the heavy mech toppled over.

As the sandstorm steadily worsened, they rushed for the shuttle, taking down several more LOKIs as they went. They made a beeline for the shuttle and hopped in, and it immediately took off, the mechs' fire bouncing off its durable armor as it rocketed away, bound for the ship.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Eagle Nebula, Strabo System, Jarrahe Station**

**DATA: **"_There is little public information to be had about this station. It has a Salarian name and orbits Antigar at its second Lagrange point. It is not listed in the Alliance directory of helium-3 refueling stations. Since the arrival of the MSV _Corsica_, the station seems to be abandoned, indicating that something terrible happened._"

The _Normandy-II _flew up alongside the silent station, shining its lights in through the windows to reveal blood and bodies all over the place. It pulled up alongside and attached docking tubes, and Shepard & Jacob came aboard, wearing EVA gear due to the compromised life-support on the station. They moved through a door, finding a datapad on the floor near one of the bodies:

"_Dr. Galwind:_

_At my suggestion, we have cut power to all systems, save critical life support, in hopes that disabling these systems will deny the VI the resources she needs to kill us. This is a temporary solution. We cannot last this out on our own._

_-Dr. Talesin_"

They moved past a few more bodies and through the only available unlocked door. After searching for a few seconds, they found and activated a control panel on the wall.

"_Docking area power restored_" the station's VI said. "_Intruders are requested to report to the cargo doors for immediate removal from station._"

They moved through the other, now-unlocked door, and soon reached the hub area.

"_Intruder detected. You are not authorized to be in this area._"

Nearby was another body, with another datapad:

"_Dr. Galwind:_

_My firm belief is that the VI is paranoid about the possibility of infection. Its current homicidal behavior is likely out of an inflated desire to keep us from shutting it down. I believe that the VI is malfunctioning and that it believes our equipment to be infected by a virus. If we continue to try to shut her down, she WILL keep trying to kill us. Maybe our only resource is to just do nothing and convince her that we're not a threat._

_-Dr. Talesin_"

"Seems like whatever drove the _Corsica_'s mechs crazy hit this station's VI, too" Jacob said.

Shepard and Jacob went through the right-hand door, reaching the mess hall. Another dead body held another datapad:

"_Attention, all docks personnel: We are expecting a shipment of mech parts from the Hahne-Kedar facility on Capek (Haskins, Titan Nebula). Make sure the VI knows to accept a docking request from the freighter MSV _Corsica_. -Kennings_"

Another hallway led to two doors, one of them locked. The duo went through the right-hand door, and hit the panel to restore the living quarters' power. However, this had the effect of locking the door.

"_The living area doors have been closed to quarantine a threat to this station_" the VI stated. "_Advise intruders to engage self-destruct procedures to avoid death by starvation._"

Shepard walked up to a three-console display on the far end of the room. Hitting one console caused some doors to unlock while adjacent ones locked, and vice-versa. He grinned; he'd grown up solving this type of puzzle for fun. It only took a few seconds before he had all five doors unlocked. He and Jacob exited that room and went across to the previously-locked one, raiding a few credits from the dead crewmembers' lockers and tending to the body they found there. They then returned to the hub.

"_All intruders intentionally violating quarantine are requested to exit the station immediately._"

They went through the front-side door, finding a grated hallway with multiple jets of what looked like steam venting intermittently.

"_Plasma venting in progress_" the VI said_. _"_Attempting to reach the maintenance controls will most likely result in serious injury or death._"

Shepard and Jacob timed the steam-burst intervals and made their way through the hallway. On the way was another datapad:

"_Kennings:_

_I'm positive that the trouble with our VI started after the _Corsica _docked with us. Talesin is looking into the VI itself. In the meantime, I need you to go through the logs and find out everything that was on that ship!_

_-Dr. Galwind_"

They made their way around a corner and up a ramp, past more venting, and headed for another console.

"_All attempts to decontaminate station have failed_" the VI reported. "_Require more power to escalate defenses._"

A press of a button, and power was restored to the maintenance area. This deactivated the venting, allowing the duo to make their way back without trouble. They returned to the hub and took the left-side door, leading to a research lab, where Shepard soon restored the power. A row of consoles overlooked a testing chamber, where a now-active laser was being shot out through a gap between two plates of metal.

"_Beam engaged. Testing area has been locked down according to protocol M29-2._"

Shepard looked over the arrangement and recognized it as another puzzle. He began rotating the plates to bounce the beam around.

"_There is a high probability that you or your equipment will infect the station. This cannot be allowed to happen._"

The beam was eventually bounced into a generator, destroying it and unlocking the testing area doors. Shepard and Jacob returned to the hub.

"_All personnel, take this opportunity to leave the station immediately._"

Shepard restored the hub area's power, and entered the VI's mainframe room.

"_Docked vessel detected. Attempting to upload central programming into docked vessel's mainframe._"

Shepard walked up to the console. The VI's avatar's face appeared on the screen.

"Intruder detected" she/it said. "You are not authorized to be in this area. This is a secure zone. Please leave this station immediately."

Shepard got to work on the console, quickly triggering the shutdown command.

"I regret to inform you that all attempts to defend the station have failed. Shutting down security protocols."

The VI's avatar glitched out and faded away, like an old TV set turning off.

"Now we've gotta find the source facility" Shepard said. "Or this could keep happening to other ships and stations."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Titan Nebula, Haskins System, Capek**

**DATA: **"_Baked in the fierce heat of a white sun, Capek is a rocky waterless world wrapped in a haze of hydrogen and ethane. Sulfur and iron give yellowish and black tinges to much of the planet's surface. No registered settlements appear in the records, though there are clearly metallic anomalies that indicate roofed structures._"

The Kodiak shuttle descended into the cavern, setting down outside the facility. Shepard and Ahsoka were joined by the Maximal known as Airrazor, who had her twin blaster pistols at the ready. As they approached the facility, the front door opened, and corrupted LOKI and FENRIS mechs came running out. Shepard them with an Overload, destroying around half of them, while Airrazor took out the other LOKIs and Ahsoka used her BR85 on the FENRIS mechs. The way clear, they entered the facility. They went left, and found a terminal with an Outgoing Message Log:

"_Attention all personnel: Our new circuit board supplier has issued an immediate recall on the Mx7552-4A Obedience Processor, which has been found to cause systematic breakdown of associated components. We have begun the search for a new supplier. In the meantime, discontinue use of the Mx7552-4A until further notice. -Dr. Rochelle, Director, Hahne-Kedar Experimental Mechanics_"

"_Giana: Just FYI, we lost contact with the MSV _Corsica_. After you expressed concern, I checked the logs - and indeed, the mechs and parts they picked up contained the recalled OPUs. We know the _Corsica_ was headed for Jarrahe Station in the Strabo System, but we can't seem to contact them. I hope they're all okay, but I think we've done all we can at this point. -Tres_"

"_Dr. Talarassan: I'm getting reports of mechs coming off our production lines and assaulting workers. Some of them seem to be self-destructing at random. Even units not initially installed with the faulty OPU are showing signs of viral infection. We're looking at a potential facility-wide catastrophe here. We are containing this as best we can, but we can't keep this suppressed much longer. When Dr. Rochelle learns about this, heads will roll. Mine will not be one of them. -Chief Saunders, Security_"

"_Dr. Talarassan: Dr. Rochelle has ordered a complete lockdown. You are hereby ordered to seal the production line access corridor from the rest of the facility. I realize that doing this will seal me and any workers who remain inside with the malfunctioning mechs. This does not affect your orders. It has been an honor to work with you. -Chief Saunders, Security_"

"Sounds like things deteriorated quickly" Ahsoka said.

"We need to shut this place down" Shepard said. "There'll probably be a boatload of rampant mechs between her and there."

They exited that room and went left (right, from the entrance) through a door into a large room. On the left, near a body, was a datapad belonging to an 'Officer Keith Gamble, Security', with three logs:

"_Chief: I've located the Asari, Dr. Talarassan, in the production line access corridor. We've set up a barricade and disabled access to the test of the corridor._ –_Officer Gamble_"

"_Chief: I've secured Dr. Talarassan and am heading into the warehouse to access the production line control room. I'll update you once I'm in. –Gamble_"

"_Chief: I'm in the warehouse. It seems pretty empty. Sir, I can see the control room just above the storage area. I might need a few minutes, but I'm pretty sure I can get that main production line shut down. –Gamble_"

As the trio moved forward, a pair of FENRIS mechs came charging out. Shepard took out one with an Overload, while Airrazor gunned down the other. Three LOKI mechs showed up next, and Airrazor threw an EMP grenade that fried their systems. They moved down to the lower area, and began making their way through the maze of crates, fighting through a horde of rampant LOKIs as they went. Ahsoka took the lead, her lightsabers making short work of the droids, with Shepard hitting them with Overloads now & then to further thin their numbers, and Airrazor was left with what they missed.

After what felt like forever, they reached the door at the far end, leaving a mountain of mech parts in their wake. They moved up some stairs to the control room, and Shepard hacked the control console to trigger a system-wide shutdown. A countdown appeared on the terminal, and every still-intact mech began seizing. The team made a race out of the facility, hopping over crates to get to the exit. They got out just as all the infected mechs began exploding. As the explosions cascaded through the facility, tearing everything apart, the Kodiak shuttle returned to the _Normandy II_.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"Commander," EDI reported, "the Hahne-Kedar Facility is offline, and I have confirmed that the virus has been deleted. Also, The Illusive Man is on the comm. He wishes to speak with you."

"Patch him through. I'll head to the meeting room now."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Horizon


	6. Horizon

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Normandy-2**_** Meeting Room, Secure Link to Chronos Station**

The central table lowered, and Shepard stepped into the circle, activating the quantum entanglement communicator. Within seconds, his surroundings were apparently replaced by The Illusive Man's office, walled ceiling & floor with a large window view of a red supergiant star. The Illusive Man, with his impeccably-pressed suit, carefully-tamed hair, and glowing-blue synthetic eyes, looked up at him.

"Shepard," he said, "I think we have them. Horizon, one of our colonies in the Terminus Systems, just went silent. If it isn't under attack yet, it soon will be. Has Dr. Solus delivered the countermeasure for the seeker swarms?"

"Not yet" Shepard replied.

"Let's hope he works well under pressure. …There's something else you should know. One of your former crew, Ashley Williams, is stationed on Horizon."

"Last I knew, Ash was Alliance. Why is she out in the Terminus Systems?"

"Officially, it's an outreach program to improve Alliance relations with the colonies. But they're up to something. And if they sent Chief Williams, it must be big. Perhaps you should take it up with her."

"The Collectors just happened to pick a colony with one of my former crew? I don't buy it."

"It shouldn't be a surprise the Collectors are interested in you, especially if they're working for the Reapers. They might be going after her to get to you."

"Send the coordinates. We'll head straight there."

"This is the most warning we've ever had, Shepard. Good luck."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Shadow Sea sector, Iera System, Horizon**

**CODEX: **"_A typical Terminus colony possessing minimal tourist value, Horizon promises substantial economic opportunity especially in providing new products for humans and supplying the Turian Hierarchy. Surveyed 18 years ago, Horizon received pilot habitation four years later; the colony proper is now eight years old. Blessed with verdant forests and abundant fresh water, Horizon maintains a colonial culture that thrives as a refuge from the increasing restrictions of Citadel-governed society. Horizon has attracted numerous dissidents, marginal people, and fringe-dwellers from across Alliance space._"

The UT-47 Kodiak shuttle flew in, setting down on a grassy hill. The sky was clouded and infested with Seekers, and the Collectors' ship stood like a skyscraper on the far side of the colony. The doors opened, and five people piled out: Shepard, Garrus, Grunt, Mai from Gamma Team, and Cole from Delta Squad. They started moving up the path.

"We're groundside" Shepard radioed. "Mordin, are you sure these armor upgrades will protect us from the Seeker swarms?"

"_Certainty impossible_" Mordin replied. "_But in limited numbers, should confuse detection, make us invisible to swarms. In theory._"

"In theory?" Garrus said, his tone brimming with sarcasm. "That sounds promising."

"_Experimental technology. Only test is contact with Seeker swarms. Look forward to seeing if you survive!_"

"Buggers, comin' in!" Cole shouted.

Everyone took cover as several Collectors flew in, led by a Barrier-protected one. Shepard hit it with a Warp, taking out its barrier and weakening it such that a pistol round did it in. The others used their assault rifles – Grunt & Garrus' Avengers, Cole's Lancer, and Mai's MA5D – to cut down several more, while Shepard used Incinerate attacks and headshots with his Predator pistol to kill the rest.

"Hey, these things aren't so tough" Grunt said. "So much for a scary reputation."

"If they're anything like other insectoid races in the multiverse," Mai replied, "they probably rely on raw numbers and the occasional big power-unit to defeat their foes. We'll probably run into a lot more of these guys while we're here."

They moved on, up another hill. Joker attempted to contact them, but the signal was heavily broken and cluttered with static.

"The Collectors are disrupting communications" Garrus said.

"We're on our own now" Shepard replied.

They entered a housing area, a few dwellings and a picnic table making up the area. As they moved in, however, another pack of Collectors appeared, two of them with barriers. Shepard hit one with a Warp followed by an Incinerate, killing it, while Grunt fired a Carnage shot that de-shielded and heavily wounded the other, which was then downed by a pistol shot from Garrus. Cole moved up to another piece of cover, firing his Lancer and gunning down three base-form Collectors. A trio of Husks came charging out, but Mai and Grunt switched to their shotguns – an M90A and an M23 Katana – and blasted them. Two more Collectors fell to Shepard's Tempest SMG.

"Those are like the Husks from Eden Prime" Garrus said. "I thought the Geth got that technology from Sovereign."

"Then The Illusive Man was right" Mai said. "The Collectors are agents of the Reapers."

The team moved forward, passing the dead Collectors and rounding a corner. There, they found a dead Husk.

"These things used to be human" Garrus said. "Is this what's left of the colonists?"

"Probably not" Cole replied. "From what I remember, they need to stick people's bodies on big, nasty-lookin' spikes to turn 'em into Husks. And we ain't seen any of those here."

"The Collectors must've brought them here from somewhere else" Grunt said. "They want the colonists alive for some other purpose."

"The Collectors must be experimenting on the colonists" Shepard said. "What could they be up to?"

"Maybe it's better not to know" Garrus replied.

"The only way to find out is to stop them" Mai said.

"These aren't the same Husks I fought on Eden Prime" Shepard said. "They look more advanced – evolved."

"They still die if you shoot them" Garrus replied.

"The Collectors aren't getting away with any more victims. Let's move out."

They kept moving, coming out onto another residential 'street' Pod-like objects were scattered here & there, and there was not a soul to be seen.

"All the empty buildings…" Garrus muttered. "It's unsettling."

"Just like Freedom's Progress" Mai said. "The entire colony… gone."

Another pack of Collectors emerged, including two barrier-wielding ones. Shepard hit the group with a Singularity, picking up one shielded and three basic Collectors; a Carnage blast from Grunt and a Concussive Shot from Garrus killed them. Cole charged a Collector, letting his shields take the shots fired at him, and shoulder-checked the bug into a wall. He then fired a point-blank Lancer shot to the head, killing the stunned Collector. Shepard fired an Incinerate that killed a farther-away Collector, while Mai killed the last two with her assault rifle.

Team Shepard moved forward, past an area of explosive crates, and found a pair of colonists, one trying to help the other to her feet, frozen in position like time had stopped flowing for them; a dark-red miasma clung to them.

"It's some sort of stasis field" Garrus said. "Keeps the victims alive, maybe conscious, but totally paralyzed and helpless."

A little farther along, Shepard found a Collector Particle Beam Rifle leaning against a pod, and claimed it for himself, handing Garrus the Arc Projector to make room. As they entered the next open area, several more Collectors flew in. However, one of them began to twitch, golden light pouring out from new cracks in its exoskeleton, as it floated into the air. A deep voice from nowhere rang out:

"**I AM ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL.**"

A burst of light signaled the transformation's completion, and the Collector now had golden light shining out from within it, its four eyes like floodlights, extra armor materialized over it and a Biotic Barrier formed as well. It signaled, and the other Collectors opened fire, forcing Team Shepard into cover.

"Hey, Shepard!" Garrus shouted. "Doesn't that look familiar?"

"Yeah, it's almost exactly like what happened to Saren's corpse" Shepard replied. "There's no doubt about it: a Reaper is possessing and controlling that Collector!"

"**YOU **_**WILL**_** FALL, SHEPARD.**"

Shepard hit the Possessed Collector with a Warp that took down its barrier, and then an Incinerate to damage its armor. It fired what could best be called a Dark Warp that forced Shepard to duck for cover. However, a headshot from Garrus' Mantis killed it; upon death, the body rapidly disintegrated into ashes.

"**YOU ONLY DAMAGE AN AVATAR. YOU CANNOT HURT ME.**"

Seconds later, another Collector was possessed. Cole, Mai, and Grunt focused on the remaining base-form Collectors, while Shepard and Garrus attacked the Possessed one.

"Who are you?" Shepard shouted at the thing. "One of Sovereign's type?"

"**SOVEREIGN WAS MY SUBORDINATE**" the voice replied. "**I AM HARBINGER. YOU HAVE DRAWN THE ATTENTION OF ONE WHO IS INFINITELY YOUR GREATER, HUMAN. I AM NOT MERELY A MEMBER OF THOSE THE PROTHEANS DUBBED 'REAPERS'. I **_**LEAD**_** THEM. I AM THE FIRST, THE OLDEST, THE MIGHTIEST. AND MY BRETHREN AND I ARE THE GALAXY'S SALVATION THROUGH DESTRUCTION.**"

"The head Reaper…" Shepard murmured. "Great; I've pissed off their boss."

A Concussive Shot from Garrus and an Incinerate finished the Possessed Collector; thanks to the other three, there were no more Collectors in the immediate area for Harbinger to possess. The team moved through the empty area up to a large door, which Shepard hacked to gain access. It opened to reveal a dark garage; the quintet filed in cautiously, guns pointed in every direction, as the door closed behind them. After a few seconds, Shepard turned toward a crate against the far wall, pointing his pistol.

"Get out here" he said. "Now!"

In response, a man came out from behind the crate, looking surprised; Shepard lowered his gun.

"You're…" the man murmured. "You're human! What are you doing out here? You'll lead them right here!"

"You had to her them trying to get in" Shepard replied. "Seems like it's hard to hide from the Collectors."

"Those things are Collectors? Y'mean… the Collectors are real? I thought they were just made up – y'know, propaganda, to keep us in Alliance space."

"They're real, all right" Garrus replied. "And Horizon isn't the first human colony they've hit. They've kidnapped the entire populations of at least six others before now; tens of thousands of people."

"They got Lilith… I saw her go down. Sten, too. They got damn near everybody!"

"I need to know what we're up against" Shepard said. "Tell me everything you remember."

"We lost our comm. signals a few hours ago. I came down to check on the main grid; I'm the town mechanic. Then, I heard screaming. I looked outside and there were… swarms of bugs. Everyone they touched just froze. I sealed the doors. Damn it, it's the Alliance's fault! They stationed that Chief Williams here and built those defense towers. It made us a target!"

"Why do you think this is the Alliance's fault?"

"We're just a small colony. Nobody bothered us before we started building those damn defense towers and drew attention to ourselves. I left Council Space to get away from the Alliance. Nothing good ever comes from getting mixed up with them."

"The Collectors have been targeting remote colonies. The Alliance was trying to help."

"We don't need their help. Too many strings attached. That rep said she was just here to get the towers online, but mark my words: there's more to it."

"Tell me more about this Alliance rep."

"Chief Williams? I heard she was some kinda hero or something. Didn't mean nothin' to me, though. Would've rather she just stayed back in Council Space."

"Any idea what she was doing on Horizon?"

"Supposed to be helping us get the defense towers up and running. I got the feeling she was here for something else; spying on us, maybe.

"Tell me about the colony defense towers."

"They're a 'gift' from the Alliance – high-powered GARDIAN lasers and mass accelerators. They're _supposed_ to keep hostile ships from landing near the colony. We had to build a massive underground generator just to give 'em enough juice. Only we couldn't get the targeting systems online. So the Alliance gave us giant guns that can't shoot straight. Stupid sons of bitches."

"If you have anti-ship defenses, we can use them against the Collector ship."

"You'd need to calibrate the targeting systems first; they've never worked right."

"We can do that" Garrus replied. "We have training in that sort of thing. Where is it?"

"Head for the main transmitter on the other side of the colony; it's pretty hard to miss. The targeting controls are at the base."

"Thanks. It's probably better if you stay here and out of the way."

"No argument here. I'll let you out, but I'm lockin' the door behind you. I'm not taking any chances. Good luck; I think you're gonna need it."

Team Shepard left through the other door, which sealed shut behind them. In the next area, another pack of Collectors flew in to attack, Harbinger possessing one of them. In addition, a bizarre new type of Husk joined the fray: a large, bloated, hunchbacked monstrosity with a large bio-tech cannon for a right arm. Shepard started firing Incinerate blasts at the monster as quickly as the module could recharge, taking the recharge time to help the others gun down Collectors. Finally, a Carnage shot from Grunt and a Warp from Shepard finished off the Scion, while two headshots from Garrus' Mantis took out the Possessed Collector.

"What the _hell_ was that thing, man?-!" Cole shouted.

"The Reapers are getting creative with their minions, it seems" Garrus replied.

The team moved on, scanning a dead Collector and reaching another large door.

"It's odd we haven't run into any more frozen colonists" Garrus said.

"They've all been loaded onto the Collector ship already" Mai replied. "We're running short on time."

The door was bypassed, revealing an open courtyard full of machinery and crates, with the transmitter tower in the center. Two Scions were there to greet them, firing their Acid Shockwave arm cannons to force Team Shepard into cover. A pack of Husks emerged as well, rushing at the pinned team. Grunt, Mai, and Cole focused their assault rifles on the Husks, while Shepard and Garrus each picked a Scion, firing their sniper rifles while intermittently hitting them with Incinerate and Concussive Shot, respectively. Shepard pulled out his new Collector Particle Beam and focused on his Scion's head, bringing it down after a few seconds of continuous fire. He then hit Garrus' Scion with a Warp, and a headshot from the Turian marksman finished it off. The other three, meanwhile, had finished off the Husks.

With the way clear, Shepard ran up to the transmitter console and hacked in.

"_Normandy_? Do you copy?" he radioed.

"_Joker here. Signal's weak, Commander, but we got you._"

"EDI, can you get the colony's defense towers online?"

"_Errors in the calibration software are easily rectified_," the AI replied, "_but it will take time to bring the towers to full power. I recommend a defensive posture. I will not be able to mask the increased generator output._"

"And once they notice," Garrus said, "the Collectors will come running and try to stop us."

"Got any other helpful tips?" Shepard snarked.

"_Just one: enemy reinforcements are closing in and will be upon you within the minute. I suggest you ready your weapons._"

Sure enough, it was only 20 seconds later that a pack of Collectors flew in from the northeast, led by one Possessed by Harbinger. A few Husks joined the party as well. Shepard hit Harbinger's Avatar with a Warp, taking down its barriers and weakening its armor, while Grunt charged the Husks, using his shotgun and his raw strength to slay them easily. Garrus picked off Collector Field-Leaders, the ones with particle beams and Biotic barriers, with his Mantis, while Cole and Mai focused on the base-form Collectors. An Incinerate from Shepard destroyed the Possessed Collector, and he then used his Tempest to kill two of the last three Collectors while Garrus sniped the third, before Harbinger could claim another one.

"_Bypassing failsafes and attempting emergency power-up_" EDI reported. "_Please hold the defense tower._"

"Get ready" Garrus said. "There'll be more soon."

"Bring 'em on" Grunt replied. "I could use some more target practice."

"_Sequential power-up initiated. Anti-ship batteries at 40 percent._"

Another squad of Collectors flew in at the southwest corner of the courtyard, again led by Harbinger. At the same time, Husks came pouring in from the west. Shepard and Garrus started sniping Collectors, while Cole charged five Husks; the Gear revved his Lancer's chainsaw bayonet and impaled the first Husk, tossing it over his shoulder without stopping his charge, shoulder-checked a second one hard enough to break its neck, fired several shots into the third, and then stuck a bolo grenade to the fourth that blew it and the fifth up.

"Bitches got run over by da Cole Train!" he cheered.

Grunt grinned. "I like this guy" he said.

Grunt and Mai were using precise pulse-fired assault rifle shots to pick off Collectors, while Shepard and Garrus' focused sniper fire soon brought down the Possessed Collector.

"_Anti-ship batteries at 60%. Syncing targeting protocols to _Normandy-2_'s weapons. Continue to protect the tower._"

More Collectors flew in from the south. Shepard threw out a Singularity that grabbed four of them, and a Carnage shot from Grunt killed three of them; a pistol round from Shepard got the last one. Shepard then sent out a Combat Drone to distract and weaken the bugs, allowing Mai to gun several down with her MA5D while Garrus killed more with his Avenger.

Suddenly, a new threat flew in from the north. It was huge, with four thick legs with sharp chitinous armor, and an insectoid body with four blue-glowing eyes. It opened its mouth to screech at them, revealing several live Husk heads. It hovered a few meters in the air, its body shrouded in a durable Biotic barrier, and began firing its twin heavy particle beams at the group, forcing them into cover.

"Now _that_ is a big bug" Cole said.

"EDI, we need that system online!" Shepard said.

"_Anti-ship batteries at 100 percent. I have control._"

The GARDIAN lasers and railguns began firing at the parked Collector ship. Meanwhile, the massive Praetorian shrugged off Team Shepard's fire, its powerful barriers and heavy armor protecting it. What's more, when Shepard managed to take down its barriers and start damaging its armor, it slammed down onto the ground, loosing a disorienting shockwave and somehow recharging its barriers at the same time.

"Commander!" Mai shouted. "Permission to use chakra-based techniques against this thing!"

"Go right ahead!" Shepard replied. "I know your CO likes to hold her power back for a bigger challenge, but right now really isn't the time for that! Cut loose and kill that thing, Kitagawa!"

"Yes, sir!"

Mai slung her assault rifle over her back and ran out of cover, chakra flowing through her body to boost her strength and speed to superhuman levels. She formed a series of hand-seals and fired off a pair of Lightning Hounds, which attacked the Praetorian, taking out its barriers and shocking it before it then slammed down to dispel them. Not wanting to mess around anymore, Mai erupted in a pale-red aura as she called on her power as a Type-2 _Jinchūriki_, the 8-Tails' power flowing through her. She leapt high, landing atop the Praetorian, and charged chakra into her fist. She brought it down hard, heavily fracturing the beast's topside armor; it began hovering unsteadily, wounded and stunned. She landed another blow, and this one was enough to kill the Praetorian; she leapt off as it rapidly dissolved into blue particles. Mai let out a breath as she dispelled her Tailed-Beast power.

Seconds later, there was a huge pillar of flame from the Collector ship's bottom, as the 900-meter vessel began liftoff. The ground shook as the alien ship soared upward into the sky, being pounded by Horizon's AA defenses all the while until it was out of their range. It soon vanished, through the clouds and into space.

"We were too late to save around two-thirds of Horizon's people" Garrus said solemnly. "The Collectors got what they came for."

The mechanic from earlier came running out. "No! Don't let them get away!"

"There's nothing we can do" Shepard said. "They're gone."

"Half the colony's in there! They got Egan and Sam and… and Lilith! Do something!"

"I didn't want it to end this way. I did what I could."

"More than most, Shepard" Garrus assured.

"Shepard?" the mechanic turned to face them. "Wait, I know that name. Yeah, I remember you. You're some type of big Alliance hero."

"Commander Shepard" a woman in red-and-white armor said. "Captain of the _Normandy_. The first human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel. You're in the presence of a god, Delan – back from the dead."

"Williams…" Delan scowled. "All the good people we lost, and _you_ get left behind. Figures. Fuck this. I'm done with you Alliance types."

As he walked away, Ashley came closer to Shepard, shaking his hand.

"I thought you were dead, Commander. We all did."

"It's been too long, Ash. How've you been?"

"…That's it? You show up after two years and act like nothing's happened? I would've followed you _anywhere_, Commander. I thought you were gone… You were more than our Commander. Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

"I was comatose for most of it; I only woke up a week or two ago. Cerberus found me on the brink of death, and spent two years and God-knows-how-many credits putting me back together."

"…You're with Cerberus now? The reports were true? …Intel said Cerberus could be behind our missing colonists. We got a tip that this one could be the next to get hit. I went to Anderson, but he wouldn't talk. But there were rumors that you weren't dead, and worse, that you were working for the enemy."

"Our colonies are disappearing. The Alliance and the Council turned their backs on them. Cerberus is the only group willing to do something about it."

"Bullshit. I know what Cerberus is like. They talk about 'putting humans first', but at what cost? I wanted to believe that you were alive. …I just never expected anything like this."

"Let me be clear, Ashley: I don't trust Cerberus any more than you do. I fully expect them to turn on me eventually. I'm not working for them; just _with_ them, temporarily. But the Collectors have been kidnapping tens of thousands of colonies, _and_ they're working for the Reapers! The Council is unsympathetic, and even the Alliance has all but abandoned them. Cerberus is the only group willing and able to help me take the Collectors down. And once that's done, I plan to cut all ties with the organization, and devote myself wholly to the dimensional coalition. And maybe, _if they get their act together_, I might even come back to the Alliance."

"But what if Cerberus is really behind this? What if they're the ones working with the Collectors?"

"Ash, c'mon" Cole said as he stepped up. "That ain't right. Remember that freaky shit Sovereign pulled with Saren's corpse two-and-a-half years ago – reanimating it and siccing it on us? Well today, we saw the same thing get done to the Collectors. I even got footage of it."

He pulled up his Omnitool, showing a recording of a Collector undergoing Harbinger's transformation/possession. It even included audio of Harbinger's unmistakably Reaper-esque voice, proclaiming its kind 'the galaxy's salvation through destruction'.

"You see, Ash?" Shepard said. "This is the Reapers' handiwork. Harbinger is their leader, the Head Reaper, and he's the one controlling the Collectors."

"I… I can't believe it… All this time, we were all so sure it was Cerberus' doing. But… the Reapers are back…"

"The Dimensional Defense Force is helping us, collaborating with Cerberus to take the Collectors down. …Make no mistake, I do _not_ agree with Cerberus' worldview, and I fully intend to drop them like a hot rock when all this is through. Take this vid-file and data on the Collectors; spread the word among the Alliance higher-ups and the Spectres about the Collectors' involvement in all this. We could use their help… though I doubt we'll be getting it."

"Why are you so hostile to the Alliance all of a sudden?"

"Because they abandoned these people to their fates" Grunt said. "If they get off their hides and help us, they might redeem themselves for that, but until then…"

"I'll, uh… pass this along to Hackett and Anderson, and to Jondam Bau; he's the Spectres' semi-official representative. According to him, a lot of the Spectres – himself included – believe us about the Reapers, unlike the Council. …Good luck, Shepard."

"You too, Ash. Stay alive."

She smirked. "I'll try my best."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy-2 **_**Briefing Room, Secure Connection to Chronos Station**

"Shepard," The Illusive Man said, "good work on Horizon. Hopefully, the Collectors will think twice before attacking another colony."

"It's not a victory" Shepard replied. "We interrupted the Collectors, but they still abducted half the colony."

"That's better than an _entire_ colony, and more than we've accomplished since the abductions began. The Collectors will be more careful now, but I think we can find another way to lure them in."

"Ash said the Alliance got a tip about me and Cerberus. Was that you?"

"I may have let it slip that you were alive… and with Cerberus."

"…You risked the lives of my friend, my crew, and the entire colony? Just to lure the Collectors there?"

"It was a calculated risk. I suspected the Collectors were looking for you or people connected to you. Now I know for certain. I told you I wouldn't sit and wait while the Reapers and Collectors gather strength. Besides, they would've hit another colony eventually. And without a way to predict which one, they would've abducted _everyone_."

"What's our next step?"

"We have to keep pressure on the Collectors. They'll be more cautious with their ground operations, so we need another opening. I'm devoting all resources to finding a way through the Omega-4 Relay. We have to hit them where they live. Your team will need to be strong, as will their resolve. There's no looking back. The same goes for you. Once we find a way through the Omega-4 Relay to the Collector homeworld… there's no guarantee you'll return. To have any hope of surviving, you and your entire team must be fully committed to this."

"Let me worry about them. You just find us a way to the Collectors' homeworld."

"I just want to be up-front about your odds. You'll need everyone at their best. I've forwarded three more dossiers. Keep building your team while I find a way through the Relay. And be careful, Shepard. The Collectors will be watching you."

The Illusive Man cut the communication, returning Shepard to the meeting room. He turned to the door, to find Jacob waiting.

"I guess we're really gonna do it" he said. "Hit the Omega-4 Relay, take the fight to the Collectors in person. I'm lookin' forward to the action. After seeing what those bastards did on Horizon, though… makes you think."

"They're powerful," Shepard replied, "but we've got a few tricks for them. If anyone can stop them, we can."

"No argument there, Commander. Horizon just made it hit home – what we're doing, what we're up against. I'm gonna go take care of a little unfinished business. I imagine everyone else is, too – getting' some… closure, you know?"

He nodded, and then left. However, as he headed for the galaxy map, Joker radioed.

"_Hey Commander, good news! Ashley came through; the Spectres aren't just gonna help, they're sending one of their own to join the team! They didn't say who it was, though; he or she apparently asked to keep it a surprise. We're supposed to swing by the Citadel to pick our new teammate up._"

"Set course, Joker. Let's go grab ourselves a Spectre."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_

**Citadel Docking Bay D-24**

Shepard leaned against a wall inside the _N2_'s airlock, drumming his fingers on his arm. The Spectre was due any minute now. His mind raced as he wondered who it would be: would it be a good-hearted negotiator who got things done, like Bau or himself? A consummate professional like Nihlus? Or would it be a ruthless renegade who did things no matter the cost, like pre-Reaper Saren?

"Commander," EDI said, "the Spectre has arrived. He is waiting for entrance."

"Let him in" Shepard replied.

The doors cycled open, and a human male walked in, wearing dark-blue Alliance armor with the Citadel Special Tactics & Recon symbol. Shepard smiled, pleasantly surprised to see the face of an old friend he hadn't seen in two years.

"Hey, Commander" Kaidan said. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Kaidan!" Shepard said happily, reaching out to shake his hand. "Good to see you! You're the Spectre joining my team?"

"Uh-huh. Bau and Anderson filled me in about the Collectors. They and Hackett figured that, given our past history, we'd work better together than some random Spectre you didn't know."

"Glad to have you back, Alenko. I can hardly believe they made you a Spectre!"

"Believe me, sometimes I can't either. It's been less than a year, and I'm still not 100% used to it. The perks are nice… though sometimes I wish were a little better funded."

"Yeah, I have an ex-STG Salarian on my team. He told me about how his group didn't have to buy their own weapons. C'mon in and meet the crew; we've already got Joker, Dr. Chakwas, and Garrus."

Shepard led Kaidan into the _Normandy II_, showing him around. After the tour was done, Kaidan took the opportunity to watch the archived DDF footage, and was amazed by all that he saw and learned.

"You have a habit of getting mixed up in things that turn out bigger than you anticipated" he said.

"Story of my life, old friend."

"_Commander, we just got word that Tali's in trouble_" Joker radioed. "_She's in the Dholen System in the Far Rim sector._"

"Get us there, Joker, as quick as you can."

"_Aye-aye, Shepard._"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Tali, and a few sidequests.


	7. Tali

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Far Rim Sector, Dholen System, Haestrom**

**CODEX: **"_Before the Geth revolt 300 years ago, the Quarians colonized Haestrom to study the mysterious instability of its sun, which threatened premature eruption into a red giant. As a scientific outpost of minimal military value, Haestrom was ill-equipped to repel Geth forces during the insurrection and fell quickly under their control. _

_Captured Geth planetary survey data indicates that despite sustaining damage, Haestrom's architecture remains as it was before the war, preserving a Quarian architectural style that no longer exists anywhere else in the galaxy. _

_Because Haestrom's sun has overwhelmed the planet's protective magnetosphere, humans foolhardy enough to venture into Geth-controlled Haestrom must exercise extreme caution. Minutes of radiation exposure will overload shields, and hours of exposure will kill. Furthermore, solar output renders surface-to-orbit communication nearly impossible._"

The Kodiak shuttle flew in, its heavy-duty armor and shields protecting it from the blazing sun as it flew over the old Quarian ruins.

"_Shepard,_" EDI said, "_our data indicates that Tali is somewhere in these ruins. There is considerable Geth activity, and an environmental hazard. Solar output has overwhelmed Haestrom's protective magnetosphere. Exposure to direct sunlight will drain your shields and eventually cause harm to you._"

The shuttle touched down in a shady spot atop a slope, and out from it stepped four people: Shepard, Kaidan, Erika (presently in full Keyblade Armor), and Kaede Kanade (wearing modified and custom-colored UNSC armor, with the helmet custom-built to cover/protect her horns). They sprinted through the sunlight and into another shade spot, their shields beeping a warning as they made their way down the hill, having been drained by 35% by the time they reached the gate at the bottom.

"EDI wasn't kidding" Kaidan said. "This sunlight eats through our shields way too quickly."

"Then we'll fight from the shade" Kaede K. replied. "Let's hope the Geth don't have any giant mirrors on hand."

They went through a door to the right of the gate, finding a console and a dead Quarian. An audio log was playing:

"_Emergency log entry: The Geth are here. I've stayed to buy the others time. Anyone who gets this, find Tali'Zorah. She and that data are all that matters. Keelah se'lai_."

They hit the switch to open the gate, and then headed out and through. In the open area, a Geth Dropship flew overhead, dropping off five Geth, who immediately opened fire on Team Shepard. Shepard and Kaidan took out two of them with a pair of Overload bursts, while Kaede used her Sangheili Carbine to destroy two more, and Erika took the last one out with her Needler. They moved onward, sprinting through the sun and toward the next gate. Another squad of Geth came out, two of them shielded; Kaidan and Shepard took care of those, while Erika used her M6E pistol to kill a few more, Kaede covering her and scoring her own kills. Two Geth Rocket Troopers emerged from up ahead, but Shepard used his Viper to snipe them. The team pushed forward, Kaidan hitting two Geth with a Biotic Throw that slammed them against a wall, taking them out, while Kaede pulled out her M90 shotgun and blew two more away.

They moved up to the locked gate and down the right-hand passage, Shepard using an Overload and his Predator pistol to kill the three Geth they found. On the floor near where the Geth were was a radio.

"_Break-break-break. OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, do you copy?_ _The Geth sent a dropship towards OP-2. Tali'Zorah's secure, but we need backup. We're bunkered up here. Can you send support? …OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, come in, over!_"

Shepard picked the radio up. "This is Commander Jason Shepard of the _Normandy-2_" he said. "All Quarians at this site have been killed by the Geth. Can my team and I provide assistance?"

"_Switch your radio to Channel 617-Theta. We were on a stealth mission, high risk. We found what we were after, but the Geth found us. They've got us pinned down. We can't get to our ship, and can't transmit data through the solar radiation._"

"What's the status of your team? How many of you are left?"

"_We were a small squad – a dozen marines, plus the science team. We're down to half-strength now. We made the synthetic bastards pay for it, though._"

"What brought you folks this deep into Geth-controlled space?"

"_You're asking the wrong person, Shepard. I just point and shoot. It's something about the sun; Dholen is going bad faster than it should. Some kind of energy problem._"

"Any idea where the Geth came from?"

"_One of their patrol ships spotted us. Dropships started raining Geth down on our heads before we could get off-world. The system's under Geth control. We knew they made planetary sweeps periodically. We'd hoped going low-emissions would hide us._"

"Do we have to worry about the Geth sending in reinforcements?"

"_I don't think so. Their patrol ship hasn't lifted off again, and the radiation blocks all offworld communication._"

"How are you holding up? We can be there in a few minutes."

"_Take it slow and careful. Direct sunlight fries your shields all to hell. We're bunkered down at base camp across the valley. I left Tali'Zorah at a secure shelter, then doubled back to hold the chokepoint. Getting Tali out safely is our top priority. If you can extract her, we'll keep them off you._"

A little ways ahead, two Quarian marines were visible guarding a door, trading shots with the Geth.

"You've got confirmation that the Geth haven't reached Tali yet?"

"_Affirmative. I left my best men with her. When you get here, you can talk to her on the comm. Every marine on this rock is sworn to protect her. As long as one of us is still breathing, she'll be safe._"

"Hold position. We'll hit their back ranks."

"_Wait! Watch your ass! We've got a dropship coming in!_"

The insectoid-looking aircraft flew by, firing a broadside down at the Quarians, killing both of them while also blowing out the base of a nearby pillar. Team Shepard rushed forward, but it was too late; the huge hunk of stone collapsed in front of the door, blocking their way.

"_Crap! Doorway's blocked! Grab the demo charges in the buildings nearby! Use them to clear a path!_"

"_Shepard,_" EDI radioed, "_I have scanned the area and located the demolition charges that the Quarian commander mentioned._"

"Put it on my radar."

"_Done. You will need both sets of charges to clear the rubble._"

The team headed forward and left into a large structure; there were a handful of Geth already inside. Shepard fired his Predator to kill two Geth Troopers, and one of the bullets hit a cloaked Geth Hunter, disrupting its invisibility. Kaidan immediately hit it with an Overload, frying its cloaking device, and Shepard then gunned it down with his Tempest SMG. Erika fired her Needler to take out a few more Geth, with Kaede using her carbine on the ones left. They moved into the now-cleared building, finding a demo charge and an audio log from Tali:

"_We need a core sample to get a timeline on the rate of radiation increase, but our equipment keeps dying on us. Shepard once used a mining laser to clear some rubble back on Therum. Maybe I can do something similar with demolition charges._"

"As I recall," Kaidan said, "that kinda blew up in our faces by waking the volcano up."

"Hey, we got what we went there to get, though, didn't we?" Shepard replied.

As they turned to leave the building, a few more Geth dropped in, including a massive Geth Prime. Shepard and Kaidan stripped the Prime of its shields with a double Overload, while Kaede and Erika killed the Troopers. The Prime's machinegun fire forced their heads down, but once it had to stop and wait for its weapon to cool everyone focused fire on it, bringing it down just before its weapon was ready to fire again. They went left, Shepard using his Viper to snipe a few Geth on the other side of the next patch of sunlight, near the chamber containing the next demo charge. Shepard and Kaede made their way up, taking cover in the shadow of some crates and firing down at the other Geth near the entrance, while Kaidan and Erika attacked from the ground level. Kaidan hit a Geth Rocket Trooper with a Biotic Slam, while Erika made a couple precise kills with her M6E. When the area was clear, Shepard finally noticed another journal entry near where he'd been taking cover:

"_It's next to impossible to get accurate solar measurements. The radiation keeps burning out our equipment. This sun shouldn't be like this. It was stable a few hundred years ago. Stars don't die that quickly._"

They made their way down and across the sun, into the room, and grabbed the demo charge. When they began heading back, though, several more Geth dropped in, including another Prime. Two Rocket Troopers were up on the catwalk/bridge, but an Overload from Shepard and a Biotic Pull from Kaidan took care of them. Erika focused fire on the Geth Prime; it took three Needler supercombine explosions to bring it down. Kaede K. rushed out, darting from shadow to shadow, using her shotgun and her vectors to clear out most of the Geth, with Shepard and Kaidan gunning down the rest. With the way clear, they made their way over to the fallen pillar, and set the charges.

"Fire in the hole!" Shepard shouted, as he and the other three took cover.

The explosion blasted a considerably large gap in the fallen pillar, clearing the way to the door. Team Shepard moved up and through, finding an outpost; a few dead Geth and a few dead Quarians littered the room. There was also another of Tali's audio-journals:

"_Our ancestors walked these halls with uncovered heads. The sun must have been normal back then. So much space. Walls of stone… It's amazing. I wish my friends could see it. I wish Shepard were here._"

Near the exit door was a comm. terminal, with a familiar voice coming from it:

"_Tali'Zorah to Base Camp. Come in, Base Camp, over._"

Shepard walked up to the console. "Tali, it's Shepard. I'm sorry. Everyone here is dead. Any survivors must've fallen back."

"_We knew this mission was high-risk. Damn it. And what are you doing here, Shepard? We're in the middle of Geth space!_"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought you might need a hand."

"_Thanks for coming, Shepard. It means a lot to hear your voice. Kal'Reegar and what's left of the marines got me into the observatory. From where you are, it's through the door and across the field. I got the data I needed, and I'm safe for now, but I've got a lot of Geth outside._"

"What's this research you're after?"

"_It's about Dholen, this world's star. It's aging faster than it should. I can tell you more about it once we've got fewer Geth shooting at us._"

"Would it help if I brought in the _Normandy-2_?"

"_Doubtful. These builds are centuries old. If you bring down heavy fire, this whole place could collapse on us._"

"Is anyone else still with you, or are you alone out there?"

"_Reegar had a team of marines covering me when I ran for the observatory. At least some of them are still alive. I can hear them firing at the Geth outside._"

"It looks like somebody sealed the door against the Geth, and the console is damaged. Can you get it open from your end?"

"_Let me see… Yes, I can do it. Here, it should be unlocked now. Be careful, Shepard. And please do what you can to keep Reegar alive._"

Team Shepard moved through the unlocked door and through a few turns, coming out into a large, heavily-shaded area. Geth Remote Drones buzzed about; a few of them noticed Shepard and fired at them, but an Overload brought them down. They went right, Shepard and Kaidan using Overloads to destroy more drones, when suddenly they came under fire from another Geth Prime. Shepard stripped its shields with an Overload, and then opened fire on its head with his Viper; a half-dozen headshots broke through its armor and brought it down. They made their way across the rest of the area, Overloading a few more Remote Drone packs, and passed through the far door.

The next room had three closed shutters and a locked door, along with a single console. Shepard walked up and hacked the security console. In response, the left-side door unlocked and the shutters opened… to reveal a huge quadrupedal Geth across the courtyard, which turned to face them and fired a shot at them.

"Colossus!" Shepard shouted. "Hit the dirt!"

Everyone got down, as the explosive charge impacted the wall just below the shutters.

"I'm not used to fighting these things without a Mako!" Kaidan said.

They moved through the door and down a ramp, soon finding a Quarian male in red armor, holding a rocket launcher, crouching behind cover. They ran in and joined him.

"Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines" he introduced himself. "We talked on the radio before that dropship arrived. I still got no idea why you're here, but this ain't the time to be picky. Tali's inside over there" he gestured to a locked door on the other side of the heavy mech. "The Geth killed the rest of my squad, and they're trying to get to her. Best I've been able to do is draw their attention."

"Are you sure she's still alive?" Shepard asked.

"The observatory is reinforced. Even the Geth will need time to get through it. And it's hard to hack a door when someone's firin' rockets at ya. The Geth are near platoon-strength, but the Colossus is the worst part. It's got a repair protocol – huddles up and fixes itself. I can't get a clear shot when it's curled up like that. I tried to move in closer, and one of the bastards punched a shot clean through my suit."

"How bad is your suit damage?"

"Combat seals clamped down to isolate contamination, and I'm swimming in antibiotics. The Geth might get me, but I'm not gonna die from an infection in the middle of a battle! That's just insulting!"

"What can you tell me about the battlefield?"

"The right side's got a catwalk with a sniper perch. You could wreak some havoc from there, but none of my men made it past the Geth. The middle's got cover, but the damn Colossus has a clear shot at you the whole time, and you've got Geth comin' in from both sides. The left gives you some cover from the Colossus, but your ass is hangin' out for the Geth. That's how I got shot."

"Any ideas how to deal with the Colossus?"

"Standard protocol with Armature-class units is to sabotage the shields and whittle it down – kill it with bug bites. But the repair protocol this one has blows that plan to hell. You try to wear it down, it just huddles up and fixes itself. So whatever we do has to scrap that bastard fast. Probably means getting up close, past that cover."

"We need to get to Tali. Any ideas?"

"Just one. I'm not moving so well, but I can still pull a trigger, and I've got a rocket launcher that the sun hasn't fried yet. You move in close. I'll keep the Colossus busy, maybe even drop its shields. With luck, you'll be able to finish it off."

"You've done enough, Reegar. You don't need to throw your life away!"

"Wasn't asking for your permission" he said as he started to stand up. "My job is to keep Tali safe. This is our best shot."

Shepard yanked him back down into cover. "We don't have enough people left on our side for you to take one for the team! Stand down!"

"I'm not gonna stand here while you run into enemy fire! They killed my whole squad!"

"And if you want to honor them, watch my back! I need you here in case they bring in reinforcements!"

"…All right, Shepard. We'll do it your way. Hit 'em for me! _Keelah se'lai_!"

Shepard nodded, and then turned to his team. "Alenko, Kanade, go right! Swanson, you & me are goin' left!"

"Right, Shepard" "Got it, Commander" "Yes, sir"

They moved out, gunning down every Geth in their sights. Shepard moved up the left, Erika close behind him, and the two used their pistols to take out a quartet of Geth Troopers that rushed at them. Across the way, Kaede started using her Carbine to score hits on the Geth below while Kaidan kept the closer ones off her with his SMG and his shotgun. Both pairs soon came out on either side of the Colossus. Shepard and Kaidan used Overloads and SMGs to kill a pair of Geth Pyros, while Erika and Kaede took out the other Troopers. Then, Shepard pulled out his Arc Projector and blasted the Colossus, taking its shields down by a little more than half. He and Kaidan then hit it with Overloads, while Erika and Kaede fired their weapons, bringing its shields down the rest of the way. Shepard and Kaidan kept hitting it with Overloads and Warps to cause more damage, ducking to dodge its shots as the cumbersome machine tried to divide its attention between both attacking groups at once. It was soon letting out sparks and smoke, sporting noticeable damage, and was about to huddle up for repairs… when a rocket from Kal'Reegar streaked in, hitting something vital. Small explosions ran through the Colossus' body, and its headlight went out as it collapsed to the ground.

"_Scans confirm the modified Colossus is offline, Shepard_" EDI radioed. "_It is now safe to proceed to Tali._"

Team Shepard moved around the dead Colossus and up to the door, which unlocked as they approached. Taliwas at the far end of the room, hunched over a console. She turned to face Shepard as they drew near.

"Thank you, Shepard" she said. "If not for you, I would never have made it out of this room. This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I'd joined you back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't let anyone take my place on something this risky."

"What can you tell me about your research here?" Shepard asked.

"Haestrom's sun is destabilizing. Back when this was a Quarian colony, it was a normal star. It shouldn't change that quickly."

"Any idea what's causing it?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say it was dark energy affecting the interior of the star. The effect is similar to when stars blow off mass to enter the red-giant phase, but Dholen is far too young for this to be natural."

"A lot of Quarians lost their lives here. Was it worth it?"

"I don't know, Shepard. It wasn't my call. The Admiralty Board believed the information here was worth sacrificing all our lives for. I have to believe that they know what's best."

"I didn't ask what some admiral thought, Tali. I asked what _you_ think."

"A lot of people died here. Some of them were my friends. All of them were good at their jobs. That ancestors-damned data had better be worth it. The price was too high."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad we could help. Once you deliver the data, I could use you on the _Normandy II_."

"I promised to see this mission through. I did. I can leave with you and sent the data to the Fleet. And if the admirals have a problem with it, they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die."

"Maybe not the _whole_ rest of your team, ma'am" Kal said as he limped in.

"Reegar! You made it!"

"Your old captain's as good as you said. The damn Colossus never stood a chance."

"If need be," Shepard said, "the _Normandy_ can get you out of here, Reegar."

"The Geth didn't damage our ship. As long as we get out of here before reinforcements show up, we'll be fine."

"Actually," Tali said, "I won't be going with you. I'm joining Commander Shepard."

"I'll pass the data on to the Admiralty Board and let 'em know what happened. She's all yours now, Shepard. Keep her safe."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy 2**_** Meeting Room**

"Cerberus saw footage of you in action, Tali'Zorah" Jacob said. "We're looking forward to having you on the team. Your engineering expertise will really benefit the mission."

"I don't know who you are," Tali replied, "but Cerberus threatened the safety of the Migrant Fleet. Don't make nice."

"Cerberus operates in cells, and most of the time the members of one cell have no idea what happens in the others. My cell was involved strictly with bringing Shepard back and fighting the Collectors. I didn't know anything about what the cell who attacked the Migrant Fleet did until I got curious and did some digging after Freedom's Progress." He scowled. "I am _not_ happy with what I found. Rest assured, if I ever met someone from the cell who attacked you Quarians, I'd probably kill 'em myself, or at least beat the crap out of 'em until they couldn't stand up for a while."

"Jacob's a good man" Shepard said to Tali. "He's only with Cerberus to get around the bureaucratic crap that's strangling the Alliance lately. But, I'm in agreement that Cerberus as a whole isn't trustworthy. That's why you're here, Tali. I need people who aren't Cerberus – people I can trust."

"I assumed you were undercover, Shepard" Tali said. "Maybe even planning to blow Cerberus up from the inside. If that's the case, I'll loan you a grenade. Otherwise, I'm here for you and Garrus and Kaidan and the rest of the old gang here. Not for them."

"If it helps, check out the new _Normandy_ while you're here. We've gotten a few upgrades."

"I'll give her the necessary security clearance to access our systems" Jacob said.

"Please do. I can't be part of your team if I don't know how the ship works. …Just remember, Shepard. Cerberus thought experimenting on Rachni, Husks, and Thorian Creepers was a good idea. I'll be in engineering."

As she left, Jacob couldn't resist throwing one more thing in:

"Don't forget to introduce yourself to EDI, the ship's artificial intelligence."

Even through Tali's near-opaque visor, her bioluminescent death-glare was plain to see. She turned and walked away.

"Commander," EDI chimed in, "Blood Pack activity has been detected in the Crescent Nebula. Shall Mr. Moreau and I set course?"

"Go ahead. Let's see what the Krogans and Vorcha are up to."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Crescent Nebula, Lusarn System, Tarith**

**DATA: **"_Tarith is broadly Earth-like with a fatal flaw: it has a relatively high amount of chlorine in its atmosphere, which is the reason for the greenish haze that becomes apparent when looking at the horizon. Chlorine has become a vital component in Tarith's__plant life; as a defense mechanism against native herbivores, many species evolved the ability to release clouds of toxic chlorine when disturbed. This gas is heavier than the atmospheric oxygen and tends to settle in low places. While avoidable, this has placed Tarith near the bottom of the lists for colonization. _

_There are intermittent signals originating in the heart of a large chlorine swamp. They appear to be coded, though it is not impossible that they are garbled distress signals from a downed civilian ship._"

The Kodiak shuttle flew into the foggy canyon, dropping off three individuals in sealed hazardous-environment armor: Shepard, Zaeed, and – from the DDF – Mari Makinami, whose armor was the same shade of light-pink and white as her piloting suit. The area was thick with chlorine fog, and the rocks made a maze-like path.

"_The fog on the planet's surface is interfering with your navigation_" EDI radioed. "_The nearby beacon towers may serve as a navigational contingency._"

They moved forward toward the first beacon, finding a few dead Vorcha and a datapad: "_Attention all workers: Stop chipping away at this node! There's nothing left here to mine! Move on to the other sites now! -Salamul_". Shepard hit the button for the beacon, and a beam of light shot out into the distance, to the next beacon, which was soon triggered and pointed them off toward the next one. As they approached it, however, a huge insectoid with a red carapace emerged. It screeched threateningly at them and started rushing at them. Zaeed's Avenger and Mari's MA5D gunned it down, but it took more rounds than expected to break through the tough chitin; what's more, the bug exploded upon death. They hit the beacon and kept going; another of the odd bugs attacked, but an Incinerate from Shepard weakened it enough that a burst from his Tempest SMG finished it off. A second one came in, but Shepard hit it with a Biotic Throw that tossed it over a 40-foot fall that it didn't get up from.

The beacon beam led a little ways up the hill to another small outpost, with another dead Vorcha and another datapad: "_Attention all workers: Fall back now! Evacuation shuttles are on the way. Anyone not at the gathering site when the shuttles arrive will be left here with those damned bugs! -Salamul_".

"These Vorcha haven't been dead for long" Zaeed said.

"I don't see any bullet wounds" Mari said. "More like claw marks – probably from those big exploding bugs we've been killing."

They hit the beacon and followed the resulting beam. A massive, long-necked flying creature flew overhead, perching on the rocks for a few seconds before taking off again. As they neared the next beacon, two more of the bugs attacked. Zaeed and Mari focused AR fire on one, while Shepard hit the other with an Incinerate and then took it out with his SMG. Another beacon, and another datapad: "_Salamul: I can't get any more Vorcha from Omega. Garm has his own problems. You're going to have to man up and deal with this on your own. Maybe build a beacon path. I bet those damned Vorcha are just wandering off into the fog and getting lost. -Kalusk_".

They moved up the nearby hill and triggered the next beacon, which pointed them back down the other side. A long, winding path led to two more of the bugs; a Biotic Chain-Shockwave from Shepard knocked them both away, letting Mari and Zaeed finish them off. The next beacon yielded another datapad: "_Salamul: Where are the resources? Are you mining out there or standing around waiting for those Vorcha to get smarter? Our guy on Illium can't keep the lights off forever. You keep stalling and we'll have a hell of a fight on the way in. And that would make me REALLY angry. -Kalusk_".

They went up the hill, to the last beacon projector which shot a beam up at the comm. tower's peak. A bit further up the hill and around a corner, and they came across a gunship lifting off, painted in the Blood Pack's colors. Left behind were a pair of Vorcha and a Krogan wearing heavy armor and with a Biotic barrier – Salamul, most likely. Shepard hit Salamul with a Warp, taking out his barrier, while Zaeed took out the Vorcha and Mari started hitting the Krogan with assault-rifle fire. In response, Salamul hit the girl with a Throw that launched her backward into a rock wall, and she could hear her armor's shield alarms beeping in her ears. Shepard hit the Krogan with an Incinerate, burning through his armor, and fired his Tempest at the still-ablaze hostile. A Carnage shot from Zaeed hit Salamul in the back, finishing him off.

After checking on Mari, Shepard bypassed the communications terminal. The tower's lights began to flicker. Seconds later, the Kodiak flew in for extraction.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Crescent Nebula, Zelene System, Helyme**

**DATA: **"_Helyme is a post-garden world that once enjoyed an Earth-like oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere. It is still blessed with plentiful water but a generally cold climate (and extreme seasonal shifts courtesy of a 38-degree axial tilt). _

_Helyme is thought to be the homeworld of the Arthenn, a space-faring species that disappeared approximately 300,000 years ago. Precisely what happened to Helyme is still under debate. It appears a global extinction occurred, wiping out all native animal life forms more complex than zooplankton. Plant forms were not affected, but the lack of oxygen-breathing life caused oxygenation of the atmosphere. Plant life was reduced after lightning storms ignited global wildfires. _

_The leading theory for Helyme's devastation is an out-of-control biological weapon. For this reason, landing is strictly prohibited. The corporations of Illium have emplaced a network of quarantine satellites to dissuade would-be looters from landing in the crumbling cities._"

**EDI'S BRIEFING: **"Mercenary activity detected inside a mining facility on the planet's surface. Facility confirmed registered to Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation. Eclipse presence confirmed. Distress beacon powered down at site. Sensors detect multiple space-faring vessel launches from facility."

The UT-47 shuttle descended upon the mining facility, setting down on a small landing pad outside. Shepard was accompanied by three teammates: Tali, Sarah / Gamma-7, and Commander Cody. They moved under a natural rock arch, finding an area with the facility entrance to the right and a computer with a shipping log in the middle: "_Cargo ship _Ter Alan _docked and received a large shipment en-route to a facility in the Dranek System. _Ter Alan _requested escort for the shipment, claiming pirate activity along the route._"

They stepped into the facility, and were immediately attacked by a fireteam of Eclipse soldiers led by a Vanguard. Shepard hit the Vanguard with a Warp that took down her barrier, and then pulled off a Biotic Charge that splattered her against a wall, while also disorienting the two foot-soldiers. Cody and Sarah rushed in, using their DC-15 and Lancer to kill the stunned hostiles. The quartet then bypassed and went through the nearby door, finding a datapad near a body: "_Alert: We are under mercenary attack! Escort civilians to crew quarters… then return to the work area to protect the main computer at all costs._"

The next open area contained a crisscross of catwalks, as well as a squad of Eclipse soldiers. Shepard and Tali sent out Combat Drones to help thin the herd, while Sarah looked through the 2.5x scope she'd attached to her Lancer and fired two precise shots to kill a launcher-wielding hostile towards the back. Cody gunned down a Vanguard, while Tali's shotgun blew away a few Eclipse Salarians. The team rushed forward, Shepard using his Predator pistol to kill the last few, and they then accessed the mainframe. Shepard hacked the computer, and triggered the decryption of the _Ter Alan_'s location.

"It'll take a few minutes to decrypt" Tali said. "And I think Eclipse knows what we're doing."

"Get into position" Shepard ordered. "We hold the line until the data is ready."

Shepard took position behind the waist-high wall next to the computer, readying his M97 Viper. Soon enough, Eclipse soldiers came pouring in from the exit. Shepard focused on the Vanguards, while Sarah started picking off foot-soldiers, and Cody & Tali stationed themselves around the corners to catch by surprise the few hostiles who made it through Shep & Sarah's fire. When that group was dead, another came in from the right, led by a Salarian with shielded heavy armor, who sent out a Combat Drone. A few shots from Cody's blaster rifle destroyed the Drone, while an Overload from Shepard took out the Eclipse Captain's shields. Sarah then rushed the evil Salarian, drawing her gravity hammer and hitting him in the chest with it; his armor shattered, as did his ribcage, and he went flying to splat against a wall, dead. She used her hammer to take out a few more Eclipse troops, as Shepard and Tali dealt with most of the rest, and Cody picked off the stragglers.

Finally, the decryption was complete. Unfortunately, the data was incomplete. It was soon sent back to Cerberus for analysis, while Shepard called for the shuttle to take them out of here.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Shrike Abyssal, Xe Cha System, Zada Ban**

**DATA: **"_Zada Ban is a large, dense planet named for a Volus god of punishment. Its crust is rich in uranium, eroded by winds to create large radioactive dust storms across its surface. The Volus of Talis Fia have explored the planet thoroughly with space probes and telepresent robo-mining machines and discovered they are not the first to exploit the planet. Plastics from a mining station approximately 50,000 years old can be found near the planet's equator. Curiously, the mines nearby were not tapped out of uranium ore; they were instead abandoned at the height of their operation._"

**EDI's Briefing: **"Scans show a crude base established on the planet's surface. Communications match known Blood Pack mercenary protocols. Numerous life signs matching Vorcha genealogy detected. The base's material resources match our data on weapons manufacturing components. Furthermore, coordinates decrypted from the relay on Tarith indicate resources mined there were sent to this planet."

The Kodiak flew into the canyon, setting down on a rock ledge overlooking the Blood Pack base. Out from it stepped Shepard, Grunt, Teana, and the Maximal known as Rattrap, who "was bored" and wanted a chance to shoot something.

"_I am detecting a large power source inside the base_" EDI radioed. "_It is probable that destroying it would disrupt the entire facility._"

Near the shuttle's landing spot was a datapad: "_Kalusk: You'll get your resources when they're good and ready. You wanna come mine these rocks yourself? Everything will be ready for the attack. If you'd gotten me the additional Vorcha I asked for, it would have been done by now. -Salamul_". They moved across a nearby natural bridge, finding another datapad: "_Kalusk: I'm sending back two of the Vorcha you sent me so that you can see what I'm dealing with out here! I suggest that you not arm these morons; these piss-poor shots are most likely to blast the broad side of one of your generators than hit their intended targets. Maybe once you understand what I'm dealing with, you won't be so quick to mock me when I ask for some goddamned assistance. -Salamul_"

They went right, down a slope and into the top level of a two-level cave. A pack of Vorcha popped out and opened fire from both levels, forcing the team into cover. Rattrap fired a well-placed shot from his blaster pistol that hit the head of the topside Vorcha, killing it instantly, while Teana and Grunt fired her Mirage Rifle and his Avenger down at the ones below. Shepard hit an armored Vorcha with an Incinerate, killing it, and then used his Predator to kill two more that came in on the top level. Teana and Grunt leapt down to the bottom floor, she switching Mirage to Shotgun Mode and him readying his Katana shotgun, and cleared out the rest of the Vorcha. The last one fell when Grunt charged it, tackling it hard enough to slam it into a wall, and then picking it up over his head and throwing it over a cliff, giving a little laugh as he did so.

"Remind me to stay on his good side" Rattrap said to Shepard.

The two hopped down to the lower level, finding another datapad: "_Kalusk: Some of my Vorcha have gone missing. I need more if you expect us to get this work done on schedule. I don't care how you get them. Ask Garm for his extras. He has to have some castoffs that are good enough for mining duty. -Salamul_". They started across the next rock bridge, Shepard using his Viper to pick off the Vorcha on the other side. Teana switched Mirage to Sniper Mode and picked off a pair of launcher-wielding Vorcha high and to the right. As they crossed the bridge, a Vorcha with a flamethrower came charging out, screaming a war-cry, only for Shepard to hit it with an Incinerate, resulting in an explosion of burnt Vorcha bits in every direction.

They went right, through a door and into a semi-closed chamber filled with two large tanks, several Vorcha, and an armored & shielded Krogan – Kalusk, head of Zada Ban's Blood Pack facility. Shepard hit the Krogan with an Overload, stripping his shields, while Teana switched Mirage to dual pistols and helped Rattrap thin out the Vorcha. Grunt hit Kalusk with a Carnage shot, stunning him and damaging his armor, and Shepard then took his weakened armor out with a Warp. Grunt then charged in, blasting the Blood Pack Krogan with his shotgun and dodging the enraged and wounded Kalusk's retaliatory shots. He used a sweeping kick to knock the enemy Krogan onto his back, and then blasted him in the face point-blank, killing him. Meanwhile, the last Vorcha fell to a shot from Teana.

"These things are what we came to get rid of" Shepard said. "Rattrap, do your stuff."

"One wrecked base, comin' right up."

A minute later, everyone left the chamber, heading outside. Shepard nodded to Rattrap, who keyed in the detonation code of the det-charges he'd stuck to the tanks. The ground rumbled as the explosions tore through the room behind them, destroying the tanks and the Blood Pack ordnance inside. The Blood Pack's planned assault on Illium had been thwarted.

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Our heroes head to Illium, to meet with an old friend of Shepard's and seek out the mysterious Justicar…


	8. Welcome to Illium

Yeah, yeah, I found a YouTube vid of Paragon!Conrad, which wasn't in the original game due to a bug, but I couldn't find a vid of the interaction with the bar-owner before that part.

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Crescent Nebula, Tasale System, Illium**

**CODEX: **"_A regional hub of Asari commerce awash in riches, Illium is infamous for its abusive labor practices and legalization of nearly everything except murder. As such, Illium is the preferred production site for weapons and pharmaceuticals that would be illegal nearly everywhere else, made even more lucrative by legal indentured servitude. Among the Biotics-related pharmaceutical producers is the Dantius Corporation, a rising star in galactic commerce. _

_Despite the dangers of its products, Illium is renowned for glamour, luxury, and safety (provided by near-total surveillance), making it a favored tourist destination. Countless celebrities maintain palatial estates on Illium and in its capital, Nos Astra. The sole obstacle to business on Illium is its extreme bureaucracy, tolerated only for its provision of security. _

_Regardless of the character of its economy, Illium's self-congratulatory media exalts its own society with the provincial arrogance of "new money", glorifying in "sexiest CEOs" and "ten richest residents" lists._"

**DATA: **"_Illium is a classic garden world developed to serve as entrepôt between the Terminus Systems and the Asari Republics. To abet this trade, the normally stringent customs laws of Council space on product-safety-proscribed materials and sapient trafficking are relaxed. Officially, Illium is not an Asari world; it is colonized and operated by Asari corporate interests. This gives it the same legal latitude enjoyed by the human corporate research enclaves of Noveria. Illium is one of the youngest Asari colonies settled during the 7__th__ Expansion Wave. The first child born on the world is only now reaching her middle age. The world is hot and massive; ground settlement is only possible at the higher polar latitudes. In more equatorial locations the population is housed in arcology skyscrapers to escape the heat of the surface._"

Shepard, Garrus, Tali, and Kaidan walked along the docking tube, looking back at the _Normandy II_ through the viewport; she was presently undergoing a retrofit, being fitted with Cyclonic Barrier Technology courtesy of Tali, but as a consequence would be dock-bound for a few hours while the installation proceeded. They stopped as a 'greeting party' came out in the form of an Asari representative flanked by two armed LOKI mechs.

"Welcome to Nos Astra, Commander Shepard" she said. "We've been instructed to waive all docking and administration fees for your visit. My name is Careena. If you need information about the area, it would be my pleasure to assist you."

"That's a lot of firepower for a friendly welcome" Shepard replied, looking at the mechs. "Expecting trouble?"

"We're the gateway to the Terminus Systems, Commander. That element of risk requires greater security."

"So who gave us the free pass?"

"Liara T'Soni vouched for your conduct and paid all fees you would normally incur." She tapped a few commands into her Omnitool, and the LOKIs left. "She also asked that I direct you to speak with her at your convenience. She's near the trading floor."

"Liara is here? What's she doing?"

"Miss T'Soni is one of Nos Astra's most respected information brokers. Nos Astra is based upon trade. Information is valuable currency, and Liara has done quite well. As I said, you'll find her near the trading floor. She was looking forward to seeing you."

"What can you tell me about Nos Astra?"

"It's an exciting city. We see a lot of new cultures and goods because of our proximity to the Terminus Systems. At the same time, Illium is still an Asari world. You should be as safe her as you would be on the Citadel. For your own safety, however, I recommend against signing anything."

"What's so dangerous about signing something?"

"Illium is a free-trade world, Commander. Contract term requirements are more relaxed here than on other planets. It's a small price to pay for keeping our competitive edge in goods from the Terminus Systems."

"You mentioned trading. What gets traded on Illium?"

"Anything you can imagine, Commander. Illium is a wonderful world, for those who can afford it. In order to remain competitive as a Terminus Systems port, we've relaxed many of the standards you'd find on other Asari worlds. Most drugs are legal, provided they're labeled properly. You can buy almost any weapon or technology. You can even buy indentured servants."

"I can't believe an Asari world would allow slavery."

"We try to avoid calling it 'slavery'. All indentured servants on Illium had voluntarily agreed to a term of service. Most choose indentured service as a means to pay off debt or avoid imprisonment. A contract holder is responsible for the well-being of their servants, and a servant's duties are agreed upon before the contract is signed."

"Thank you for the information."

"You're welcome, Commander" she replied as she walked away. "Please enjoy your stay."

"_Customs records indicate a Justicar named Samara is visiting this port, Shepard_" EDI radioed. "_Your former teammate Liara T'Soni may have more information. Her office overlooks the trading floor. You may wish to speak to her regarding the whereabouts of Thane Krios, the assassin on your dossier, as well._"

The quartet moved through into the trading floor, overlooking a beautiful view of the city.

"We were always told that Illium is one of the safest places in the galaxy…" Garrus said, "until you fell off the grid. Sign the wrong contract, join up with the wrong company, or walk down the wrong alley, and it's as dangerous as anywhere else. Don't let this place fool you; it's no safer here than Omega."

As they walked along, another Asari called for their attention.

"You're Commander Shepard?" she asked. "I saw your… I guess you would say your aura. I'd recognize you anywhere." She looked around to ensure no-one was listening in. "I was asked to give you a message if I saw you. It's from a friend you made on Noveria."

"I met a lot of people on Noveria" Shepard replied. "Could you be more specific."

"I believe the message itself should make it clear." She walked closer, and her eyes rolled back slightly, her nearly-closed eyelids giving the illusion of pure white eyes, and when she next spoke it had a faint echo to it. "_Shepard. We hide. We burrow. We build. But we know that you seek those who soured the songs of our mothers. When the time comes, our voice will join with yours, and our crescendo will burn the darkness clean. Thank you, Shepard. The Rachni will sing again because of you._"

"I'm glad to hear that you're rebuilding. Are you somewhere close by?"

The Asari messenger returned to normal as her 'message' ended. "The Rachni Queen is not here" she said. "That message is one of many memories I carry from her. I encountered her on an uncharted world. She saved my life. More than that, she gave me a purpose. They are an amazing people, Shepard. The galaxy owes you a great debt for giving them a second chance."

"How did you find the Rachni?"

"I was working as a courier. Pirates ambushed my ship, and I was forced down on an uncharted planet. I was badly injured, alone and near death. Then they found me. They saved me."

"You obviously got offworld again. Did the Rachni give you a ship?"

"No. Countless workers repaired my ship. It runs better now than it did before. They remind me of the Keepers on the Citadel in a way – all working together, each with a purpose."

"What happened to the pirates who attacked you?"

"They were obliterated, as they should have been. The Rachni are not aggressive, but they do what they must."

"Could you tell me where the Rachni are?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't even have that information myself any longer. After I met the Rachni Queen, that information was… removed. It's not painful, but I simply don't remember. I'll remember when I need to. And her caution is understandable. The galaxy isn't yet ready for the return of the Rachni."

"You said the Queen gave you a purpose. What do you mean?"

"The Queen shared her 'song' with me as I recovered. I saw the Rachni as only an Asari could. They are so beautiful, and so vulnerable. They needed someone to purchase things they cannot make themselves – someone to work within the system, an agent if you will. I am happy to help. My life as a courier was empty and shallow. Now I'm helping a great race rebuild itself."

"I got that she was grateful. What else was her message saying?"

"That the first Rachni War was a mistake. Something soured the voices of her people. In Rachni psychology, that would be like… mind control, I think. It doesn't really translate. Anyway, she believes you are fighting the ones who did that, and she promises to help."

"She thinks that the Reapers caused the Rachni War?"

"I can't say for sure. But she is sure that her ancestors were forced into war against their will. Her people aren't naturally aggressive. If they made war, it was not of their own doing."

"Thank you for giving me that information. I'm glad my friend from Noveria is doing well."

"Be well, Commander Shepard. You will not see me again."

With that, she turned and walked away. The group moved on, but it was only a matter of seconds before another familiar face from Noveria noticed them.

"Holy crap! Shepard? I thought you were dead! What happened? No, wait; probably classified. Forget I asked. You'd just have to lie. I'm Gianna Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs. You helped me nail Administrator Anoleis."

"Happy to help" Shepard replied. "What happened to him?"

"He made the one mistake Noveria won't tolerate: he got caught taking their money. He's doing a few years in white-collar prison. More importantly, he won't work in the field again. Sit down; if I remember right, I owe you a beer."

Shepard had a seat, with the others gathering around.

"Vakarian, Zorah, Alenko, I remember you three as well. Hard to forget the ones who helped stop a Geth/Rachni outbreak. Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Wrex is on Tuchanka trying to unite the clans," Kaidan replied, "Williams is still working with the Alliance, and T'Soni's an intel broker here on Illium."

"So you all survived your ship getting scrapped. Good to hear. So what brings you folks to Illium? You know, that you can talk about?"

"You ever heard of the Collectors?" Shepard replied. "They're attacking human colonies; they've already kidnapped tens of thousands of people. We're gonna stop them."

"Damn, Shepard. For me, a tough job involves more paperwork."

She semi-discreetly looked over at the kiosks on her right, noticing that one Asari shopkeeper was eyeing her. She turned back to Shepard.

"Hey listen, I just remembered something" she spoke quickly while covertly sliding something beneath Shepard's glass. "I've gotta go. Talk to you later? And don't forget to drink your beer."

She got up and walked away, looking a bit in a hurry. Shepard waited a few seconds, and then pulled free the slip of paper hidden beneath the glass: "_Shepard. Had to leave. Target saw me. Couldn't break cover. Asari merchant smuggling schematics from Noveria. Can you talk her into showing you good stuff?_"

He signaled his team to wait there, and walked up to the merchant.

"Welcome!" she said. "You look like someone who needs high-quality equipment. Feel free to look around. My store has the best tech and Biotic equipment on Illium!"

"Is everything here so expensive?" Shepard asked. "I plan to drop a lotta credits today."

"Really?"

"I'm outfitting a team for a dangerous mission. I need the best and I'm willing to pay for it, as long as you work with me."

"Well, perhaps I could give you a preferred rate at the kiosk. Here, a small discount, and when I get special items in, you could take a look."

"What kinda 'special items' are we talkin' about?"

"Oh, you know. Schematics, designs, nothing illegal, but I… may not have all the licenses to sell them."

"Do you have anything else? Anything not listed on your main merchandise kiosk?"

"…Well, there is one thing. Very advanced design, not publicly available yet."

"That's because it's still in development on Noveria," Gianna said as she walked up, "and illegal for export. Hello, Hermia."

"Parasini? You set me up! But this isn't Noveria! You don't have the authority to arrest me here!"

"I don't care whether you go to jail. I've got all the evidence I need to fine you out of business."

"Do you have the authority to seize the schematic she's trying to sell?" Shepard asked.

"I don't have to. Hermia is under suspicion. We leaked a faulty device to her. All this thing will ever do is blow up in your face."

"I-I-I need to go" Hermia stammered. "I have to talk to my lawyer". She walked off as quickly as she could.

"Talk fast, Hermia!" Gianna shouted after her. "When the fines hit, you won't be able to afford him!" She then turned to Shepard. "Ah, that was good. I've gotta go file a few papers. Come by my table when you've got a minute."

She sauntered off to the table, Shepard following and having a seat with the others.

"Hermia is going to be a very poor woman very shortly" Gianna said. "Thanks for the help, Shepard. I love nailing Asari; so ageless and superior, then you get them and they squeal like schoolgirls."

"It must be nice having a job that you really enjoy" Shepard said.

"I wanted to be a cop or C-Sec, but my family had bills. I needed the money a corporate job brought in. Besides, in this job you don't see things that make it hard to sleep at night. White-collar crime is nice and clean. Hell, at least this time I didn't have to wear heels and a dress."

"How'd you end up on Noveria, anyway?"

"Scholarship program, and a competitive internship. Turns out I was only middling at science, but I could always ferret out secrets. You grow up poor and surrounded by rich kids, and you get good at hiding yourself. It helps with going undercover."

"What's up next for you?"

"Research. We've had some hacking attacks lately, and I wanna make sure they're external. A lot of people are suddenly interested in dark energy. My bosses wanna know if it's something to worry about. That'll hold me over until I have to go back undercover anyway."

"It must be hard going undercover so often."

"It's not so bad. Go new places, be new people… The only weird part is when you go home and try to talk to people, and you forget how to react. Like it's another cover, y'know?"

"Deep down, part of you likes fooling people. That's what makes you good at it."

"Part of me, yeah. I grew up poor and working-class. Now I walk among the rich and powerful, taking notes, getting evidence. And they never see me coming."

"It's been a pleasure, Gianna" Shepard said as he and his group got up.

"You too, Shepard. See ya around." She walked up to him. "…Ah, hell with it." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek; Garrus and Kaidan noticed as Tali stiffened and let out an indignant "Hmph". Gianna back away, a smirk on her face. "Much better than an autograph… Take care of yourself, Shepard."

"Let's check out the bar before we head for Liara, Shepard" Garrus suggested. "With our luck, something interesting's happening for us to solve."

They headed for the bar, and sure enough they found the angry bar owner, who warned them about a troublemaker in a manner that will not be typed here because the author of this fic can't find a YouTube clip of the conversation and doesn't feel like starting up a new ME2 playthrough just for this one scene. They headed in, and saw a certain person pestering the bartender…

"Oh God, it's _this_ guy…" Kaidan muttered.

"That's right!" the boisterous young man said. "Anybody messing with me will answer to my good friend…" he turned, and his expression became shocked starstruck as he saw "C-Commander Shepard?"

"Hey," the Asari bartender said, "if you know this idiot, can you rein him in before I slap his ass with a Singularity?"

"Shepard? Is it really you? It's me, Conrad Verner! We met on the Citadel? I wanted to become a Spectre? You're alive! Oh, this is the happiest day of my life!"

"Conrad…" Shepard deadpanned. "Why are you acting like me?"

"Well, you were gone, right? And the galaxy still needed protecting. So I decided to finish what you started. In your honor."

"You do realize that I have Kaidan Alenko, the second human Spectre, right here next to me, right? It's not like my not-quite-death robbed the galaxy of us."

"Well yeah, but in the 15 months between your disappearance and his appointment, there weren't any, so…"

"Any decent security system will detect that you aren't even in the military, much less part of my squad."

"I just say that I'm in deep cover, and don't appear on systems. I'm doing the best I can, okay? You were a hero. You saved the galaxy and showed everyone what humanity could do… and then you died! The galaxy needed someone like you, Shepard. We all did. I had to do something."

"Conrad, do you have any actual combat training?"

"I've… studied."

"War movies don't count as training" Tali said.

"How did you get that N7 armor?"

"Oh, they make pretty convincing replicas these days, if you're willing to pay. Getting the whole get-up was pretty expensive, but my wife was really supportive! She even paid for my shuttle fare off-world!"

The bartender facepalmed, as did Garrus.

"So, you just wander the galaxy righting wrongs?"

"Hey, don't say it like that! I talk to people, you know? Ask them if they have big problems that I can help solve! You'd be surprised how many people are just waiting for someone to talk to them! I've helped find lost people, warned some police about a robbery being planned that I overheard, and I even helped some guy who was in a car wreck! That CPR training I took a few years back really comes in handy once in a while. …Sometimes I poke through crates, too – for extra credits."

"Why were you trying to get the deed to this place?"

"This place is actually a front for a Red Sand dealer. I need to take it over to crack the ring!"

"What?" the bartender said flatly. "Who the hell told you that?"

"The owner of that weapons store near the carport. She's an undercover cop! She told me about it when I introduced myself."

"Listen, shit-for-brains: first, we don't sell Red Sand. Second, Red Sand is legal on Illium; you just need a license, a warning label, and a waiver to sign."

"I'll talk to this 'undercover cop' and figure out what's going on" Shepard said.

"Thank you" the bartender said. "If I murder annoying customers, it usually causes property damage. That comes out of my pay."

"Just let me know if you need any help, Shepard!" Conrad said.

"Just… sit there and read something, Verner. I'll be back."

As they walked out of the bar, Garrus murmured "I totally called it".

They headed through a few hallways and a lounge, passing a worried-sounding Salarian mentioned trouble at his workplace, and came out into the other trading floor. They headed left, and sure enough there was an Asari working at the weapons kiosk. She looked up as Shepard approached. "Can I… help you with something?" she asked.

"I talked to an old friend named Conrad Verner" Shepard replied. "You told him that the Eternity Lounge was selling Red Sand."

"Ohhh, you're Conrad's friend. Yes, that place is _really_ dangerous. I should know; I'm an undercover cop. Did you get me the deed to the bar? I need the deed to, uh, stop the Red Sand dealers."

"I softened up the bar owner, but you need to go in and finish them off."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. You just need to close the deal. Go in, be tough, and let them know you're with me. They'll hand the deed right over."

"Wow. Great. Here, I'll set you up for a discount. Thanks for the help."

After she walked away, Shepard turned to his group. "You get all that?"

"And the conversation with Conrad" Tali replied. "We have more than enough evidence to show she lied to an innocent man in an attempt to extort and illegally claim Eternity Lounge."

"And lied to two Spectres" Kaidan added.

"And impersonated an officer" Garrus finished. "That's a big offense, no matter where you are."

"Come on" Shepard said. "Let's go watch the fireworks."

The quartet headed back for Eternity. When they got there, the greedy arms-dealer was being accosted by the bar owner and a police officer.

"Damn it, this is just a misunderstanding!" the weapons merchant shouted.

"Tell it to the judge" the owner replied. "My surveillance vids caught your extortion attempt from four different angles."

"I was misled! I was told that you had agreed to sell!" She noticed Shepard. "That guy right there told me!"

"Ma'am?" he said to the bar owner. "Commander Jason Shepard, Citadel Special Tactics & Reconnaissance. I have audio proof of this woman's scheme to take over your bar. Here you go."

He forwarded the data to the police officer's Omnitool, and the incriminating conversations were then played. The merchant's face fell as she was caught red-handed and she realized she'd been had. The bar owner turned to the officer with a scowl.

"Take this bitch away before I have my bartender ground her into paste" she said.

"You are under arrest for attempted extortion, lying to a Council Spectre, and impersonating an officer of the law. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can, and likely will, be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford one, one will be…"

As the officer led the merchant away while reading her rights, the bar owner turned to Shepard.

"Nice work, Spectre" she said. "Great job tricking her the same way she tricked that poor gullible sap."

"My pleasure" Shepard replied.

The woman walked away, and Shepard then walked up to Conrad.

"What happened?" the fanboy asked. "The undercover cop from the weapons kiosk just got arrested!"

"She wasn't a cop" Shepard replied. "She was a deep-cover operative from a terrorist cell" he lied. "I'd never have found her if not for you."

"…Really?" Conrad said in a tiny voice.

"Really. You did a great job, Conrad. Now, please, go home. Let me take it from here."

"Can do, Shepard. And thanks. It's really good to have you back."

As Conrad walked away, Team Shepard had a seat at the bar.

"Thanks for taking care of that crazy guy" the bartender said. "Saves me having to beat him to death with his own spine. That makes the other customers nervous. Anyway, this is Eternity, and I'm Aethyta, Asari Matriarch and bartender. Get ya anything?"

"You're an Asari Matriarch? I thought Matriarchs served as honored advisors."

"Right. Which I do here, at this bar. I know – not what you'd expect. But nobody on Thessia wanted to listen to my 'wise council', so here I am. Dad was a Krogan who fought in the Rachni War, and my mother fought in the Krogan Rebellions. I've pretty much seen it all."

"So your father fought in the Rachni War?"

"Yeah, when he was young. Loved showin' off his war scars; Krogans think they're sexy. Me? I go for asses. When I was a girl, he'd tell me about landin' on this poison-filled world and stompin' a Rachni Queen into muck. Scientists say all that stuff about us gettin' genetic material from the father is crap. Seems like I got a bit of his mouth, though."

"And your mother fought in the Rebellions?"

"I don't know whether she 'fought'. She scouted, sniped a few people, and blew up a couple of space stations – you know, commando stuff. She'd put the old commando leathers on for 'special nights' with dad. Goddess, that was embarrassing…"

"If your mother fought in the Rebellions and your father was a Krogan, didn't that cause tension?"

"They didn't meet until a few hundred years after the Turians put the boot in with the damn genophage. As far as either one knew, they were both just warriors. Dad boasted; mom stayed quiet. Mom was a Matriarch herself and dad was near on 1,000 when the truth came out."

"What happened when he found out?"

"I was about 100, shaking my ass in some sleazy bar. They got me on a link, told me that they were gonna have it out, and made me promise to love whichever one survived. Which turned out to be damn easy, since neither one did. Family, huh? What a kick in the quad."

"What's it like living for nearly 1,000 years?"

"Violent. Wars break out, colonies get destroyed. Sometimes you hear good news, like that colony on Feros surviving. That's the exception, though. You find peace in whatever arms will hold you – Turian, Elcor, Hanar… I even had a pureblood daughter. I was the father; it didn't work out. And one day you wake up, your figure's gotten Matriarchal, and everyone else is too young to remember how nice the Quarians look inside those suits."

"Why is a Matriarch in a bar serving drinks?"

"It's better than what most other Matriarchs are doing. Look at that screw-up with Saren and his Geth a few years back! Our ships were hangin' bare-assed in space when Saren started shooting. If not for you humans, we woulda bought it right there! And I warned 'em – told people on Thessia what was comin', and they didn't wanna hear it."

"What didn't they want to hear?"

"That art and philosophy and political prowess wasn't gonna cut it. We can't go a single Asari lifetime without some big war breakin' out! We need to get our daughters working earlier, not spending their wild Maiden years strippin' or in merc bands. When I started talkin' about makin' new Mass Relays ourselves, they laughed the blue off my ass! So now, I serve drinks. So what's you guys' story… Shepard?"

"You knew who I am this whole time?"

"Of course. The guy who saved Noveria, saved Feros, saved the Council and the Citadel… Word has it you've got a new target now."

"The Collectors are behind the recent attacks on human colonies. We're gonna stop them."

"Collectors… I remember encountering them once, about 800 years back. Creepy bastards." She turned and caught sight of Garrus, particularly of his scars. "Damn. What happened to you? Looks like shrapnel wounds; frag grenade?"

"Anti-personnel rocket, actually" Garrus replied. "I was on Omega, and I pissed off the local mercs… enough that they threw a gunship at me. Of course, it only shot the rocket at me _after_ its machinegun had punched several new holes in my chest. …Closest I've ever come to death."

"So I guess the lives of Team Shepard are as dangerously busy as ever, huh?"

"Just recently," Kaidan said, "we went to Haestrom to rescue Tali here and we had to take on a Geth Colossus. On foot."

"That one wasn't as bad as it could've been" Shepard said. "Kaidan and I had Overload modules, I had an Arc Projector, and Kal'Reegar had a rocket launcher. Still, it would've been nicer to have a tank."

"I don't think a tank would have fit in that plaza" Tali replied. "Too much rubble and clutter around."

Aethyta chuckled. "Business as usual, huh? I bet if you ever decided to take some shore leave, you'd probably get embroiled in some complex assassination plot or something."

Shepard smirked. "Probably, yeah. Or I'd stop to help a woman trying to cross the street and end up taking on a hidden crime syndicate. Hey listen, it's been nice chatting with you, but we've gotta get going. I've got an old friend to meet and an Asari Justicar & a Drell Assassin to find and recruit."

"Story of your life, eh? See ya around, Shepard and crew. Take care."

The quartet got up and left, making their way out into the trading floor. They found the stairs that led up to Liara's office, and the secretary waved them in, revealing Liara intimidating some guy over holo-connection.

"Have you faced an Asari Commando unit before?" she said in a cold voice. "Few humans have. I'll make it simple: either you pay me what you owe, or I flay you alive."

She stopped as she heard Shepard come in, cutting the transmission. "Nyxeris, hold my calls!" she shouted. She then walked up and gave Shepard a hug; in the process, she used her natural telepathic ability to 'scan' Shepard, confirming that it was the same man with whom she'd melded to read the Cipher and view the Protheans' warning two years ago. She pulled back, noticing the others. "And Kaidan, and Garrus, and Tali… All of you, please, have a seat."

Liara sat at her desk, with Shepard sitting on the opposite chair and the other three claiming a couch.

"My sources said you were alive," she said, "but I never believed… It's very good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Liara. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. I've been working as an information broker. It's paid the bills since you… well, for the past two years. And now you're back, gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus and the DDF."

"That's not exactly public knowledge."

"Neither is you being alive, Shepard. Information is my business now. And if you need information on finding people, I'm happy to help."

"There's an Asari named Samara here on Illium. Do you know where I could find her?"

"Samara… Yes. She arrived recently and registered with Tracking Officer Dara. You can find Dara at the transportation hub."

"I'm also looking for Thane Krios. He's supposed to be somewhere on this planet."

"The assassin? Yes, he arrived here a few days ago. My sources tell me he may be targeting a corporate executive with the surname Dantius."

"That name sounds kinda familiar…" Kaidan muttered.

"He contacted a woman named Seryna; she has an office in the cargo transfer levels. Perhaps she can tell you where Krios is."

"You knew all that just off the top of your head?"

"I'm a very good information broker, Shepard. The world of intrigue isn't all that different from a dig site, except that the dead bodies still smell."

"What about you, Liara? I could use your help on this mission."

"I can't, Shepard. I'm sorry. I have commitments here – things I need to take care of."

"What kind of things? Are you in trouble?"

"No, no trouble. But it's been a long two years. I had things to do while you were gone. I have debts to repay. …Listen, if you want to help, I need someone with hacking expertise – someone I can trust. If you could disable security at key points around Nos Astra's trading floors, you could get me information I need. That would help me a great deal."

"If it'll help you, I'll take care of it."

"When you hack one, a server will open somewhere nearby for a short time. You can download data from there, if you hurry. Thank you, Shepard. This may help pay a great debt."

"Between the four of us, we can hack anything" Tali said. "Just point us in the right directions, Liara. We'll take it from there."

"Thanks for the help. That's all I needed to know."

"Of course. If there's anything else I can help you with, let me know."

The team moved out, leaving Liara's office and heading over to the transportation hub. Shepard hacked one of the terminals Liara wanted, and then did some shopping. However, he and the others were exposed to a very odd sight: a Krogan reciting poetry. Nearby, manning one of the shops, was a tired-looking Asari. Shepard walked up to her.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

She turned. "What do you want?" she snapped at him. Then she caught herself, looking chagrined. "Sorry, sorry. That damn Krogan's love poems are getting on my nerves."

"You want me to get him to stop?"

"No, no, don't hurt him! His name is Charr. We're kinda dating, but well… we're on a break. And he's trying to show me how sensitive he is by, well, wooing me. It's really bad."

"It doesn't seem common for Asari to date Krogans. What brought you two together?"

"He's a fun guy – really smart, especially for a Krogan, and he's got a good job as a transport technician. It's fun to join a mercenary guild or dance at bars for a few centuries, but eventually you hit the Matron stage, you know? Then you get your back tattoo removed, let your scalp go back to its natural blue, and settle down with someone dependable."

"Why are you two on a break?"

"He's serious. Serious, as in talking about kids. Charr is a great guy to date, but for something permanent? …Krogans live long lives. It's not like dating a human, where you just stick it out for a century until they die."

Shepard gave her a mildly offended look.

"Uh, no offense. It made me wonder if he really likes me, or if he just wants kids. He can't have them any other way, you know, because of the genophage."

"That sounds like a question you should ask him."

"I did. I don't think he realized that our kids would always have been Asari. Non-Asari don't always get that we're not taking our mates' DNA; we're just using it to randomize some of the genetic information. Anyway, Charr was quiet for a long time. Then he said that he'd love our girls no matter what color they were."

"You need to talk to your boyfriend. He's just gonna keep spouting poetry until you do."

"I know. But it's tough! I like him a lot. Hell, I love him! But I don't know if he's permanent bond material."

"Look at him. He's obviously crazy about you."

"Is he? I mean, what if he just wants kids? Am I just his baby-making machine? He said I wasn't, but…"

"If he said that, then you either trust him, so you have nothing to worry about, or you don't, and you've already decided."

"I… I guess I hadn't thought about it like that. And I _do_ trust him, if he said it… I'm going to talk to him. Here, I've given you a discount at the terminal. Thanks for the help."

A little more shopping and another terminal-hacking led to yet another familiar face from Shepard's past.

"Shepard?" an Asari with green skin noticed. "I… I don't suppose you remember me. I'm Shiala. We met on Feros during the Geth attack. Saren had given me to the Thorian as a slave, and you killed it… and saved me. I promised to help Zhu's Hope recover. I'm actually here on Illium for just that purpose."

"How is Zhu's Hope doing?" Shepard asked.

"We've done a lot of rebuilding. We even salvaged some useful material from the Geth ship you destroyed. The ExoGeni researchers got called back to their headquarters, however… along with what was left of the Thorian."

"Is it ExoGeni pushing the colonists around again, or did the Thorian somehow survive our fight?"

"No! ExoGeni has been very supportive of Zhu's Hope. They actually seem to want to help us survive. And the Thorian is dead… though after all you went through to kill it, I understand your concern. I fear that after our adventure on Feros, my purpose on Illium will seem mundane by comparison."

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"I'd appreciate it. I've reached the limits of my diplomatic abilities, and I'd prefer not to start trouble. Some of the colonists had health problems as a result of the Thorian's control. We hired a colonial survey group to do some medical scans. But the medical contract apparently allows the company to perform invasive procedures without our consent. That's why I'm here."

"Wait a minute, Shiala. You were only green when the Thorian made a clone of you. The real you was blue, like normal Asari."

"Those health problems I said were related to the Thorian? This is mine. A few months after the Thorian's death, my skin pigment changed. My Biotic abilities are unstable as well. I'm also having vivid dreams about my time with the Thorian. It is… disconcerting."

"What kind of health problems did the other colonists have?"

"Headaches or muscle spasms similar to what they experienced while under the Thorian's control. Sometimes, the colonists near another former Thorian victim share sensations like heat or pain. It has to be a result of trace amounts of the Thorian's parasitic spores. You can see why we'd want it studied… and cured."

"Tell me more about the contract you signed for the scans."

"Baria Frontiers was interested in our problem; they offered to perform medical scans and deliver treatment for next to nothing. I should have known it was too good to be true, but we were desperate. In the fine print, we apparently 'agreed' to let them perform invasive follow-up procedures if they deem it valuable. Which they have."

"Can they actually force these procedures on you?"

"No, but they can declare us in breach of contract, which means we'd be responsible for the full price we would have paid normally. Zhu's Hope just got back on its feet. There's no way we can afford that, Shepard."

"I'll talk to the survey group."

"I appreciate it, Shepard. The Baria Frontiers representative knows about the issue."

Shepard headed for the Baria Frontiers office, walking up to the Asari running the kiosk.

"I saw your conversation, _human_" she said. "You're here to complain about the medical contracts those colonists from Feros signed. I suggest you leave. Your life is short enough. Do not waste what time you have bothering me."

"Why are you insisting on these tests?" Shepard asked. "What use could they possibly be?"

"Their use is not your concern. A legal, binding contract was signed. Nothing else matters. All of you – Humans, Salarians, Turians… You come to _our_ planet, and then complain that our laws don't suit you. The galaxy would be a better place if nobody but the Asari had ever dragged themselves out of the primordial muck!"

Tali's hand reached for her pistol, but Garrus stopped her; the representative noticed the threatening gesture and felt her heart speed up a bit, but she kept an outwardly cool façade.

"You really think this is legal? Maybe Illium's contract analysts should look it over."

"You ignorant yokel. I was negotiating contracts when your ancestors were still burning 'witches' and enslaving each other. I haven't lost a contract dispute in 70 years. Try me."

"Perhaps we could work out different tests – something that will work for both sides."

"If the colonists were not willing to abide by the terms of the contract they should not have signed it. The onus is not upon me to accommodate them."

"Why are you so prejudiced against aliens?"

"…Where do I begin? With Salarian explorers unleashing the Rachni upon us, and then unleashing the Krogans to correct their mistake? Or the Turians, so eager to bomb every problem away? Or the Batarians, who ritualize slavery and butcher entire colonies to get what they want? Or the Humans, the new arrivals who already think they should be in charge and point weapons of mass destruction at anyone who so much as looks at them wrong?-! Every war that has plagued this galaxy has been caused by _your_ people. My people's deaths are on your hands."

"Whose deaths are we talking about, exactly?"

"…The mother of my daughters was killed on Rannoch during the Geth Uprising." She turned away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "My daughters died on the Citadel when the Geth attacked. One worked in the Embassy; the other was a greeter for the Consort. …I am not speaking in hypotheticals, human. The aliens will never be my allies. The best they can do is give me useful medical data."

"Why was your bond-mate on Rannoch?"

"Studying the Quarians. Not their technology, but their music. She loved all their art; said they had old souls. I think that's where my daughters got it from. Both of them loved talking with people, exploring new cultures."

"They sound like they were wonderful people. The galaxy is lesser for their loss."

"Yes, it is" she said sadly.

"…Do you think they would approve of your blind hatred of non-Asari? Of what you're doing to the colonists?"

The woman reeled back as if struck; the memories of her lost family, of their love of other cultures, hit her like a sledgehammer, and she could almost see their disapproving glares down at her from Above. "I-I'm not… I didn't… …O-Oh, Goddess…"

She collapsed to the ground, tears falling freely as horrified realization and guilt overcame her. What had she done? What had she been _doing_? After several seconds, she saw through blurry eyes a hand being held out, to help her up. With her own shaky hand, she accepted Shepard's help, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as she stood unsteadily.

"…N-No more tests" she said weakly. "I'm… sending an amended contract. No more tests. No fees. There's enough grief in this galaxy. I don't need to add to it…"

Shepard bought a few star-charts from the kiosk, and then returned to Shiala.

"You did it!" she exclaimed happily. "I just got the revised contracts. Thank you, Shepard. You've saved Zhu's Hope again. I don't think it could've… Is it always like this? Yesterday's problems lingering in some new form? Isn't anything ever just fixed?"

"You've got the power to make a difference, Shiala. Not everyone does."

"You're right. You gave us a chance by saving the colony. I can't let them down. I _won't_. Thank you for what you've done, Shepard. I'll keep doing what I can."

Shepard nodded his goodbyes, and then started his way out. On the way, he found and hacked the final terminal.

"_Shepard, this is Liara_" she radioed to him. "_I've got the data. Come see me when you've got a moment._"

They headed back to Liara's office, finding her still seated at her desk.

"Thank you for getting me that system data, Shepard. Here. It's not much, but hopefully it will help you on your mission. Do you remember the Shadow Broker? With the data you got me, I may be able to find information caches from his agents."

"Are you on the run from the Broker? I can help you."

"Actually, it would be more accurate to say that _he_ is on the run from _me_. We crossed paths not long after you 'died'. Since then, I've been working to take him down. With this data, I'm a step closer."

"I've never seen you ready to execute someone in cold blood. What did the Shadow Broker do to you?"

"I was on a job with a friend. The Broker's people caught us. My friend didn't escape. I don't know if he's dead, or being interrogated, but I need to find him. I owe him my life. And I need to make the Shadow Broker _pay_ for what he did."

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"Thanks, Shepard. I will."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

Wow, the Illium Sidequests ran longer than I thought. And there are still two more to come next chapter… after Samara, of course. Next Time: Finding Samara


	9. Samara

If anyone can think of a better onomatopoeia for the Volus race's Darth-Vader-like inhale than "*Hrrk*", please tell me.

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Illium – Transportation Hub**

Shepard, Garrus, Teana, and Agent Connecticut approached the Asari they needed to speak to. Tali and Kaidan were back on the _Normandy-II_, overseeing the Cyclonic Shield Barrier system's installation.

"Can I help you with something?" the officer asked.

"We're looking for an Asari warrior named Samara" Shepard replied.

"Wait. Why? Do you have a problem, or… Did she kill somebody already?-!"

"Relax. I just need to speak with her."

"Oh, good" she sighed with relief. "Samara's the first Justicar I've seen on Illium. If I'm lucky, things will stay peaceful. She went to the commercial starport a few hours ago. If you want to get there, the pedestal on that balcony will summon a cab. Just be polite when you meet her. Justicars embody our highest laws, and they usually stay in Asari space. She's likely not used to dealing with aliens."

"Is Samara really that dangerous?"

"If you follow the law, you've got nothing to fear. And a Justicar would die without hesitation to protect the innocent. But their code orders them to stop lawbreakers – with lethal force, in most cases. And _everyone_ skirts the law somehow on Illium. If, say, someone tried to bribe her, she'd be obligated to gun them down as a matter of honor. I'm hoping to avoid that."

"Why are you worried about other species coming into contact with her?"

"If a Justicar kills an Asari, none of us questions it. But if she, say, killed a Human… Do you think the Systems Alliance would understand her actions and respect her authority? No offense, but your species can't even figure out your _own_ religions. It's a big diplomatic incident just waiting to happen."

"Right… We'll be careful."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Nos Astra – Commercial Starport**

The cab set down next to the local police office. As Team Shepard got out, they saw an Asari officer approaching a Volus and his two Turian guards who were on their way out.

"Where do you think you're going" she asked.

"*Hrrk* I'm taking my goods to Omega, detective" the Volus replied.

"You're not going anywhere, Merchant. Not until I solve this murder."

"*Hrrk* I had nothing to do with that! *Hrrk* It was those mercenary thugs you can't seem to get rid of. *Hrrk*"

"The victim was your business partner, and I'm not ruling you out. I'll let you know when you can leave."

"*Hrrk* What about that Justicar that just showed up? *Hrrk* Everyone here says she might go crazy and start killing! *Hrrk* I need to leave."

"She'll only kill the unjust, so I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Pitne For. Find me in the station if you need me."

Team Shepard got out of the cab and walked over to the nervous Volus.

"*Hrrk* What do you want? *Hrrk* I've already got mercs wanting to kill me like they did my partner. *Hrrk* I don't need any more trouble. *Hrrk* As if that weren't enough, some Asari Justicar showed up this morning. *Hrrk* All the natives are scared of her. *Hrrk* I've got to get off this planet."

"Has Justicar Samara actually done anything yet?"

"*Hrrk* The Asari say that Justicars are lethal in a fight, *Hrrk* and if they so much as smell corruption, *Hrrk* they start shooting. *Hrrk* The thing is, corruption isn't that hard to find around here."

"Tell me how to find the Justicar."

"*Hrrk* She's in the alley where my business partner was murdered. *Hrrk* A detective sealed the area, so you'll have to talk with her if you want to go there. *Hrrk*"

"Why do you think it was mercenaries?"

"*Hrrk* Dakni Kur was cutting through a back alley last night when someone killed him with a shotgun. *Hrrk* I saw his body this morning – *Hrrk* they'd used modded rounds. *Hrrk* That means Eclipse mercs."

"You must know something about these Eclipse?"

'*Hrrk* I occasionally do business with them, *Hrrk* but only in well-lit places, accompanied by my guards. *Hrrk* And only after the credits clear. *Hrrk* This is a scummy bunch, even by merc standards. *Hrrk* They sell Red Sand, all kinds of illegal items, and they are all cold-blooded killers."

"Why would these mercs kill him, and why do you think they were coming after you too?"

"*Hrrk* I have no idea. *Hrrk* We're innocent merchants. *Hrrk* But they killed him, so they must be after me, too. *Hrrk* I have to work the angles and get out of here."

"You don't seem too broken up about your partner's death."

"*Hrrk* Dakni Kur knew the risks when he took to spacing. *Hrrk* Right now, my worry is me. *Hrrk* It's unhealthy to be a Volus in the Nos Astra spaceport right now. *Hrrk* Especially a Volus named Pitne For…"

"I should go."

They headed into the detective's office, finding the purple-hued Asari at her desk.

"Nice guns" she said. "Try not to use them in my district. What can I do for you?"

"We need to speak to Justicar Samara" Shepard said. "I need to recruit her for a high-risk mission, and then we'll be on our way."

"Justicars usually work alone, though they are drawn to impossible causes…"

"Trust me," C.T. said, "this op qualifies."

"If you're getting her out of my district, I'll get you to her ASAP. She's at the crime scene."

"You're letting her into a sealed crime scene?" Shepard asked.

"I'm a cop. I'll work with a Justicar all I can. Besides, she's been looking at crime scenes longer than our two lifetimes combined. She knows how to handle herself."

"You're awfully anxious to get her out of your district."

"My bosses want me to detain her. They're worried she'll cause some kind of cross-species incident. But the Justicar Code won't let her be taken into custody. If I try it, she'll be forced to kill me. I have no interest in dying, so if you lure her away with some big noble cause before I have to carry out my orders, I'm thrilled to help you."

"Your superiors are sending you to certain death for no good reason, when they almost certainly _know_ that it will require her to kill you. You have a right to disobey."

"I'm a cop, and I know my duty. I've been ordered to detain her, and I will… unless I can get her to leave my district first."

"Where's the crime scene?"

"It's around the corner – go outside, take a left. Look for the police line. I'll send word to let you folks in. Be careful; the local Eclipse mercs have been all over those back alleys lately."

"We fought a bunch of Eclipse on Omega and came out on top" Teana replied. "We'll be fine."

"We'd better get moving" Shepard said.

"Good luck."

They left the office and headed to the crime scene, passing the two guards. "Anaya told us to let you through" one of them said. "Watch yourself – there's merc activity back here. We're waiting on backup."

They passed through, readying their weapons. They moved down the alley, and soon enough they heard a voice:

"Get the rest of Bravo Squad prepped" a woman's voice said. "Alpha Squad went after that Justicar 20 minutes ago, and they've gone dark."

They took position at a corner, peeking around to see an Eclipse Asari Vanguard, a basic foot-soldier, and three LOKI mechs. On Shepard's signal, Teana used Mirage Sniper to kill the Vanguard, while Shepard himself hit the LOKIs with an Overload and Garrus sniped the foot-soldier. The way clear, they moved forward to another door with police lines 'blocking' it. They stepped through, just in time to catch an Eclipse-armored Asari come flying into the wall nearby, her skull cracking on impact. Up ahead, in a glass-walled booth, another Eclipse Asari backed away slowly, aiming her gun at a non-Eclipse Asari who walked slowly and calmly, her body flickering with Biotic power.

"Those were my best troops" the Eclipse Lieutenant said in disbelief.

"Tell me what I need to know, and I will be gone from here" Samara said serenely. "Where did you send her?"

"You think I'd betray her? She would hurt me in ways you can't imagine."

"The name of the ship. Your life hangs in the balance, Lieutenant."

"…I'm going to die whether I tell you the ship's name or not! And I'd rather be killed by you than by her!"

She shot a few bullets, only for them to bounce off Samara's barrier. Samara retaliated by grabbing her Biotically and then throwing her through the nearby window, sending her flying into some crates. Samara then calmly floated down, walked over to her, and pinned her to the ground, foot to neck.

"This is your last chance to tell me what I wish to know" she said.

The Eclipse sister looked up at her. "You don't understand my situation, Justicar. If I don't tell you anything, you kill me here & now, quick and clean. If I rat that _demon_ out, though, I get a few weeks' reprieve… until she tracks me down and bestows upon me the most horrible, drawn-out, agonizing death that you could ever witness. I can't face that. I won't betray her and make her do that to me. Go ahead and kill me. …Please. I don't want to have to face her. I don't wanna die like that! Just get it over with, please! _Now_!"

Samara closed her eyes, feeling a mixture of emotions, including pity for the girl. Her Code demanded blood, though. At least she could spare another person from Morinth's tortures. "Find peace in the embrace of the goddess…" she said, and with a twist and pressure of her foot she snapped the Eclipse soldier's neck, killing her near-instantly. After a few seconds, she turned to face Team Shepard, walking toward them.

"My name is Samara, a servant of the Justicar Code. My quarrel is with these Eclipse soldiers, yet I see four well-armed people before me. Are you friend or foe?"

"We're friendly" Shepard replied. "I'm Commander Jason Shepard, Citadel Special Tactics & Recon. I'm going up against suicidal odds, and I need the best – that's you. The Collectors have been attacking human colonies, and I want you as part of a team to help stop them."

"I sense the truth in what you say, and it humbles me that you consider me worthy of such a cause. But I seek an incredibly dangerous fugitive. I cornered her here, but Eclipse smuggled her offworld. I must find the name of the ship she left on before the trail goes cold."

"I wish you were willing to go with the human, Justicar" Detective Anaya said as she walked in. "I've been ordered to take you into custody if you won't leave."

"You take a great risk by following your orders, Detective" Samara replied. "Fortunately, I will not have to resist. My Code obligates me to cooperate with you for one day. After that, I must return to my investigation."

"I won't be allowed to release you that soon."

"You won't be able to stop me, and neither will your superiors."

"Uh, can one of you clarify?" C.T. asked.

"I was trying to convince her to leave with you people" Anaya replied. "But Justicars and their Code…"

"The Detective has been ordered to detain me" Samara added. "I can't force her to disobey an order."

"And after a day," Garrus said, "Samara fights her way out of custody, killing anyone in her way?"

"I am afraid so. It would include killing Detective Anaya, as well as tracking and killing her superiors who ordered my detainment, and anyone who tried to defend them."

"That's suicide" Teana replied. "You could end up fighting the entire police force of Nos Astra!"

"Unfortunately, if that were to happen, my Code would demand it, even if it resulted in my death and/or the decimation of the city's law enforcement agencies. It would cause me great sorrow to kill so many upholders of the law, but The Code would leave me no other choice."

"There must be some way we can all get what we need" Shepard said.

"I see a way" Samara replied. "While I am in custody, you and your companions find the name of that ship. Do that, and I will join you. Then, The Code will be satisfied."

"…Can you tell me more about your Order?"

"We are individuals who have forsworn family, children, and worldly possessions aside from some weapons and armor. We travel Asari space, righting wrongs as defined by the ancient Code we have each memorized."

"Illium may be dominated by Asari, but it isn't in Asari space."

"My quarry fled to this place. I am sworn to hunt her down, and I will follow her anywhere she goes. It is rare for a Justicar to leave Asari space, but I must follow me oath. If I suffer for it, I will accept that."

"This 'Justicar Code' seems quite strict."

"It may seem so to you, but this is my oath. The expedient path may be fast and simple, but that does not make it the right path."

"…Do you have any leads for me to pursue?"

"The Volus merchant, Pitne For, is tied to this. Eclipse mercs are preparing to kill him. Get the truth out of him. He may know a way into the Eclipse base."

"Well…" Anaya spoke up. "I've got to get back to my station. And, I guess I've got to take you with me, ma'am."

Samara nodded.

-_Mini-Break_-

"*Hrrk* Hello again, Earth-clan. *Hrrk* Did you speak to the detective?"

"Why are the mercs after you?" Shepard asked.

"*Hrrk* I know nothing about any mercenaries, Earth-clan. *Hrrk* I'm merely an innocent merchant trying to make his way in life."

"The Eclipse are out for your blood. I need your help to break into their base. Shouldn't we work together?"

"*Hrrk* Yes. You're right, Earth-clan. *Hrrk* I'm desperate. I've got angry mercs after me, and now this Asari Justicar. *Hrrk* Let's talk. *Hrrk* I smuggled a chemical onto Illium that boosts Biotic powers in combat. *Hrrk* It also is… toxic. *Hrrk* I may have, um… *Hrrk* forgotten to mention that last part to the Eclipse. *Hrrk* So they are perturbed, and want to kill me."

"It sounds like you're a swindler and your actions finally caught up with you."

"*Hrrk* True and true. *Hrrk* But I haven't survived as a merchant this long without being able to tell when there's a deal in the making. *Hrrk* You want something."

"The Eclipse recently smuggled a dangerous criminal offworld. I need the name of the ship she left on."

"*Hrrk* I don't know about their people-smuggling operations. *Hrrk* They must keep records in their base, though. *Hrrk* I do have a pass card they issues me to bring their goods in. *Hrrk* Well, I had to return that one, but I happened to make a copy. *Hrrk*"

Shepard cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"*Hrrk* Take it. *Hrrk* But be careful – *Hrrk* each Eclipse sister commits a murder to earn her uniform. *Hrrk* They are _all_ dangerous."

With pass in hand, Team Shepard headed for the nearby elevator, gaining access and then riding it down.

-_Mini-Break_-

**Nos Astra Eclipse Base**

The elevator doors opened to reveal an activating LOKI mech. Shepard immediately hit it with an Overload, scrapping it. They moved through the door on the left, and an Eclipse Vanguard attacked them. Shepard hit her with a Warp, taking down her barrier, and Garrus killed her with his Mantis rifle. Two LOKIs attacked from the right, but Shepard took them out with an Overload. Another Vanguard and a pair of Initiates came from the far door; Garrus took out the Vanguard, while C.T. rushed in, using a hologram to briefly disorient one of the Initiates long enough to kill her with a few pistol shots while Teana used Mirage Rifle on full-auto to take out the other one.

They moved across the room and hung a left, heading toward the stairs. As they passed a door at the base of the stairs they heard noises coming from inside. Shepard hacked the door, and everyone moved in quietly, guns pointed in all directions. Everything looked still and quiet. They moved to leave, only for Shepard to draw and point his Predator pistol at the desk.

"Wait, stop!" the Eclipse-uniformed Asari who'd been hiding behind the desk popped up, raising her hands defensively. "I didn't fire my weapon once! I pretended to because the other Eclipse sisters were watching, but I didn't really shoot!"

Shepard cautiously lowered his pistol.

"I'm not one of them!" she continued. "I'm new! I thought being 'Elnora the mercenary' would be cool… but I didn't know what they were really like!"

"What do they do here that you don't like, Elnora?" Shepard asked.

"I thought we'd be flying around the galaxy shooting up pirates and stuff, right? But no, they just sell Red Sand and illegal weapons tech. They even smuggled an Ardat-Yakshi offworld."

"What's an 'Ardat-Yakshi'?"

"It's an ancient Asari term for something that… I _thought_ was just a superstition until now. Roughly, it means 'demon of the night winds'. I didn't think they were real, but the boss said that the scary lady was one."

"What ship did Eclipse smuggle her out on?"

"Wow, I have no idea! It was a few days ago, and like I said, I'm new. They didn't tell me anything. …So… C-Can I go?"

"…I don't see why n-"

"Wait a second" C.T. interrupted. "Remember what the merchant told us? An Eclipse member has to commit a murder to earn their uniform. Look at what she's wearing; she _can't_ be 'new'."

Elnora was completely still for a few seconds. Then, her expression contorted into a snarl as she drew her shotgun and fired. C.T. rolled out of the way of the blast, and then Elnora was hit by a blast from Mirage Shotgun, the 8-gauge buckshot tearing through her armor and her chest. She hit the ground dead, as Teana ejected the spent shell from her weapon.

"Did she really think she could take all four of us?" Garrus said.

"She joined Eclipse and went along with their 'initiation' rite" C.T. replied. "That's already a sign her judgment wasn't the best."

"Let's keep moving" Shepard said.

They exited the room and headed up the stairs, coming out on the second level of the large room. Shepard took out a pair of LOKI mechs with an Overload, while C.T. killed two Eclipse Initiates with her pistols. They moved forward, Shepard pulling his Viper out and taking out an Eclipse Vanguard further down the line while Teana used Mirage Sniper to kill a pair of Initiates. They kept moving around the room, with Shepard using a Biotic Charge to take out another Vanguard while C.T. killed the accompanying Initiate.

The next set of stairs led to a long section; at the other end was an Eclipse Heavy with a rocket launcher, along with a Vanguard, a pair of Initiates, and a LOKI mech. A shot from Mirage Sniper killed the Vanguard, while Shepard's Viper and Garrus' Mantis took out the rest, and they moved forward. They went left and around, up some stairs, and surprised a Vanguard who quickly fell to C.T.'s guns before she could get a barrier up. In the next open area, an Eclipse gunship was taking off, leaving the area before the team could do any damage. Across the way, another Eclipse fireteam was emerging from the far door; Garrus sniped the Vanguard, while C.T. and Shepard used their pistols to take out the Initiates and LOKIs. They headed across the hangar and through the door, and on a desk they found an audio log with a familiar voice:

"_Well, it's official – little baby Elnora is finally a full-fledged Eclipse sister! I earned my uniform last night when I killed that stupid-ass Volus. Up close, exploding rounds – blew the little bastard's suit wide open! Hah! I can't wait to see some real action! Next time I go home, my friends are gonna be __**so**__ jealous!_"

"So Elnora was Dakni Kur's murderer" Teana said. "Good thing we killed her, then."

"We'll take this file to Detective Anaya" Shepard said. "The murderer is dead, but they'll probably still want to know."

Another couple doors led to a bridge, with a pair of LOKIs that Shepard and Garrus Overloaded. As they moved to cross the bridge, however, the Eclipse gunship emerged, its chin-mounted heavy machinegun opening fire. As the group took cover, Shepard threw out a Warp that hit and damaged the aircraft's armor. Team Shepard then commenced a constant barrage of heavy fire, accompanied by Overloads from Garrus and Warps & Incinerates from Shepard as quickly as they could recharge. This quickly whittled down the gunship's armor, and smoke began to pour out from the craft. Finally, Teana cast Crossfire Shot, the red-orange energy bolts striking the gunship's already-damaged engines. The engines and power plant exploded, sending the gunship's wreckage tumbling down to the ground hundreds of meters below.

They hurried across the bridge, scavenging thermal clips and then moving through the right-side door. Inside, they found a datapad sitting on a desk, which Shepard inspected.

"This looks like a shipping manifest" he said. "It shows that Pitne For sold 2,000 units of Minagen-X3 to the Eclipse. Along with 600 units of Red Sand."

"This isn't the information the Justicar needs," C.T. said, "but it proves the Volus is a criminal."

"I'm sure Detective Anaya would be interested in this." Garrus added.

"We'll bring it with us. Let's keep moving."

They went through the nearby door, and encountered another unexpected surprise: a lone Volus, accosting a vending machine. Shepard and company walked up to him, and he turned and stumbled toward them, bouncing off of Shepard and staggering backward."

"*Hrrk* I am a Biotic god!" he said, as (unstable-looking) Biotic energy flared around him. "I think things… *Hrrk* and they happen! Fear me, lesser creatures, for I am Biotics made flesh! *Hrrk*"

"You need help" Shepard summed up.

"*Hrrk* _You_ need help! *Hrrk* You stand before the mightiest Biotic ever. *Hrrk* Yes, the Asari injecting so many drugs into me was terrifying. *Hrrk* But then, I began to smell my greatness! *Hrrk*"

Shepard awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"*Hrrk* They may laugh when I fall over, *Hrrk* but they don't know what I know in my head – *Hrrk* that I am amazingly powerful." He walked up to Garrus. "*Hrrk* Fear me!"

C.T. facepalmed, while Teana's body shook with suppressed laughter.

"Are you part of Pitne For's trade group?" Shepard asked.

"*Hrrk* When I was mortal, I worked for Pitne. *Hrrk* Poor soul is probably terrified that I have not returned. *Hrrk*"

"He hasn't reported your disappearance" Garrus replied. "Probably so his departure won't be delayed."

"The only thing that one cares about is making money" C.T. added.

"*Hrrk* Bah! *Hrrk* I will wreak a just revenge upon his people! *Hrrk* But first… *Hrrk* the leader of these mercenaries is in the next room. *Hrrk* I shall toss Wasea about like a ragdoll!"

"Shepard, this guy couldn't tie his own bootlaces, much less fight" Garrus said.

"*Hrrk* I will tear her apart! *Hrrk* My Biotics are unstoppable!"

"Wasea will tear _you_ apart" Shepard replied. "Take a nap; you'll feel better."

"*Hrrk* Are you mad?" He turned around, facing the door. "*Hrrk* I'm unstoppable! *Hrrk* Feasting on her Biotic-rich blood will be the last step of my ascension to godhood!"

Shepard thumped him on the back, and he toppled forward, almost in slow-motion. He slowly got to his feet, unsteady.

"*Hrrk* But… great wind! *Hrrk* Biotic god! *Hrrk* I'm… *Hrrk* I… *Hrrk*W-What was I saying? *Hrrk* I'm… tired. *Hrrk* You… *Hrrk* may be right." He began to waddle away. "*Hrrk* Yes, I'm tired… *Hrrk* I'll nap. *Hrrk* Destroy the universe later…"

"So much for godhood" Garrus quipped.

"…Part of me kinda wanted to see how he'd do" Teana confessed. "Is that wrong?"

"…Nah" Garrus and C.T. replied.

Team Shepard readied weapons and headed for the door. They came out into a warehouse of sorts, where Wasea, a lone Asari in dark-blue Eclipse Veteran gear, lounged with a drink and a datapad. She looked up at the team with a rather irritated expression.

"Everything's gone to hell since we smuggled that _filthy_ creature offworld" she said, getting to her feet. "First a Justicar shows up, and now the 'great' Commander Shepard. At least I can take pleasure in turning your head into _a pulpy mass!_"

She Biotically launched a canister of Minagen-X3 at Team Shepard with great force; they rolled out of the way, and got into cover as she began throwing blasts of Biotic power at them. Shepard hit her with a Warp, taking down her barrier, and then had to back off to avoid a blast from her M300 'Claymore' heavy shotgun.

"If you're helping the Justicar," she said, "you're deep into something terrifying!"

Several rounds from Mirage Rifle impacted Wasea's armor, damaging it but not harming her just yet. She sent a Biotic blast out that forced Teana to break off her attack and get to cover, only to then be staggered by a Concussive Shot from Garrus. Shepard then lunged out with a Biotic Punch that shattered her armor's chestplate, and then fired several close-range shots with his Predator into her chest. She tried to gasp for air, failed, and then toppled backward, dead.

With the way clear, Team Shepard walked up to the table at the far end, having a look at the datapad Wasea had been reading:

"_There's a Justicar here! Probably looking for the one we sent off on the AML _Demeter_. I was happy to see her go; she chilled me to the bone. I just hope the Justicar doesn't mess up my operation._"

"That must be the ship Samara was looking for" Garrus said. "Let's head back to the police station and give this to her."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Transportation Hub Police Office**

"I've got the name of the ship" Shepard said as he & his group walked up to Samara and Anaya. "Your fugitive left here two days ago on the AML _Demeter_."

"Shepard, you impress me" Samara replied. "You fulfilled your part of the bargain, and I will fulfill mine." She got to her feet, and turned to Anaya. "I am ready to leave immediately, if that will satisfy your superiors, Detective?"

"You're free to go, Justicar" Anaya replied. "It's been an honor having you in my station… and it's nice you didn't kill me, too."

"The Eclipse smuggled something called an 'Ardat-Yakshi' offworld" Shepard said. "She's who you're after, isn't she?"

"You continue to impress. Yes, I was here tracking the Ardat-Yakshi. She is a dangerous criminal, and I _will_ bring her to justice. After your mission is complete, of course."

"The _Normandy II _is docked near the main trading floor. I'll see you aboard."

"I must be sworn to your service first, so that I am never forced to choose between your orders and the Code."

Shepard nodded, and Samara took to a kneel.

"By the Code, I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices. Your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my Code."

Her body pulsed/flared with Biotic energy that then receded as she stood back up.

"I never thought I'd see a Justicar swear an oath like that" Anaya said.

"If you make me do anything extremely dishonorable, I may need to kill you when I am released from my oath."

"I can see that this a very important act, Samara" Shepard said. "Thank you."

"Truly, the life of a Justicar can become lonely. I admit, I am looking forward to serving with a company of honorable heroes. Shall we return to your ship?"

"I need to speak with the Detective first."

She nodded, and Shepard stepped up to the officer.

"Thanks for getting Samara out of my district" she said. "Now I can tell my grandkids about meeting a Justicar… and you've just upped my chances of living long enough to _have_ grandkids."

Shepard reached into his armor's storage compartment. "I have proof that an Eclipse mercenary named Elnora killed the Volus merchant. She's dead, though, but I figured you'd at least want proof of who did it."

"Let me see… Interesting, but I can't verify it. It would be inadmissible."

"I vouch, as a Justicar, for any evidence he brings forward" Samara said.

"…I accept the judgment of the Justicar. Anything else?"

"I also have proof that Pitne For smuggled in Red Sand and illegal weapons tech. Here."

Anaya looked at the datapad. "I'll send in some officers to arrest him and his cohorts" she said. "This is a big help, Shepard. I can't do much to thank you, but we do have a small discretionary bounty fund. Take this."

"Thanks. I should go."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**Meeting Room**

"Welcome to the second _Normandy_, Samara" Jacob said. "We've studied your profile. With your skills, I think you'll be an excellent addition to the team."

"Thank you" the Justicar replied. "From an organization such as yours, that is high praise indeed."

"I've seen Samara's Biotic powers at work" Shepard said. "They're substantial."

"We still don't know what we're gonna find when we hit the Collectors" Jacob said.

"I will be prepared for whatever we encounter" Samara replied.

"Where shall we put you?"

"A room with a view of space would be most comforting."

"How about the observation room on deck three?"

"Thank you. I must meditate on the day's events, and then view this 'data' on the coalitions you've provided to me."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Nos Astra, Illium**

**Liara's Office**

Shepard and Tali walked in, having a seat.

"How is your hunt going, Liara?" Shepard asked.

"The data you gave me was extremely helpful" Liara replied. "It gave me a target. The Shadow Broker has several contacts here on Illium. The most powerful is someone called 'the Observer'. Taking down the Observer will put me closer to the Shadow Broker. I could use your help."

"Tell me what to do."

"Your data pointed me at logs kept by Shadow Broker agents. The logs were deleted, but it may be possible to reconstruct some of it. The Shadow Broker is cautious. His agents are referred to only by their title and species."

"My enquiries have narrowed the Observer down to one of five operatives:" Liara's assistant Nyxeris said, "a Turian, a Salarian, a Krogan, a Batarian, and a Vorcha."

"If you can refine the list, Shepard, I'll know where to strike."

"I'll reconstruct the data and tell you what I find" Shepard said.

"Thank you, Shepard. When you find something, call me on the radio channel we used in the old days. I can't risk handling this in person."

"We'll get on it now" he said as he and Tali stood up to leave.

They left and went down the stairs, and Shepard's Omnitool directed him to a terminal near the base of the steps. He hacked it, finding a data point: "_Vorcha trader has requested no further contact with the Salarian. Salarian is becoming more trouble than he is worth. Observer recommends a kill, but she may have a grudge_". His Omnitool then led him to the nearby kiosk on the left, which was hacked to reveal another log: "_Turian contact working well with the trader. Observer has rescinded kill order against him, given difficulty in securing contact with the trader through other methods_".

The next kiosk to the left revealed yet another log when hacked: "_…trader tried to kill the Batarian. Claims it was because he hated slavers, but the men were more likely fighting over money. Watch for now…_". They headed right, toward Eternity Lounge, and a large holographic merchandise catalog contained another log: "_The Turian's asking too many questions. Observer recommends terminating him and framing assassin or Salarian contact_". Finally, his Omnitool led him and Tali to the Eternity Lounge. There, they were distracted by a new interesting situation: an Asari speaking to a distressed-looking Quarian.

"It's okay" the Asari said. "I'll figure something out."

"You said Synthetic Insights would buy me" the Quarian woman replied. "You said it was an easy sale."

"I assumed they would want an A.I. tech. …Hello, can I help you with something?"

"Is that Quarian your slave?" Shepard asked, hostility evident in his voice.

"We prefer the term 'indentured servant', and I understand that Batarian raiders have made humans understandably prejudiced against slavery. But before you do anything hasty, know that this young woman signed the agreement voluntarily, and her servitude contract is completely legal on Illium. If you actually want to help her, convince the Synthetic Insights representative to purchase her contract."

"Why did this Quarian sign herself into slavery?"

"I tried to play the stock market" the Quarian replied, embarrassed. "I'm good with numbers, and I thought I'd found a way to make unlimited money. …I lost _everything_. Then I got a credit line and lost that. Then I took out an illegal loan. You get the picture."

"As part of our agreement," the Asari said, "I paid off her debts. Five years from now, she'll have a fresh start and excellent work references."

"Sounds great…" Shepard replied, "unless you lose her paperwork or come up with another reason to hold her longer."

"All contracts are monitored by Illium law enforcement. In a case such as you describe, the burden of proof would be on me. No system is perfect, but safeguards are set up to protect all parties."

"If slavery is legal, then why are you trying to sell her?"

"I don't keep service contracts myself. I'm a contract broker. I assumed Synthetic Insights would jump at the chance for a skilled A.I. tech, but they won't even make me an offer."

"Why not just keep her? You said she had technical skills."

"Quarians' strict health requirements and diets make them expensive to house and feed. I run at a minor profit at best. I don't have the money for constant suit repairs and clean-room facilities."

"So…" the Quarian spoke up "What happens if Synthetic Insights won't take me?"

"A solution always presents itself. I _will_ take care of you."

"…Tali and I will talk to the Synthetic Insights rep and see what we can do."

"Really? Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

"Don't worry" Tali said. "Shepard specializes in helping people out of difficult situations. In the past two-and-a-half years, he's saved me from a rogue Spectre's assassins, and pulled me out of a Geth ambush on Haestrom. And then there's how he's helped the rest of our team… We'll get this sorted out."

Shepard and Tali walked across the Lounge to the suit-wearing Asari in the corner.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"How would you like to get your hands on an expert Quarian A.I. programmer?" Shepard asked.

"Other than me, that is" Tali clarified.

"If you'd like to submit a résumé, I…" She trailed off, her expression souring. "Wait… Is this that slave? Synthetic Insights has no interest in purchasing slave labor. We're under enough scrutiny from the Citadel without engaging in practices the Council disapproves of. To be frank, we're hardly hiring anyone. The Geth attack on the Citadel didn't engender much love for artificial intelligence."

"It sounds like Synthetic Insights is worried about its reputation. Hiring this Quarian would help."

"Buying a slave helps our reputation? How exactly do you figure?"

"Purchase the contract, minus the fee for early emancipation, then free the Quarian and garnish wages for reimbursement."

"I know the Migrant Fleet would be grateful," Tali added, "and more likely to make purchases from you."

"Interesting…" the rep replied. "We look good for hiring a Quarian, and we can say that we freed slaves out of the goodness of our hearts. All right. I'll run up a contract. The board might wet its pants, but we could use the good publicity. This girl had better be good, though."

They then returned to the broker and her 'servant'.

"Synthetic Insights just sent over the contract" the Asari said. "I cannot thank you enough, Mr. Shepard."

"I'm happy to help" Shepard replied.

"Here, for your trouble. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get this service contract transferred."

"Thank you" the Quarian added. "I'll stay out of trouble this time."

"Well, that went well" Shepard said. "What were we doing, again?"

"Hacking the last terminal for Liara."

"Oh. Right."

Said task was done, revealing the final log: "_Smuggler and assassin have refused to work with Vorcha due to lack of trust. Odd to see scruples from the men at this point._" Shepard, having pieced together the puzzle, called Liara.

"_Shepard, did you get any information on the Observer?_"

"All five of the suspects are male. The Observer is female. Something's not right. Who gave you this lead?"

"_My assistant, Nyxeris. She got the information… …Nyxeris gave me the information… Nyxeris, could I see you in here for a moment? Shepard, I'll talk to you later._"

Shepard and Tali looked to each other, and then immediately started heading back for Liara's office. When they got there a minute later, they found Liara having a seat at her desk, smoothing out a tiny wrinkle in her suit. Nyxeris was nowhere to be found.

"Hello there, Shepard. Nyxeris had some interesting data hidden away. Thank you, Shepard. I wouldn't have caught her without you. I'm one step closer to the Shadow Broker, thanks to you. Here; Nyxeris was very well-compensated. You need it more than I do."

"Did she give you any trouble?"

Liara smiled. "She was very talented. I imagine that had she been ordered to assassinate me, I'd never have seen her coming. But her barriers needed practice… which I'm afraid she won't be getting."

"What's the next step in your hunt?"

"Now I gather information, peel away layers of lies, and shine light into the shadows. And when I find the Shadow Broker, I hit him with a Biotic field so strong that what's left of his body will fit inside a coffee cup."

"Be careful not to turn into the same type of monster you're hunting, Liara."

"Don't worry, Shepard. I know what I'm doing."

They talked for another minute or so, before Shepard and Tali headed back to the _Normandy II_ to rest for a little bit before the mission to find Thane.

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Finding Thane


	10. Thane

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Nos Astra, Illium – Cargo Transfer Area**

Shepard, accompanied by Garrus, Samara, and Kaede / Gamma-3, walked up to one of the Asari clerks manning the desk. "Seryna?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" she replied without looking up.

"Name's Shepard. Liara T'Soni said you might have information on Thane Krios."

The woman looked up, and got out of her seat. "Tana, cover for me" she said to her coworker, and then led Team Shepard away for some privacy.

"Yeah, I know who Thane Krios is" she said. "I might have passed him some information, but I didn't hire him. What do you want to know?"

"Maybe you could help me find him" Shepard replied.

"I can tell you, but you won't stop him. When he contacted me, I checked up on him. The man _never_ gives up on a job. I ran security for Nassana Dantius. Then I found out she was having people killed to cover up her dirty secrets. She fired me when I confronted her. Her loss; I might've been good enough to stop Thane from taking her down."

"Nassana Dantius… That name sounds familiar to me."

"She was a representative on the Citadel a few years ago."

"Right. She tricked me into killing her sister – the slaver."

"I thought that was just a rumor. Well, you know what she's capable of, then. She has even more power here in Nos Astra. She uses it to keep her friends in check and her enemies dead."

"So where do we find Thane?"

"The Dantius Towers – penthouse level of Tower One." She walked up to the edge of the platform and pointed at a pair of linked towers in the distance. "The second tower is still under construction. If Thane is smart, he'll go in from there."

"We'll find him."

"Not without help. You don't just walk into the Dantius Towers, especially now."

"Could you help us?" Kaede asked.

"I can get you in, but you'll only get one chance. You'd better be ready."

"We're ready now" Shepard replied.

"That's what I like to hear. We'll go tonight, as soon as the shift workers clear out of Tower Two."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Seryna's Car**

**On Approach to Dantius Towers**

The red air-speeder flew through Illium's night sky, the orange glare from the setting sun lighting the western edge of the view. Shepard sat in the passenger seat, while Kaede was squeezed between Samara and Garrus in the back.

"The towers are heavily guarded," Seryna said, "and you'll find more resistance closer to the penthouse. So, this assassin – are you planning to stop him?"

"Actually," Shepard replied, "we plan to recruit him."

"We're building a team of specialist badasses" Garrus added. "We plan to take on a high-risk op, and we need the best of the best for that. Krios is the last one we need to complete the team."

The speeder flew on, weaving through traffic as it approached the Dantius Towers.

"There they are" Seryna pointed the linked structures out; one was noticeably shorter than the other, with exposed 'skeleton' sticking out from the top, and a bridge connecting the two towers just below the incomplete one's cutoff point. "You'll have to get up the second tower and cross the bridge to the penthouse. Her mercs will fight you every step of the way, but it's your best chance."

"We might find him before it goes that far" Shepard replied.

"Maybe. At least you'll know where he's headed."

"All right. Let's do this."

The speeder broke off from the aerial highway, setting down on a platform outside the incomplete tower's entrance. Team Shepard piled out.

"Don't linger too long" Seryna said. "They'll be here to 'greet' you soon enough. Good luck, Shepard."

She closed her car's doors and took off, flying away and rejoining the highway. As Team Shepard looked inside, past a thin glass barricade, they saw as helpless Salarian civilians were fleeing a pack of LOKI and FENRIS mechs (two of each), who gunned them down mercilessly. One of the LOKIs turned and noticed the squad, and it & the others went right to engage them. As soon as the FENRISes crashed through the glass, Shepard and Garrus hit them with Overloads, destroying them, while Samara hit one of the LOKIs with a Biotic Throw that launched it over a railing, and Kaede used a shot from her M398 DMR to destroy the other. They moved in and went right, passing a few Salarian bodies, and then found one that was still moving.

"Help…" the wounded worker wheezed weakly. "I can't feel my legs… My chest is killing me."

"Who did this to you?" Shepard asked. "And why?"

"We're just night workers. Nassana… sent them after us… She sent the mechs to round us up, but we didn't hear… They just started shooting…"

"They just attacked you, with no warnings or demands?"

"Yes… We were too slow. It was horrible. Everyone… screaming… The mercs said there was no time. Nassana wanted us out of the way… immediately. Then…" he coughed out blood "the dogs…"

Shepard activated and applied some medigel. "This won't fix everything," he said, "but it should keep you alive until help arrives."

The worker leaned back against the wall, making sure he could move his legs but choosing to sit. He took a deep breath, and though it hurt it came easier than it had before.

"Find the other workers" he said. "Help them."

"Why would Nassana kill her own workers?" Shepard asked.

"To her, we're expendable. But… I didn't realize she was _that_ ruthless. My friends… coworkers… slaughtered. They were jumping off ledges to escape the dogs…"

"I need to get to the penthouse. Any suggestions?"

"Take the service elevator to the upper floors. The bridge between the towers isn't finished, but if you're careful… Watch out for the mercs. They're everywhere."

"Any idea how many mercs Nassana's got?"

"A lot. Dozens of them were wandering around here all day. You'll find more the further up you go."

Shepard nodded to Garrus, who got the nearby door opened.

"I'll do what I can" he said.

"Thank you" the Salarian replied.

Team Shepard moved on, along a hallway lined by a window, and then into a large room where an Eclipse trooper and two LOKI mechs attacked them. Kaede killed the trooper with a headshot, while Shepard took out the mechs with an Overload. A FENRIS mech came charging out and was Overloaded by Garrus. They moved forward, rounding a corner and coming under fire from a fireteam of Eclipse troopers and mechs led by a Vanguard. Samara hit one trooper with a Warp and then gunned him down with her assault rifle, Garrus used a few Overloads to destroy the mechs, Kaede started picking off troopers, and Shepard hit the Vanguard with a Warp and then several shots from his Predator. They went forward and around the next bend, Samara killing two more troopers while Shepard Overloaded a pair of LOKIs, and then passed through the next door. They moved up a ramp to the next floor, and could hear voices nearby.

"Hey, I think he went in here" an Eclipse soldier was heard.

"Well, go get him" another said.

"_You_ go."

"Get your ass in there. Nassana's not paying you to stand around."

They moved out, surprising the enemies with a frag grenade that killed a trooper and a LOKI. Shepard took out the other LOKI, while Kaede and Samara took down two more troopers. Shepard pulled a Biotic Charge into a Vanguard, wounding & stunning him and then gunning him down with an SMG, while Garrus Overloaded two more LOKIs and Kaede started picking off troopers farther down the path. The service elevator was in sight as they moved forward, and Samara tossed out a Singularity that snagged two troopers and two LOKIs; a Warp from Shepard destabilized the mass of Biotic energy, causing it to explode and kill the four hostiles. They pursued one last Eclipse trooper past the elevator, with Garrus killing him with his assault rifle. Shepard then noticed the nearby locked door and, curious, ran a bypass to unlock it. It opened to reveal a trio of Salarians.

"Please!" one said. "Don't kill us! We'll go, we'll go…"

"Hey, look" another said. "They're not Eclipse. You're here to help us… right?"

"It's one reason we've come here" Shepard replied. "Come on out. It's safe enough."

"Thank you" the first one said. "We are in your debt."

"Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for someone. Not a merc – he's on his own."

"Well, whoever sealed us in here…"

"When he found us," the second said, "we thought we were dead. But he just closed the door and locked us in."

"Locked you in?" Garrus said. "Sounds like the assassin was trying to keep you safe."

"Assassin?"

"Here for Nassana, I bet" the second Salarian said. "She's got it coming. You treat people like this, it always comes back to bite you in the ass."

"Nassana's not exactly your favorite person?" Shepard asked.

"She's a… hard woman to work for" #1 replied.

"That's an understatement" #2 said. "She works us long hours, no overtime, and _this_ is what you get in payment."

"She's unpleasant, to say the least."

"Why not just quit?" Shepard asked.

"We would if we could."

"What's stopping you?"

"Our contract" #2 replied. "We're stuck until the job's done. Quitting for any reason can be hazardous to your health."

"We hear that anyone who leaves early tends to disappear. Probably just a rumor."

"But who wants to find out for sure?"

"Did you see the one who locked you in? Do you know where he might've gone?"

"He's no Salarian, I can tell you that. But I've no idea where he went. Sorry."

"If he's after Nassana," #1 said, "he'll be heading to the upper levels."

"How many workers were in the tower? Are there many more of you?"

"Not alive" #2 replied. "We were lucky."

"Well," #1 added, "some got out before the dogs were sent in. Maybe a few are hiding somewhere."

"You shouldn't stay here too long" Shepard said. "It should be safe down on the lower floors."

"I was just thinking the same thing" #1 replied. "Let's go, guys."

"Thank you" #2 said as the trio of Salarians left. "And tell the assassin to aim for her head, because she doesn't have a heart!"

"Come on, Shelum!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…"

Team Shepard gave the civilians time to get some distance, and then triggered the elevator, quickly taking cover in case there was anyone aboard. This caution proved wise when the door opened to reveal a pair of Eclipse Engineers and an armored & shielded Krogan bounty-hunter. Shepard pulled out his Arc Projector and targeted the Krogan, taking out all three hostiles' shields and stunning them. He then hit the Krogan with an Incinerate, burning through his armor, while Garrus & Kaede killed one Engineer and Samara took the other. A barrage of rounds from Shepard's Tempest finished the Krogan off, and everybody piled aboard the elevator, riding it up. After a ride, it opened to reveal a lone Eclipse trooper facing away from them, looking out the window while talking on his radio:

"I haven't heard from Teams Four or Five" he said. "…Don't worry. My team is always ready to go. …I don't know where he is, not yet. … …Don't worry about it. …We don't need any reinforcements. I'll take care of it. …It's under control. I'll go down there myself."

"Turn around," Shepard ordered, "very slowly."

The Eclipse trooper turned around. "…Damn it."

"Have you seen the assassin?"

"Why are you looking for him? You're not one of Nassana's mercs. Who are you?"

"Answer my questions," Shepard replied while walking toward the man, forcing him back against the window, "and we'll let you go."

"Look pal, even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Not the answer I was looking for" Shepard pressed him against the glass.

"I've got nothing more to say to you. If you shoot me, my team's right through there. They'll be all over you."

"Is a little information worth dying for? Is Nassana?"

"…No, I suppose not. OK, look… Last I heard, the assassin was down on the mezzanine. But the teams on the bridge think they might've spotted him. Nobody knows for sure."

Shepard nodded. "Get out of here."

"I'm going."

"He owes you one" Garrus said as the Eclipse trooper left. "Anyone else would've killed him."

As the team moved on, Shepard found and pocketed a storage disk holding a list of genetic information for the Salarian Kirosa family. They moved through the right-hand door into a large room with several Eclipse soldiers and mechs. Shepard hit a FENRIS with an Overload, while Kaede used her DMR to kill two troopers and Garrus gunned down a pair of LOKIs. Samara rushed the Eclipse Asari Vanguard, who panicked at the sight of a Justicar and started firing wildly. Samara dodged her shots and grabbed hold of her Biotically, and then slammed her into the wall as hard as she could, killing her. From a comm. terminal in the corner of the room, Nassana was angrily demanding status updates. With the room clear, Shepard walked up and hit the button.

"_It's about time!_" Nassana said. "_What's going on down there?_"

"I'm afraid your men aren't able to respond, Nassana" Shepard replied.

"_Damn it!_"

"Hey Shepard, I think this room's occupied" Kaede called out from a door on the side of the room.

Shepard walked over to the door and bypassed it; it opened to reveal a few more Salarians.

"Are you guys all right in here?" Shepard asked.

"Get back!" one of them panicked, pointing a pistol at Shepard. "Get back… I'll shoot!"

"Calm down" Garrus said. "We're not here to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you… but I will! I said get back! I'll do it! Please… don't make me do it."

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here" Shepard said calmly. "What's your name?"

"I… I'm Telon. Don't… come any closer."

"Telon, I'm Commander Shepard. I don't work with the mercs, and I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help."

"I… All right… Here…" he handed Shepard the gun. "I… don't feel so…"

And then he collapsed.

"Telon!" another of the Salarians ran over, looking to Shepard. "He's my brother. I just want to see if he's all right. Are you the ones who… shot the merc?" He gestured to the dead Eclipse trooper on the floor in the room.

"It wasn't us" Shepard replied. "Your brother didn't do it?"

"No. Telon was standing here with me."

"What happened exactly?"

"The merc found us and shouted us to move. We panicked, and he shouted more. I thought he was going to kill us… then his head just… exploded."

"A perfect headshot from range with no collateral damage…" Garrus muttered. "Very impressive…"

"Telon picked up the merc's gun, but we were too afraid to leave. Then you showed up."

"There are still mercs up here," Shepard said, "but we've cleared out the lower levels. You should head down."

"No need to convince me. Telon… come on, get up."

"Can we go home now?" Telon asked as he got to his feet.

"Yeah. We're getting out of here. Thank you, Mr. Shepard."

Team Shepard moved up the ramp near the comm. terminal, taking out a pair of LOKIs with an explosive canister. A trio of Vanguards attacked from the left. Shepard hit one with a Warp, taking down her barriers, and then took her out with a few Predator shots. Samara rushed a second one with a Biotic Punch that depleted her barrier and fractured her armor, and then finished her with several point-blank assault rifle rounds. A few headshots from Garrus and Kaede killed the third. The team moved onward, coming out on a walkway that bordered a sheer drop. They went right, taking fire from another Vanguard-led Eclipse fireteam. Garrus hit the LOKI mech with an Overload, Kaede used her DMR to kill the two troopers, and Shepard & Samara combined Warps to kill the Vanguard. From up ahead came an Eclipse Commando, protected by barrier and heavy armor. Samara downed her barrier with a Warp, and while she was stunned from that a headshot from Shepard's Viper killed her. They moved on, reaching the opening of the bridge; several mechs came to life on the structure and began to charge.

"_I don't care what you do!_" Nassana announced. "_No-one gets across that bridge!_"

"Be careful" Shepard ordered. "It's windy up here."

Kaede and Garrus took position, sniping with Mantis and DMR to kill troopers and Vanguards further down or across the bridge, while Shepard and Samara focused on the mechs and those troopers who tried to rush them. They rushed across the ridge, dodging rocket fire from an overlook at the far end. As soon as they were close enough, Shepard and Garrus hit the rocket drones with Overloads, scrapping them, while Kaede and Samara continued clearing out the Eclipse troopers.

They moved up the stairs and reached their destination, only for a Vanguard and a Commando to stand in their way. Shepard hit the Commando with a Biotic Charge that drained her barrier and damaged her armor, while at the same time Samara Warped the Vanguard's barriers away. Kaede rushed forward at the Vanguard, forming a bone-blade from her palm, dodging a blast from the enemy Asari's shotgun, and ramming her blade through the Vanguard's neck, punching through her trachea, esophagus, and spinal cord all in one go. She collapsed. Meanwhile, Shepard won a Biotic shoving match against the Commando, blasting her into the wall, where he then gunned her down with his Tempest SMG. With the path clear, they entered the office, finding Nassana Dantius flanked by three Eclipse guards, who drew their weapons.

"Shepard?" Nassana said. "But… you're dead."

"Missing In Action, _Presumed_ Dead" Shepard replied. "They presumed wrong… though it did take two years to put me back together."

"And now you're here to kill me."

"You really are paranoid, aren't you?"

"Don't patronize me, Shepard."

"Charming as ever."

"I'm sure you find this all very ironic. First you kill my sister, and now you're here for me. Well, you've made it this far. Now what?"

"You really think I'm here to kill you?"

"Do you have another reason for destroying my tower? Decimating my security?"

"I'm looking for someone – someone other than you."

"You expect me to believe that? Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just tell me your price. We can make this problem go away."

"All the credits on Illium can't make this problem go away, Nassana."

"Who the hell gave you the right to play god? I may not be perfect, but look at you. We both kill people for money. What's the difference?"

"You kill people because you think they're beneath you; they're in your way. I kill people when they leave me no other choice."

"You've got a choice. You don't have to do this."

Shepard smirked. "_I'm_ not here to kill you, Nassana. …I'm here to find and recruit the man who _is_."

Nassana's eyes widened in horror as she realized the truth: she'd been getting conflicting reports on the enemy's location because there was more than one enemy carving through her guards, two hostile forces acting independent of each other… _and one of them was still unaccounted for_.

In an instant, she heard a feather-light footfall and a sickening crack behind her, and turned just in time to witness a Drell – dropped in from a ceiling vent – effortlessly killing her guards. He lunged forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her close while his other hand pulled her pistol out of its holster and pressed it to her chest. A single gunshot ran out, as the lone bullet tore through Nassana's heart and spine. The Drell gently cradled her hand and midsection and laid her back on her desk as she gasped her last breaths, and the last thing she felt was her own hands being carefully folded into a crossed position over her own chest, into the pose that Asari bodies were traditionally placed in for burial. His task done, the Drell stood before Nassana's body, closed his eyes, bowed his head, and folded his hands in prayer.

"Impressive" Garrus said. "He certainly knows how to make an entrance."

There was silence for several seconds, as Shepard slowly walked forward. "I was hoping to talk to you" he said.

"I apologize," the Drell replied with a pronounced rasp to his voice (a normal trait for Drell), "but prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

"Do you really think she deserves such a thing?"

The Drell looked up. "Not for her. For me." He began to walk to Shepard. "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you, for instance – all this destruction, chaos… I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well… here I am."

"How did you know I was coming at all?"

"I didn't. Not until you marched in the front door and started shooting. Nassana had become paranoid. You saw the strength of her guard force. She believed one of her sisters would kill her. You were a valuable distraction."

"Let's cut to the chase: Someone's been abducting the entire populations of human colonies. We're going to stop them. We already know the culprits are a race called the Collectors."

"I've heard of them. …Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega-4 Relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"They told me it was impossible to get to Ilos, too."

"A fair point. You've built a career on performing the impossible, Mr. Shepard. …This was to be my last job. I'm dying. …Low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does."

"I hadn't heard you were ill. Is there anything we can do?"

"Giving me this opportunity is enough. The universe is a dark place. I'm trying to make it a little brighter before I die. …Many innocents died today. I wasn't fast enough, and they suffered. I must atone for that. I will work for you, Shepard. No charge."

The two shook hands.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**Meeting Room**

"I've heard impressive stories, Krios" Jacob said. "Sounds like you'll be an asset to the team." He turned to Shepard. "That is, if you're comfortable having an assassin watch your back."

"I've accepted a contract" Thane replied. "My arm is Shepard's."

"Uh-huh. Don't know about you, but I'm loyal to more than my next paycheck."

"Obviously he is, too" Shepard said. "He's doing this mission _gratis_. What's your concern?"

"I don't like mercenaries. An assassin is just a precise mercenary."

"An assassin is a weapon" Thane said. "A weapon doesn't choose to kill; the one who wields it does. Where shall I put my things? I'd prefer someplace dry, if anything is available."

EDI popped up. "The area near the life-support plant on the crew deck tends to be slightly more arid than the rest of the ship" she said.

"An AI?" Thane muttered. "My thanks."

He bowed and then left.

"He seems quite civil" EDI remarked.

"We need all the help we can get" Shepard said to Jacob. "He's not what I expected in an assassin. He may surprise you."

"Yeah" Jacob replied. "And he may not."

-_Mini-Break_-

**Deck 3, Life-Support Plant**

"Do you need something?" Thane asked.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" Shepard asked.

"Certainly. We haven't had the chance to yet."

"When we met you, you said you were dying."

"Yes. I figured you might like to know more. You don't have to worry about the rest of the crew. My illness is not communicable, even to other Drell. It's called Kepral's Syndrome."

"What exactly is the problem?"

"My people are native to an arid world. Most of us now live on Kahje, the Hanar homeworld. It's very humid, and rains every day. Our lungs can't deal with the moisture. Over time, the tissue loses its ability to absorb oxygen. It becomes harder to breathe. In addition, at advanced stages the blood cells gradually lose their ability to carry oxygen as well. Eventually, we die of hypoxia."

"Can't they do something about that?"

"The Hanar have funded a genetic engineering program. They should be able to adapt us. But the project has only been running for a few years, and won't bear fruit until long after my own remaining lifespan has been expended."

"Are you going to be all right until the end of the mission?"

"I should be fine for another eight to 12 months. The more time I spend in humid environments, the faster it progresses. I think it's safe to say that by the time my body is incapacitated, we'll be victorious… or dead. Either way, I won't be a burden to you."

"Is there anything we can do here? We have a state-of-the-art medical bay that could at least add an extra month, maybe."

"No, thank you. It's being attended to. Thank you for your concern. Trust me; it won't affect my performance. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I'll go through the 'footage' from the coalitions – get up to speed on events and individuals."

"Right. There's just one more thing I have to do on Illium…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Illium – Transportation Hub Area**

Shepard walked up to the agitated Salarian near the transportation hub.

"What is it?" he said. "I'm in the middle of an important call."

"I overheard you talking" Shepard said as he pulled a datapad from his armor's storage pack. "Is this the data that you're looking for?"

The Salarian gasped and then grinned. "The Kirosa Generational Archive! You found it! Thank you! My whole family has been worried. This data is irreplaceable! I didn't think I'd get it back from Nassana's corporate building."

"Why is this data so important, anyway?"

"It's a genetic history for the entire Kirosa family. It's used for high-level reproductive negotiations. It would be like a human… pedigree, I suppose. Without it, you're bargaining from a greatly weakened position. Losing this would've hurt my family for generations, maybe even destroyed it."

"If this data is so important, why didn't you have backups?"

"We did. A rival family introduced a computer virus, and our techs were sloppy. The virus destroyed all our data. I'd just spent a fortune getting the data recovered and reconstructed when Nassana went crazy. We live in a world of infinite data redundancy. To lose something so important because of one crazy Asari…"

"Well, here it is. I hope it helps your family."

"You have no idea, human. I don't know who you are or how you got it, but thank you. Here, for your trouble. Blessings be upon you; you've certainly blessed us."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Minos Wasteland, Fortis System, Aequitas**

**DATA: **"_Home to the famous Iron Canyons, Aequitas has reddish iron oxide dust (hematite) covering much of its surface and significant blue cobalt deposits that freckle the terrain. Turian explorers have discovered hot springs in the polar ice caps, heated by magma in the planet's crust. In a strange combination of science and hucksterism a small facility exports water from these springs, which is bottled and sold as having medicinal properties. The funds are then used to maintain a research station, which has discovered some fossil evidence that Aequitas once harbored microscopic life, based on deoxyribonucleic acids in these springs._"

**EDI'S BRIEF: **"_Surface scans report potential alien signatures from within the mining facility. Anomalous life signs detected. Whereabouts of the facility staff unknown._"

The Kodiak shuttle descended, setting down near the entrance to the mine. Elanus Risk Control had contacted Shepard and asked him to investigate the sudden silence of the facility, explaining that the miners had discovered an artifact of unknown origin not long before ceasing contact. The door opened, and out stepped Shepard, Miranda, and Gamma-5 / Mai. As they headed toward the entrance, a faint screech was heard. They moved in, finding a lone datapad with a single, brief message:

"_If you are reading this, GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE! NOW!-!_"

On cue, a quartet of Husks emerged from the left tunnel. Shepard's Tempest SMG and Mai's MA5D assault rifle gunned them down quickly enough. They moved down the tunnel, and a pair of Husks dropped from the ceiling, only for a Biotic Throw from Miranda to put them both down. Five Husks, one of them glowing a dull red, were crawling up over a short drop to the right. Shepard hit the red one with an Incinerate, and it exploded with enough force to kill the other four Husks as well. They moved down the narrow path into a room with a large vent, and four more Husks, including a red one, came out. Again Shepard hit the explosive one with an Incinerate, killing it and a normal Husk near it, while Miranda and Mai gunned down the other two.

They moved up the nearby ramp and then down another passage, descending and rounding a corner. They reached another open room, with a medigel dispenser and a table. Two Husks dropped from the ceiling, but Shepard's Tempest made short work of them. A few more came charging in from the right, and Mai took them out with her MA5D. Next to the medigel dispenser was a computer containing three mine logs by 'Foreman Lawrence':

"_Smithson's men dug out some kind of alien machine today. Like nothing I ever saw. Called up some of my contacts and found out there's a market for this kind of thing. Looks like some squints over at Elanus Risk Control are willing to part with a ton of credits to get their hands on one of these things. Far be it from me to deny them a chance to pay me._"

"_Cooper and Joregenzen say they saw that damned alien thing glowing and hell if I'm going near it to prove them wrong. I don't get paid enough to expose myself to weird alien artifacts. I have to admit, though… that's an awful pretty sound coming from that back room._"

"_Cooper, Joregenzen and them ain't doing so well. Not feeling so good myself, either. Stay near the machine, feel better. No sure I want to let them Elanus folk take it. Think it should stay right here with us._"

"Sounds like they dug up a Reaper device" Miranda said.

"Then we need to find it and destroy it" Shepard replied. "Let's move."

They moved down the left-hand passage, and Husks came pouring out. Shepard & Miranda's SMGs and Mai's assault rifle were used to clear the way as the trio pushed forward, approaching a large chamber. Husks continued to emerge from all over the place, but the Reaper artifact was now in sight. Better, there were a pair of explosive canisters on either side of it. Shepard forced his way through the Husks, dual-wielding his Tempest and his Predator, and he then fired a few shots at the explosives. The twin explosions tore the Reaper artifact open, and its ever-present glow faded away completely.

Unfortunately, the explosions destabilized the mine. The trio began hightailing it back the way they came, forcing their way through Husks as the walls and ceiling collapsed behind them, crushing their undead pursuers. Before long, they reached the surface. They'd made it.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Pylos Sector, Narif System, MSV **_**Broken Arrow**_

**EDI's Briefing: **"_Scans detect a rapidly decaying derelict ship in orbit over planet Jonus. Registration matches the MSV _Broken Arrow_. Ship's manifest notes volatile munitions cargo onboard. If left undisturbed, the ship's trajectory will lead to impact with Jonus. High probability that the crash site will be Fargone, Jonus' largest human colony. Geth signatures detected aboard the MSV _Broken Arrow_._"

"_Warning_" EDI reported. "_Collision with the planet's surface is imminent. I am transmitting a countdown to advise you of the time remaining until impact._"

As Shepard, Thane, and – from the DDF – Sigma-4 / Mana K. entered the vessel, a countdown of six minutes appeared on their HUDs. In front of them were several bodies, one of which was holding a datapad containing the logs of Captain Thomas Jonner:

"_I'm moving the ship to yellow alert. While we have seen no signs of trouble, I'm not so sure we won't run into Geth this far out. We have to be prepared for anything. I've been told it's a terrible idea to go this far out toward Geth territory, but these colonies need to defend themselves. Sometimes I think the only thing keeping the crew from shriveling up in fear is the 100 crates of military-grade weaponry on board. A little shore leave when we get to the Nhiaryph System will do us all some good. We have a lot of deliveries to make, and it's not going to get any friendlier out here._"

"_Moving the ship to red alert. The Geth are attacking! We'll ill-equipped for an attack of this magnitude, but we'll do everything we can to survive this! These colonies need these weapons, and this attack is further proof of how dire the situation is out here._"

"_This will be the last entry in this log. Given the severity of the Geth attack, I have ordered all hands to evacuate and head toward the colony. Should the Geth succeed in capturing this ship, they also gain control of the 100 crates of weapons in the cargo hold. Therefore, I am using my authorization codes to scuttle the ship, hopefully destroying the Geth that remain aboard. I intend to stay aboard to make sure the ship dies gracefully. My plan is to disable the ship's engines, thus causing our orbit to decay. This will bring the MSV _Broken Arrow_ down to the surface, where the self-destruct timer will destroy the ship. I must be careful – if I fail, there's no telling where this ship will end up._"

"What is it with you finding people who tried to fix something only to make the situation worse, Commander?" Mana said.

"We don't have much time" Shepard said. "Let's take out the Geth and get the engines going again."

They moved forward, bypassing a locked door and engaging the five Geth Troopers on the other side. Shepard took out one with an Overload, while Thane killed two more with precise pistol headshots and Mana destroyed the last two with her BR85 rifle. Shepard rushed to a console on the right, overriding the engine room emergency seal and unlocking the next door. They moved through, heading right at the T-intersection and coming out into the engine room. Geth fired at them from catwalks on the far side of the room. Shepard threw out a Combat Drone to divide their fire, and then used his Predator pistol to start thinning them out.

The trio moved forward, with Mana and Thane engaging the Geth while Shepard hurried to the nearest engine power coupling. He activated his Omnitool and dialed in the code, and after a few seconds the machine came to life. He hit a Geth Rocket Trooper with an Overload and then ran across to the other power coupling, as Thane and Mana continued to keep the Geth off him. Shepard repeated the process with the other coupling; now all that was left was to restart the engine. The flow of Geth coming into the room tapered off, the last one falling to a snipe-shot from Thane, and Shepard moved up the ramps to the engine controls, bypassing the security and reactivating the machine. The engine thrummed to life, power flowing through and from it, and the _Broken Arrow_'s orbit began to stabilize.

"_Commander Shepard, this is Systems Alliance Captain Jenson of the _Agincourt" a man's voice came over the radio. "_We're in-system and just got word from your AI. Good work stopping that ship. You can disengage now; we'll send in a team to make sure there aren't any more Geth hiding aboard the vessel._"

"Appreciate it, Captain" Shepard replied.

"_Shepard,_" EDI cut in, "_I have detected curious readings elsewhere in the sector. I believe we should investigate._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Pylos Sector, Dirada System, Canalus**

**DATA: **"_Canalus is smaller than Earth but has unusually high density. The high level of tectonic activity indicates that the density is caused by an abundance of radioactive materials in the core. These, combined with the planet's unusually high rate of spin, raise the planet's internal temperature and cause volcanism. While several companies performed mineral assays in the late 2170s, the world's geological instability precluded development._"

The Kodiak shuttle descended through the thick fog, setting down and depositing Shepard, Tali, Kasumi, and Gamma-2 / Shion. In the distance, a large tower and the beam it was ejecting glowed brightly enough to be seen through the mist. They began moving up the hill, and it wasn't long before they ran into a Geth squad. Overloads from Shepard, Kasumi, and Tali took out three of them, while Shion used her arm device's plasma-repeater mode to kill the other two. They continued moving up the hill, through the mists and towards the beam, soon reaching its base.

Guarding the tower, however, was a large force of Geth led by a Geth Destroyer. Tali sent out a Combat Drone, while Kasumi and Shion cloaked, rushing in to make some stealth-kills, and Shepard hit the Destroyer with an Overload to take out its shields and then started shooting it with his SMG. Flashes of green accompanied Shion's Warp Blade cutting Geth down, while Tali's shotgun took a few more out. Kasumi stunned the Destroyer with an Overload, allowing Shepard to shoot it several times in the 'face' with his heavy pistol, killing it. Without their commanding unit, the rest of the Geth fell soon afterward.

Shepard walked up to the control panel for the weather alteration device. He keyed in a few commands, and the machine shut down. With that done, the quartet headed back for the shuttle.

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: The Collector Ship


	11. Collector Ship

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**– Meeting Room, Secure Connection to Chronos Station**

"_Patching The Illusive Man through, Commander_" Joker radioed.

Shepard stepped onto the lower platform, and within seconds he found himself "in" the visually striking office of the head of Cerberus.

"Shepard," The Illusive Man greeted, "we've caught a break. I intercepted a distress call from a Turian patrol. They stumbled across a Collector ship beyond the Kolrus System. The Turians were wiped out, but not before they crippled the Collector vessel. I need you to board the ship and get some hard data on the Collectors – find us a way to get to their homeworld."

"Hard to imagine a Turian patrol could take out a Collector ship" Shepard said.

"Reports indicate the hull's intact, but all systems seem to be offline. They could be making repairs as we speak. I'm not saying it won't be dangerous, but we can't let an opportunity like this slip by."

"If they had a patrol out there, why aren't the Turians sending a recon team in?"

"They will eventually. But I intercepted the transmissions. In the meantime, we're feeding them false reports. You're close enough that you can be in and out before the Turians learn the truth."

"Are you sure this information is good?"

"Information is my weapon, Shepard. It's good."

"Send me the coordinates, and we'll take care of it."

"Already sent. Once you're aboard the ship, establish an uplink with EDI. She'll mine their data for information regarding the Omega-4 Relay. Good luck, Shepard."

The connection cut, 'returning' Shepard to the meeting room.

"_Coordinates punched in_" Joker said over the speaker. "_Let's go find us a Collector ship._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Deep Space, Just Inside Kolrus System's Heliopause**

"We have a visual on the Collector ship, Commander" Joker said as Shepard walked up behind him in the cockpit.

"Very low emissions" EDI said. "Passive infrared temperatures suggest most systems are offline. Thrusters are cold."

"That thing's massive…" Joker said. "How the hell did a Turian patrol take out a 900-meter dreadnaught?"

The _Normandy II_ cautiously approached the silent Collector vessel.

"Ladar scans do not detect any hull breaches on the side facing us" EDI reported. "I detect no Mass-Effect field distortions. It appears the drive core is offline."

"Rendezvous in 30 seconds, Commander" Joker said. "Good luck."

The _N2_ pulled up alongside the much larger ship, scanning it with searchlights as a Kodiak shuttle emerged from its ventral hangar. The Kodiak flew inside, soon finding a spot to set down. Seven people emerged in full hazardous-environment gear – Shepard, Marie, Samara, and the four men of COG Delta Squad.

"And I thought the Locust's tunnels were creepy" Dom said.

"It kinda looks like we're in a giant insect hive" Marie said. "Makes sense when you look at a Collector, I suppose."

"_Penetrating scans have detected an access node to uplink with Collector databanks_" EDI radioed. "_Marking location to your hardsuit computer._"

The team moved forward cautiously, guns trained in every direction as they walked past honeycomb-like structures on the walls and ceiling.

"_Shepard,_" EDI said, "_I have compared the ship's EM signature to known Collector profiles. It is the vessel you encountered on Horizon._"

"Maybe the defense towers softened it up for the Turians" Shepard suggested.

"The colonists might be aboard" Marcus added. "If they're still alive, that is."

As they moved on, they found a pod, open and vacant.

"Just like the ones on Horizon" Cole said. "'Cept there's nobody in 'em."

"To be trapped in these pods, helpless at the mercy of the Collectors…" Samara said. "It sounds like a horrible fate."

They continued on, and near an open doorway they found another unpleasant surprise: a mound of human corpses.

"Why would the Collectors just leave a pile of bodies lying around?" Marcus wondered.

"They were probably the control group for 'tests'," Baird replied, "thrown out when the experiment was over."

"In a way they're lucky" Shepard said. "They were just killed rather than being used as guinea pigs for God-knows-what."

"From the looks of it," Dom said, "they didn't even have the decency to make these poor people's deaths quick & painless."

The team moved on, past more pods and a few more bodies. At the next corner, there was a pair of pods with a computer terminal. Shepard activated the terminal, and the right-hand pod lit up to reveal a dead Collector.

"Were they experimenting on one of their own?" Marie wondered.

"EDI," Shepard said, "I'm uploading data from this terminal. See if you can figure out what they were up to."

"_Data received_" EDI replied. "_Analyzing… The Collectors were running baseline genetic comparisons between their species and humanity._"

"Are they looking for similarities?"

"_I have no hypothesis on their motivations. All I have are the preliminary results. They reveal something remarkable: a quad-strand genetic structure, identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Only one species is known to have this structure: the Protheans._"

"My God…" Shepard breathed. "Not all the Protheans vanished. The ones left behind are working for the Reapers now."

"_These are no longer Protheans, Shepard. Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic rewrite. The Reapers have repurposed them to suit their needs._"

"You'd think somebody would've picked up on this."

"_No-one has had an opportunity to study a Collector's genetic code in such detail. I have already matched 2,000 alleles to recorded fragments. This Collector likely descends from a Prothean colony in the Styx Theta cluster. But there are signs of extreme alteration – three fewer chromosomes, reduced heterochromatin structure, elimination of superfluous 'junk' sequences._"

"So the Reapers didn't wipe out the Protheans. They turned them into monsters and enslaved them. …Still, the Collectors are our enemy now. It's too late to help the Protheans they used to be. We have to stop them."

"No species should have to suffer through this…" Samara murmured.

"Let's find what we need before the Collectors come to salvage this vessel."

As they moved on, they found a weapons locker containing three powerful weapons – an M300 'Claymore' heavy shotgun, an M76 'Revenant' LMG, and an M98 'Widow' anti-materiel sniper rifle. Marcus took the Revenant, Shepard grabbed the Widow, and Marie took the Claymore (Shepard's cybernetics and Marie's chakra & mana usage would enable them to wield and fire the powerful weapons without being injured by recoil, while the Revenant – though heavy – did not have the 'arm-breaking recoil' problem of the other two). They kept moving, heading for a ramp.

"Look, on the ceiling" Cole pointed out. "More pods."

"Hundreds, at the least" Samara said. "But how many are full?"

"Too many" Shepard replied.

"_I detect no signs of life in the pods, Shepard_" EDI radioed. "_It is probable that the victims inside died when the ship lost primary power._"

They kept moving, up ramps and past/under more pods. They started heading up a larger incline.

"_Commander, you gotta hear this_" Joker radioed. "_On a hunch, I asked EDI to run an analysis on this ship._"

"_I compared the EM profile against data recorded by the original _Normandy_ two years ago. They are an exact match._"

"The same ship dogging me for two years?" Shepard said. "Way beyond coincidence."

"_Something doesn't add up, Commander_" Joke said. "_Watch your back._"

They kept moving passing several more pods, and finally reached the utterly gigantic central chamber of the vessel. And lining the walls…

"By the Goddess…" Samara gasped.

Pods. Hundreds of thousands – nay, _millions_ – of empty, waiting pods. Everyone looked around in horrified awe at the numbers, the sheer scale.

"You could stick every single human from the Terminus Systems in these and still have plenty of room left" Marcus said.

"Earth" Shepard replied. "They have to be planning to go after Earth."

"Not if we stop them first" Dom replied.

Marie looked around in shock, and then decided to kill the serious mood. "Hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife, and hide yo' husband, 'cause they collectin' errbody up in here!"

Cole busted up laughing.

The team moved on, towards a sunken-in platform with a glowing green control panel in the center. They stepped aboard, and Shepard approached the panel.

"EDI, I'm setting up a bridge between you and the Collector ship. See if you can get anything useful from the databanks."

"_Data mine in progress, Shepard_" EDI replied, as on the _Normandy-II_'s bridge screens of data appeared. Suddenly, the screens fuzzed out. Joker looked to his left, to see the holographic image of a quadrupedal Collector that, for an instant, became that of a Reaper before fuzzing out. "Uh, that can't be good" he murmured.

Back in the Collector ship, the sunken platform shook, several locking pistons coming undone as the green terminal flickered off.

"Everyone's all right in here, Joker" Shepard radioed. "What just happened?"

"_Major power surge_" Joker replied. "_Everything went dark, but we're back up now._"

"_I managed to divert the majority of the overload to non-critical systems_" EDI chimed in. "_Shepard, it was not a malfunction. This was a trap._"

The platform shook, almost knocking everyone off their feet, and then began to rise up, flying straight up into the air while spinning.

"We need a little help here, EDI" Shepard said.

"_I am having trouble maintaining connection. There is something – or some_one_ – else in the system._"

The platform's rising and spinning came to an abrupt halt, and Baird & Marie were unable to maintain their footing, though Samara and Cole quickly helped them up. After a few seconds, another platform came flying out from behind a spire in the distance, heading towards them with Collectors onboard. Everyone readied weapons, Marie activating Charon in Plasma-Beam mode.

"_Connection reestablished. I need to finish the download before I can override any systems._"

"Then you'd better get it done fast, EDI."

Another platform followed the first. The first connected with Team Shepard's platform, and the Collectors aboard it opened fire. Shepard fried one with an Incinerate, while Marie did the same to another with a charged Plasma-Beam shot. Delta Squad opened fire, gunning down several more, while a Warp to the head from Samara took out the last one. The second platform attached to the first, and a Scion came lumbering out, firing its acid-mortar cannon and forcing everyone into cover. Shepard pulled out his new Widow, and a single headshot took the misshapen beast down. Two more platforms, carrying another Collector squad and another Scion, came in from another angle.

"EDI, get us out of here!"

"_I am simultaneously fighting Collector firewalls in over 8,000 nodes. I am tasked to capacity_."

Shepard Incinerated another Collector drone, while Marie switched her Device to Power-Beam function, injected a mana cartridge, and fired a Super Missile at the Scion, badly wounding it; a few precise shots from Dom finished it off. At the same time, Samara and the others of Delta Squad used their assault rifles to cut down the rest of the Collectors. One more time the double-platform assault repeated, but this time half of the Collectors had barriers, and one of them was soon possessed by Harbinger. A Widow headshot from Shepard destroyed the Possessed Collector before it could even finish its transformation, a Warp from Samara and another Super Missile from Marie took out the Scion, and Delta Squad dealt with the Collectors.

"_Shepard, you must manually reestablish my link to the command console._"

Shepard headed back to the console, calling up his Omnitool and setting up the link. After a few seconds, EDI's hologram appeared from the console.

"I have regained control of the platform, Shepard" she said.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down, EDI."

"I _always_ work at optimal capacity" she said as her hologram disappeared.

"Did you get what we needed?" Shepard asked, as the platform began to fly forward, carrying Team Shepard where they wanted to go, for a change.

"_I found data that could help us successfully navigate the Omega-4 Relay. I have also found the Turian distress call that served as the lure for this trap. The Collectors were the source. It is unusual._"

The platform set down at another dock on the other side of the area.

"It seems logical that they would've sent the initial message as bait" Shepard said.

"_No, it is unusual because Turian emergency channels have secondary encryption. It is corrupted in the message. It is not possible that The Illusive Man would believe the distress call was genuine._"

"Why are you so sure?"

"_I found the anomaly with Cerberus detection protocols. He wrote them._"

"_He knew it was a trap?_" Joker cut in. "_Why would he send us into a trap?_"

"I should've expected this" Shepard said angrily, pounding fist to palm. "The son-of-a-bitch sent us right into the Collectors' hands!"

"Considering Cerberus," Marcus said, "is it really that big of a surprise?"

"_Uh, Commander? We've got another problem. The Collector ship is powering up. You need to get out before their weapons come online. I'm not losing another _Normandy_!_"

"_I do not have full control of their systems_" EDI said. "_I will do what I can. Sending coordinates for shuttle extraction._"

The team immediately started hurrying down the nearby passage, making their way into an unlit area and through a right-hand door. As they went down a ramp and into another chamber, a squad of Collectors flew in. Team Shepard fought through them, Shepard's Incinerate module and Marcus' Revenant making short work of them. They kept moving, down another ramp and into another chamber with lots of cover, and another group of Collectors to contend with. A Possessed Collector came at them, but Samara hit it with a Warp to take down its barrier, and then a charged Plasma-Beam shot from Marie finished it off. Shepard used his Viper to help Delta Squad pick off drones, while Cole gunned down a pack of Husks that attacked from the side.

They kept moving, soon reaching another room, where the far door opened to reveal another Husk pack that Delta Squad took out. Unfortunately, another problem soon made itself known: a Praetorian, accompanied by a squad of Collectors and Husks; Delta Squad focused on the lesser enemies, while Shepard, Samara, and Marie targeted the Praetorian. Samara and Shepard hit the massive airborne enemy with Warp attacks to weaken its barrier, while Marie switched her Device to Dark-Beam mode, firing blasts of Darkness. Incinerates from Shepard started burning through the Praetorian's armor, but then it screeched and slammed down onto the ground, unleashing a shockwave and recharging its barrier. Another pair of Warps from Shepard and Samara weakened the barrier again, and then Marie charged a Dark-Beam blast and injected a mana cartridge into it, firing a 'Darkburst'. The burst impacted the Praetorian and, on contact, erupted into an unstable dark-dimensional rift, shredding into the beast's armor on a molecular level. The Praetorian screeched and wobbled in the air, disoriented and badly wounded. As soon as the rift closed itself, a last Incinerate from Shepard finished it off, and it dissolved into bluish particles.

The team moved on towards the open door… which shut in their faces.

"EDI?" Shepard said. "We've got a problem here."

"_A temporary setback on Firewall 3217. Rerouting commands through Firewall 7164. I have successfully opened a door on the opposite wall. I will keep it open as long as I can._"

The team hurried through the new door, and they could soon see, on the right, where they first came in. Unfortunately it was too big a drop, so they had to head left to take the long way down. As they went through the right-hand door at the end into another chamber, another squad of Collectors flew in, led by a Possessed Collector and accompanied by a few Red Husks and a Scion. Cole took the exploding Husks out with his shotgun, while Shepard and Marie killed the Possessed Collector with a Warp and a Super Missile. Another heavy shot from Marie killed the Scion, while everyone else cleared out the Collectors. They moved up and left, rushing down the next corridor.

"_Uh, Commander?_" Joker radioed. "_Hate to rush you, but those weapons are about to come online. Might wanna double-time it – you know, so we can leave before they blow the _Normandy_ in half._"

They made a right around a blind corner and almost smacked into a large pack of Husks. Delta Squad moved up, using their Lancers to clear the way, and everyone sprinted down the ramp and to the waiting Kodiak.

"_We're out of time, Commander! We have to go!_"

Everyone piled in, and the Kodiak took off, flying out of the Collector ship as it lit up. The _Normandy II_ quickly snatched up the shuttle and then rocketed off, the Collector ship coming alive and pursuing, its main gun beginning to charge. It fired, and the _N2_ narrowly dodged the golden beam of destruction. Shepard ran into the cockpit, standing behind Joker as he frantically commanded the ship.

"I can't dodge this guy forever, EDI!" Joker said. "Get us the hell out of here!"

"Specify a destination, Mr. Moreau."

"Anywhere that's not here!"

"Very well. Engaging Mass-Effect core."

Finally, just when the Collector ship had a lock on the _Normandy II_, the stealth/attack frigate jumped to FTL, escaping certain doom.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**– Meeting Room, Secure Connection to Chronos Station**

"Shepard" The Illusive Man started. "It looks like EDI extracted some interesting data before the Collector ship came back online."

Shepard glared. "EDI told us the distress call originated from the Collectors, and that there's no way you wouldn't have known it was fake. You betrayed us, just like I knew you would."

"We're at war. The Collectors are taking humans, and every minute we waste is one more we give the enemy to prepare."

"I know the stakes, but we're supposed to be on the same side, and I can't trust you."

"Without that information, we don't reach the Collector homeworld, and you & every other human may as well be dead. It was a trap, but I was confident in your abilities. And don't forget EDI; the Collectors couldn't have anticipated her."

"You could've told me the plan. You say I'm important, but you sure try hard to get me killed."

"I needed the Collectors to believe they had the upper hand. Telling you could've tipped them off in any number of ways. Besides, I wouldn't have sent you in if I didn't think you could succeed."

"I don't risk people. There are always alternatives."

"You may not like being on the receiving end – neither would I – but the facts are with me. As much as we try to avoid them, these decisions need to be made. But more importantly… it paid off. EDI confirmed our suspicions. The Reapers and Collector ships use an advanced identify Friend/Foe system that the Relays recognize. All we need to do is get our hands on one of those IFFs."

"I was just on a Collector ship! Why didn't you say anything about finding their IFF?"

"As I said, EDI just confirmed it. Besides, you wouldn't have had time to find and extract it. But we have options. An Alliance science team recently determined that the "Great Rift" on the planet Klendagon is actually an impact scar from a mass-accelerator weapon. A very old mass accelerator. I sent a team to find either the weapon or its target. They found both. The weapon was defunct from age, but it helped us plot the flight path of the intended target: a 37-million-year-old derelict Reaper. We found it badly damaged and trapped in the gravity of a brown dwarf."

"Brown dwarf… That's basically a star that didn't quite make it, right?"

"Simply put, but accurate. They're massive gas giants that nonetheless don't have quite enough mass to trigger hydrogen fusion. Expect gale-force winds and extremely high temperatures. The Reaper has a Mass-Effect field that keeps it in orbit – likely an automated response to the external threats. It's stable, but I won't call it safe."

"I saw what Sovereign did to the Citadel fleet. Hard to imagine anything could stop something that powerful."

"This vessel is a relic from a battle waged around the end of the Eocene Epoch, before the 'ape' branch of primates had even come into being. There's no trace of the species that took the shot. Perhaps it was their one moment of successful defiance before being wiped out. …Also, this Reaper is slightly smaller than Sovereign – we estimate it was 2,000 meters in size when it was intact and functional, compared to the 2,500 of Sovereign. Likely, it was a less advanced and less powerful model."

"I get the feeling this isn't going to be a simple 'swing by and pick up our package' mission."

"We lost contact with Dr. Chandana's team shortly after they boarded. Initial reconnaissance revealed no clues, and it was too risky to commit resources. But now we need that IFF. I'll forward the coordinates to Joker. In the meantime… I'd suggest you tell your crew I didn't risk their lives unnecessarily. It will make things easier going forward. Also, you may wish to help your crewmates sort out any 'loose ends' in their lives while there's still time."

"EDI, tell the crew to assemble. We've got a lot to talk about."

-_Mini-Break_-

**Meeting Room**

"So The Illusive Man _didn't_ sell us out" Jacob said. "Could've fooled me."

"Lied to us" Mordin said. "Used us. Needed access to the Collector databanks. Necessary risk."

"I hate to admit it," Shepard said, "but there really wasn't any other choice. Let's just hope this IFF works."

"My analysis is accurate, Shepard" EDI said. "I have also determined the approximate location of the Collector homeworld based on navigational data from their vessel."

A hologram of the Milky Way appeared, and a red crosshairs moved around the hologram… settling inside the bright bulge in the middle, almost at the exact center. Everyone stared.

"…That can't be right" Miranda said.

"So they're in the galactic core?" Jacob said. "That's impossible. EDI must've missed something.

"My calculations are correct. The Collector homeworld is located within the galactic core."

"Can't be. The core is just exploding stars and a supermassive black hole. There are no habitable planets there."

"Could be artificial structure" Mordin suggested. "Space station protected by powerful Mass-Effect fields and radiation shields."

"Even the Collectors don't have that kind of tech" Miranda replied.

"The Collectors are just servants of our real enemy" Shepard said. "And we've all seen what their masters are capable of. The Reapers built the Mass Relays and the Citadel. Who's to say they can't build a space station just outside the Black Core's event horizon? No wonder nobody's ever returned from a trip through the Omega-4 Relay."

"The logical conclusion is that a small safe zone exists on the far side of the Relay" EDI said. "A region where ships can survive."

"Standard Relay transit protocols would not allow safe transport" Miranda said. "Drift of several thousand kilometers is not uncommon, and would be fatal in the galactic core."

"The Reaper IFF must trigger the Relay to use more advanced, encrypted protocols" EDI replied.

"Just because we can follow the Collectors through the Relay doesn't mean we can take them out" Shepard said. "I don't want to go after them until I know we're ready."

"Sooner or later we need that IFF" Jacob replied. "I say, why wait?"

"It's a derelict Reaper" Miranda said. "What if the Collectors are waiting for us? We may want to strengthen our team before we take that kind of risk."

"The more we have on our side," Shepard said, "the better our chances of success. We need to keep strengthening the team – getting done whatever needs doing before we go on a trip we might not return from."

"It's your call, Commander" Jacob replied. "Whatever you decide, we're with you."

As the others left the room, Shepard leaned against the table.

"A base station in the Core…" he murmured. "The DDF heads are hardly gonna believe this…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

Next Time: Jacob's Loyalty Mission


	12. The Gift of Greatness

This-Fic Note: Biotic Shockwave = a single directed pulse of Biotic power; Biotic Shockwave-Chain/Chain-Shockwave = the in-game 'Biotic Shockwave' power, which does in fact release a rapid-fire chain of Biotic waves/blasts

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**– Armory**

"Commander" Jacob said as he noticed Shepard come in. "Sorry I'm a little unfocused. Personal matter; it won't affect my duties."

"The yeoman said you wanted to see me" Shepard replied. "What is this about, Jacob?"

"As I said, it's a personal matter. I don't wanna waste our time if it turns out to be a wild goose chase. But… Well, I got pinged by a ghost the other night – family."

"I'm listening."

"My private log got an update about the _Hugo Gernsback_, the ship my father served on. It sent an SOS last week, reporting a crash and requesting a rescue. …Shepard, that ship went missing ten years ago. I hadn't talked to my father for three years before that. I've buried everything but a body. I'm not convinced it isn't just some automated distress signal ticking over. It's been too long."

"I'd think you'd be more excited that your father might be alive."

"He wasn't around enough for me to have bad memories. It's an old, well-healed wound. But if he's actually alive and needs help… I also want to note that it's not normal procedure for distress calls to be routed to the _Normandy_. This was passed to my personal log through Cerberus filters."

"Any sign that this was a Cerberus front? Who passed this to you?"

"I doubt The Illusive Man would let a direct operation stay cold this long. If there's a link, it's probably just about money. Cerberus needs diverse holdings to fund projects like, well… you. And whoever sent this my way covered their tracks. Someone could be fishing for favors. Or thought it would get under my skin. Who knows with that bunch?"

"You didn't get along with your father?"

"He made no apologies, I'll give him that. You make a mistake, you own up to it, even if you keep making it. …Whatever problems we had were a lifetime ago. I've had ten years to get to where I am. And as far as I know, he's still a ghost."

"Tell me about the _Hugo Gernsback_ and what it was doing."

"Privately-held frigate. I looked over the mission brief when it disappeared. Nothing stood out – typical research-and-grab operation. Find an uncharted planet, stake a claim, and establish as large a presence as you can as quickly as possible to shut out competitors."

"…I think we can spare the time. Pass the coordinates to Joker."

"I appreciate that, Commander. I don't expect more than dusty old bones, but it'll be good to close the record."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Rosetta Nebula sector, Alpha Draconis System, 2175 Aeia**

**DATA: **"_Named after an Asari scientist, this remote planet appears to have been on the list of forbidden Mass Relays that led to uncharted space. The little data available comes from one far-off probe that reports two planets orbiting a white dwarf star. The _Normandy-II_'s own scans yield far more interesting results. The planet is within the habitable zone of the star. It has oceans of liquid water and a thin nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere consistent with carbon-based plant life. It is possible this is an as-yet-unexplored garden world._"

**CODEX: **"_Humans detected Aeia as an Earth-type world via telemetry in 2165. After probe surveys indicated life – lush vegetation, ample fresh water, and breathable air – the Alliance upgraded the planet to a garden-world colonization priority. Commanded by Captain Harris Fairchild, the crew of Alliance survey vessel _Hugo Gernsback_ made planetfall on the jungle world in 2173. Soon after, ship transmission inexplicably stopped. While the precise fate of the _Hugo Gernsback_ command and crew is unknown, they are presumed killed in action and their vessel destroyed._"

The UT-47 Kodiak shuttle flew in over grasses and trees, setting down not too far from a large shipwreck. From the dropship emerged Shepard, Jacob, Jack, and Asa Shigure / Sigma-6. Other than the two large moons in the sky, the planet looked remarkably Earth-like; the trees even looked a great deal like Terran palm trees. The beautiful view was, however, somewhat spoiled by the big, ugly, rusty wreck.

"_I have run a scan of the ship_" EDI radioed. "_I detect no life signs, but there may be useful technology or information still inside._"

"There it is" Jacob looked at the wreck. "And it's mostly intact. They could've survived impact… but it's been years."

The quartet started making their way towards the shipwreck.

"It looks like it was stripped after the crash" Jacob said. "They'd have tried to get a beacon up as soon as possible."

As they came closer, they noticed a male-pattern V.I. 'standing' near a ramp that led into a ship. Halfway between them and it was a partial journal log, which Shepard set to play:

"…_along with this anymore_" a male survivor's voice played. "_We've done horrible things to the crew. The condition they're in, they don't understand what we're doing to them. Distract them for two seconds, and they forget what you did before the bruises show. It's got to stop. I'm talking to the others as soon as-*STATIC*_"

"That's… ominous…" Asa muttered.

The team headed closer to the V.I., which was broadcasting a message:

"Repeat: Toxicology Alert. Danger of rapid neural decay. Local flora chemically incompatible with human physiology. Override: Beacon resumed. Pause time: eight years, 237 days, seven hours."

"From the looks of it," Shepard said as they walked close, "this beacon's been here a while. Why would you wait years to signal?"

"Pause in beacon protocol" the V.I. stated. "Eight years, 237 days, seven hours. Pause is recorded as: RECORD DELETED, by Acting Captain Ronald Taylor."

"That's not right" Jacob said. "My father was first officer."

"Ronald Taylor was promoted under emergency command protocols" the computer replied. "Other flagged issues: Unsafe Deceleration, Local Food and Neural Decay, Beacon Activation Protocols."

"Who's in command of this ship?" Shepard asked. "Where are the survivors?"

"Captain Harris Fairchild reported killed following unscheduled orbital descent. First Officer Ronald Taylor promoted in field to Acting Captain."

"But where is he now?" Jacob asked.

"The location of the remaining crew of the _Hugo Gernsback_ is unknown. This beacon has been unattended for several maintenance cycles."

"I assume 'unsafe deceleration' refers to the crash" Shepard said. "Give me the details."

"Following an unspecified impact and sublight drive failure, the _Hugo Gernsback_ made an unscheduled descent at 465% of theoretical recommended suborbital velocity. The _Hugo Gernsback_ then decelerated at 782% of theoretical recommended approach velocity, sustaining significant damage to investment and crew."

"Local food impairs brain functions? What are the effects?"

"Impairment of mental function due to chemical imbalance begins within seven days of ingesting local flora, regardless of decontamination or preparation. Impact on higher cognitive abilities and long-term memory is cumulative, but significant within a standard month. It is not know if the neural decay is permanent. Data collection was not completed."

"Why wasn't this beacon activated before now?"

"This emergency beacon became functional after 358 days, 12 hours, following the unscheduled orbital descent of the _Hugo Gernsback_. Activation was triggered remotely after eight years, 237 days, seven hours, on the authority of Acting Captain Ronald Taylor. Pause in beacon protocol is recorded as: RECORD DELETED."

"Let's check the ship" Jacob said. "My father had the beacon for almost nine years. Maybe… that neural decay affected him."

"After this long?" Jack replied. "I don't see how not."

They headed across the nearby metal walkway and into the rusty, gutted ship. They found a trio of audio logs:

"…_crash, you can't expect the luxury of due process,_" a woman's recorded voice said, "_but this isn't a military ship. Just bumping the command line up a notch doesn't work. Captain Fairchild knew this crew. His replacement doesn't command the same level of respect. I'm hoping the man has it in him, but I doubt it._"

"_What… What was her name_?" a different woman's panicking voice. "_Sarah? S-Suzanne? My God, I can't remember! I can't remember her face! We need to get out… so I can remember, can think straight. They have to hurry._"

"…_always said no_" a man's voice played. "_She even threatened a report if I didn't stop sending messages. But now she's so innocent. They all are. And that look she gives when she smiles… It's sure easier now. What's the harm? We're stuck here, anyw*STATIC*_"

They left the ship, feeling a tad unnerved by the implications, and continued past the beacon, down the shoreline. As they approached an area of several crates stacked about, a woman came out from behind them, looking at the group with astonishment. She was wearing old, dirty clothes, and overall she looked half-feral.

"You came? From the sky?" she asked excitedly. "The leader said someone would come! He delayed for so long, but he still has power! Some have lost faith. The hunters! They will have seen your star. They will not let you help him."

"What are you talking about?" Shepard asked. "You're not making much sense."

"I-I, uh… I don't remember how to say it. He's our… leader, and we serve so… we can go home. But some want to fight him. They were… They were cast out. He exiled them, so they hunt his machines and those who help him. They don't believe that-"

"Watch out!" Shepard shoved the woman out of the way of a gunshot, fired by a feral-looking man approaching from the other side of the beach. Several more appeared alongside him, adding their old guns' fire.

"Hunters!" the woman said. "They won't stop until the leader is dead!"

"Kill them!" the first feral man said. "Agents of the liar! He will not escape!"

Team Shepard took cover and opened fire. Shepard's Predator, Jacob's Avenger, Jack's Tempest, and Asa's Lancer were easily able to bring down the mentally-impaired feral hunters, their plainclothes offering no protection.

"So," Jack said, "is 'neural decay' a fancy politically-correct term for 'batshit crazy' now?"

"My father wouldn't let this go on" Jacob said. "Something is very wrong."

They kept moving up the beach path, soon coming apart a scrapped LOKI mech.

"It's been stripped for parts" Jacob said. "Tech's wearing out. Those hunters must be laying on the pressure. …Is that a settlement up ahead? They'd better be friendlier than the beach group. I need answers."

Indeed, there was an inhabited area up ahead, just beyond a rock arch, with people inside. The team moved forward, passing the arch and entering the camp. The people – all of them women – looked with curiosity at the team, with a few approaching.

"They're from the same group as the ones that attacked us," Asa said, "but these are docile."

"There aren't any men here" Shepard pointed out. "Maybe the neural decay affects genders differently – makes males get violent."

"Maybe" Jack replied. "But the woman on the beach said the exiled people came back as hunters."

"It doesn't matter right now" Jacob said. "One of these people must know what my father has to do with this!"

One of the women leaned away from Jacob, shocked. "You have his face!" she said. "He promised to call the sky, but he sends nothing."

"He forced us to eat" another said. "To… decay. You are cursed with his face!"

"Not the best reaction to the family resemblance, Jacob" Shepard remarked.

"Why would my father force his crew to eat toxic crew? Whatever's happening here needs to stop."

"…Father?" the feral woman said, with shock. "…You're the leader's son?"

"I haven't spoken to him in 13 years" Jacob replied. "That's three years _before_ you people even came to this planet. I've thought him dead ever since he and you folk landed here 10 years ago."

"Then… you can't have been involved in what he's done" the second woman said. "You have his face, but your soul is cleaner than his. We'll let the others know you're not with him."

The two women walked away, heading for the other females.

"What hell is that?" Jack pointed at the metal altar in the center.

"…Someone had to push these people to make that" Jacob said. "That's borderline… worship."

"Mechs comin' from the other side!" Asa shouted, pointing to a pair of LOKIs approaching from the compound's far entrance.

"Your captain demands obedience" one said. "Weapons are forbidden."

The mechs started shooting. Team Shepard ran forward, Shepard destroying one LOKI with an Overload while Jack flattened another against a rock with a Biotic Throw.

"Please" one woman called out from near the passage. "Over here. You could end it." As the team approached, she looked at Jacob. "You… have his face. But you fight his… machines. You might stop this. This…" she handed him a datapad "I forget how to… read, but this was the start. What he promised, and what they did to us. We need the sky. Take us back to the sky."

"Jacob?" Shepard asked. "What does it say?"

"It's a crew logbook" Jacob replied. "Some of them thought the beacon repair was taking too long. They were afraid they'd run out of supplies and lose their minds to the decay. My father restricted the ship food for himself and the other officers so they wouldn't be affected. Everybody else had to eat the toxic food and hope for treatment later. The rest is a casualty list. A few people mutinied over the decision. My father and the officers turned the mechs on them."

"He wasn't command material, and it got to him. He couldn't keep the crew in line without violence."

"It didn't stop there. More incidents, harsh punishments… It's like they're cattle. Or toys. In a year, all the male crew members are flagged as 'exiled' or dead. They separated out the women; assigned them to officers like pets. And after the beacon is fixed, the officers appear among the casualties, too. After! My father took control and didn't stop it."

"Anything in there about whether the effects of the toxic food can be treated?"

"Nothing. But it seems like the right call. If everyone gets it, who's left to fix the beacon? You'd never get out. But they _did_ fix it. And the signal wasn't sent until now. …I'm starting to see why."

"Does it give a specific reason why he separated the men and women? Or is it as bad as it sounds?"

"No, it turns to gibberish. Maybe the men got violent early on, but from the state of this place I'd say the 'hunter' thing is recent. What he allowed here, Shepard… I don't see any justification."

"We haven't seen any other officers. He killed them?"

"There were five after the crash: medical, engineering, bridge staff. Should've had no problem fixing the beacon and keeping people safe. All killed within the same week – about a month after the beacon was repaired."

"Do you see any explanation for this? He's your father."

"Is he? None of this fits. Maybe the initial decision, but the rest? Abuse of power doesn't get any clearer than this. I need to find this man."

They headed for the exit, Asa using a pulse of magical power to blast away the crates blocking their way. As they left the camp, they heard a voice over a nearby loudspeaker:

"_This is Captain Ronald Taylor. Thank God you're here! My crew went insane; I only just got free!_"

"God-damnit" Jacob growled. "It's really him. Just got free? He's covering his ass!"

Before long, they came across a trio of bodies – one old and desiccated, the others fresh.

"The old corpse was posed as a warning" Jack surmised. "The newer two were just gunned down and left where they fell."

"The hunters started fighting back" Jacob replied. "Good."

They moved up the pass and into another area full of machines and crates, and a pack of LOKI mechs attacked.

"_Careful. I automated my defenses after the crew turned violent. They keep attacking! I had no choice._"

"He had plenty of choices" Jacob replied as he took out a pair of LOKIs with his assault rifle. "It's a little late to blame his victims."

Shepard took out another LOKI with an Overload, while Jack's SMG and Asa's assault rifle helped take out the rest, the final one falling to a Lancer round through the optic sensor. They moved around and through the storage area, Jack using a Biotic Shockwave-Chain to kill a trio of LOKIs.

"_I had to keep them busy, distracted, but it's getting dangerous. Thank God you've come!_"

"He had his fun," Jacob said, "and now he wants out. Son of a bitch."

Another storage area was up ahead. As they approached, Shepard pulled out his Viper and started picking off mechs, with Asa moving up a little closer, aiming down her Lancer's sights, and assisting. Once the path was clear, they kept going, Jacob and Jack using their automatic weapons to gun down three more LOKIs. Up ahead was a pack of semi-feral men, accompanied by LOKIs and an YMIR.

"_It took years to train my guards. I'm afraid you'll have to fight them to rescue me._"

"Throwing people away…" Jacob growled. "This _thing_ is not my father."

Team Shepard took cover as the "trained" guards opened fire on them. They picked them off one by one, Shepard taking out the enemy Engineer with an Overload/Viper-shot combo. When only the YMIR was left, Shepard hit it with an Arc Projector blast to down its shields, and then with a Biotic Charge to stun it and knock it back. Jack lunged forward with a full-strength Biotic Punch that caved the YMIR's chest in. It tried to feebly raise its weapon arm, only for Jacob to shoot it through the head.

"Enough with the toys" he said. "I need to look my father in the eye and hear him justify this."

The quartet moved through the sheet-metal 'gate' at the other end, heading down a short path to a platform that overlooked the ocean. Standing there was a single man who looked to be in his early-to-mid-50s.

"You're here!" Ronald Taylor said. "I knew a real squad would blow through just fine. Sorry if the mechs scuffed your pads."

Shepard walked past him, looking out at the sea.

"I'll get you something nice when we get back to Alliance space" Ronald Taylor continued. "I've gotta have some back-pay coming."

"What about your crew, 'Acting Captain'?" Jacob asked.

"Total loss. The toxic food turned them wild. They propped me up here in some kind of ritual behavior. Waiting for a chance to signal has been hell."

Jacob looked at him with disgust. "That's the best you can do?"

The older man looked to the Commander. "You let all your people talk back like that? …Uh… Who are you, exactly?"

"Commander Jason Shepard, CO of the _Normandy II_. I believe you are acquainted with Mr. Taylor."

"Taylor?" the old man turned to look at his son. "Jacob? …No, not Jacob."

"Why not me?" Jacob snapped back. "Would 10 years of this look better to anyone else in the galaxy?"

"Y-You have to understand. This isn't me. The realities of command, t-they change you. I wasn't ready for that. I made sure you were taught right. Before I left, I had hoped to leave it at that."

"I'm not unreasonable, 'Captain'" Shepard said. "But ten years? What happened?"

"Goddamn it, why did you do this to your crew?" Jacob nearly shouted.

Jack and Asa kept an ear on the conversation as they noticed a feral male approaching.

"There was resistance to the plan" Ronald replied. "Mutiny. We had to take a hard line to keep order. And things settled down. As the decay set in, we made sure the crew were comfortable. Some even seemed happier. Ignorance is bliss, right? And they were grateful for guidance, like an instinct. Pure authority was… easy. At first. Months in, the effect lowered inhibitions. They got territorial. Rank, protocol… they couldn't understand. We had to establish dominance. After a while, the 'perks' seemed… normal."

"That's it?" Jacob asked. "You created a harem and played king? Ten years in a juvenile fantasy?"

"I can't point to where it all went wrong. But when the beacon was ready, revealing what happened didn't seem like a good idea."

"What happened to the other officers?" Shepard asked.

"Anders found his conscience a little too late to step back. He had 'an accident'. Things got… tense. At the end of the day, I was the one with the mechs. I got a little basic in setting examples, but I was kind to my people once things settled down. Seemed like I'd earned some peace."

"You fought over people like they were toys" Jacob said. "_Things_."

"The stores from the ship couldn't last forever" Shepard said. "You had to know this would end one day."

"Dining for one can really stretch things out. Besides, I can think of a lot worse retirement plans than stripping down and joining the droolers. That was before the hunters, of course. Dumb or not, I'd feel it if they got their hands on me. They want blood. I'd prefer to keep mine."

"It's all about you" Jacob said with calm anger. "Everything."

"You didn't feel any responsibility to get out of here for the sake of family?" Shepard asked.

"I gave Jacob a good start. He was a smart kid and was better off not following me. We figured that out a long time before I took jobs in deep space. And after things escalated here, it seemed best to just disappear off the galactic map."

"Until you needed someone to save your ass" Jacob replied.

"What triggered the males to change and threaten you?" Shepard asked.

"This planet has some strange cycles to it. I've seen some plants around that I've never seen before, odd weather… Maybe some just adapted a little too well."

"And if you treat them like animals," Jacob said, "big shock, they _become_ animals?"

"We can help these people" Shepard said. "Cerberus can have ships here in days and pull everyone out."

Jacob frowned as he drew his pistol, pointing it at his fallen father's head. "He's not worth the fuel to haul him out, or the air he's breathing. He's damned lucky I don't even think he's worth pulling the trigger." He lowered his gun, and looked Ronald in the eye with pure disgust and hatred. "I don't know who you are. Because you're not any father I remember."

"We'll secure him for an Alliance court" Shepard said. "For every year here, he'll have ten to think about it."

"Give him all the time in the galaxy. The man who did this doesn't know right from wrong."

"I'm sorry, Jacob" Ronald said as Jacob began walking away. "I did the best I could."

"I'm ten years past believing that."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**– Hallway Outside Meeting Room**

"_Alliance ships are inbound to secure 'Captain' Taylor and his crew, Commander_" Joker said over the hall speaker. "_We'll be long gone by the time they get there._"

"Don't even give 'em the taillights" Shepard replied with a grin.

"_Roger that._"

Shepard then walked into the briefing room, finding Jacob in holographic conversation with The Illusive Man.

"What do you mean, it wasn't you?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob," T.I.M. replied, "if I had leaked information about the _Gernsback_, I would be smiling at your resolution of the situation. …I am not smiling."

"Nothing goes through this ship – _my_ ship – without a report to you" Shepard replied.

"I had no more reason to believe Jacob's father was alive than he did. But I'm happy to know the situation is behind you."

"Fine" Jacob said. "So you didn't forward it. Who did?"

"I did" Miranda replied as she stepped in as well.

"Figures" Shepard said. "Who else could get into Cerberus channels?"

"It was hardly classified" Miranda said. "Just obscure. There was a time when it mattered to you, Jacob. Sending this along seemed like keeping an old promise. I keep my promises."

"Miranda," The Illusive Man cut in, sounding a bit exasperated, "we'll discuss your liberal interpretation of security protocol in private. Shepard, Jacob."

He cut the transmission, 'returning' the trio to the meeting room. Miranda looked to Jacob, and then left.

"You good with this, Jacob?" Shepard asked.

"It's all bull, Shepard. 'Captain' Taylor can rot in prison – it doesn't change who I am or what I know. I've already mourned the man he used to be. I guess he was a good enough father that even he can't screw up what he taught me."

"You had no idea Miranda was behind this?"

"No. She's got a good memory. Selective, but good. I haven't thought about those days in a long time. Can't figure which promise she meant, though. Not sure I really wanna know. She… requires a better man than I."

"Come on. We've got work to do."

"Aye, Commander. …Shepard? Thanks for the help."

Shepard shook his hand. "Anytime, Jacob."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Rosetta Nebula, Enoch System, Joab**

**DATA: **"_Joab is a two-mooned habitable planet that is most well known for its mass extinction event. Thousands of years ago Joab was home to a primate-like space-faring civilization as well as abundant flora and fauna. However, this can only be deduced from time capsules put into the ground well outside habitation centers - all cities and detectable dwellings were targeted in a massive orbital bombardment that turned them into vapor. The resulting dust shroud killed all photosynthetic life and all fauna dependent on it. Today, humans have re-colonized the planet and are rapidly introducing their own species, beginning with cyanobacteria and heterotrophic bacteria, to bring a suitable level of oxygen and nitrogen for respiration. _

_TRAVEL ADVISORY: Atmospheric pressure at sea level on Joab is double that of Earth. Visitors with upper-respiratory infections, emphysema, cancer, or a history of thoracic surgery should consult their physician before landing on Joab._"

The Kodiak shuttle descended through the rocks, heading for the landing zone; according to Cerberus, the Blue Suns had seized control of this site, and now Shepard & company were going to take it back. As they flew in, a lone Blue Suns Batarian Legionnaire in shielded armor spotted them and then rushed inside. The Kodiak touched down, and out came Shepard, Thane, and – from the DDF – Agent (New) York. They ran out and took cover behind the rocks just as the enemy Batarian returned with a squad from inside. Shepard hit the Legionnaire with an Overload, stripping his shields away, and Thane then killed him with a shot from his Viper sniper rifle. Thane and Shepard then used their Vipers to thin the herd, with York killing the stragglers. With the way clear, they headed up to and through the door.

Another squad of Blue Suns troopers came out to meet them. Shepard sent out a Combat Drone and started picking off the distracted hostiles with his Predator pistol, with Thane and York adding their own pistols – an Alliance M5 Phalanx and a UNSC M6H Magnum, respectively – to the cause. Three more enemies appeared from the door at the top of the ramp at the far side of the room, but Shepard threw out a Singularity that left them helplessly flailing through the air in its gravity, and York took them out. Before heading up the ramp, Shepard inspected a computer terminal that held two messages:

"_Commander Santiago: Hope you are doing well. We require your services once again in the transport of ourselves, our equipment, and our recovered artifacts. I have dispatched our representative to meet with you regarding the details of the transportation. Given the sensitive nature of our cargo, we expect discretion in this matter. –Dr. Farrin, Chief Researcher, ExoGeni Special Products_"

"_Dr. Farrin: Of course you can count on us to offer you escort and transportation. We have sent men and ships your way in good faith. –Commander Vido Santiago, Co-Executive Officer, Blue Suns_"

The trio headed up the ramp and then down the other side to another door. This led to another room with a few Blue Suns operatives, including a Turian wearing shielded heavy armor, and a human with energy shields and a Lieutenant's insignia. Thane and York started picking off the basic unshielded troopers, while Shepard hit the armored Turian with an Overload to take out his shields. The Turian's heavy assault rifle battered Shepard's shields and cover, but he then staggered as Shepard hit him with a Warp, damaging his armor. Shepard then drew his Predator and fired a pair of rounds directly into his unshielded head, bringing him down. Meanwhile, York hit the shielded human trooper with an Overload from his Omnitool, and then blew him away with an M90A shotgun blast. Thane had already finished killing the rest of the Blue Suns troopers. They moved toward the next door, finding a PDA on a crate:

"_Lieutenant Locke: Once the artifact is secured and in transit, your orders are to take your men and rendezvous with Captain Vorhess aboard the MSV _Strontium Mule_ in the Arinlarkan System in the Omega Nebula. Assist Vorhess with the capture if needed. –Commander Santiago_"

"Well, I know where we're going next" Shepard said.

Shepard passed through the next door, finding a three-meter-tall Prothean pyramid linked to a computer terminal. He triggered the device, and then stumbled as the stored vision hit him. It was mostly the exact same message from the Eden Prime and Virmire Beacons, except for one notable addition: a close-up of a Collector looming over a bipedal figure that bore a strong resemblance to it. When it ended, Shepard pulled himself back up onto his feet. He turned and headed out. It was time to head to Omega Sector and pay Captain Vorhess a visit…

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Omega Nebula, Arinlarkan System, MSV **_**Strontium Mule**_

**DATA: **"_Derelict ship, registered MSV _Strontium Mule_, visibly damaged from weapons fire. Ship is not responding to hails despite life signs aboard. Transmissions using known Blue Suns encryption detected. Airlocks are sealed, but the ship can be boarded through an emergency hatch in the cargo hold._"

From a hatch in the cargo hold's floor, three people emerged: Shepard, Mordin, and Marie. They took cover just as four Blue Suns personnel emerged from the far door. Shepard sniped the one wielding a rocket launcher, while Marie hit the shielded Batarian with a charged Wave-Beam shot, and Mordin used his Carnifex pistol to kill the fireteam leader. Shepard used his Predator to pick off the other two. As the team moved up, four more troopers appeared from the door, but Shepard pulled off a Biotic Charge into their midst, sending them flying every which way, smacking hard into the walls and falling to the ground, dead or unconscious. Near the door was a datapad:

"_Dax: That incoming ship isn't leaving. Looks like the fools are moving to board. The airlocks are sealed, so don't waste your time. Get a team together and be ready to "welcome" them to our cargo hold. Blow them out the cargo bay doors when you're done. –Captain Vorhess_"

"Why were they even here?" Marie wondered to herself.

The team moved through the door and up some stairs & ramps, reaching a top level with three locked doors, where three Blue Suns troopers awaited them; Mordin Neural-Shocked and gunned down one, Shepard blew the brains out of the second, and Marie one-hand-wielded an M7 SMG in her left hand and took out the third. In one of the corners was another datapad:

"_Jakir: You seen the stash they pulled from cargo? We get that open and we're living the high life for months! Sgt. Boortis took the canister topside while Vorhess went to pry the codes from the ship's captain. Man, I wouldn't wanna be that guy. –Hawkins_"

Mordin walked over to nearby security terminal, and all three doors unlocked. They went through the center door and down the hall into the engine room, occupied by a few Blue Suns troopers and an armored & shielded Engineer. Shepard hit the engineer with an Overload to strip his shields, and then threw a plasma grenade that stuck to his helmet, blowing away him and two troopers near him. Shepard and Marie rushed up the ramps, using Biotics and Charon's energy-blade mode to deal with the three troopers that tried to get in their way. Up in the corner was another datapad:

"_Kurtz: Heads up, man. Those intruders are still alive and fighting their way through the ship. Commander Shepard is leading them! You better get your men ready to fight! Boortis has something up his sleeve. He's got that canister full of loot, and I think he's planning to do something to Vorhess and take it for himself. Wouldn't be surprised! –Bethor_"

They headed back to the hub room and through the door on the left (right, from the entrance), moving up a ramp to the next level of the ship. A pair of Blue Suns troops stood between them and the far doorway, but Marie dealt with them quickly. Through the doorway and hanging a right at the fork (as the left-hand door was locked), they went through the door with Shepard leading; his shields protected him from the two shotgun-wielding Turians inside, and a Biotic Shockwave dealt with them quickly. In the corner was a pile of charred, mangled corpses.

"What happened here?" Mordin wondered. "Hmm. Problematic."

They went back to the central room and across to the other doorway, heading down the hall and heading right.

"_I don't know who the hell you think you are,_" Capt. Vorhess said over the speakers, "_but step one foot on the bridge and you'll pray for a quick death!_"

Shepard quickly hacked the bridge security console, unlocking the bridge door. The trio funneled through, and came under fire from two Blue Suns troopers and an armored & shielded Turian bodyguard, led by a shielded Batarian – Vorhess. Marie hit Vorhess with a charged Wave-Beam shot that stripped his shields, and then Mordin froze him with a Cryo Blast and shattered his head with a Carnifex shot. Shepard, meanwhile, Overloaded the bodyguard's shields and hit him with an Incinerate to weaken his armor, and a few shots from Mordin's hand-cannon finished him off. Marie took out the two foot-soldiers. They moved in, finding another datapad on Vorhess' body:

"_Boortis: Your men better be ready. I hear the intruders making their way here and you better be ready with backup. The captain was not forthcoming with information, but I found his codes in the ship's black box. We'll get that canister open, but first we have to kill these intruders! –Capt. Vorhess_"

Nearby, on a terminal, was a text log:

"_This is the final entry for Captain Jarret Barnes, skipper of the MSV _Strontium Mule_. If you're reading this, my crew and I are dead. Two weeks ago, we answered a distress signal. It turned out to be a Blue Suns trap. We managed to escape, but sustained heavy damage. Do not approach the coordinates in this log! If you find the canister in our cargo hold, you are welcome to its contents. The authorization codes are encrypted in this log. AUTHORIZATION CODE DECRYPTION COMPLETE_"

As they left the bridge, a trio of FENRIS mechs came charging in, but Shepard and Marie dealt with them quickly. From the far door emerged a squad of Blue Suns troops, led by Sgt. Boortis, an armored & shielded human. An Overload from Shepard stripped his shields, and a Warp took his armor out of the equation as well. A single headshot from Shepard's Predator put him down. Marie and Mordin easily dealt with the rest. They made their way across and to the fork, heading through the now-unlocked left door into the cargo hold. On a counter was one last datapad:

"_Jakir: This is it! Get your men under control and ready to move. The intruders are the key. Once they hit the bridge, Vorhess will call for us. DO NOT ANSWER. The intruders will take him out for us and we'll get the codes to this canister ourselves. At that point, take out anyone on your list. The fewer men left, the bigger the prize for each of us. –Sgt. Boortis_"

"Well, that didn't work out the way he'd planned it" Marie quipped.

Shepard walked over to the canister, inputting the authorization code. It opened to reveal a substantial amount of credits, along with a few datapads containing the hinted-at intelligence. After salvaging everything, Team Shepard headed out, to return to the _Normandy_.

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Two sidequests (Batarian terrorists and a Blue Suns base) and Miranda's Loyalty Mission


	13. The Prodigal

It has come to my attention that some of this fic's readers have never played _Mass Effect_. So, rather than assume everyone reading it knows everything already, I'm gonna have to explain a bit about Miranda for those who don't know:

Miranda Lawson was genetically engineered by the billionaire Henry Lawson, using his genes and a mishmash of random female DNA. Genetically 'perfect', she has an advanced immune system, will live half again as long as the average human, and is a fairly powerful Biotic. However, her father didn't want a child. He wanted a dynasty. Henry Lawson is an extreme egomaniac. He cared not for Miranda as an offspring, but as a tool, an extension of himself to continue his legacy. When she found this out, she was not happy at all. So she left. Enraged at this 'defiance', Mr. Lawson tried to have her killed. She killed her would-be killers, and was on the run until Cerberus gave her safety and a job; fearing the gigantic organization's power, he left her alone after that. But now, a part of Miranda's past she thought was over with has come back to haunt her…

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Sigurd's Cradle sector, Skepsis System, Franklin (moon of Watson)**

**DATA: **"_A large moon, Franklin retains a trace atmosphere of carbon dioxide, but its desolate surface holds no signs of water or life. In order to defend Watson from the pirates of the Terminus Systems, Franklin is home to two Alliance spaceports and naval bases capable of fielding six fighter squadrons each and a classified number of interplanetary ballistic missiles. Mass-Effect fields keep the gravity in its installations at a comfortable level for long-term living._"

**EDI's Briefing: **"_Scans detect an Alliance colony defended by a Javelin Mk. II missile base. A distress signal indicates that the base is compromised by Batarians who have launched two missiles at the Alliance colony. Total destruction of the colony is imminent. Zero probability of survivors if missiles strike. Find the control panel in the Javelin Mk. II missile base. Time of impact calculated: landing party will have 5 minutes to deactivate the missiles after shuttle touchdown._"

The _Normandy-II_ had been on the way to attack the Blue Suns base in the Decoris System when they'd received the distress call. Now, they were going to have to fight through a horde of Batarian terrorists and save a colony from annihilation. Shepard, Garrus, and Agent Washington had now made their way into the structure. A five-minute countdown appeared on their HUDs. They moved forward, finding blood, bullet holes, and a few scorch marks.

"There was a major firefight here" Garrus said. "This looks bad."

They went left, and a trio of Batarian troopers emerged from the doorway ahead. They were dealt with quickly – a pair of well-aimed Predator shots from Shepard and Garrus, and a BR85 burst from Wash, amounted to three clean headshots, and the four-eyed aliens dropped to the ground. Both the left and right doors were locked, but Shepard was able to hack and bypass the right-hand door. The second it opened, however, a quartet of Batarians opened fire in an ambush. Team Shepard immediately took cover, their shields protecting them. Shepard sent out a Combat Drone to draw the Batarians' fire, and then hit one of them with a Cryo Blast; the frozen alien was then shattered by a Concussive Shot from Garrus. Wash picked off two more of them with his battle rifle. The fourth one had shields, but Wash rushed him, letting his shields absorb the shots sent his way, and as he got close he activated his armor's EMP module, frying the Batarian commander's shields and leaving him open to a skull-cracking punch and a follow-up headshot. They made their way around the room, Garrus easily killing two more Batarians who tried to get in their way, and went down a stairway.

Shepard bypassed the door at the bottom, and it opened to reveal the control room, occupied by a single shielded Batarian. A headshot from Garrus' Mantis took care of him, and the trio rushed up to the console, Shepard hacking it.

"_There is only one remaining kill-switch code_" EDI radioed. "_Therefore, only one missile can be stopped. Use the kill-switch code to save your selected target._"

One missile was heading for the spaceport/industrial district, and the other was heading for the residential district. For Shepard, the choice was obvious. He sent the code, and the people of Franklin looked up at the sky as a bright flash in the upper atmosphere lit the air… and, seconds later, they heard and felt as a distant explosion obliterated their spaceport. With its industrial capacity destroyed, the colony would lose its viability and need to be evacuated… but the people were still alive, to live and rebuild another day.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Sigurd's Cradle sector, Decoris System, Sanctum**

**DATA: **"_Sanctum is proof of the old spacer adage "just because it's called a garden world doesn't mean it's a picnic". Freezing ice storms cover the poles and temperate zones, leaving a narrow strip of habitable land at the equator. Dry but windy, this area is home to Sanctum's minimal terrestrial plant life. The planet has yet to develop land-based animals, though invertebrates grow quite large in its pelagic seas. Mining, referred to as "ice cracking" anywhere but the equator, is the backbone of Sanctum's economy. The planet is rich in platinum and palladium deposits, as well as boron, which is locally used in semiconductor doping._

_TRAVEL ADVISORY: Carbon dioxide levels on Sanctum can reach 5,000 parts per million during thermal inversions. Travelers should carry a breath mask at all times and consult the Sanctum World Weather Service for warnings. _

_TRAVEL ADVISORY: Piracy is at a 14-year global high on Sanctum. Visitors should take appropriate security precautions._"

**EDI's Brief: **"_Distress beacon detected on initial sweep is confirmed to be a fabrication set in place to lure unsuspecting ships into orbit for pirate ambush. Preliminary scans indicate that shutting down false distress beacon will stop the Blue Suns transmission and disable their ambush site. Surface scans show Blue Suns communication signatures concentrated around a shuttle hangar bay._"

The Kodiak shuttle flew in, backlit by the sunset sky, and set down on the landing pad outside the facility. A shielded human Blue Suns trooper ran inside to alert his fellows, while out of the shuttle stepped Shepard, Zaeed, and – from the DDF – the Sangheili Spec-Ops soldier Erohn Kilkar. Zaeed and Erohn rushed out and took cover behind the rocks, while Shepard got out his Viper sniper rifle and crouched behind the meter-high wall surrounding the landing pad. A squad of Blue Suns troops came out of the facility, and immediately Shepard started picking them off, killing three in the first few seconds. Erohn's Type-51 Carbine picked off a few more, with Zaeed's Avenger assault rifle gunning down the last two. The trio moved up to the entrance, hacking through the door and coming into a wide open room. A recorded message was playing over a loudspeaker:

"_Due to concerns over employee safety, the Brunfeld Mining Facility has been closed until further notice._"

Another squad of Blue Suns troopers came out, led by a man with heavy armor and shields. Shepard hit the leader with an Overload to down his shields, while Erohn and Zaeed started picking off the underlings. A Warp and a Predator headshot from Shepard finished off the commander, and he then turned his heavy pistol to helping clear out the rest of the grunts. They moved down, finding an audio log:

"_Due to Phillips' "brilliant" expansion of the northern mining tunnels into the mess hall last week, our small facility will be closing indefinitely. All teams will be transferred to the nearest star-base shortly._"

They headed through the (from the entrance) right-side door into the living quarters, scrounging a few credits and finding another audio log:

"_Hey cousin, that jerk Selim just fired me for no reason! I swear the guy has it out for me. I hear the Blue Suns are hiring people to take out some dumbass vigilante on Omega. I'm gonna to show them how it's done. Wish me luck!_"

Zaeed couldn't help but chuckle. "10 credits says the stupid bastard didn't last five seconds before Garrus blew his brains out."

They headed out, across the main room and into the mess hall, where the aforementioned "Phillips' brilliant expansion" – a massive hole in the wall – was across the room. A pair of Blue Suns troopers came out, but Kilkar took them out with two quick Carbine headshots. Three more emerged and opened fire, but a frag grenade from Zaeed took care of them. The team moved through the hole and into the mining area filled with crates, flagging some refined iridium for later retrieval and finding another audio log outside the next door:

"_We've got a major haul coming in from that dig site, boys. Move all the unsorted cargo to the mines to make room._"

They stepped through into another room full of crates.

"_Whoever you are,_" a man's voice said over the loudspeakers, "_you won't make it out of here alive._"

To punctuate the Blue Suns Captain's statement, a pair of YMIR heavy mechs came online and opened fire on the team, forcing them into cover. Shepard pulled out his Arc Projector and fired at the nearest mech, taking out its shields… and drawing its fire, which forced him back into cover. A frag grenade from Zaeed went off at the YMIR's feet, damaging and stunning it, and then a plasma grenade from Erohn stuck to its head. The resulting detonation scrapped it. The other YMIR turned its guns on the Sangheili, who barely managed to duck into cover before his shields were taken out. Another Arc Projector shot from Shepard downed its shields, and a Concussive Shot from Zaeed weakened its armor and threw off its aim, which saved Shepard. Shepard then rushed it with a Biotic Charge that ended with a Biotically-supercharged punch to the head module, which was enough to literally knock its head clean off; the headless mech toppled over with a thud.

A fireteam of Blue Suns troops came into the room, led by an armored and shielded human with a shaved head. Erohn disappeared, his active camouflage device kicking in, while Zaeed and Shepard started picking off enemy troopers. Shepard tossed out a Singularity that snagged two of them, and Zaeed gunned them down. Shepard used his Predator to pick off a few more, and then hit the Blue Suns leader with an Overload to down his shields. The man ran for cover, hoping to give his shields a chance to recharge, when suddenly a plasma sword erupted through his chest from behind. Erohn de-cloaked and sliced upward, vertically bisecting the man from mid-chest up, and the remaining shocked hostiles were quickly and mercilessly cut down by Zaeed. With that done, Shepard went right into a small room, finding three interrogation logs by 'Captain Narom':

"_An agent from the prospective client arrived today. The client has asked for discretion, which raised a few red flags. On Commander Santiago's suggestion, I plan to persuade the agent to divulge the nature and location of the cargo._"

"_Well, that didn't take long. The client's agent folded under minimum pressure. Commander Santiago's hunch was correct: the client hopes to hire us to move a Prothean artifact from the dig site. With a little more pressure, the agent should gladly give up the location of the dig site itself._"

"_It took some persuasion, but the agent gave up the location of the dig site. I'm dispatching ships and men to the location now. Santiago ought to be pleased. That Prothean artifact is worth much more than we'd ever get for transporting it._"

After harvesting a few more credits, Shepard moved to and bypassed the central door. Inside was the hacked distress beacon the Blue Suns had been using as a lure. Shepard keyed in a few commands, and then sprinted out of the room just as the now-overloading beacon exploded. The Blue Suns' operation had been thoroughly shut down.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_** – Deck Two, XO's Office**

"Shepard," Miranda said as her CO walked in, "I find myself in the unpleasant position of asking for your help. I don't like discussing personal matters… but this is important."

"Miranda, you're one of my crew. Tell me what's on your mind."

"My father was extremely wealthy. He wanted the ideal daughter, and he paid a great deal to genetically tailor me. But when I learned that my father was more interested in controlling a dynasty than raising a daughter, I left."

"How'd your father take that?"

"He was… less than pleased. Several of his security guards were dispatched to kill me, and were heavily injured in the process. He tried to have me killed a few more times, but gave up after I kept killing his assassins. He knows not to come after me now. But this isn't about me…"

She got up and began to pace around, eyes locked on Shepard the whole time. "I have a sister" she said. "A twin. And he's still hunting her. Cerberus has kept her safe… until now. She's living a normal life on Illium, safe and hidden from my father."

"So you think he's tracked her down" Shepard said.

"Precisely, Commander. My sources indicate he knows that she's on Illium. I've tried to keep her hidden without impacting her life, but I'm out of options. He's too close. I need to relocate my sister's 'family' before it's too late."

"What do you know about your sister?"

"She's my genetic twin. We're identical. But she deserves a normal life. And she's going to get it, no matter what."

"Does your sister's family know about this? Are they okay with being relocated?"

"They know nothing. They're completely uninvolved – normal. I told Cerberus, and they're coming up with a positive reason to move the family."

"What do you need me to do?"

"My father is extremely persistent. I'd like to go to Illium when Cerberus is moving the family to make sure none of his agents get too close. My contact's name is Lanteia; she's an Asari with a purplish hue to her skin tone. She'll be waiting for us in the lounge near the Nos Astra docking bay."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Nos Astra, Illium – Eternity Lounge**

Shepard, Miranda, Grunt, and – from the DDF – Rhinox walked into the lounge, heading for a small side-room. Sure enough, there was a lone purple-skinned Asari waiting for them.

"Ms. Lawson," she said, "I'm glad you made it. We've had a complication."

Miranda's expression filled with worry. "What happened? Is Oriana all right?"

"She's fine. But… You listed a man named Niket as your trusted source? He contacted me, warning that your father has sent Eclipse mercenaries to make a sweep. He suggested that the mercs might be watching for you personally. He's offered to escort Oriana's family to the terminal instead."

"You didn't mention anything about someone named Niket" Shepard said to Miranda.

"He's a friend" she replied. "He and I go back a long way…"

"Do you want to bring in any of your other Illium contacts, Ms. Lawson?" Lanteia asked.

"No. You and Niket are the only two I trust on this."

"What information do you have about the mercenaries?" Shepard asked Lanteia.

"I've confirmed that they're Eclipse," the Asari replied, "and that they're working for an organization Ms. Lawson warned us about. I could try to alert the authorities, but so far they've done nothing illegal."

"You made the right decision" Miranda said. "We'll handle this ourselves."

"What do you want us to do, Miranda?" Shepard asked.

"Lanteia, we'll follow Niket's suggestion. Shepard and I will take the car and draw their attention. Have Niket escort the family to the shuttle. Give him full access to the family's itinerary, just to be safe."

"Understood, Ms. Lawson."

"So the plan is for us to get shot down by Eclipse while your sister gets to safety?" Shepard said.

"Eclipse will be under orders to take my sister alive. They won't risk anything that could kill us."

"I doubt Eclipse will send all their people just to stop us. Do you want to give Niket any backup?'

"Niket can take care of himself. Besides, any armed backup just draws attention to him."

"We're ready whenever you are, Miranda."

"…Thank you, Shepard. I appreciate this. I hadn't planned on Eclipse… but they never planned on you."

-_**SCENE BREAK**_-

The sky-car flew through the nighttime skies of Illium, weaving between skyscrapers; Shepard drove, Miranda rode shotgun, and Grunt & Rhinox were squeezed in the back. They were nearing their destination.

"Damn it!" Miranda looked out the window at the armed aircraft flying beside and then ahead of the car. "Eclipse gunships. They'll be dropping troops in the cargo areas."

"Let's set down in that cover behind them" Shepard said as he angled the sky-car toward the cargo area.

"Let's hope they really do wanna take us alive" Miranda said.

As the car flew overhead, the merc troopers opened fire with their rifles, bullets tearing into the vehicle's innards. The leader of the mercs, however, saw Miranda and ordered his men to cease fire. The car made a hard landing, sliding atop the pavement and coming to a stop. After a second, Team Shepard got out, walking up to meet the shielded merc leader and a few of his troops.

"Since you're not firing yet," Miranda said, "I trust you know who I am."

"Yeah" the man replied. "They said you'd be in the car. You're the bitch who kidnapped our boss' little girl."

"Kidnapped? This doesn't involve you. I suggest you take your men and go."

"You think you've got it all lined up, huh? Captain Enyala's already moving in on the kid. She knows about Niket. He won't be helping you."

"What do you mean, Niket won't be helping us?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Nobody's gonna get killed unless you do somethin' stupid. You walk away now, the girl goes back to her father, and everybody's happy."

"Everybody but my sister…" Miranda replied, "and me."

"Should we be talking to Captain Enyala about this?" Shepard asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna talk to the Captain. She's not as… polite as I am. She's the best commando I've ever seen. I've seen her tear people in half with her Biotics. And she's getting paid a _lot_ to stop you."

"If she gets in my way," Miranda replied, "she'll never have a chance to spend it."

"…Wait, Miranda" Shepard spoke up. "He called Oriana a 'little girl'. You said Oriana was your _twin_ sister."

"Is that what she told you?" the merc leader said. "No, this crazy bitch kidnapped our boss' baby daughter. He's been looking for her for more than a decade."

"It's complicated, Shepard" Miranda said. "We're _genetically_ identical, but not _chronologically_ identical; we share DNA but not a birthday."

"You took a baby from the richest guy in the galaxy, lady. I don't know what your damage is, but you're not getting away with it."

Miranda snarled. "You have no _idea_ what that man did to me! I was genetically engineered by him to be a part of his oh-so-precious 'dynasty'; he doesn't give a shit about any of the kids he makes as people! I'm not the first daughter he created. The others before me? They didn't fit his criteria of perfection, so he _killed_ them! I left him when I was a young adult, old enough to legally make such a decision, and in response he tried to kill me! Several times! I'm not a person to him – I'm a _thing_ to him, and so is Oriana! That's why I got her out of there; I knew that he would've done to her what he did to me, or maybe even decided she wasn't up to snuff and murdered her himself! And if you take her back to him, it's almost a guarantee that he'll kill her and 'start over' again!"

"Uh, boss?" a shielded Eclipse Salarian said. "I… have heard nasty rumors about Henry Lawson. What this woman's saying… I'm inclined to believe her. I… I'm getting out of this. I don't wanna be an accessory in some mad billionaire murdering his own teenage offspring for defying him. This is too much for me, man."

"What?" the human merc leader said. "You can't just walk away!"

"Watch me."

The Salarian then promptly turned and left… as did all but two of the rest of the troopers. The leader stood in angry disbelief, but then he heard a whirring sound. He turned back around, to find one of Rhinox's chainguns in his face.

"If you want to keep your life," the Maximal said lowly, "I'd suggest you step aside and leave."

The man growled, but then his expression changed to a defeated one. He slumped and began walking away, the two troopers following him.

"Watch out for Captain Enyala" he said as he left. "She's way more ruthless than I am. And there's no way in hell she'll back down from anything."

The quartet moved on. However, as they rounded the corner, a squad of Eclipse soldiers emerged from the elevator and immediately opened fire. Miranda and Shepard used their Tempest SMGs to deal with most of them, while Rhinox fired the Phoenix-League-provided DC-17 heavy blaster pistol he'd taken along for this op to kill the last one.

"Come on" Miranda said. "We need to get to Niket."

They approached the elevator, and Miranda bent down over one of the Eclipse trooper's bodies, coming up with a small white device.

"I've got one of their radios" she said. "I'll patch us in, see if I can get an idea what we're up against. …Shepard, I think I owe you an explanation. Oriana is my twin, genetically. But my father… grew her when I was a teenager. She was meant to replace me. I couldn't let him do to her what he did to me, so I rescued her. She's almost a woman now."

"Why didn't you tell me we were saving a kid?" Shepard asked.

"She's not a child; she'll be 19 this year. But… well, it didn't seem relevant at the time, I suppose. There are people who'd use her against me. I'm very protective when it comes to Oriana. I'm sorry I didn't trust you sooner. You deserved to know. …Growing up under my father's heel was hell. I was brought up with no friends, pushed to meet impossible demands. I wasn't a daughter to him. I was… I don't know what I was. Oriana has had a normal life. I made the right decision."

"If Eclipse knows where Oriana is, they'll be moving in on her soon. We need to hurry."

"Agreed. I'm a bit worried by what the merc said. If they've got to Niket somehow, this is going to be harder than I'd planned. According to the specs I reviewed, we'll need to cut through the cargo processing yard to get to Oriana."

"I hope your friend can be trusted."

"Absolutely. Niket is one of my oldest friends. I guess you could say he was my only real friend. He's the only person I didn't cut ties with when I left my father."

"Is there a chance your father could be using Niket to get to you?"

"I'm sure he's tried, but Niket's one of the few people who understands what my father is really like. I trusted him with my life when I ran from my father, Shepard. He won't betray me now."

"Alright, let's go."

They got aboard the elevator and rode it up to the cargo processing area. They came up to a gap where cargo crates were being hauled up a diagonal elevator at regular intervals, with Eclipse soldiers on the other side already starting to open fire. The team took cover, Shepard barely avoiding an Incinerate sent out by the Salarian Eclipse Engineer. He returned fire with an Overload to bring down the engineer's shields, and then a Viper headshot to kill him. Rhinox fired one of his chainguns at an explosive canister, and the resulting blast fried two more Eclipse troopers, while a Carnage shot from Grunt killed another. A Warp to the head from Miranda killed the last one. Suddenly, a woman's voice came over the intercepted Eclipse radio channel.

"_This is Enyala. Keep the bitch back! Niket is nearing the transport terminal._"

They moved on, through a few open cargo containers and around a cargo-crate corner, and a few LOKI mechs opened fire. Overloads from Shepard & Rhinox's Omnitools took them out, but as they moved a little forward troopers fired from the right.

"_I don't care how many mechs you lose! Just stall them, damnit!_"

Rhinox Overloaded the Eclipse Engineer's shields and then took her down with a burst from one of his chainguns, while Miranda hit a trooper with a Biotic Pull that yanked him into the range of Grunt's shotgun. Shepard's Predator pistol took out the rest. A few more Eclipse troopers came in from the left up ahead, but a Singularity from Shepard caught them, and a Warp from Miranda destabilized the Mass-Effect sphere, causing an explosion that killed the hostiles.

"_Divert everyone except my guard from Niket. I'll handle him and the kid personally._"

"Damn it!" Miranda said. "I'm not letting her get Oriana!"

Team Shepard moved down a passage, encountering another Eclipse fireteam; a shotgun blast from Grunt and some SMG fire from Miranda took care of three of them, while Shepard and Rhinox took out the other two with their pistols. They hurried into the next area, Shepard Overloading & headshotting another Engineer while Miranda set off another explosive canister to kill two launcher-wielding troopers and Grunt fired a Carnage shot at the last one. They headed across and left, Rhinox leading the way as his chaingun downed two more Eclipse Engineers.

"_Eclipse operatives have attempted to delay you by disabling the elevators_" EDI radioed. "_I am overriding their lockdown._"

From the elevator up ahead, a large squad of Eclipse soldiers came pouring out. Rhinox and Grunt led the charge, their heavy weapons cutting down half of the enemy's numbers in the first few seconds while Miranda and Shepard took care of the rest. A Vanguard came out, but a double Warp from Shepard and Miranda took care of her. The team approached the elevator.

"_Niket has reached the terminal_" Enyala's intercepted transmission said. "_He'll switch the family over to our transport._"

"Niket?" Miranda said. "But… that can't be right."

They hurried into the elevator.

"Maybe the captain knows we're listening in and she's feeding misinformation about Niket making a switch" Miranda said, as Shepard hit the elevator button; tinny music began playing. "Or maybe it means something else. Niket wouldn't do that. …Damnit, why won't this thing go any faster?-!"

Miranda hacked the elevator control panel; the music stopped and the elevator sped up.

"What makes you so sure Niket wouldn't turn on you?" Shepard asked.

"He could've turned on me when I ran away. I'm sure my father tried to buy him off. If he didn't do it then, why would he do it now?"

"Did Niket know that you took Oriana from your father?"

"No, he just found out about that recently. It was too personal to involve someone else. I never really thought about it, but maybe… No. He'd have to understand why I did it. He knows what I went through."

"You know him, Miranda. If you don't think he'd betray you, then I'm sure there's another explanation."

"I don't know, damn it! But I guess we'll find out soon enough. And then I'll have a word with this 'Captain Enyala'."

The elevator soon came to a stop, and the door opened to reveal two Asari – one a worker for the cargo area, the other wearing Eclipse armor – and a human man. The man stared at Miranda for a few seconds. "…Miri?"

"This should be fun" Enyala said as she stood up, pulling out her M300 Claymore heavy shotgun.

The worker, realizing she was in way over her head, tried to run for it, but Enyala pointed her shotgun in her direction and fired. Thinking fast, Shepard Biotically pulled the woman out of the way, saving her life by millimeters; she quickly got behind Team Shepard and then took cover behind some nearby crates.

"You sold me out, Niket" Miranda said with calm anger, pointing her submachine gun at him.

"How do you wanna handle this, Miranda?" Shepard asked.

"Why, Niket? You were my friend. You helped me get away from my father."

"Yes, because you _wanted_ to leave" Niket replied. "That was your choice! But if I'd known that you'd stolen a baby-"

"I didn't steal her! I rescued her!"

"From a life of wealth and happiness? You weren't saving her! You were getting back at your father!"

"I knew Eclipse was willing to get their hands dirty," Shepard said, "but kidnapping a kid?"

"I'm not stealing her" Enyala replied. "I'm rescuing her. Come on, Niket. Let's kill this bitch and get out of here."

"Take your best shot" Miranda snapped.

"I was just waiting for you to finish getting dressed. Or does Cerberus really let you whore around in that outfit?"

"Whether or not you agree with Miranda," Shepard said, "Oriana has been with her family for years now."

"Her father can still give her a better life" Niket replied.

"You don't know what he wants for her" Miranda growled.

"I know that I've been poor, Miri. I didn't much care for it.

"He wants to take a girl away from the only family she's ever known. Doesn't that tell you what he really is?"

"How did Miranda's father turn you, Niket?" Shepard asked.

"They told me you'd kidnapped your baby sister all those years ago. They said I could help get her back peacefully – no trauma to the family. I told them you'd never do that – that they could go to hell. Then you finally told me what you'd done. I called Mr. Lawson back that night."

"Why didn't you call _me_, Niket? We've been through a lot! You could've at least let me explain."

"I deserved to know you'd stolen your sister, Miri. I deserved to know you were with Cerberus. But I had to hear it from your father first."

"Listen to me, Niket" Shepard said. "Henry Lawson is a monster. Miranda told me some interesting things – namely, that she isn't the first daughter that he created. The others, the previous ones, didn't fit his specifications of perfection, or they tried to defy him, so he had them killed and 'started over'. When Miranda left, he kept sending assassins after her for years, until she joined Cerberus and they gave her protection. He's an egomaniac to the extreme. If you give Oriana back to him, he'll make her life a living hell even worse than he did Miranda. He'll probably kill her adoptive family just to 'teach her a lesson'. And there's no guarantee he won't deem her 'imperfect' and kill her as well."

"I…" Niket looked shocked. "I never heard about any previous daughters, or any assassination attempts."

"I hacked my father's database before I left" Miranda replied. "I didn't get everything, but I did find enough to see what kind of 'man' he _really_ is. And as for those assassins, I must've killed at least half a dozen in the first three years after I ran, and each & every one of them had been hired by my father. I won't let him kill Oriana. I'll kill anyone who tries to stop me protecting her… even you."

"If Niket's working for Mr. Lawson," Shepard said, "that means he knows about Oriana. We need to find a new solution."

"…Miranda's father has no information about Oriana" Niket confessed. "I knew, Miranda, that you had spy programs in his systems, so I kept it private. I'm the only one who knows. But… if what you're saying about him is true, what he's done, then... I'll tell him you got here first and hid her; that I don't know where she is. …I won't let him kill her and her fami-"

*BANG!*

Niket collapsed, an expression of shock on his face and a bloody hole blown through his chest.

"Sorry, assholes" Enyala said, cocking her shotgun to eject a spent thermal clip. "But I don't give a shit about what kinda guy my employer is or what he has planned for the kid. With the amount of money he's offered me, he could order me to burn down an orphanage and I'd do it with a smile. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a 'shipment' to deliver and a hefty paycheck to collect."

Miranda glowed with Biotic power, grabbing Enyala in a Biotic grip and hoisting her off the ground.

"You'll die for that, bitch!-!" she roared.

She threw out a Warp that launched Enyala clear across the room. The Eclipse Captain quickly got to her feet, readying her weapon, as Eclipse troopers all over the cargo area popped up and opened fire.

"This is the kinda situation I joined up with you for, Shepard" Grunt said with a big grin.

Shepard threw out a Singularity which caught three Eclipse troopers, who were then quickly dealt with by Rhinox. A shielded Eclipse Engineer was blindsided by a tackle from Grunt, who then used his shotgun to blow the enemy Salarian's head off. Shepard and Miranda made their way towards Enyala, gunning down the few troopers who got in their way. Shepard hit her with a Warp, taking down her barrier and weakening her armor, and then ducked to avoid a blast from her Claymore. Several rounds from Miranda's SMG impacted Enyala's heavy armor, damaging and weakening it, until the hostile Asari sent a pulse of Biotic power that knocked Miranda for a loop. She then went to throw a Warp at Miranda, only for Shepard to hammer her with a cyborg-strength punch. Shepard and Enyala then got into a Biotic shoving match, trying to overpower each other, but then Miranda fired several rounds into Enyala's neck, and Shepard's attack quickly overcame hers, slamming her into the metal wall behind her hard enough to dent it. He then fired a few pistol shots into her head, just to be sure.

Rhinox and Grunt, meanwhile, had finished off the rest of the Eclipse troopers, the last one falling to a shotgun headshot from Grunt. Everyone headed for the far elevator; on a nearby table, Shepard found a locket containing a picture of an Asari and a human man. Wasn't there a distraught Asari arguing with bureaucrats over the phone near the trading floor's entrance?

"There could be more Eclipse mercs near the shuttle" Miranda said. "I want to make sure Oriana and her family get on safely."

They stepped into the elevator, hitting the commands to take them up to the transportation hub.

"I can't believe Niket sold me out" Miranda said. "I didn't even see it coming."

"Even with all your upgrades," Shepard replied, "you're still human."

"But I let it get personal… and I screwed up. I actually wouldn't have cared if I'd killed him, but watching that Asari bitch gun him down…"

"You still cared for him, even if he'd betrayed you."

"You're right. And my father knew it. He used that against me. It's always been like this. He gave me anything I ever wanted, but there was always a hook, an angle for his long-term plan. I threw away everything he ever gave me when I ran… except Niket. Weakness on my part."

"You can't toss aside everything you care about just to be safe."

"It's okay, Shepard. My father hurt me, but he didn't break me. As much as he tried to turn me into exactly what he wanted… I'm my own person."

"Any other old friends your father might use against you?"

"No. I cut ties with everyone else. Anyone I'm close to now works for Cerberus… or you. My father's powerful, but he won't cross The Illusive Man."

"At least you still have Oriana."

"My father didn't give her to me. I rescued her. But… yes. You're right. I still have something. Thank you.

-_Mini-Break_-

**Nos Astra Transportation Hub**

"No sign of Eclipse" Miranda said. "It looks like we're clear." She then looked out across the way, seeing a young woman accompanying her 'parents'. "There she is" Miranda pointed out. "She's safe… with her family." She was quiet for several seconds. "Come on. We should go."

"Don't you even wanna say hello?" Shepard asked.

"It's not about what I want. It's about what's right for her. The less she knows about me, the better. She's got a family, a life. I'll just complicate that for her."

"She doesn't need any details, but would it really be so bad for her to know she has a big sister who loves her?"

"…I guess not…"

"Go on. We'll wait here."

Miranda took a deep breath to steady herself, and then went on ahead. As the meeting/reunion began, Shepard looked on and smiled.

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

**For **_**ME**_** Non-Players: **In game canon, the merc leader at the beginning and his squad don't listen to reason and you have to fight them, and the worker Enyala shoots at is not saved by Shepard (the option isn't even there) and is casually murdered by the Eclipse Captain with no saving-the-damsel-in-distress possible. That's the thing about fanfics; you can create your own better outcomes.

Next Time: Jack's Loyalty Mission


	14. Subject Zero

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**– Deck Four, Cargo Hold**

"Jack?" Shepard asked. "You okay? Chambers says you've been… antsy."

"I got thoughts like little bugs crawling in & out of my head" Jack replied. "I can't stop them. …You know I have a history with Cerberus. You know how far back it goes?"

"I'll listen to anything you have to say, Jack."

"Your pal, The Illusive Man? Never seen him before, but Cerberus raised me. First thing I remember is my cell door in a Cerberus base. They did experiments. Drugged me. Tortured me. Whatever chance I had to be normal, they stole it by trying to turn me into some sort of super-Biotic. The doctors… the other kids… Every one of them hated me. They let me suffer."

"What did they hope to gain by torturing a little girl?"

"It was something about pain breaking down mental barriers, and how it might clear the way for more Biotic power. I'm sure there was a payoff due at some point, but I wasn't going to see it. I was wired up in a cell."

"They just tortured you to see if they could make a strong Biotic? That's it?"

"I wasn't in a position to ask, Shepard. All I know is a little girl crying in a cell, begging for the pain to stop…"

"How did you get out of there?"

"There was some kind of emergency, and I made a break for it. The other kids came out of their cells and attacked me. So did the guards. I just killed everything in my way and ran. I guess my Biotics had developed faster than they thought. I managed to get a shuttle off the ground – drifted until a freighter picked me up. The crew 'used' me, then sold me. That's my uplifting escape story."

"There were other children in the base?"

"I didn't know much about them. I was kept separate. They hated me, just like everyone else there. When I broke out, I had to fight through them all. I showed them, but there's a loose end I need to deal with."

"You're absolutely certain that Cerberus was running the facility?"

"I was a kid, but I wasn't dumb. I know how to listen. It was Cerberus; I don't care how far down the chain it was. They thought they were _sooo_ clever. Turns out, mess with someone's head enough and you can turn a scared kid into an all-powerful bitch. Fucking idiots…"

"I'm going to talk to The Illusive Man, and he'd better have some answers."

"He'll just deny everything. That's not what I'm after, anyway. I found the coordinates in your files. I wanna go to the Teltin Facility on Pragia, where they tortured and drugged me. I wanna go to the center of the place, my cell. I wanna deploy a big fucking bomb. And I wanna watch from orbit when it goes."

"We'll set a course for Pragia."

"…I owe you, Shepard."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Nubian Expanse, Dakka System, Pragia**

**CODEX: **"_Choked by the hyper growth of non-native plant species, Pragia serves as a galactic reminder about the imperative for careful regulation during colonization. _

_Two centuries ago, Batarian agribusiness chose uninhabited Pragia as their empire's breadbasket. Colonization authorities introduced non-native, industrially-mutated plants that flourished in the world's fertile volcanic soil. Synergizing with Pragia's natural geothermal conditions and chemotropic microbes, the imported species soon became a nightmare. Mutant strains of poisonous and even carnivorous plants arose, overgrowing colonies in days instead of years and causing the Batarians to abandon their holdings. Because the planet's small animal population is insufficient to check its plant growth, Alliance ecologists predict soil exhaustion in 400 years. _

_Due to its relative isolation and lack of population, Pragia has become a regional haven for drug-runners, weapons-smugglers, pirates, mercenaries, terrorists, and intelligence agents seeking secrecy._"

The Kodiak shuttle flew through the storm over the thick jungle. Aboard were Shepard, Jack, Zaeed, Kasumi, and Shion.

"I forgot how much I hate this place" Jack said as she and Shepard looked out the window. "See the landing pad? It has to be on the roof, or the vegetation would overgrow it in a few hours."

"_Shepard,_" EDI radioed, "_I am picking up thermal signatures everywhere, except at your landing zone._"

"Something's distorting the sensors" Shepard reasoned.

"Yeah, they built their equipment to last" Jack said. "Assholes. It was a mistake coming back here, Shepard."

"Get a hold of yourself. It'll be okay."

"I'm fine. …Okay. Let's get on the ground."

The Kodiak flew in over the old, partially-overgrown base, setting down on the lone intact landing pad. Team Shepard piled out, weapons ready.

"Let's just get in there and plant the bomb in my cell" Jack said. "I wanna watch this place burn."

They made their way down the catwalk through the pounding rain, and through the open door at the bottom. The storm's sounds became muffled, as they looked around a room with a few large containers in the corner.

"I never saw this room" Jack said. "I think they brought new kids in these containers. They were messed up and starving, but alive. Usually."

"This is messed up…" Zaeed muttered.

They headed through the left-hand door, passing a thick plant root and heading down a ramp, where a security console was playing a looped message:

"_The Illusive Man requested operation logs again. He's getting suspicious. When we get results, he won't care what we did. But if he knew…_ _He won't find out._"

"Sounds like this facility went rogue" Kasumi said.

"He didn't say what they were hiding from The Illusive Man" Jack replied.

They moved through the next door into a large, wide-open chamber, full of machinery, crates, large plants, and puddles from holes in the roof.

"I remember escaping to this room," Jack said, "fighting here. I saw sunlight through the cracks in the ceiling. Only a half-dead guard between me and freedom. He was begging for his life."

They zigzagged through the room, around boxes and trees, and soon a trio of varren attacked them; Shepard and Zaeed put them down quickly enough. They kept going, nearing the next door, and they came across a circular area with a few old, broken waist-high walls and an old bloodstain on the floor.

"This looks like an arena" Shepard said.

"That's right" Jack replied. "They used to stage fights here – pit me against other kids. I loved it. It was the only time I was ever out of my cell."

"What were they studying?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe that's how they got their kicks. I never understood anything that happened here."

"How often did they do this?"

"I was in a cell my whole life. Sometimes they took me out and made me fight. Filled me with drugs. Other stuff. Time gets funny in a cell."

"Did other children die in these fights?"

"I was a kid, filled with drugs. I got shocked when I hesitated. Narcotics flooded my veins when I attacked."

"They actually rewarded you for attacking?"

"I still get warm feelings during a fight."

"…Let's keep moving."

They headed through the door, moving left down a waterlogged hallway. Near the next door, they found another security terminal. Shepard activated it, playing another audio/video log:

"_Security Officer Zemkl, Teltin Facility. The subjects are out of their cells! They're tearing the place up! Subject Zero is going to get loose. I need permission to terminate – I repeat, permission to terminate! All subjects besides Zero are expendable! Keep Jack alive! …Understood. I'll begin the-_"

Jack shut it off. "That's not right" she said. "I broke out when my guards disappeared. I started that riot."

"Things might have happened that you didn't see" Shepard replied.

"The other kids attacked me. The guards attacked me. The automated systems attacked me. That doesn't leave lots of room for interpretation."

They headed through the door and down a ramp, finding a varren corpse with bullet wounds.

"This place is supposed to be empty" Jack said. "Who the fuck shot that varren? It's a fresh kill."

They kept going, down another ramp and through a few more doors. They entered a larger room with several medical tables stationed about… and were attacked by a pack of Vorcha wearing familiar colors.

"Blood Pack" Zaeed said as he and the others took cover. "So the scavengers have set up shop here. My bet is there's probably a Krogan or two somewhere deeper inside, as well."

Kasumi cloaked, heading out to flank some of the Vorcha, while Shepard killed one of them with an Incinerate and Jack splatted another into a wall with a Biotic Throw. Shion switched her arm device to 'plasma launcher' mode, firing two adhesive plasma charges that partially vaporized two Vorcha. One Vorcha dropped dead as Kasumi drove a knife into the base of its skull, while Zaeed gunned down two more. With the room clear, Jack finally got a chance to look around.

"Why'd they need a morgue?" she wondered. "This was a small facility."

"These tables…" Kasumi said. "They're the perfect size for little kids. Dissecting children… Oh, God."

"Looks like a lot of kids died in these experiments" Zaeed said. "I've done some bad stuff, but this…"

"Bullshit" Jack replied. "I had the worst of it, and I made it out alive."

"Maybe you only _thought_ that" Shion said. "Maybe the truth is that you _didn't_ get the actual worst of it, Jack… and this room was for those who _did_."

They bypassed and headed through the next door, moving down a catwalk into a room with a forked path.

"It's so strange to be back here" Jack said. "I feel like… I'm pissed off. I'm a dangerous bitch. But then I'm a little girl again. Shit, it's complicated. Let's just go plant that bomb."

The right path was blocked, so they went left, down a ramp and into an ambush by a pair of Vorcha; Shepard quickly dealt with them. They kept moving down, passing through a long hallway with several tiny rooms/cells lining the sides. A varren pack came out to play, and Zaeed & Jack gunned them down.

"They kept kids here?" Zaeed said.

They moved on, into a room with a wraparound catwalk that passed a large mirror.

"This…" Jack put her hand on the mirror/window. "It's a two-way mirror? My cell is on the other side; I could see all the other kids out here. I screamed at them for hours, and they always ignored me… or so I thought. They never even knew I was on the other side in the first place?"

They went through the far door, into a room that had two sections, each of which contained a lone examination chair in the middle, and a passageway on the right.

"I must have come through here when I broke out, but I don't remember it." She stared at one of the chairs. "…This is a bad place."

The right-hand room contained two security terminals containing logs. Shepard activated the first one, revealing one of the facility scientists.

"_Entry 1054, Teltin Facility. The latest iteration of PergNim went poorly. Subjects One, Four, and Six died. No Biotic change among the survivors. We lowered core temperatures of surviving subjects, but no Biotically beneficial reactions occurred. As a side effect, all subjects died. So we'll not try that on Zero. I hope our supply of Biotic-potential subjects holds up. We are going through them fast._"

"…This entire place was fucked up beyond all permissibility" Shion said. "Children as sacrificial guinea pigs…"

"This is bullshit!" Jack said. "They can't have been experimenting on the other children for my safety!"

"You can't help what they did to others" Shepard replied.

"You don't get it, Shepard. I survived this place because I was tougher than the rest. That's who I am."

"You move on, harder and tougher."

They headed over to the other terminal, which featured the same man, but now he looked haggard and panicked, and the sounds of combat were in the background.

"_It's all fallen to pieces. The subjects are rampaging, and Zero is loose. We're shutting Teltin down. What a disaster. We'll infiltrate and piggyback onto the Alliance's Ascension program. Hopefully that will- Who are…? Zero, wait!_"

"Shepard, they started up somewhere else!"

"Ascension is an Alliance program. It's a school for Biotic kids. They don't torture children there."

"A lot of this… isn't the way I remember it."

"There was a lot going on."

"I was dumb. I keep my eyes open now, and I always shoot first. …We're getting close to my cell. The place I came from. Let's keep going."

They went through the next door, to find a pack of Vorcha led by three Krogans occupying the next open room; one of the Krogans wore dark-grey armor with bright red accents, and had a vibrant red head-crest.

"Hey Aresh," the Krogan leader said into his radio, "it's Kureck. Yeah, the intruders are here. You want them dead, we have to talk creds. You promised us lots of salvage, but this place is a waste." He listened to his employer's reply. "Fine – we'll put 'em down. Then I'm comin' in there, and we're gonna talk salvage."

"What are you doing here?" Shepard asked.

"First, we're gonna kill you" Kureck replied as he and his men drew their weapons. "Then we'll see."

Team Shepard took cover just as the Blood Pack group opened fire. Two Vorcha with flamethrowers started rushing toward the team's position, but an Incinerate from Shepard and a Concussive Shot from Zaeed took them out. Kasumi and Shion cloaked, heading out in an attempt to flank the enemy, while Jack threw out a Shockwave-Chain to dispose of a trio of Vorcha. Kureck and his two flunkies slowly advanced, when suddenly the two lesser Krogans were cut down – a Void blade through the skull from Shion killed one, while a detpack stuck to the back of the head from Kasumi took out the other. Shepard and Jack hit Kureck with a double Warp, taking out his barrier and weakening his armor, and then Zaeed hit the big Krogan with an inferno grenade, flames spreading across his armor and body. Shepard hit the flailing Krogan with a Stasis field, and then three quick Viper headshots to put him down.

"The only room left is my old cell" Jack said. "Whoever Aresh is, he's in there. I wanna plant the bomb there anyway. Might as well do it on his corpse."

They headed through the right-hand door, down a short hallway and into a room with some old furniture.

"Come out" Shepard said. "We know you're here."

Sure enough, a man came out from behind the table. He was early-middle-aged, but dark circles framed his eyes which had a perpetually haunted look in them, and his face was roughly shaven.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"My name is Aresh," he replied, "and you're breaking into my home. I know you, Subject Zero. So many years have passed, and I thought I was the only survivor."

"My name is Jack, not 'Zero'. How the hell do you know me?"

"We all knew your face, Jack. They inflicted horrors on us so their experiments wouldn't kill you. You were the question, and I'm still looking for the answers."

"It looks like you're not the only one pulled back here, Jack" Shepard said.

"I tried to forget this. But a place like this… it doesn't forget you. It follows you. I hired these mercs and came back almost a solar year ago. We're rebuilding it, piece by piece. I'm going to find out what they knew – how to unlock true Biotic potential in humans. I'm restarting the Teltin Facility. …It will be _beautiful_."

"I wanted a hole in the ground" Jack said. "You're trying to justify what happened by using it!"

"You'd do the same thing to new kids?" Shepard asked him. "Wasn't this forced on you?"

"Some were bought from poor families on Earth or kidnapped from colonies" Aresh said. "Most ended up here the way I did: Batarian pirates. They did such horrible things to us. They must have had good reason to."

"There's no reason good enough!" Jack replied. "Are you nuts? You lived it!"

"This place was like a prison" Shepard said. "How did you get out?"

"We all attacked at once as they were taking us to the lab. They would've put us down, but then Jack got loose. When I came to, it was over; the guards, the scientists, and the kids were all dead. And you were gone."

"I stopped it" Jack said. "All of it. Maybe the other kids did have it bad, but what you're doing is just messed up."

"Everything we went through must have been worth something!"

"No, kid" Zaeed replied. "It wasn't. Something you seem unable to comprehend, something that most children learn eventually, is that not every bad person or act has a good reason or motivations, and that sometimes bad things happen to good people who don't deserve it. There wasn't a righteous cause behind this shithole; it was just evil people doing evil things to innocent kids for no solid good reason. You're just some poor sod whose mind broke tryin' and failin' to understand all that and justify something that _can't_ be justified."

"We can blow this place to bits," Shepard said to Jack, "but that still leaves this guy. What do we do with another you?"

"That's easy" Jack said as she walked over to Aresh.

"Just leave me here" the man said. "This is where I belong."

"Fuck that."

Jack knocked him over with a Biotic pulse, and then put her pistol to his head.

"Jack, he's trapped in his past" Shepard said. "You need to move on from yours."

"He wants to restart this place. He needs to die!"

"He's insane from what they did to him, and he's never going to be able to restart this facility. …You have to let it go. Your past doesn't have to control you."

"…Fuck!" She shoved Aresh toward the exit. "Get out of here! Go!"

Aresh retained enough sanity to run for his life.

"He's not worth chasing" Jack said. "None of this is."

"You did the right thing, Jack."

"Maybe. …This room was my whole childhood. Give me a minute to look around."

"Go ahead."

Jack walked up to the two-way mirror. "I thought that room out there was the rest of the world" she said. "I'd pound and yell. Never did any good." She walked over to the table, a dusty old lamp still sitting on it. "I used this table for everything. It was like my best friend. I'd crawl under it to cry. I was pathetic". She walked over to the bare-bones cot in the corner. "Sometimes I dream that I'm back in this bed being tortured. I used to tie the sheets around my wrists and try to rip them off. …I want to stop coming back here. …Okay, no more wallowing. Let's blow this place to hell."

-_Mini-Break_-

The Kodiak sped along over the Pragia forest, heading away from the Teltin Facility at high speed. Jack sat in her seat, fiddling with the detonator for the five-kiloton warhead now occupying her old cell. After several seconds, she met eyes with Shepard, who then pounded his fist on the cockpit door, signaling the pilot to floor it. Jack pressed the button, and the power of nuclear fission annihilated the Teltin Facility, a shockwave flattening trees in every direction and a firestorm igniting what remained. The Kodiak lurched violently as the shockwave hit it, but kept flying.

"Maybe a few more seconds would've been nice" Kasumi said as she pulled herself off the floor and back into her seat.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**– Deck Two, Mess Hall**

"_Commander,_" Joker said over the speaker, "_Jack and Miranda are in the middle of a… disagreement in the XO's Office. Can you head it off before they tear out a bulkhead?_"

Shepard and the presently-visiting Teana looked up from their meal. "We'll deal with it" Shepard replied.

"_Take pictures!_"

As the two headed for the room, Shepard spoke. "It's probably not _that_ bad."

They opened the door just in time to see a Biotically-thrown chair smack into a wall.

"Touch me and I will _smear the walls_ with you, _bitch!-!_" Jack shouted.

"Déjà vu…" Teana muttered. "You were saying, Shep?"

"Enough!" Shepard shouted. "Stand down, both of you!"

"The cheerleader here won't admit that what Cerberus did to me was wrong!" Jack summed up.

"It wasn't Cerberus" Miranda replied. "Not really. But clearly you were a mistake."

"Fuck you! You've got no idea what they put me through! Maybe it's time I showed you!"

"This stops now" Shepard stepped between them. "Our mission is much too important to let personal feelings get in the way."

"Fuck your 'feelings'. I just want her dead!"

"You both know what we're up against. Save your anger and bloodlust for the Collectors."

"I can put aside my differences…," Miranda said, "until the mission's over."

"…Sure. I'll do my part. I'd hate to see you die before I get the chance to fillet you myself."

Jack walked out.

"You two gonna be okay?" Shepard asked.

"It's a good thing you came by when you did" Miranda replied. "As long as she does her job, we'll be fine. Thanks, Shepard."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Mordin and Grunt's Loyalty Missions


	15. Rite of Passage

Despite what I said last chapter's end, we're only doing "Rite Of Passage" here; "Old Blood" is next chapter.

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**– Deck Two, Laboratory**

"Shepard" Mordin greeted. "Heard you've been spending time with Tali. Figured you had chemistry. Anyway, though, important news. Know you're busy. Have to deal with Collectors. Planning attack. Too important to wait. Just received data, still processing, analyzing likely scenarios. Not sure how to begin. Too much intel. You remember our talk? My work on genophage modification?"

"Yes" Shepard replied. "You discovered the Krogans were adapting to the genophage, so you led a team to create and disseminate an upgrade to it to counteract their adaptation. So what does your old job have to do with needing my help?"

"Blood Pack mercenaries captured former team member. Maelon. Last seen on Tuchanka. Might torture him. Make an example. Recovering Maelon would be a personal favor to me."

"Do you think they found out your team updated the genophage?"

"Unclear. No way to determine until we get to Tuchanka."

"We'll head there and see if we can find your team member."

"Appreciate it. My assistant. My student. Want to see him safe. Maelon last seen outside Urdnot territory. Scouts might have seen Blood Pack. Talk to them or clan chief."

As Shepard walked out into the main area, however…

"Commander?" Kelly Chambers spoke up. "Grunt seems rather… agitated. You may want to check up on him."

Shepard nodded and got on the elevator, going down to Deck Four. He headed for the portside cargo bay, finding Grunt pacing around.

"Chambers says you're on edge. Something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong, Shepard" Grunt replied. "I feel wrong – tense. I just wanna kill something. With my hands. More so than usual, like it's not my choice. Like I just want to… I don't know!"

He headbutted the window, which proved weaker than his armor-plated head, a spiderweb of cracks appearing in the glass.

"See? Why do that? What's wrong?"

"Okeer didn't imprint anything to help you figure this out?"

"I see pictures of old battles, voices of warlords. But this is… a blood-haze in my head. I want control. When we're moving, fighting, I focus. But here, my blood screams, my plates itch, and even you are just noise! I'm tank-born. What is this?"

"EDI, anything in your files about Krogan diseases that could cause this?"

"Cerberus has a number of autopsies on file," the A.I. replied, "but nothing on a living Krogan of this age and situation. Krogans are… reluctant to share medical records."

"My people were defeated by doctors and labs" Grunt said. "They will never let stuff like that leave the homeworld."

"We're already heading there next to take care of a problem for Mordin. We'll find out what _you_ need there, too."

"Thank you, Shepard. I don't like this. Fury is my choice, not a sickness."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Krogan DMZ, Aralakh System, Tuchanka**

**CODEX: **"_The Krogan homeworld boasts extreme temperatures, virulent diseases, and vicious, predatory fauna. Around 1900 BCE, the Krogans discovered atomic power and promptly instigated many intra-planetary wars, sending Tuchanka into a nuclear winter. With most of their industrial base destroyed, the Krogans entered a new dark age and warring tribal bands dominated. Populations remained low for the next 2,000 years. _

_First contact with the Salarians made resurgence possible. Krogans brought to less hostile planets bred exponentially and returned to re-conquer their home. They built vast underground shelters to shield themselves from surface radiation, which proved prescient during the Krogan Rebellions when many of them isolated themselves in a vain attempt to avoid the genophage. Convinced they could outbreed the genophage, they transmitted it into more than 90 percent of the sealed bunkers. Today, Tuchanka's population is sharply limited and while individual Krogans are long-lived, the genophage ensures few replacements._"

**SCAN DATA: **"_Scarred by bombardment craters, radioactive rubble, choking ash, salt flats, and alkaline seas, Tuchanka, the Krogan homeworld, can barely support life. Thousands of years ago life grew in fierce abundance under the F-class star Aralakh (a Raik Clan word meaning "Eye of Wrath"). Tree analogs grew in thick jungles, their roots growing out of shallow silty seas. Life fed upon life in an evolutionary crucible. This world died in nuclear firestorms after the Krogans split the atom. A "little ice age" of nuclear winter killed off the remaining plant life. In recent centuries, many Krogans have returned to their homeworld. The reduced albedo has caused global temperatures to rise. In order to maintain livable temperatures, a vast shroud was assembled at the L1 Lagrange point. It is maintained by the Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission (CDEM) which is based on orbiting battle-stations. _

_CDEM ADVISORY: Visitors to Tuchanka land at their own risk. The CDEM will not attempt to extract citizens threatened by clan warfare. _

_TRAVEL ADVISORY: The ecology of Tuchanka is deadly. Nearly every native species engages in some predatory behavior; even the remaining vegetation is carnivorous. Travel beyond guarded areas is strongly discouraged._"

The Kodiak shuttle flew through the harsh, hot winds, heading for the Urdnot Clan base, presently built in and around an ancient nuclear-missile silo. It flew into the silo and descended down, setting down on the landing pat at the bottom. Out of stepped five people: Shepard, Mordin, Grunt, Garrus, and Sarah. They found a trio of Urdnot Krogans standing guard in front of the exit.

"The clan leader wants to speak with you" the Krogan Captain said. He looked at Grunt. "Keep your rutting pet on a leash. Get him the Rite soon, or put him down."

"The Rite?" Shepard asked. "You know what's wrong with him? What he needs?"

The Krogan facepalmed at the human's sheer ignorance of a vital facet of Krogan culture. "There's nothing wrong with him. Just… go speak with the clan leader."

He shook his head and walked away, the other two following him. Team Shepard headed through the door and went left.

"_Urdnot Clan reports use weak encryption_" EDI radioed. "_I see references to a captured Salarian in the logs of the chief scout._"

"Good" Mordin replied. "Talk to scout, then. Or chief. Either one acceptable."

"_Also, I have been unable to access local medical records. I suggest asking the local clan leader for assistance with Grunt's problem._"

They went through the next door, coming out into the main area of Clan Urdnot. There were piles of rocky rubble here & there, Krogans hanging about, dust and broken ruins, and haphazard constructions.

"So this is where the Krogans hail from…" Sarah said. "Cozy."

"This… is the great Krogan homeworld?" Grunt asked. "This is the land of Kredak, Shiagur, and Veeoll? This chunk of rock is barely worth standing on! Never thought I'd miss the tank."

They headed right, toward the 'throne' where the clan head was discussing matters with another clan leader. A pair of Krogan guards stopped Shepard's group.

"You must wait until the clan leader summons you. He is… in talks."

"You know what tradition demands" said Uvenk, head of Clan Gatatog, with restrained anger to the very familiar head of Clan Urdnot. "Clan Urdnot must respond. Your reforms will not go unopposed. You risk appearing weak at a critical time."

It was then, however, that Urdnot Wrex finally noticed who was waiting to speak to him. "Shepard!" he said joyfully.

"Good enough?" Shepard asked the guards, who let him and his team pass.

Wrex happily walked up to Shepard, shaking his hand. "My friend! You look well for dead, Shepard. Should've known the void couldn't hold you."

"Looks like helping me destroy Saren and the Geth has worked out for you. Glad we didn't have to kill each other on Virmire."

"Ha! You made the rise of Urdnot possible. Virmire was a turning point for the Krogans, though not everyone was happy about it" he gestured to Uvenk. "Destroying Saren's genophage cure freed us from his manipulation. I used that to spur the clans to unify under Urdnot."

"You abandoned many traditions to get your way" Uvenk said as he walked up. "Dangerous."

Wrex responded by headbutting the other, slightly-smaller clan head, knocking him over. "Speak when spoken to, Uvenk. I'll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not."

He walked over to his throne, sitting down as Team Shepard walked up.

"Now, Shepard. What brings you here? How's the _Normandy_?"

"The _Normandy-1_ was destroyed in a Collector surprise attack. I ended up spaced."

"Well, you look good. Ah, the benefits of a redundant nervous system!"

"Yeah, humans don't have that."

"Oh. It must've been painful, then. But you're standing her, and you've got a strong new ship. Takes me back to the old days – us against the unknown, killing it with big guns. Good times. And you've even got Garrus with you! And with some new scars."

"Good to see you've moved up in the world, Wrex" the Turian replied.

"Anyone else from the old gang?"

"We've got Joker, Chakwas, Kaidan, and Tali" Shepard said. "Ashley and Adams are still working with the Alliance, Liara's an intel broker on Illium, and Pressly was killed when the _N-1_ got blown up. …It sounds like you've got big changes ahead for the Krogan race."

"We're making a neutral ground where all clans are welcome. Fertile females can be shared among clans. We will strengthen the race as a whole."

"You threaten everything that makes us strong" Uvenk cut in. "It will not last."

"Maybe. Until then, you're lucky to be part of it."

"How do you maintain security with so many different clans in one place?" Shepard asked.

"Any clan willing to send in hostages can come in. No fighting inside the camp. Each clan punishes its own criminals. We stop conflicts before anyone dies. Then we present a simple choice: pay a fine and deal with your problems, or your clan is no longer welcome."

"That doesn't sound very harsh by Krogan standards."

"Allies from other clans like what I'm doing. They help deal with skeptics. Many are eager for an outlet. Every time I've declared a clan unwelcome, my allies have destroyed them. Word gets around."

"What's so important about maintaining individual clans?"

"Every clan has different customs. Rites of passage, rules of behavior, battle songs – all unique. That diversity makes us great. No clan, not even mine, was meant to survive on its own."

"Urdnot is the leading clan. Doesn't that make your culture primary?"

"For now. But every clan has its unique assets. The best tacticians are Urdnot. Jorgal has the longest breeding line. Gatatog holds the oldest settlement. Others have their own strengths. If we keep going how we are, the clans will end up as craters under nuclear haze. Even Urdnot. We need to rethink – restart."

"What do the women of Clan Urdnot think about this plan?"

"It was our female clan leader's idea. The neutral area is safe, and it encourages more female clans to ally with us. Attacks on Urdnot now endanger the females of all clans. Even clans that want to see me dead will defend Clan Urdnot."

"Your women have their own clan structure?"

"Nothing is more valuable than a fertile female. We know it. They know it. They isolate themselves for their own protection. We work together to set up breeding alliances. I can hardly do anything without Clan Leader Uta's approval."

"This all sounds pretty ambitious. How's it gone so far?"

"Better than I'd feared, worse than I'd hoped."

"It can't continue" Uvenk interrupted. "You are going against what makes us strong."

"Sounds like you're not making many friends" Shepard said.

"Traditionalists like Uvenk are chained varren – always fighting, guarding their pathetic stick in the ground. When the smoke clears, I can plant the flag on their corpses and rally the rest around a new Krogan hub."

"Sounds like you're counting on a lot of bloodshed, even after you unite."

"It'll be slow, but I won't change what we are. Krogans are judged by the strength of our enemies. Our worst insult is to say someone's "not worth killing"."

"I hope that all works out for your people. But anyway, I have a couple problems you can help with."

"What's up?"

"First off, I have an adolescent Krogan on my crew" he pointed to Grunt. "He has some kind of sickness and needs treatment."

Wrex took a good, long look at Grunt, who stepped forward.

"Where are you from, whelp?" Wrex asked. "Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what is expected of you?"

"I have no clan" Grunt replied. "I was tank-bred by Warlord Okeer, my line distilled from Kredak, Moro, Shiagur-"

"You recite warlords," Uvenk growled, "but you are the offspring of a syringe!"

"I am pure Krogan. You should be in awe."

"Okeer is a very old name" Wrex said. "A very hated name."

"He is dead, and his attempt to imprint loyalty to him into me failed. I hold no love for him, and my only loyalty is to Shepard."

"Well, that's certainly good to hear."

"I need Grunt back up to speed" Shepard said. "What's wrong with him?"

"There's nothing wrong with him. He's becoming a full adult."

"Ah, so it's a puberty analogue" Sarah said.

"In a sense, yes. Krogans who near physical maturity must complete a Rite Of Passage."

"Too far, Wrex!" Uvenk shouted as he stormed out. "Your clan may rule, but this _thing_ is not Krogan!"

"Inflexible idiot…" Wrex muttered as Uvenk stormed away. "So, Grunt. Do you wish to stand with Urdnot?"

"What does the Rite of Passage require?" Shepard asked.

"That's not for me to say, Shepard. The shaman will discuss that."

"You'll let a tank-bred Krogan join Urdnot?"

"Only because he's with you. After all, you and I killed thousands of them. Not quite as big, but many."

"Saren's pale horde were not true Krogans" Grunt said. "They were just dolls dancing to Sovereign's tune."

"It's your call, Grunt" Shepard said.

Grunt turned around, looking out over the Urdnot Base. After a few seconds, he turned back to Wrex. "It is in my blood" he said. "It is what I am for."

"Good boy. Speak with the shaman; he's over on the second level. Give him a good show, and he'll set you on the path. You too, Shepard. How many times have you stepped in a mess for your crew, hmm?"

"Right. Also, I'm looking for a Salarian. He was captured by the Blood Pack and brought here."

"My scout commander can direct you. He's probably near the perimeter running target practice. Don't take too much of his time. I need a constant watch on the other clans. You may wanna take care of Grunt's problem first, though, lest Uvenk does something stupid."

Team Shepard headed right, into the side building and up the steps, to find the Urdnot Shaman arguing with a certain cranky clan-head.

"You go beyond yourself, Gatatog Uvenk!" the shaman said. "The rites of Urdnot are dominant!"

"How do we know it will challenge him?" Uvenk replied. "He's unnatural! The beasts of the Rite could ignore him like a lump of plastic!"

"They know blood, no matter the womb. Your barking does not help your case."

"I'll speak for myself" Grunt cut in.

The shaman walked up to him. "This is the tank-bred. He's very lifelike. *Sniff, sniff* Smells correct, too. Your protests ring hollow Uvenk."

"I don't care what this blowhard says" Shepard said regarding Uvenk. "Grunt has a right to be here."

"There's some fire," the shaman replied, "and from an alien! Oh, the shame this heaps on those who whine like pups."

"If this must stand on ritual," Uvenk said, "then I invoke a denial! My _krantt_ stands against him! He has no one!"

"My patience is tested, but Uvenk invokes correctly. Grunt, who is your _krantt_? Your allies willing to kill and die on your behalf?"

"How is a candidate tested if he brings backup on his Rite of Passage?" Shepard asked.

"Not every Krogan can be the strongest warrior, but each must inspire his peers to battle at his side. If the ones whom you know best can find nothing worthy in you, you should wander the wastes and die alone before you weaken my clan."

"Our team is strong. Name our target, and it will die."

"Well spoken! It is rare that an alien understands our ways so well…" he looked at Uvenk. "More than some Krogans do, in fact."

"Aliens don't know strength!" Uvenk shouted. "My followers are true Krogans. Everything about Grunt is a l-"

*THUMP*

Shepard shut Uvenk up by headbutting him.

"You… You dare?-!"

The shaman burst out laughing. "I like this human! He understands!"

"I withdraw my denial" Uvenk said as he and his flunkies left. "This will be decided elsewhere."

"You have provoked them" the shaman said to Shepard. "Reason enough for me to like you. They're your problem now."

"Is he gonna be a problem?" Shepard asked.

"He is forbidden to interfere. Will he? During the Rite of Passage, you must be ready for anything, Shepard. From what you've shown me, you will not disappoint."

"Do we need any special equipment?"

"To begin the Rite, only the candidate and his _krannt_ are required. You love battle, don't you Shepard? The last gasp of a dying opponent? Bring your love of the fight to Grunt's trial, and he will succeed."

"Let's begin soon. I just want to call in a coalition member who hasn't gotten to participate in a good scrap in a while, and I think he'll enjoy this…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Urdnot-Clan **_**Tomkah**_**, En Route To Rite Arena**

The bulky six-wheeled vehicle rolled to a stop within an ancient city-ruin, near a pipe/tunnel that led upward. Out from it came the Urdnot Shaman and two guards, along with Team Shepard; Garrus and Mordin were back at Urdnot Base, swapping stories with Wrex, but a large, heavily-armored Koprulu-Terran marine was in their place with Shepard and Sarah.

"This is Tuchanka's most recent scar," the shaman said, "the last surface city to fall in the rebellions. The keystone was at the heart. It has survived wars and the passage of centuries. It endures, like us."

They emerged into the arena – a massive tower dominated one side, and the corpses of a few unworthy Urdnot were here & there on the ground.

"So lemme see if I got this straight" Tychus Findlay said. "We've just gotta survive a few waves of the local critters, and we pass?"

"That's technically correct, but it's much harder than you make it sound. Tuchanka's native life evolved to be aggressive, durable, and deadly. These battles will test your skills to the limit. Grunt, if you wish to join Clan Urdnot, you must contemplate the keystone and its trials. You must adapt. You must thrive, no matter the situation. Any true Krogan will."

After the shaman left, Grunt nodded to Shepard, who pressed the button to activate the keystone.

"_First the Krogans conquered Tuchanka,_" a recording of a Krogan speaker said, "_and mastered a natural world only we are fit to hold._"

The massive pillar at the center of the tower rose up, and then hammered down, signaling the start of the Rite and calling forth the first adversaries: waves of varren. The wolf-like beasts came charging in from the entry points in the far left and right corners. Shepard and Sarah took the ones that charged in from the left, while Tychus and Grunt handled the right side; Shepard and Sarah fired his Predator pistol and her Lancer rifle for pinpoint headshot takedowns, while Tychus' C-14 assault rifle and Grunt's Claymore shotgun killed their targets via brute force. Shepard sent out a Combat Drone, drawing the varren's attention and keeping them distracted, and Sarah then threw a frag grenade that killed three of the beasts. Tychus swatted away a leaping varren, his power armor giving him strength such that the creature's neck was snapped by the blow, while Grunt put away his shotgun (to conserve its ammo for later, bigger foes) in favor of his Avenger assault rifle, gunning down more varren.

After a few minutes of varren attacks, all was quiet except for the howling desert wind. After everyone took a little time to catch their breath and reload, Shepard triggered the keystone again.

"_Then the Krogans were lifted to the stars to destroy the fears of the galaxy, an enemy only we could chase to their lair._"

The hammer sounded again, and after several seconds, two of those massive long-necked flyers that Shepard had seen on Tarith appeared, and each of them dropped off a pair of the big red fire-breathing insectoids also seen on that world – klixens, Shepard now knew they were called. The four fire-bugs came scuttling up the steps, two from each direction, and each of the four current members of Team Shepard took one down; Shepard hit his with a Cryo Blast and then a shattering Warp, Sarah took hers out with around 20 Lancer rounds to break through its hard exoskeleton, Tychus gunned his down with his rifle (special-made to kill Zerg and other man-sized insectoids), and Grunt blasted his with the Claymore.

More Longnecks flew in, dropping off their dangerous cargo for Team Shepard to kill. Klixens charged up the ramps as fast as their six legs could carry them, only to die explosively as the quartet stood their ground. Carnage shots, grenades, Warps and Cryo Blasts from Shepard, and bullets of different calibers worked to methodically exterminate the fiery bugs as quickly as they came. When the last Longneck flew away and the resulting last two klixens were killed by Grunt, the group took a few seconds to reload before Shepard then triggered the keystone one last time.

"_Now all Krogans bear the genophage – our reward, our curse. It is a fight where the only goal is survival!_"

The hammer struck the ground with the most force yet, also emitting a loud, near-infrasonic pulse that rattled the group's bones. The ground began shaking, and a distant screech was heard. After a few seconds, huge, wavering, luminescent-blue tentacles popped out of the ground outside the arena, inspecting. After several seconds, they vanished, and then their owner surfaced: a massive worm-like creature, its above-ground portion easily breaking 50 meters in height, with glowing blue tendrils framing its mouth and two huge curved sickle-claws attached to thin, armored arms growing from either side of its head, and a thick head-plate with two big glowing-blue markings.

"Marie told me about these things…" Sarah said, reaching for her gravity hammer. "We have to fight a damn Thresher Maw on foot?"

"This ain't gonna be as easy as the last ones" Tychus said.

"Hell, yeah!" Grunt shouted. "This is what I'm talkin' about!"

"We can do this" Shepard said. "Let's take this titan down!"

The Thresher Maw launched a glob of acid strong enough to eat through tank armor. Everyone scattered, and the acid ball smashed into a pillar, blasting it down and starting to dissolve through its pieces. Shepard threw a Warp and fired an Incinerate while Grunt fired a Carnage shot, the three blasts slightly damaging the Maw's thick armor. It screeched/roared and lunged at them, its two massive spike-claws narrowly missing the team and impaling deep into the hard-packed rock. The beast quickly withdrew its weapons and went underground. After several seconds, it popped up again behind and to the right of the team, firing another blast of acid; Tychus rolled out of the way and opened fire at its head, but the C-14's rounds didn't do much damage… until a stray one hit the edge of the Maw's mouth, drawing blood. It screeched and covered its mouth with its claws. Shepard hit it with an Incinerate, burning through its hide a little more, and then it lunged again, this time at Grunt and Sarah. The two dodged it, and Sarah then made a chakra-powered leap and slammed her gravity hammer into the side of the Maw's head, cracking its cranial armor-hide and knocking it to the side a little. It screeched angrily and then retreated underground again.

The Maw emerged on the other side of the arena from the keystone, launching a glob of acid directly at Shepard, who had to perform a Biotic Charge to get out of the way in time. Shepard threw a Warp at the beast, while Sarah fired off a _Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku_; the sphere of Biotic power and the cannonball of explosively compressed air did light but noticeable damage, and the Thresher Maw now bore a handful of scars from all the things Team Shepard had thrown at it so far. It roared and lunged again, Shepard and Tychus narrowly avoiding being skewered by its massive claws. Grunt fired a couple Claymore shotgun blasts into its head and side, drawing a fair amount of blood; the Maw screeched in rage and pulled away, submerging again into the earth.

"It's getting slower" Shepard said. "We're wearing it down!"

The Thresher Maw popped up again on the right, near where it had originally emerged. Shepard hit it in the face with a Warp, and Tychus & Sarah kept up their fire on its head. The beast lunged at them again, claws punching into the hard-packed earth, and it fired an acid blast up-close. Shepard Biotic-Charged out of the way, and then hit the creature in the head with an Incinerate. Tychus readied a heavy-duty grenade, primed it and made ready to throw it, but as he cocked his arm back the creature swung a claw at him, forcing him to throw way off as he dove out of the way, the live grenade arcing through the air… right in front of Grunt, who – with perfect timing – punched the grenade forward straight into the Thresher Maw's roaring mouth. An explosion went off inside the beast's head, blood going everywhere. The Thresher screeched and reared up, blood gushing from its head, and then it toppled over like a falling tree, the ground shaking on impact. Grunt fired a few Claymore rounds into its head just in case.

They'd done what nobody had done for nearly 1,000 years: they'd killed the Urdnot Arena Thresher Maw.

Several seconds later, a dropship flew overhead, setting down in another section of the arena.

"We have company" Grunt said. "Good. I want more."

They headed down the slope, over to the other section, to find Uvenk and five Gatatog Clan warriors.

"You live," Uvenk said, "and you brought down the Thresher Maw. No-one has done that in generations; Urdnot Wrex was the last."

"My _krantt_ gave me strength beyond my genes," Grunt replied, "which are damned good."

"This will cause discussion. I wonder… You say you are pure? No alien meddling in your construction? Just the warlord Okeer?"

"The best Krogan traits are distilled into Grunt" Shepard said. "He's designed to be perfect."

"Being 'designed' is the problem. But not made by aliens. And he is truly powerful. That is a tolerable loophole."

"A what?" Grunt asked.

"A reason to accept you. You are a mistake, but your potential could tip the current balance of the clans."

"You spit on my father's name. On Shepard's name! But now you stop ranting because I am strong?"

"With restrictions. You could not breed, of course, or serve on an alien ship. But you'd be clan in name."

"You talk like he's a thing" Shepard said. "You're after his power. You don't really want him in your clan."

"Of course not. I didn't really want to cooperate with Clan Urdnot either, but I had to. Clan Gatatog is on the verge – either of greatness, or of joining the dust. I get traditionalist support if I fight you, and reformer support if I back you. Your Rite of Passage tipped that balance, too."

"…If I know Grunt," Shepard said, "his answer is coming out of the muzzle of a gun."

"You _do_ know Grunt" the young Krogan replied. "No deal, Uvenk!My loyalty is to Urdnot and to Shepard!"

"…So be it" Uvenk growled. "Your head is valuable whether you're alive or dead!"

"Just try and take it."

Uvenk and his four underlings readied their shotguns and opened fire, with Team Shepard scrambling to dodge a pair of Carnage shots. Shepard hit one of the Gatatog soldiers with an Incinerate, burning away his armor, and then Tychus and Sarah focused fire to bring him down. Another of them tried to flank the group, but Grunt charged him, knocking him back and then blowing his head off with a point-blank Claymore blast. Sarah charged the third one, dodging his shotgun blast and shattering his helmet and skull with her gravity hammer, while Shepard sniped a fourth with his Viper.

Uvenk roared and charged, his last remaining underling joining him, firing a Carnage shot that nearly took Tychus' head off. Shepard hit him with a Warp, taking out his barrier, and was then knocked over by a pulse of Biotic power from the old Krogan. Tychus fired his C-14 rifle, the rounds mostly bouncing off Uvenk's heavy armor but drawing his attention. The other Gatatog warrior charged at Tychus, who lowered his shoulder and charged right back, the Krogan soldier and the power-armored Terran entering a contest of strength that Tychus was slowly winning. A Warp from Shepard stunned the Krogan enough for Tychus to overpower him and unload several rounds into his face, killing him.

"Grunt, catch!"

Sarah tossed Grunt her gravity hammer; the young Krogan caught the weapon, grinned, and then charged Uvenk. He rolled under a shotgun blast and then swung the hammer, catching Uvenk in the side. The old Krogan's armor shattered from the gravitic impact, knocking him over and breaking several bones. Before Uvenk could right himself, Grunt leapt forward and brought the hammer down on his head, crushing Uvenk's skull and killing him instantly.

"Uvenk is meat" he said. Let's signal at the keystone to get out of here, and leave him to rot."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Urdnot Camp, Shaman's Quarters**

"You have passed the Rite Of Passage," the elder said with a smile, "earning the honor of clan and name. Many survive, but it has been centuries since a Thresher Maw fell in the Rite! Your names shall live in glory. Grunt, you are Urdnot. You may now own property, join the army, and apply to serve under a Battlemaster."

"Shepard is my Battlemaster" Grunt replied. "He has no match."

"Understood. Congratulations, Urdnot Grunt. Accept this token from Fortack. His weapons are the finest we have."

"We'd better get moving" Shepard said. "We have a Salarian to save. Thanks for everything."

"May your foes be strong enough to keep you sharp."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Mordin's Loyalty Mission


	16. Old Blood

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Tuchanka, Urdnot Camp**

Team Shepard – presently, Shepard, Mordin,, Sarah, and Garrus – walked across the camp, looking for the chief scout.

"Well done, Shepard!" an Urdnot clan-member said happily as he passed. "We'll be eating Thresher Steak for weeks!"

While searching, they found a Krogan in red-hued armor, grumbling and muttering angrily as he dug around inside a _tomkah_. Shepard stepped up behind him, watching.

"Do I look like I have time to talk?" the mechanic said. "I've got work to do. Those fools brought this _tomkah_ back from a skirmish without its combustion manifold. They say it got shot off in the field. You tell me: how can you expect a _tomkah_ to run without a combustion manifold?"

"Any idea where I could find one?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah. I can make one. Give me three days and a barrel of ryncol. The one they lost is probably still out in the field. It's too much to expect them to collect it and bring the damned thing back."

"I'm going out into the field. If I see a combustion manifold, I'll bring it back with me."

"If you did, it would save me a lot of work, maybe bring back my sunny disposition."

Soon after, they finally found the head scout, looking out over the road that ran by the base.

"What do you want, human?" he asked. "Wrex told me to be polite. He didn't say you were gonna talk to me."

"We're looking for a Salarian" Shepard replied. "The Blood Pack captured him, and he was last seen around here."

"I heard about that Salarian. Poor bastard. If it's Blood Pack, then Clan Weyrloc has him. I sent one of my scouts to check it out, but he never reported back. Guess they got him, too. The Chief told me to give you one of the trucks. Just follow the highway to Weyrloc's base, if you've got the quads to deal with them and the Blood Pack."

"What can you tell me about Clan Weyrloc's base?"

"Last I heard, the clan was holed up in an old hospital. I haven't seen it, though. I've only seen Clan Weyrloc from a distance. If I'd gotten closer, I'd have taken a shot. You get inside, though, bring a big gun. Weyrloc's base is crawling with Blood Pack."

"A hospital doesn't sound too defensible. Why'd they hole up there?"

"Any hospital on Tuchanka has to be built well enough to withstand a bunch of enraged Krogans. When an injury forces us to switch over to secondary organs, things get messy. Higher thought processes don't always transition properly; "Blood Rage", they call it."

"Alright. We're heading out."

"Watch yourselves out there."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Approach to Weyrloc Base**

The _tomkah _parked at the end of a short tunnel, and Team Shepard piled out. They headed through a right-hand door and hung a left into an open area filled with dust, debris, and rocks. A pair of klixens emerged from the ruins up ahead; Shepard froze one with a Cryo Blast and then shattered it with a Biotic Throw, while Mordin Neural-Shocked the other one and Garrus took it out with a Concussive Shot to the face. They moved forward and rounded the corner and were attacked by another klixen and a pair of varren. Sarah and Garrus gunned down the wolf-like beasts while a Cryo-Blast/Warp combo from Shepard took out the bug. A little ways further, a pair of Vorcha with rocket launchers opened fire on them; a Biotic barrier from Shepard stopped the rockets, and he & Mordin then fried the attackers with a pair of Incinerate blasts, then kept moving.

They moved up a slope and onto an old, broken highway cluttered with debris and equipment, and were attacked by a Blood Pack Vorcha squad led by a Krogan. Garrus used his Mantis rifle to kill the Krogan, while everyone else dealt with the Vorcha. Further down the bridge, another Blood Pack Krogan led a varren pack in an attack, but Shepard and Mordin quickly dealt with the Krogan while Garrus and Sarah gunned down the varren. As they reached the other end of the highway and started down the slope, a pair of Blood Pack Pyros came running in, but Incinerates from Shepard and Mordin exploded the flamethrower-wielding Vorcha before they could get in range.

They soon reached the courtyard and entrance to the base, which was guarded by another squad of Vorcha. Shepard sent out a Combat Drone, which did well to distract the dim-witted aliens, leaving them open to Team Shepard's attacks. Incinerates and headshots were the name of the game here, and soon the way was clear. Before heading to the door, though, Shepard stopped by an overturned _tomkah_ just off to the side. After a few seconds of rummaging around, he pulled out a part.

"This looks like a combustion manifold" he said. "Garrus, can you carry this?"

The Turian nodded and soon had the device strapped to his back. With that, Shepard hacked the door, and everyone entered Base Weyrloc.

"Repurposed Krogan hospital" Mordin said. "Sturdy. Built to withstand punishment."

"Hospitals are no fun to fight through" Garrus said.

"What _is_ fun to fight through, Garrus?" Shepard asked.

"Gardens, electronic shops… antique stores, too, but only if they're classy."

As they descended down the slope just inside the door, they spotted a corpse at the bottom.

"That body" Mordin pointed out. "Human. Need to take a look." He kneeled down over it, scanning it with his Omnitool. "Sores, tumors, ligatures showing restraint at wrists and ankles. Track marks for repeated injection sites. Test subject. Victim of experimentation."

"Is there any way to tell who this poor bastard was?" Shepard asked.

"No tattoos or ID. Maybe slave or prisoner. Maybe merc of pirate. Irrelevant now. Clearly part of Krogan tests to cure genophage. Humans useful as test subjects. Genetically diverse. Enables exploration of treatment modalities."

"Experimenting on humans is the kind of thing that almost makes Cerberus look like a good idea."

"Never used humans myself. Disgusting, unethical, sloppy. Used by brute-force researchers, not thinkers. No place in proper science. …Krogan use of humans unsurprising."

"I imagine you had to do some live-subject testing while developing the genophage upgrade."

"No. Unnecessary. Limited tests to simulations, corpses, cloned tissue samples. High-level tests on varren. No tests on species with members capable of calculus. Simple rule; never broke it."

"How are humans more genetically diverse?"

"More variable. Peaks and valleys, mutations, adaptations. Far beyond other life. Makes humans useful test subjects. Larger reactions to smaller stimuli."

"I know we can look much different from each other, but Asari have a wide range of skin tones."

"No. Ignore superficial appearance. Down to genetic code. Biotic abilities, intelligence levels. Can look at random Asari, Krogan, make reasonable guess. Humans too variable to judge. Outliers in all species, of course; geniuses, idiots. But human probability curve offers greater overall variety."

"Wouldn't something native to Tuchanka be better for this kind of testing? Varren, maybe?"

"Yes. Human experiments strictly high-level, concept testing. Native Tuchanka fauna likely used later, in development stages. Wise to delay use of varren until necessary. Powerful bite."

"What can you tell me about their experiments from examining this body?"

"Position of tumors suggests deliberate mutation of adrenal and pineal glands. Modifying hormone levels. Counterattack on glands hit by genophage. Clever."

"Do you think they're close to curing the genophage?"

"Can't say. Need more data. Conceptually sound, though. Genophage alters hormone levels. Could repair damage with hormonal counterattack."

"Well, now we've got two reasons to shut this place down."

"Focus on Maelon. Too late to help the dead."

The quartet moved on, further down into the structure, and came into a sunlit, wide-open room with two levels. From the door on the upper level came a trio of Krogans, two in black armor and one in off-white.

"I am the speaker for Clan Weyrloc, offworlders" the white-armored one said as he stepped up to the railing. "You have shed our blood. By rights, you should be dead already. But Weyrloc Guld, the Chief of Chiefs, has ordered that you be given leave to flee and spread the message of our coming."

"Krogans don't generally let people go" Shepard said. "What does Clan Weyrloc have planned?"

"If you walk away now, you can tell your children that you saw Clan Weyrloc before our Blood Pack conquered the stars. You think the Urdnot impressive? They are pitiful! Weyrloc Guld will destroy them! The Salarian will cure the genophage, and Clan Weyrloc will spread across the galaxy in a sea of blood!"

"Appears they discovered Maelon's work" Mordin murmured. "Unfortunate."

"It doesn't have to happen like this" Shepard said. "I can understand wanting to cure the genophage, but-"

"No, human, you understand _nothing_! You have not seen the piles of children that never lived! The Krogans were wronged! We will make it right, and then we will have our revenge!"

"Half the galaxy already sees the Krogans as victims! If you start a war, you'll lose their support!"

"We have the Blood Pack, and we have the Salarian! When our clan numbers in the millions, we will not need their support! When we cure the genophage, Weyrloc Guld will rule all Krogans! The Krogan Rebellions will become the Krogan Empire! We will render the Turians extinct one painful death at a time! We will make the Asari watch as we burn their exalted cities to the ground! We will enslave the Salarians and eat their eggs as a delicacy! We-"

"You talk too much" Garrus interrupted, firing a single pistol shot at the gas pipe that ran just beneath the balcony railing.

"Ha!" the speaker said to his men. "See? The Turian cannot hit a simple target!"

But then he noticed that his followers were backing away, and there was a growing hissing sound by his feet. He looked down and noticed the leaking fuel line just as Garrus shot it again, setting it ablaze in a jet of flame that engulfed the Krogan. The Weyrloc Speaker screamed and flailed until a bullet through the skull ended his struggles. The two remaining Weyrloc warriors opened fire, as did a pair of Vorcha who came in from the top-level door. Mordin stunned one of the Krogans with a Neural Shock and then blew his brains out with his Carnifex, while Sarah took one of the Vorcha down with a few three-round bursts from her Lancer. Garrus gunned down the other Vorcha, and Shepard froze the other Krogan with a Cryo Blast and then shattered him with a Warp. With the room cleared, the team moved up the stairs and through the top door.

"Labs likely through there" Mordin said. "Can smell antiseptic, hint of dead flesh."

They moved into a hallway with two rooms attached. The nearest room contained a computer terminal.

"Active console" Mordin said as he walked up to it. "May contain useful data. One moment… Genetic sequences. Hormone mutagens still steady. Protein chains, live tissue, cloned tissue. Very thorough. Standard treatment vectors. Avoiding scorched-earth immunosuppressants to alter hormone levels. Good. Hate to see that."

"Most people wouldn't be so casual about developing a sterility plague, Mordin" Shepard said.

"Not developing. Modifying. Much more difficult. Working within confines of existing genophage. A hundred times the complexity. Errors unacceptable. Could cause total sterility, malignant tumors. Could even reverse effectiveness. Worse than doing nothing. Had to keep Krogan population stable. One in 1,000. Perfect target, optimal growth. Like gardening."

"Sugarcoat it all you want" Garrus said. "It's still the murder of millions."

"No. Murdered no-one. Altered fertility, prevented fetal development of nervous system. Have killed many. Many methods. Guns, knives, drugs, tech attacks, once with farming equipment. But not with medicine."

"What was it like working on the genophage project?" Shepard asked.

"Best years of my life. Wake up with ideas. Talk over breakfast. Experiments all morning. Statistical analysis in afternoon. Run new simulations during dinner, set data runs to cook overnight. Laughter. Ego. Argument. Passion. Galaxy's biggest problem, massive resources thrown at us. Got anything we wanted."

"Do you keep in touch with your old team members?"

"No. All changed with deployment. Made test drop on isolated Krogan clan. Hit rest of Tuchanka when results were positive. End of project. Separate ways. Watching it end, watching birth-rates drop. Personal. Private. Not appropriate for team."

"How can you agree with using the genophage, Mordin? Look at what happened to Tuchanka as a result."

"State of Tuchanka not due to genophage. Nuclear winter caused by Krogans _before_ Salarians made first contact. Krogan choices. Refused truce during Krogan Rebellions. Expanded after Rachni Wars. Splintered after genophage. Genophage medical, not nuclear. No craters from virus. Damaged caused by Krogans, not Salarians. Not me."

"So… If the Krogans banded together and formed a united government, you'd welcome that?"

"Yes. United Krogans saved galaxy, destroyed Rachni. Genophage not punishment. Simply alters fertility to correct for removal from hostile environment. Before Salarian uplift, 999 out of 1,000 Krogans died at hands of Tuchanka's hostile life-forms or environments before reaching sexual maturity. Genophage ensures same birthrate, prevents overpopulation that caused Krogan Rebellions."

"Then why are the Krogans' numbers still dwindling?" Garrus said.

"…Don't know. Have been trying to figure it out."

"I can tell you" Sarah replied, speaking with a calm, disapproving anger that she almost never used. "I've thought it over. Your people didn't take Krogan psychology into account when they created the genophage. The current birthrate would sustain them, that's true… _if_ they operated like other species, like yours. But they don't. Krogans live to fight. And they'd gotten used to their high birthrate replacing their numbers fast enough that they were never in any danger as a species. With the genophage, their birthrate is down, but the rate of Krogans getting into fights and getting killed isn't. They can't adapt culturally and psychologically to the genophage. They're getting themselves killed off faster than their new birthrate can replace them." She actually glared at Mordin now. "It wasn't instant, like you were trying to avoid, but the genophage _is_, slowly but surely, driving the Krogans extinct. It took far longer than you short-lived Salarians could comprehend, but your people will soon have their extinction, the blood of an _entire species_, staining your hands."

"We're not going to find Maelon like this" Shepard said, trying to stop a fight before it could start. "Come on."

They crossed the hall into another room, and in this room they found a body underneath a tarp. Mordin grabbed the datapad next to it, reading the reports.

"Dead Krogan. Female. Tumors indicate experimentation. No restraint marks. Volunteer." He was quiet for a few seconds. "Sterile Weyrloc female willing to risk procedures. Hoped for cure. Pointless. Pointless waste of life."

"I didn't expect you to be disturbed by the sight of a dead Krogan" Shepard said with a slightly accusatory tone.

"What? Why? Because of genophage work? Irrelevant. No; causative! Never experimented on live Krogans. Never killed with medicine. Her death not my work; only… reaction to it. Goal was to stabilize population. Never wanted this. Can see it logically… but still unnecessary. Foolish waste of life. Hate to see it."

"I didn't think you'd had much direct contact with things like this. Did you come to Tuchanka after dropping the plague?"

"Yearly recon missions. Water, tissue samples. Ensure no mistakes. Superiors offered to carry it on. Refused. Need to see it in person. Need to look. Need… to see. Accept it as necessary. …See small picture. Remind myself why I run a clinic on Omega." He looked down at the body. "Rest, young mother. Find your gods. Find someplace better."

"I didn't expect spirituality from you, Mordin."

"Genophage modification project altered millions of lives. Then saw results. Ego, humility, juxtaposition. Frailty of life, size of universe. Explored religions after work completed. Different races. No answers. Many questions."

"Sounds like you were trying to deal with a guilty conscience. The doctor who killed millions…"

"Modified genophage project great in scope. Scientifically brilliant, but ethically difficult. Krogan reaction visceral, tragic. Not guilty, but responsible. Trained as doctor. Genophage affects fertility; doesn't kill. …Still caused this. Hard to see big picture behind pile of corpses."

"Can you really just rationalize it all away? How do you justify this?"

"Wheel of life. Popular Salarian concept. Similar to human Hinduism in focus on reincarnation. Appealing to see life as endless. Fix mistakes in next life. Learn, adapt, improve. Refuse to believe life ends here. Too wasteful. Have more to offer. Mistakes to fix. Cannot end here. Could do so much more."

"If you need this much soul-searching to get over it, maybe the genophage wasn't the right choice after all."

"Had to be done. Rachni Wars, Krogan Rebellions, all pointed to Krogan aggression. So many simulations. Effects of Krogan population increase. All pointed to war, extinction. Genophage or genocide. Save galaxy from Krogans. Save Krogans from galaxy."

"Doom Krogans to slow death" Garrus added. "You forgot that part."

"Let's just keep moving" Shepard said. "We can argue about this later; right now we need to find Maelon."

They moved through the far door, coming into another debris-filled hallway. Out of curiosity, Shepard hacked a door on the right, which opened to reveal a lone, live Krogan sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"You killed the Blood Pack guards" he said.

"Not Blood Pack, not member of Clan Weyrloc" Mordin said to Shepard. "Wrong clan markings."

"I'm an Urdnot scout" the Krogan said. "Weyrloc guards got me, brought me here."

"The chief scout told us to watch for you" Shepard said. "We've taken out the guards. Get back to Urdnot."

"I can't. The Weyrloc did things to me. Drugs. Injections. Said I was sacrificing for the good of all Krogans. Experiments to cure the genophage. Everything's blurry. Hard to think. Have to stay."

"Mordin, can you get him back on his feet? Stims, maybe? Something to bolster his immune system?"

"You don't understand. I'm not too sick to leave, but I have to stay. They're curing the genophage. They're gonna make it all better! They have to keep doing the tests!"

"Caution, Shepard" Mordin whispered. "Patient unstable, susceptible. Maybe brainwashed."

"Why do you want them to keep doing the tests?" Shepard asked.

"This is my fault. I got caught. I wasn't strong enough, not good enough. This is the best I can do. This is all I can do. I'm not big enough to have a real shot with the females. I'll never have kids of my own. But if I help undo the genophage, then I mattered!"

"If that happens, millions of children will be born, but they'll be Weyrloc children. They're planning to destroy the other clans."

"But… no. No, they said I was helping Urdnot!"

"If you want to help Urdnot, you need to get back there. But it would take a real badass to make it back to camp while injured."

"I can do it."

"You? I said a badass, not some scout whining like a Quarian with a tummy-ache!"

"I can do it!" he got to his feet. "I'm up! And I'm going to the female camp!"

"Damn right you are! Get back there and show them what you're worth! Go!"

The scout let out a roar and then rushed out, bound for greener pastures.

Garrus chuckled. "There's no pep-talk like a military pep-talk."

The team moved on, nearing the next door.

"_Shepard,_" EDI radioed, "_I am detecting crates ahead that are holding unstable materials. A misplaced shot could cause a significant explosion._"

"Or a well-placed shot" Mordin replied. "Explosives useful. Burn through Krogan armor."

They opened the door, moving into a two-tiered room divided in the center by a pit, with a few bridges going across. A Blood Pack Krogan and a few Vorcha were waiting for them, and Team Shepard quickly got into cover. Shepard and Mordin killed the Vorcha with Incinerates, and then focused fire with Garrus and Sarah to bring the Krogan down. They crossed the nearby bridge, and two more Blood Pack Krogans came charging out. Shepard used his Viper to pick off a distant one, while Mordin hit the closer one with an Incinerate, burning through his armor and leaving him susceptible to a killing Carnifex headshot. As they moved down the path, another Krogan and a pack of varren came in through the left door ahead. Shepard tossed out a Singularity that grabbed them all, and then he & Mordin fired Incinerates to take out the packed-together targets.

They went down the stairs, Garrus and Shepard using their sniper rifles to kill two more Blood Pack Krogans. From the door across the next bridge came a trio of Blood Pack Krogans, a pack of varren, and a large Krogan in pale-grey full armor.

"Tremble and die, offworld scum!" he shouted. "I am Weyrloc Guld, Chief of Chiefs!"

Garrus and Sarah's assault rifles dealt with the charging varren quickly enough. Shepard hit Guld with a Warp to take out his barrier, while Mordin shot an explosive crate right when two of the Blood Pack Krogans were walking past it, killing one and wounding the other. The third Blood Pack Krogan had gotten in close, but Sarah dodged his fire and slammed him over the bridge's edge with her gravity hammer. Garrus and Mordin focused fire on the last, wounded Krogan, bringing him down quickly. Shepard, meanwhile, pulled off a Biotic Charge straight into Guld, knocking him back and heavily damaging his armor. Then came an Incinerate followed by two point-blank sniper rifle headshots, and the so-called 'Chief of Chiefs' was no more.

Team Shepard headed through the far door, descending another few floors and going through the door at the bottom. Inside was a laboratory, and at the far end a single Salarian was working on a holo-terminal. He turned to look at the group, an expression of surprise on his face as they came closer.

"Maelon" Mordin said. "Alive, unharmed. No signs of restraint. No evidence of torture. Don't understand."

"For such a smart man, Professor," Maelon said with venom in his tone, "you always had trouble seeing evidence that disagreed with your preconceptions. How long will it take for you to admit that I'm here because I _want_ to be?"

"Maybe the Weyrloc brainwashed or drugged him to keep him under control" Shepard suggested.

"Unlikely" Mordin replied. "Pupils normal. Body language consistent with standard metabolic state."

"Please, Professor" Maelon said, exasperated. "You wrote a paper on this. Forced behavior modification always results in mental degradation. Whether from Reaper indoctrination or drugs, test subjects always lose higher cognitive function."

"Not brainwashed or conditioned. Need Maelon at peak capacity for work. Must be other source of coercion."

"He wasn't kidnapped" Shepard said. "He came here voluntarily to try and cure the genophage."

Maelon nodded.

"Impossible! Whole team agreed! Project necessary!"

"How was I supposed to disagree with the great Doctor Solus?" Maelon replied. "I was your student! I looked up to you!"

"Experiments performed here. Live subjects! Prisoners! Torture and executions! Your doing?-!"

"We've already got the blood of millions on our hands, Doctor. If it takes a bit more to put things right, I can deal with that."

"You honestly think the experiments you did here were justified?" Shepard asked.

"We committed cultural genocide! Nothing I do will _ever_ be 'justified'! The experiments are monstrous… because I was taught to be a monster."

"Mordin, did you ever perform experiments like this?"

"No. Never taught you this, Maelon."

"So your hands are clean! What does it matter if the ground is stained with the blood of millions?-! You taught me that the ends justify the means. I will undo what we did, Professor, the only way I know how."

"What happens if the genophage is cured and the Krogans expand again? That will be on your head."

"We justified this atrocity by saying that the Krogans would cause havoc and war if their population recovered. But look at the galaxy! Batarian attacks in the Traverse, the Geth attacking the Citadel, the Collectors attacking human colonies. Is this a more peaceful universe? The assault on Eden Prime might never have happened if we'd led the Krogans recover. We'll never know."

"How would a Krogan population explosion have done anything to stop Saren and the Geth?"

"An increased Krogan population would have forced the Council to take steps, likely involving colony rights in the Traverse. The Turian fleets would be vigilant for any military activity in the area. They might have stopped the Geth at Eden Prime."

"Supposition" Mordin replied. "Impossible to be certain."

"Don't you see? We tried to play god, and we failed! We only made things worse… and I'm going to fix it."

"You talked about killing," Garrus said, "but the genophage isn't lethal. It only affects fertility rates."

"Krogans fight over fertile females. They become mercenaries or pirates because they see no other alternative! They would be thriving in a cultural renaissance now had we not decided that this is what they deserved!"

"Inaccurate" Mordin replied. "Krogan expansion resulted in war! Simulations were clear!"

"Why work with Clan Weyrloc?" Shepard asked. "And how did you access the genophage data?"

"The data was easy to obtain. We all still had clearance. We were heroes. All I had to do was ask. As for the Weyrloc, they were the only clan with both the resources and the commitment."

"Urdnot has a larger camp than Weyrloc. Why not use them?"

"Urdnot Wrex is too soft. He wasn't willing to do the experiments I needed. It's their loss and Weyrloc's gain. Their clan will be the first to recover from the crime we committed."

"Maelon clearly doesn't need rescuing. Mordin, what do you want to do?"

"…Have to end this."

"You can't face the truth, can you?" Maelon drew his gun, pointing it back and forth between the members of Team Shepard. "You can't admit that your brilliant mind led you to commit an atrocity!"

In the brief moment Maelon was distracted aiming at Garrus, Mordin hit him with a left hook that sent him staggering back into the side of a machine. In the next moment, Mordin had him pinned, pistol to his head.

"Unacceptable experiments" Mordin said, sadness creeping into his tone. "Unacceptable goals. Won't change. No choice. Have to kill you…"

"Wait" Shepard said. "You don't need to do this, Mordin. You're not a murderer."

Mordin's breathing picked up for a few seconds. "…No! Not a murderer." He backed away. "Thank you, Shepard…" he sighed out. "Finished, Maelon. Get out. No Weyrloc left. Project over."

"What if he talks to more Krogans," Shepard said, "tells the public about the modified genophage project?"

"Special Task Group good at covering tracks. No proof. Weyrloc willingness to work with Salarian unusual. Other Krogans will kill him."

"Aren't you worried that he'll start his research again?"

"No. Locking this unit. Special Task Group can cut access to old data. Could start from scratch. Decades of work, though; can't complete it in his remaining lifespan. …Didn't teach you _everything_ I knew, Maelon."

Shepard turned to Maelon. "You heard the professor. Get out before he changes his mind."

"Where am I supposed to go, Professor?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Try Omega. Can always use another clinic."

"The Krogans didn't deserve what we did to them, Solus. If they're going to survive, the genophage needs to end."

Mordin looked to Sarah for a moment, and then back to Maelon. "Perhaps. Maybe someday. But not today. Not like this."

Maelon was smart enough to get while the gettin' was good. After he left, Mordin walked over to the console.

"Not like this… Apologies, Commander. Misunderstood mission parameters. No kidnapping. My mistake. …Thank you."

"Don't worry about me, Mordin. How are you doing?"

"…Should've killed him. Wanted to. Easier than listening. Easier for him, too. Experiments indicate how far he's fallen. Expected it from Krogans. Not one of mine."

"Maybe you'll remember that the next time you're discussing the ethics of the genophage."

"Yes. So many variables. Stress responses. Impossible to truly predict. Something to think about." He looked up at the data. "Maelon's research. Only loose end. Could destroy it. Closure, security. Still valuable, though."

"…You regret what the Krogans have become. You see the horror of what they did here, but you see the loss, too."

"Wasted potential."

"They don't deserve this, Mordin. Save the data. Besides, it's better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it."

"Point taken, Shepard. Capturing data, wiping local copy. Still years away from cure. But closer than starting from scratch. Ready to go. Ready to be off Tuchanka. Anywhere else. Maybe somewhere sunny."

"Right. Let's head back to Camp Urdnot, drop off this combustion manifold and tell the chief scout about his MIA operative, and then get off this planet."

With data in hand, they walked away, leaving behind a ghost from Mordin's past, stained by old blood.

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Garrus' Loyalty Mission


	17. Eye For An Eye

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_** – Deck Two, Primary Gun Battery**

"Shepard," Garrus greeted, "I'm glad you came by. I've got something. I may need your help. You remember Sidonis? The one who betrayed my team? I've found a lead on him. There's a specialist on the Citadel; name's Fade. He's an expert at helping people disappear. Sidonis was seen with him."

"What are you planning to do when you find him?" Shepard asked.

"You humans have a saying: 'an eye for an eye'. A life for a life. He owes me ten lives, and I plan to collect."

"You sure that's how you wanna play it?"

"I'm sure. I don't need you to agree with me, but I need your help."

"Where do we find Fade?"

"I've arranged a meeting. We'll meet him in a warehouse near the Neon Markets, down on Zakera Ward. Thanks, Shepard. I really appreciate you taking the time to help me."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Serpent Nebula, Widow System, The Citadel**

**DATA: **"_Supposedly constructed by the long-extinct Protheans, this colossal deep-space station serves as the capital of the Citadel Council. Gravity is simulated through rotation, and is a comfortable 1.02 standard G's on the Wards and a light 0.3 standard G's on the Presidium Ring. _

_**Total Length (Open):**__ 44.7km (27.8 mi.)  
__**Diameter (Open):**__ 12.8km (7.95 mi.)  
__**Population:**__ 13.2 million (not including Keepers)  
__**Gross Weight:**__ 7.11 billion metric tons_"

**CODEX: **"_The Citadel is an ancient deep-space station, presumably constructed by the Protheans. Since the Prothean extinction, numerous species have come to call the Citadel home. It serves as the political, cultural, and financial capital of the galactic community. To represent their interests, most species maintain embassies on the Presidium, the Citadel's inner ring. _

_The Citadel Tower, in the center of the Presidium, holds the Citadel Council chambers. Council affairs often have far-reaching effects on the rest of the galactic community. Five arms, known as the wards, extend from the Presidium. Their inner surfaces have been built into cities, populated by millions of inhabitants from across the galaxy. _

_The Citadel is virtually indestructible. If attacked, the station can close its arms to form a solid, impregnable shell. For as long as the station has existed, an enigmatic insectoid race called the Keepers has maintained it._"

The sky-cab set down in a parking lot near the entrance to Zakera Ward's market area, the same place Shepard had come to recruit Kasumi and check in with C-Sec Capt. Bailey at the start of his mission. Out from it stepped three people: Shepard, Garrus, and – from the DDF – Dinobot (presently armed with a COG Lancer and a UNSC shotgun in addition to his presently-stored drill-sword and built-in optic lasers).

"_I've found references to a forger named Fade in C-Sec crime reports, Shepard_" EDI radioed. "_Perhaps that is a good place to start looking._"

The trio passed through the gateway (two-and-a-half years had been more than enough time for much of the galaxy to get used to the Cybertronians, especially since they helped fight off the Geth attacking the Citadel, so Dinobot wasn't given any trouble), soon stopping by the C-Sec department. Captain Bailey – a late-middle-age human man with dull-blond hair – looked up at them.

"Shepard" he said. "What brings you by this time?"

"I'm trying to find a local forger" Shepard replied. "He goes by the name of Fade."

"Yeah, I know of him – the alias, anyway. He's been a thorn in the Network Division's side for the last year. He works with the Blue Suns."

"Where can we find him?" Garrus asked.

"If I knew that, he'd be in a cell. The best I can do is put you on the trail. There's a warehouse in the marketplace. Some of Fade's contacts work out of there. Go ask them some questions. Gently, of course."

"Why haven't you been able to catch him?" Shepard asked.

"Whoever he is, he's damned good at avoiding C-Sec. I think someone on the inside's feeding him information. Either that, or he's got access to our database and comm. channels. I don't know which is worse. But you're outside C-Sec. Maybe you can nail his ass."

"Thanks for the intel. We're off to the markets, then."

The trio headed out into the marketplace. After a few minutes, they found the warehouse in question and went in. Inside, they found a Volus with a pair of Krogan guards.

"Fade?" Shepard asked. "You're not quite how I imagined you."

"*Hrrk* Looks can be deceiving" the Volus replied. "*Hrrk* So… *Hrrk* which one of you wants to disappear?"

"I'd rather see you make someone _re_-appear" Garrus said.

"*Hrrk* Ah… *Hrrk* That's not the service we provide."

"Make an exception" Garrus said as he drew his gun. "Just this once."

"*Hrrk* Damn it. Quick, *Hrrk* shoot them! *Hrrk* Shoot them, you lumbering mountains!"

In a flash, Shepard had his Predator trained on one Krogan's head, while Dinobot's M90 was pointed at the other one.

"Why don't you two find somewhere else to sulk?" Garrus told them.

The Krogans looked to each other, and then walked away.

"*Hrrk* Just like that? *Hrrk* You're not getting paid for this! *Hrrk* What's the point of hiring protection if they won't protect you?"

"We're looking for someone" Shepard said. "A client of yours."

"*Hrrk* Not mine. I'm not Fade. *Hrrk* I just work for him… sort of."

"I knew it."

Garrus walked up to the Volus, kneeling down to his eye level and brandishing his pistol. "Well then, maybe you'd like to tell us where to find him."

"*Hrrk* Y-Yes, of course. *Hrrk* He's in the factory district, *Hrrk* works out of the old prefab foundry."

"I know the place."

"*Hrrk* Uh… He's got a lot of mercs there – *Hrrk* Blue Suns. *Hrrk* Harkin thinks they're protecting him."

"Harkin?" Garrus said. "Ah, hell."

"Who is Harkin?" Dinobot asked.

"He was the first human member of Citadel Security. He was also crooked and lazy – getting drunk on the job, taking bribes… The Alliance kept protecting and covering him up because it would look bad if C-Sec's first human got fired. But C-Sec took heavy casualties in the Geth's attack, and a lot of humans came in to fill the void. Since there were now more than enough of them in there, they could stop protecting Harkin, and finally fired his ass."

"How the hell did that bum Harkin end up being Fade?" Shepard wondered.

"*Hrrk* He used his knowledge of C-Sec and their systems to help a few people disappear. *Hrrk* Then he made _himself_ disappear, and Fade was born. *Hrrk* So to speak."

"Interesting," Garrus said, "but it changes nothing. We still need to find him before we can get to Sidonis. We'll need to go to the transit station. I can get us to him from there."

"*Hrrk* So, I… *Hrrk* I can go?"

"Sure, but if we don't find Harkin, we'll be back for you."

"*Hrrk* Oh. Good…"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Citadel – Factory District**

The sky-car set down just outside the front door to the old prefab foundry, and Shepard, Garrus, and Dinobot climbed out. At the open door, Harkin and a pair of Blue Suns guards were watching as two other Suns hefted a crate inside. Harkin – a middle-aged balding man with a scruffy face and plain-looking clothes – looked at them with surprise.

"Shepard?" he said, astonished. He then turned to his guards. "Don't just stand there! Stop them, stop them!"

The Blue Suns guards ran out to meet Team Shepard, as Harkin ran inside.

"Run all you want, Harkin!" Garrus shouted. "We'll find you!"

Garrus' Avenger and Dinobot's Lancer made short work of the two Suns, and the trio then went inside the foundry. Heading left around some crates and tables, they passed a large blue storage container… which opened up to reveal two LOKI mechs that prepared to fire. An Overload from Shepard took them out quickly, but two more attacked from the path ahead, along with a few Blue Suns troops. An Overload from Garrus dealt with the LOKIs, while Shepard moved up and used his Predator to pick off the Suns, and Dinobot used his Lancer to kill two more LOKIs that emerged from another crate near Shepard. The trio kept going, Overloading two more LOKIs and entering the next big chamber of the factory.

"Harkin's in here somewhere" Garrus said. "I can smell him."

"The stench of booze and cowardice?" Shepard joked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

They went right, reaching a 'path' littered with boxes & crates that passed by several huge storage crates, and Blue Suns began popping out along it. They pushed forward, Shepard using his Viper to destroy a pair of LOKIs up ahead while Garrus and Dinobot gunned down the closer Blue Suns. A pair of mechs emerged from a storage crate on the right, but Dinobot turned and blasted them with his optic lasers, scrapping them, and then returned his attention to killing Blue Suns with his Lancer. At the far end, a shielded Blue Suns Legionnaire met his end to a headshot from Garrus' M92 Mantis rifle, while his cohort was Biotically picked up and thrown down the nearby 100-foot drop by Shepard. They reached the far end, finding a folded-up bridge; Shepard hit the controls, and the bridge descended, allowing a way across.

"We're getting close" Garrus said.

They crossed the bridge, and a pair of Blue Suns troopers tried to ambush them, only to meet the business end of Dinobot's shotgun. A little further ahead, another two Blue Suns troopers were waiting, along with an armored and shielded commander; they were soon joined by a YMIR mech dropped from a crane overhead. Garrus and Shepard focused sniper fire to quickly kill the Commander, and then they hit the YMIR with a double Overload to down its shields, before its machinegun forced them into cover. Dinobot managed to kill one of the Blue Suns troopers before he too was forced to duck behind a storage crate to avoid a missile from the YMIR. Shepard fired off an Incinerate to start burning through the heavy mech's armor, and then hit the Blue Sun trooper with a Cryo Blast, freezing him and leaving him open to a shattering Concussive Shot from Garrus. The YMIR continued to advance, its armor being scored and pitted by laser bursts from Dinobot and Mantis rounds from Garrus. Finally, Shepard hit its head with a Warp, softening it up enough for a burst of assault-rifle fire from Garrus to finish it off, the heavy mech collapsing inert to the ground.

The team moved forward, scavenging some thermal clips and entering an office of sorts. After finding a heavy-weapon power cell and some forged IDs, Shepard hit the controls for the window shutters, revealing the next wide-open storage area.

"So Harkin's finally gone completely bad" Shepard said.

"He was always a pain in the ass" Garrus replied. "But I'm in no mood for his games. If he doesn't cooperate, I'll bet him to within an inch of his life."

"You seem to be getting tense, Garrus."

"Harkin may know why Sidonis wanted to disappear. If so, he knows why we're here, and I don't want him tipping Sidonis off."

He looked out at the seemingly-empty warehouse, scanning it with the eyepiece over his left eye. There was a sudden split-second flash of white-colored movement from behind one crate to another; the trio took cover, peeking out.

"Did you see that?" Garrus asked.

"I saw something" Shepard replied.

"It looked like one of the little weak droids they've been sending at us" Dinobot said.

"He's getting ready for us" Garrus said.

"What are you gonna do to Harkin if he won't cooperate?" Shepard asked.

"He's a real criminal now, working for the Blue Suns. I should just shoot him on sight. But I need him alive, so I won't do any permanent damage. Just enough to loosen his tongue."

"You don't need him hospitalized to get what you want."

"Don't worry. Harkin's a coward. He'll talk long before I can give him anything more than a couple of bruises."

"What do you think he's got waiting for us in there?"

"Not sure. Looks like an industrial complex… heavy machinery. Could be anything. Something's in there… Probably more Blue Suns. Harkin's kinda trapped himself in a corner. He must have something in store for us."

"You still planning to kill Sidonis when we find him?"

"That's the plan. It'll be quick and painless. Unlike everyone he betrayed, he'll be spared the agony of a slow death. It's more than he deserves, but as long as he's dead I'll be satisfied."

"Garrus, do you really think killing him will make things right?"

"I know you don't like it, Shepard, but I have to do this."

"Is there no other way?"

"Maybe. But this is personal. I'll pull the trigger. And I'll live with the consequences. All I'm asking is that you help me find him."

The trio moved out into the warehouse, advancing cautiously. A trio of LOKI mechs emerged from ahead and opened fire. They were close enough to each other that a single Overload from Garrus scrapped all three.

"_Shepard,_" EDI contacted them, "_I have patched into the warehouse scanners. The crates in the transport carriers overhead are rigged to explode when dropped._"

"_Why don't you just turn around?_" Harkin radioed. "_I'm not running from you, Shepard!_"

As the team moved forward, more LOKIs emerged to obstruct their path, but the low-grade combat mechs were little more than brief annoyances. As the trio neared a slope that led up to the control room, however…

"Aw, _crap_…" Garrus pointed at a pair of incoming hover-cranes, each carrying a large white object. "Two heavy mechs incoming!"

"_Do you really think you can take me down, Shepard?_"

The two YMIRs were deployed in Team Shepard's path, unfolding and opening fire. Shepard pulled out his Arc Projector, charged and fired, taking down one YMIR's shields as the electric charge then arced to the other mech and drained its shields by half; an Overload from Garrus took the rest of those down. A pair of missiles forced the trio's heads down, and Shepard sent out a Combat Drone to serve as distraction. Shepard and Garrus hit one of the YMIRs with a double Overload, and then Shepard Biotic-Charged into it, knocking it over, and then fired several rounds point-blank into its cranial module, finishing it off. Dinobot rushed the other one, which had just finished dealing with Shepard's Drone, and leapt atop it, drawing his drill-sword and ramming it into the YMIR's neck, sparks flying everywhere. He then pulled out a grenade and shoved it into the new hole, leaping off and sprinting away just before the ensuing explosion.

The approach to the control room was easy enough, with just a few LOKIs to Overload and a few crates to climb up. The team snuck up to the nearest door into the little structure. Shepard and Dinobot passed through, guns pointed at Harkin, who was already backing away toward the other doorway.

"You were close," he said, "but not close en-"

He turned around just in time to catch a punch to the nose from Garrus, stunning him. The Turian then grabbed Harkin by the shoulder and slammed him against the wall, forearm pinning his throat.

"So, 'Fade'…" Garrus said. "Couldn't make yourself disappear, huh?"

"Come on, Garrus" Harkin replied. "We can work this out. What do you need?"

Garrus stepped back. "I'm looking for someone."

"Well, I guess we both have something the other one wants."

Garrus walked back over and kneed him in the crotch, causing him to fall to the floor.

"We're not here to ask favors, Harkin" Shepard said.

"You don't say" Harkin replied as he shakily got back to his feet.

"You helped an acquaintance of mine disappear" Garrus said. "I need to find him."

"I might need a little more information than that."

"His name was Lantar Sidonis, Turian, came from the-"

"I know who he is, and I'm not tellin' you shit."

"Harkin, this doesn't have to be hard" Shepard said.

"Fuck you. I don't give out client information. It's bad for business."

Garrus lunged forward, pulling him down into a rising knee to the gut. After he collapsed to the floor again, Garrus pressed his foot down on his throat.

"You know what else is bad for business? A broken neck!"

"All right! All right! Get off me!"

Shepard moved forward, tapping Garrus on the shoulder, and the Turian backed off. Harkin coughed for a few seconds.

"Terminus really changed you, huh, Garrus?" he said.

"No, but Sidonis… opened my eyes. Now arrange a meeting."

Harkin got to his feet. Shepard gestured to the nearby terminal, and Harkin obeyed. After a few seconds, the connection was established, though Team Shepard couldn't hear the other half of the conversation.

"…Yeah, it's me. There's a chance your identity may be compromised. …That's why I'm calling. I'm sending an agent. Where do you wanna meet? …All right, he'll be there. Don't worry. I got it covered."

The connection was cut, and Harkin turned to the group.

"It's all good. He wants to meet you in front of Orbital Lounge, middle of the day. So, if our business is done, I'll be going…"

Garrus moved, grabbing him by the shirt. "I don't think so. You're a criminal now, Harkin."

"So what, you're just gonna kill me? That's not your style, Garrus."

Garrus stepped back after a few seconds. "Kill you? No. But I don't mind slowing you down a little."

He drew his gun, pointing it at Harkin's leg, but Shepard grabbed his wrist and moved it away, the bullet hitting the floor.

"You don't need to shoot him. He won't be able to hide from C-Sec now."

"…I guess it's your lucky day" Garrus told Harkin.

"Yeah. I hope we can do this again real soon."

Garrus' response was a headbutt that knocked Harkin for a loop, and he then turned to follow Shepard and Dinobot out. "I didn't shoot him… Sidonis had better be there, or I'm coming back to finish the job."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Citadel – Orbital Lounge**

The sky-car set down amongst the rafters overlooking the area.

"Harkin's a damned menace" Garrus said. "We shouldn't have just let him go. He deserved to be punished."

"I'm getting a little worried about you, Garrus" Shepard replied. "You were pretty hard on Harkin."

"You don't think he deserved it?"

"It's just not like you."

"…What do you want from me, Shepard? What would you do if someone betrayed you like Sidonis did?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't let it change me."

"I would've said the same thing before it happened to me."

"It's not too late. You don't have to go through with this."

"Who's going to bring Sidonis to justice if I don't? Nobody else knows what he's done. Nobody else cares. I don't see any other options."

"Let me talk to him."

"Talk all you want, but it won't change my mind. I don't care what his reasons were. He screwed us. …He deserves to die."

"I understand what you're going through, but do you really want to kill him?"

"I appreciate your concern… but I'm not you."

"This isn't you, either."

"Really? I've always hated injustice. The thought that Sidonis could get away with this… Why should he go on living while ten good men lie in unmarked graves? I'm sorry, Shepard. Words aren't going to solve this problem. I need to set up." He looked around. "I can get a clear shot from over there" he pointed to a spot in the rafters, near another parked car.

"What do you need me to do?" Shepard asked.

"Keep him talking and don't get in my way. I'll let you know when he's in my sights. Give me a signal so I know you're ready, and I'll take the shot. You'd better go. He'll be here soon."

Garrus opened the car up and got out, heading for his sniping post, while Shepard drove/flew down to the ground level and got out there.

"_Shepard, can you hear me?_" Garrus radioed.

"Loud and clear."

Shepard started walking, soon spotting a lone Turian sitting on a bench, looking downcast.

"_All right, there he is. Wave him over and keep him talking._"

Shepard quietly got the other Turian's attention, and he got up and walked over.

"Let's get this over with" he said.

"_Move to the side._"

"Listen, Mr. Sidonis" Shepard said quietly. "I'm here to help you."

Sidonis looked panicked. "Don't ever say that name aloud" he said.

"I'm a close friend of Garrus Vakarian, and he wants you dead. But I'm hoping that's not necessary."

"Garrus? Is this some kind of joke?"

"_Damnit, Shepard. If he moves, I'm taking the shot!_"

"…You're not kidding, are you?"

"Screw this, I'm not sticking around here to find out. Tell Garrus I had my own problems to-"

He went to walk away, but Shepard grabbed him. "Don't move."

"Get off me!"

"Garrus has a Mantis rifle trained on your skull right now. I'm the only thing standing between you and a hole in the head."

"…Fuck. Look, I didn't want to do it. I didn't have a choice."

Shepard had now subtly changed his radio to broadcast Garrus' replies, and thus Sidonis heard the calm disgust in his ex-friend's tone: "_Everyone has a choice_".

Shepard quietly put his finger to his lips, signaling Sidonis to not let it be known he could hear Garrus.

"They got to me; said they'd kill me if I didn't help. What was I supposed to do?"

"_Let me take the shot, Shepard; he's a damn coward!_"

"That's it?" Shepard asked. "You were just trying to save yourself?"

As Sidonis walked over to the railing, leaning against it, Shepard walked beside him to keep his own head between Sidonis' and Garrus.

"I know what I did" Sidonis replied. "I know they all died because of me, and I have to live with that. I wake up every night… sick… and sweating; each of their faces staring at me… accusing me. I'm already a dead man. I don't sleep. Food has no taste. Some days I just want it to be over."

"_Just give me the chance_" Garrus said, his tone almost… desperate – pleading, maybe.

"You've got to let it go, Garrus" Shepard replied. "He's already paying for his crime."

"_He hasn't paid enough. He still has his life…_"

"Does he really?" Shepard asked as he stepped back, leaving Sidonis exposed. "Look at him, Garrus. There's nothing left to kill."

"_My men… They deserved better._"

"Tell Garrus…" Sidonis said. "I guess there's nothing I can say to make it right…"

Silence.

"…_Just… go. Tell him to just… go…_"

"He's giving you a second chance, Sidonis. _Don't_ waste it."

"I'll try, Garrus. I'll make it up to you, somehow. I don't know how or when, but I'll find some way to make things right. I swear it…"

A few minutes later, Shepard flew the sky-car back up to Garrus, getting out to meet him.

"I know you want to talk about this," Garrus said, "but I don't. Not yet."

"I know it didn't go the way you planned, but I think it's for the best."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Give it time."

"Yeah. Maybe that'll be enough. I want to know I did the right thing. Not just for me – for my men. They deserve to be avenged. But when Sidonis was in my sights… I just couldn't do it."

"The lines between good and evil blur when we're looking at people we know."

"Yeah. There was still good in him. I could see it. …It's so much easier to see the world in black and white. Gray… I don't know what to do with gray."

"Go with your instincts."

Garrus made a humorless grin. "My instincts are what got me into this mess to begin with."

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

"…Thanks, Shepard. For everything. Let's get going. I need some distance from this place."

"I'm with you, buddy. Come on; let's get back to the ship. Kasumi and I have to get ready for Mr. Hock's party on Bekenstein tomorrow…"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Kasumi's Loyalty Mission


	18. Stealing Memory

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Serpent Nebula, Boltzmann System, Bekenstein**

**En Route to Donovan Hock's Palace**

**DATA: **"_The recipient of the first wave of Earth's colonization efforts, Bekenstein's founders had a decidedly less agrarian plan than Eden Prime. The mission of Bekenstein's first colony was to become Earth's first off-planet manufacturing base, ingratiating humanity into galactic culture by producing needed goods. Meeting with mixed success for the first generation, Bekenstein then leapfrogged its competition by producing high-grade luxury goods that were sent straight to nearby markets via the Citadel. Today, Bekenstein is known as "the humans' Illium", a place where new-money tycoons flaunt their wealth and the have-nots are rarely spoken of._"

**CODEX: **"_'More glittering than diamonds, more expensive than surgery' is how travel agents describe this planet behind closed doors. Given the opportunity to colonize planets after the First Contact War, the Systems Alliance chose Bekenstein to be their trading arm, producing goods to be sold on the nearby Citadel. Cracking the vast galactic marketplace proved difficult - the first human products sold on novelty alone, then lack of demand hit Bekenstein's economy hard. Only in the second generation of colonists did the planet find a sustainable niche in high-quality entertainment and luxury goods. Once brand awareness sunk in, aliens flocked to Bekenstein's many spaceports. The planet today boasts more millionaires and billionaires per capita than any other human colony. _

_Though its crime tends to be white-collar and nonviolent, Bekenstein is not without its dark side. Both its suicide rate and inflation are extremely high compared to other worlds. Unemployment is artificially low because few people immigrate to the expensive planet without having a job lined up, and the cost of living is so great that unemployed workers typically leave for kinder planets after just a few months. Those who stay see themselves as tougher, sharper, and more skillful than the rest, as well as capable of getting respect and employment on any lesser planet. As a popular song says, 'If you can make it on the Bek, you got 'em by the neck.'_"

The luxury sky-car soared through the sky over the plains of Bekenstein, carrying three people toward the estate of the criminal kingpin Donovan Hock.

"Looking good, Mr. 'Solomon Gunn'" Kasumi said to Shepard. "You'll fit right in at Hock's party."

"I assume 'Solomon Gunn' is my cover."

"You run a small but talented band of mercs out in the Terminus Systems. Precisely the type of person Hock respects. Teana here" she gestured to the suit-wearing redhead in the back "is your young but uniquely talented second-in-command, and I'm your tech expert. I took the liberty of giving you a reputation – papers, witnesses, an article in Badass Weekly. Just don't start talking business with him, and we'll be fine."

"Remind me: What kind of man are we dealing with?"

"Hock's a weapons dealer and smuggler. He killed my partner and stole his greybox. Other than that, he's not so bad. Rich, charismatic, willing to crack open a man's skull to get at the neural implants inside…"

"Now's probably a good time to fill us in on the details, Goto-san" Teana said.

"Well, you two have been waiting patiently. Our friend Hock is throwing a party for his closest friends. A couple-dozen of the worst liars, cheaters, kingpins, and mass murderers you'll ever meet, all bringing gifts as a tribute to the man himself. Our tribute is a lovely statue of your old friend Saren, rendered with loving detail and with a base filled to the brim with our weapons and armor. You can keep your pistol, as long as it's concealed. They won't hassle you over a sidearm. Once inside, we'll make our way to Hock's vault door, somewhere in the back of the ballroom. Then we case the security and start peeling away the layers. The statue should be there, waiting for you to crack it open and arm up, Shepard. Then we just waltz into the vault and reclaim Keiji's greybox. And I'll finally get the chance to say goodbye…"

"You've worked really hard on this" Shepard said. "Keiji must've meant a lot to you."

"Was I that obvious? Keiji's graybox holds a lot of priceless, personal memories. It's all that remains of who he was. But the secret he discovered is dangerous. I wouldn't bring you two here if it wasn't."

"What's in the graybox that makes it worth all this trouble?"

"The graybox holds Keiji's memories in quantum/digital form. Everything from all the codes and plans he stole to… all the time we spent together. Wrapped up in those memories is the secret he stole. Keiji never told me what it was, but the information got him killed."

"This ought to be interesting."

"That's what I'm going for."

"We're gonna end up in a big shootout, aren't we?" Teana remarked.

"What makes you say that?" Kasumi asked.

"You saw the records of what I've been through. The New Ostia Ball, the Equestrian Grand Gala… Every time I go to a fancy soiree like this, it ends in violence with the party being attacked."

"This should be just a quick sneak-and-grab" Shepard replied. "Hopefully."

**CODEX – GRAYBOX: **"_A mnemonic neural recall stimulator, also known as a gray box, is a device implanted in the brain to assist and prioritize memory. Originally developed to slow the progress of Alzheimer's disease, grayboxes function by helping the amygdalae "chunk" incoming stimuli into recognizable pieces for memory consolidation. Each memory is assigned a shape or sensation from other memories, tying the concepts together into a block that is more easily recalled. _

_When Synthetic Insights first released them onto the market in 2140, grayboxes were hailed as a way humans could level the playing field between themselves and the Salarians, whose natural eidetic memories gave them an advantage. However, because the implant procedure of a graybox requires the brain to irreversibly shift its workload over to the machine, software bugs or attempted removal of the graybox for maintenance purposes could lead to incapacitating brain damage. For this reason, grayboxes soon became used only by those with a dire need for photographic memories, such as researchers and spies. _

_In 2175, sale and implantation of grayboxes were outlawed by the Systems Alliance following an incident with Abraham Rumoi, an employee of the Alliance Intelligence Agency. Rumoi was believed to be a professional con man and thief named Keiji Okuda, who accessed and sold classified data. However, prosecuting attorneys were unable to use his assisted memories as evidence due to the Alliance court systems prohibitions against self-incrimination (based on the Fifth Amendment of the old U.S. Constitution). Rumoi soon disappeared off the map following his trial, further heightening suspicions that he was Okuda and living off of ill-gotten gains._

_When found outside a human head, grayboxes are usually accessed with a specialized reader. A separate decryption key is almost always required, as users with data sensitive enough to require a graybox invariably install their own encryption._"

-_Mini-Break_-

The sky-car set down in the parking lot outside Hock's estate, and the trio got out, walking up to the steps. Nearby, the gold statue of Saren Arterius was being unloaded and scanned by an Eclipse merc.

"Hold a moment, sir" the merc said, Omnitool still scanning the 'gift'. "There seems to be an issue with the statue."

"Is there a problem here?" asked a man in a white suit with a mustache & goatee, speaking with an Afrikaans accent.

"No, Mr. Hock. Just doing a scan."

The fancy man turned to Shepard. "I don't believe we've met. Donovan Hock."

"I've heard a lot about you" Shepard replied. "Name's Solomon Gunn. This is my second-in-command and my tech specialist."

"And I have heard a lot about you. You've been very busy lately, if the extranet is to be believed." He looked to Teana. "A bit young for the second-in-command of a mercenary organization."

"She's uniquely qualified. One of the best field leaders I've seen in a long time."

"I had good teachers" Teana said.

"Sir, the scanners aren't picking anything up" the guard said.

"Hmm… I don't think our guests would come all the way here from Illium just to cause trouble. Do you?"

The merc shrugged his shoulders.

"You may pass through, Mr. Gunn. You were invited, after all. And you are allowed one guest, so your second-in-command may enter as well. But I will ask your technical specialist to remain outside. You understand, I hope."

"No problem" Shepard said. "You're the host."

"Enjoy the party" Hock said as he turned to head back into his estate, while Shepard, Kasumi, and Teana went off to the side to speak privately.

"Well, that didn't go as I expected" Kasumi said.

"I got the feeling he wasn't being 100% truthful. Any idea why he'd send you away?"

"No. We've never seen each other in person. And no-one knows what I look like. Just watching his ass, I'm sure. I can't blame him."

"What do we do now?"

"We'll go on with the plan. You'll just have to do all the talking. I'll stay cloaked and out of sight, and stick with you the best I can. We'll keep in radio contact in case something goes wrong."

Kasumi engaged her active camouflage device, and the trio went inside, soon reaching the ballroom. Well-dressed criminals (mostly human but with a few Salarians and Asari) mingled and nibbled on appetizers, as calm classical music played over the speakers.

"_We need to find the door and case the security_" Kasumi said. "_We'll figure out the next step then._"

Shepard and Teana made their way through the party, acting casual but avoiding conversation. People talked about various things – taking out a resistance movement on "some backwater planet", the supposed death of the infamous 'Archangel', the "absurd rumors" of Commander Shepard's survival… After a few minutes of clandestine searching, they found, at the back of the ballroom, a set of stairs leading down to an out-of-the-way hallway. Their keen eyes quickly noticed that one part of the wall didn't look right. Sure enough, an Omnitool inspection made the wall-hologram dissolve away, revealing a small tucked-away room with a number of sophisticated-looking devices, including a sort of holographic grid blocking a door, along with the statue of Saren.

(MUSIC: _Mass Effect 2: Kasumi DLC _OST– "Infiltration")

"Very nice" Kasumi said as she decloaked. "There's more here than I expected."

Shepard stopped and glared at the statue of Saren, memories of the Reaper-corrupted Turian racing through his mind.

"Password-protected voice lock, kinetic barrier, DNA scanner – looks like an EX-700 series. Everything a vault needs to be impenetrable."

"This gonna be a problem?" Shepard asked.

"Please. Remember who you're talking to. We'll need a voice sample for the voice lock. You'll have to go chat up Hock for that. We'll have to find a password, too. DNA? Child's play. We should find plenty of DNA samples in Hock's private quarters. And the barrier? Cut the power. Never fails… if we can find it. Keiji could get through a system like this in his sleep. And I'm better. Let's get to it."

The trio headed out, hanging a right to head up the opposite way from where they came down. Very quickly, they noticed a faint glowing line along where the wall and floor met.

"It looks like the barrier's power cable runs under the floor here" Kasumi said. "I'll set your Omnitools to scan for electromagnetic fields."

At that, Teana had Cross Mirage link with her Omnitool and then with her UNSC neural implant, and as a result she 'saw' the glowing cable-silhouette running along the floor. She followed it up the stairs, Shepard and a cloaked Kasumi following her as she moved around and across the room, ending up at a bookshelf with a flat-screen recording of a burning fireplace next to a tacky statuette. On a hunch, Shepard pressed the statuette down, and sure enough the screen slid upward to reveal a small generator. Kasumi quickly decloaked, hacked the generator and shut it down permanently, and then re-cloaked as the screen slid back down into position.

"That should take care of the barrier" she whispered.

They headed out and around, soon coming across a locked security door. After a nearby group of minglers had moved elsewhere, Shepard quickly and quietly hacked the door-lock, and he & the girls quickly slipped in. They emerged into a short hallway leading to another door, which Shepard quickly bypassed. They came into a small security office, manned by a pair of Eclipse troopers. Shepard hit them both with a Biotic Stasis field that held them in place long enough for Kasumi to get in close and kill them with her knife. As she hid the bodies under the desk, Shepard found a datapad:

"_Nance: I have that problem, too. So many passwords around here, can't keep them straight. The password for tonight is "PERUGGIA", so it's not even that easy to remember. It's no big deal. The voice scanner means the password's only useful to Hock, anyway. After this party, wanna grab some beers? Let me know. –Samuels_"

"Got something?" Kasumi asked.

"The password is Peruggia" Shepard replied.

"Huh. Vincenzo Peruggia was the man who stole the _Mona Lisa _back in 1911. Clever. I tapped their communications, got a voice sample of Chief Roe that my software can emulate. I think we can get past that private-room guard now. We still need that voice sample from Hock, though."

The trio (with Kasumi cloaked again) headed back out into the ballroom. Teana stood back as Shepard walked up toward Hock.

"_There he is_" Kasumi whispered through the team comm. "_All you need to do is keep him talking long enough for me to get a voiceprint. Pull out the charm on this one, Shep. Whenever you're ready._"

Shepard nodded and then walked up to the party's illustrious host.

"Mr. Gunn" he noticed Shepard. "Good to see you. That scene at the door hasn't soured your evening, I hope."

"I understand the security," Shepard replied, "but who would dare try to break into Donovan Hock's home?"

"Gunn, in our line of work, we attract a certain element. Few understand the pains we take to keep the barbarians at bay. People these days want comfort, entertainment, love. They don't see that the galaxy is fragile. The only have to worry about simple luxuries. Why? Because people like me – and you – are doing the terrible things that keep the galaxy spinning. This party is for us. The cleaners. The support structure for the galaxy's gleeful delusions of peace. May there always be a market for the things we do!"

Many people broke into applause at Hock's speech. Hock gave a few slight bows in thanks.

"_I said get him talking, and you got him talking. We've got enough of a voice sample. Let him go._"

"Enjoy the party, Mr. Gunn."

Shepard nodded and then walked away, Teana rejoining him. The two of them then made their way over to the guard standing by the door to Hock's quarters.

"Mr. Hock's private rooms are off-limits to guests without security clearance" the guard said."

"The two of us have clearance to go in" Shepard replied.

"On whose authority?"

"We have authorization from Chief Roe."

"Okay, one second." The guard brought up his Omnitool, calling his superior. However, Kasumi hacked the transmission, keeping it from getting to Chief Roe and redirecting it to herself.

"Chief Roe? Samuels. Have you given access authorization to Mr. Hock's private rooms?"

"They have access, Samuels" Kasumi replied, with Samuels hearing it in the intimidating Chief Roe's irritated voice. "Now stop bothering me."

"Got it. Sorry, ma'am. Okay, you two are cleared to go in."

Shepard and Teana stepped through the door, a cloaked Kasumi following behind just as the door closed. They made their way down a flight of stairs, reaching a lone door that led into Mr. Hock's rather luxurious room. They made their way over to his desk, finding a datapad:

"'_Okuda' Decryption Project Update: Little progress to report. We have now completed dictionary attacks using words and phrases from 4,800 galactic languages. Research into the Okuda family has not produced any matches. It is unlikely that a random brute-force approach will produce a result within our lifetimes. Given the nature of the graybox technology, it's possible that the decryption key may not be a password at all. It could be a memory, an emotion, even a smell; the permutations could be infinite. I suggest that we begin investigating alternative methods for breaking through the security on the box._"

"We can probably get Hock's DNA off the datapad" Kasumi said. "He seems to have obsessed over this. But I'm not sure there's enough. Let's keep looking."

"How about these?" Teana called over from some old swords mounted on the wall.

"Nice find" Kasumi said as she came over. "The cleaners don't dare touch treasures like this. We can get some skin cells from the dust. It's probably contaminated, though. We should find another sample or two."

Kasumi walked over to a table in the center of the lounge area, inspecting a wine glass. "Not a great saliva sample, but it's still useful. …That should do it. Let's get out of here."

The trio made their way back into the ballroom, and quietly headed downstairs into the vault entrance area. The barrier guarding the door was down. Shepard and Kasumi walked up to the voice scanner.

"_Password required_" the computer stated.

"_Peruggia_" Kasumi's Omnitool replied in a perfect imitation of Hock's voice.

"_Voice ID accepted. Welcome, Mr. Hock._"

Kasumi then inputted the DNA information into the scanner, and it too was affirmed. The door to the elevator that led down to the vault finally opened.

"I'll check for security cameras" Kasumi said. "Go ahead and get dressed."

As Kasumi cloaked, slipped into the elevator, and hacked the lone security camera, Shepard pulled out the hidden compartment in the Saren statue's base, revealing his N7 armor, M7 Tempest SMG, M97 Viper sniper rifle, and Arc Projector. Shepard suited up quickly, years of experience making the armor-up procedure fast and easy for him. He checked to ensure everything was ready, fitting his M6 Predator pistol to his hip. A muted flash of red accompanied Teana summoning her Barrier Jacket, Mirage in pistol form in her right hand with an inactive Longsword Mode handle/hilt magi-magnetically attached to her left hip. The trio stepped into the elevator and rode it down.

A little later, they emerged into a massive chamber filled with countless objects of incredible value – ancient stone tablets, massive statues of rock and metal, and… was that huge green thing over in the corner the Statue of Liberty's head?

"So this is Hock's vault" Kasumi said. "Very nice. This scanner will home in on Keiji's graybox. It's not far."

"Might as well look around a bit while we're here" Shepard suggested. "It's kinda like a museum."

They passed by a statue of a nude man, presently covered in cracks and missing a leg.

"Michelangelo's _David_…" Kasumi breathed out. "Just… wow! Think we can get this out through the door?"

Nearby was a statue of a bizarre seated figure, with a rounded head and multiple tentacles dangling from its face.

"Creepy" Kasumi summed up.

"I saw a lot of these back on Ilos" Shepard said. "I thought they were of Protheans, but then I learned what the Collectors really are, and they look so different that not even the Reapers could make such a drastic change. Maybe these are to the Protheans what the Protheans are to us – the victims of the Reapers' cycle 100,000 years ago."

Nearby was a large (as in, six feet tall) bust of an Egyptian pharaoh.

"I can still get money for something like this," Kasumi said, "even outside the Alliance. Asari go nuts for this sort of thing."

They passed a few status of Krogans, a Rachni, and an angular… thing (neither Teana nor Shepard were ever ones for modern art).

"This one doesn't look like much," Kasumi pointed to what looked like a pair of large, thin, curved metal plates, "but it might be the most valuable piece here. Turian art is rare outside of Palaven… for good reason, I say."

"Almost looks like a shattered Halo…" Teana murmured.

"That design looks Turian, too" Shepard pointed to a statue of a starship.

"A model of the _Kara_" Kasumi replied. "It's like a Turian _Titanic_, from what I hear."

They headed closer to the scanner's zero-point, up to the gigantic stone head wearing a broken crown.

"How did Hock get Lady Liberty's head?" Kasumi said. "Damn you, Hock!"

**CODEX – LADY LIBERTY: **"_The Statue of Liberty was the target of several terrorist attacks over its 210-year lifetime, but in 2096, a motley group called Freedoms First finally brought the statue down. Protesting the induction of Canada and Mexico into the United North American States, the New York chapter of Freedoms First wanted a symbol that they would secede from this new union if necessary. _

_In the early morning hours of November 1__st__, they smuggled small arms and 15.5 tons of high explosive onto Liberty Island. Shooting or capturing guards, they planted explosives under the pedestal and detonated them at 7:37 AM. The statue crashed to the ground in pieces, unexpectedly killing four of the Freedoms First terrorists. The remaining team members were apprehended after long manhunts, but the damage was done. The outrage at the secessionists kindled the fires of the Second American Civil War. _

_On November 4__th__, President Kaitlin Cheung signed an executive order to rebuild the statue. Approximately one-tenth of the steel beams and copper plating from the destroyed statue was recovered and used in creating the new one. The original's head was put on display in the National Museum of American History in Washington, DC. It remained there for two years until the Battle of Washington. During heavy shelling by secessionist forces, the head disappeared. _

_A new statue was completed in 2101, and the fate of the original pieces was left for speculation and pulp novels. Interest flared up briefly in 2159 when photos surfaced of the head in the cargo hold of a star freighter, but by that time human media were far more concerned with the future. In the face of humanity spreading out among thousands of new planets, a statue titled "Liberty Enlightening the World" seemed small and quaint by comparison._"

On a table next to the graybox was a pair of identical submachine guns.

"That's a Kassa Locust" Kasumi said. "No… _The_ Kassa Locust! The gun that killed two presidents. And it even comes with a perfect copy!"

**CODEX – KASSA FABRICATIONS LOCUST: **"_'The gun that killed two Presidents' is the infamous legacy of the Kassa Fabrications Model 12 Locust. Originally created for the Systems Alliance, who wanted a lightweight weapon for high-gravity worlds, the Locust was designed to overcome the limitations of traditional submachine guns at long range. _

_With bullet velocity of modern weapons already pushed to the limit, the Locust's designers sought a way to improve accuracy through reducing weapon kick. They created an internal "floating bed" that absorbs the gun's recoil with a minimal jarring of the gun frame itself. The barrel, magazine, chamber, and operating mechanism all move within this bed, which absorbs shock with springs and buffers. This creates a platform stable enough that the Locust can use auto-targeting software usually reserved for match-grade weapons. _

_The Locust's lethality on shielded targets has been amply demonstrated. In 2176, a Virginian patent clerk named Michael Moser Lang brought a Locust concealed in a shoulder-mounted video camera to a photo opportunity between Enrique Aguilar, President of the United North American States, and Chinese People's Federation premier Ying Xiong. At a distance of about 25 meters, Lang pierced the kinetic barriers covering the stage with the first burst, and when Xiong heroically tackled Aguilar to remove him from the line of fire, Lang's succeeding bursts went through the premier's body and fatally wounded both men. _

_Donovan Hock's collection contains two antique ivory-handled Locusts, modified to take thermal clips. A detachable data drive rests in the lining of the box, containing Omnitool specifications for fabricating copies. A quick trip to the extranet reveals one of the weapons has the same serial number as Lang's original. If it's a fake, it's extremely well-made._"

Kasumi and Teana took the Locusts, with Shepard preferring to stick with his Tempest (it had a much larger clip size and he'd gotten used to its recoil). The trio then moved over to the next table, where a lone device sat.

"Oh my God…" Kasumi breathed out. "There it is!"

She brought up her Omnitool, and the graybox responded to her, revealing a holographically-projected screen with loads of data scrolling down it.

"_Don't bother, Ms. Goto. It's code-locked._"

At the far end of the room, a massive hologram of Hock's head appeared.

"_I had a feeling that was you at the door. I knew that if it was really you, you'd get in anyway._"

"You know me" Kasumi said. "I don't like to disappoint."

"_I need what's in your graybox, Kasumi. You know I'm willing to kill you for it. I'll admit, your skills are impressive. You got into my vault like I'd left it open. But you're still going to die screaming, just like your old friend._"

"Let's see you try."

"_And Mr. Gunn… I'm surprised someone like you would help her with this._"

"Actually, 'Solomon Gunn' is a pseudo-name" Shepard replied. "I must say, I'm impressed with how easily Kasumi put all that fictional data on me out through the extranet. Maybe it's time you learn who I _really_ am. Perhaps you've heard of me. It's been a while since I've been out in the field and a lot of people think I'm dead; I was Missing In Action – Presumed Dead while the people who found me on the brink of death spent two years putting me back together. My name's Shepard – Citadel Special Tactics & Recon, Commander Jason Shepard."

Hock's expression changed to shock with a tinge of fear. "_Shepard… You're alive?_"

"Like I said, I almost wasn't. It took two years for my rescuers to put me back together with the most advanced medicine and cybernetics. But I'm back. Kasumi is part of my team. And before we head off on a mission through the Omega-4 Relay to hit the Collectors' homeworld I'm helping all my squadmates deal with any loose ends in their lives. For Kasumi, that involves reclaiming her lover's graybox."

"_Damn it… Eclipse, kill them!_"

(MUSIC: _Mass Effect 2: Kasumi DLC _OST– "Making Our Escape")

The hologram vanished, and from the far door emerged a squad of Eclipse soldiers, let by Chief Roe. Shepard and Teana had already drawn his Viper and switched her Device to Sniper Mode, and they started picking off Eclipse troopers as they frantically ran for cover. Shepard and Teana kept picking them off whenever they popped out to fire, with Kasumi's pistol scoring a few kills, too. Chief Roe was the last to fall, her skull cored by a particle-beam shot from Mirage Sniper.

"Checking blueprints…" Kasumi hacked into the local network. "There's a landing pad to the east. Let's get out of here."

"Joker," Shepard radioed, "bring the shuttle in! Now!"

They headed through the far door, coming out into a small room, and on the far wall two shutter-doors opened to reveal a much larger room and a pack of Eclipse troops, two of which ran in guns blazing. Kasumi and Teana tried out their new Locusts, gunning down the hostiles, and the trio then moved into the big room. A YMIR mech came stomping towards them; Shepard and Kasumi fried its shields with Overloads, and then a pair of quick-fired particle-beam shots from Mirage Sniper tore through its head, taking it down. The trio rushed in, Shepard and Kasumi gunning down more Eclipse troopers. An Eclipse Vanguard tossed a Warp at them and they dodged, and Teana then flash-stepped in behind the Vanguard with Mirage in Shotgun Mode, firing a point-blank blast to the back of the head to put the enemy down.

"_They're out of the vault! Seal them in!_"

"Damn it" Kasumi said. "We have to find another way!"

They headed down to the other side, heading up the stairs and through the door on the right. They entered a room full of inactive YMIR mechs in storage; a quick hack by Shepard ensured they'd stay offline for the foreseeable future. Heading a left, they encountered another Eclipse squad in the next storage area. Shepard sent out a Combat Drone to draw the enemy's fire, and then started picking them off with his Predator pistol. Teana switched Mirage to dual Pistol Mode and joined in, with Kasumi's Locust gunning down a couple as well.

With the room clear, they realized they had no exits. So they decided to make one. The cannon on the parked M35 'Mako' tank made short work of the wall opposite it.

"_What the hell are you people doing down there?-!_"

They headed through the new hole, coming out into another long garage. Shepard used his Viper to pick off a few Eclipse troopers downrange, but then another YMIR came out and opened fire. It was taken down the same way as the last one: a double Overload followed by sniper rounds to the cranium.

"_Don't fight me, Kasumi. You know what happened to your boy-toy when he fought back._"

"You don't talk about Keiji like that! Murderer!"

As the trio moved on, another pack of Eclipse troops – lead by a Vanguard – stood in their way. Kasumi cloaked and moved in, heading for the launcher-wielding trooper, while Shepard hit the Vanguard with a Warp to take down her barrier and then Teana gunned her down with Mirage Rifle on burst-fire setting. With the room clear, the trio moved left and through another door.

"_Keep them busy. I'll take care of this myself._"

The next garage/warehouse area was wide open and filled with more Eclipse mercs. Shepard ducked behind cover to avoid an Incinerate fired by an Eclipse Engineer, and then fried her shields, leaving her open to a triple-shot from Mirage Rifle. A Vanguard tried to make trouble, but a Warp from Shepard and a Shadow Strike from Kasumi put her down. The rest of the troopers fell quickly without their leadership. After scavenging some ammo and credits, Team Shepard moved on through the far door.

They finally reached the outside landing pad, a huge platform with crates scattered about, a few cargo elevators here & there, and the pad in the far corner. The skyline of Milgrom, the planet's capital, was plainly visible in the distance. Everything seemed quiet and still as the trio moved out into the area, starting toward the landing pad. Suddenly though, there was a thrumming sound that steadily increased in pitch and volume. And then the state-of-the-art gunship, shimmering with a powerful energy shield, popped up from beyond the lip of the platform, firing its chin-mounted heavy machinegun at the trio and forcing them into cover.

(BOSS MUSIC: _Mass Effect 2: Kasumi DLC _OST– "Death From Above")

"_You could have done this the easy way, Goto_" Hock announced from the gunship's speakers. "_Allow me to show you the hard way._"

As the shielded gunship kept up its fire, a cargo elevator came up, bringing with it a squad of Eclipse soldiers. While Kasumi and Teana dealt with them, Shepard hit the gunship with an Overload and then blasted it with his Arc Projector; the aircraft's powerful shields were drained by only around 20%, though, and its return fire forced him into cover again. The gunship fired a few rockets at them and then flew off to the side, as from another cargo elevator on the other side of the platform another group of Eclipse troopers came up. A Singularity from Shepard snatched most of them up, allowing Kasumi and Teana to gun them down quickly. Another elevator brought up even more on the left, and Hock's gunship returned as well.

"If I can get to that ship," Kasumi said, "I can fry its shields."

"_Even if you escape, I'll scour the galaxy for you!_"

Shepard and Teana redoubled their efforts, working to clear out the Eclipse as quickly as possible. Teana switched Mirage to double Longsword Mode and charged in, letting her shields absorb the damage as she stabbed and sliced through half of them. Shepard took out the rest, Warps and Tempest fire clearing the way for Kasumi.

Kasumi ran left, dodging the gunship's fire as she climbed/leapt atop a set of pipes. She ran along the top one, timing her jump at the end and landing on top of the gunship. She charged her Omnitool and then 'punched' the gunship, unleashing a full-strength Overload and hack to permanently disable the aircraft's shields. Sliding down to the cockpit, she gave a mock salute to the fuming Hock before back-flipping off, landing back down on the landing area.

"Shield's down" she said. "Let's tear that thing apart!"

Another wave of Eclipse troopers emerged, as the damaged gunship continued its fire. Shepard fired his Arc Projector at the aircraft, while Teana fired a Crossfire Shot barrage, and soon smoke was starting to trail from its engines. Rocket fire from the Eclipse troops forced their attention, and Shepard Biotically picked up the launcher-wielding trooper and then slammed him hard into the ground. Kasumi used an Overload to down a pair of LOKI mechs, while Teana used her Locust to pick off a few more troopers. Another Arc Projector shot from Shepard damaged Hock's gunship further, leaving it wobbling in the air.

"_I am Donovan Hock! I am the richest man in the sector!_"

"That didn't save Nassana Dantius and it won't save you, either!" Shepard replied.

Shepard then hit one of the gunship's engines with a Warp, causing even further damage. An Overload from Kasumi hit the other engine, and the gunship began to slowly descend as it had taken too much damage. Finally, Teana aimed Mirage Sniper at the cockpit, and fired. A particle-beam bolt punched through the reinforced glass and bored straight through Hock's heart. He slumped forward in his seat, and seconds later the gunship crashed into the cliff-face below and exploded violently.

With the platform finally clear, a Cerberus shuttle descended onto the landing pad. The trio moved up and climbed aboard, and the Kodiak took off.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**UT-47 Kodiak, En Route to **_**Normandy II**_

**High Orbit Over Bekenstein**

Kasumi stood in front of a waiting dataport, Keiji's graybox in her hand. She looked to Shepard, who nodded, and then plugged it in. For Shepard and Teana, a holoscreen would show them what was within, but for Kasumi things were vastly different. Her own graybox implant, still inside her skull, was activated by Keiji's, and she found herself standing in a dark void. And standing right in front of her was Keiji.

"{Kasumi}," he said in his & her native tongue, "{if you're seeing this, then I am dead. The information we found is all here}". He waved his arm, and rows upon rows of screens showing information appeared. Kasumi began strolling along them, looking at her departed lover's memories of their time together. "{This is serious, Kasumi. If the Council ever found out about this, the Alliance could be implicated. Kasumi, I… I encrypted the information to keep it safe. And I uploaded the encryption key to your graybox, so no-one could get the whole package. But if I'm dead, and if anyone knows about this… then I've made you a target, my love. I'm so, so sorry.}"

"Keiji…"

"{I know you, Kasumi. You'll want to keep these memories forever. But you don't need some neural implant to know I'll always be with you. Please, Kasumi. …Destroy these files. There's nothing more I can do to protect you.}"

Shocked, Kasumi ran over to 'Keiji'.

"{I… I can't do that! This is all I have left!}"

"_Sayonara, Kasumi. Aishiteru._"

After a few more seconds, the message ended, returning Kasumi to the real world.

"…You heard him, Kasumi" Shepard said sadly. "He'd want you to destroy the information and save yourself."

"_Atashi wa_…" Kasumi's tone shuddered, so distraught that she briefly forgot her second language. "I… I can't. This is all that's left of him."

"If it's easier, I could do it for you."

"I… Okay. Just get it over with. Please."

She turned away as Shepard walked up to the holo-terminal, inputting the deletion command. He watched as the picture of Keiji slowly faded away, as the graybox was cleared out.

"_Sayonara…_" Kasumi whispered, "Okuda Keiji…"

The Kodiak continued flying through the blackness of space, bound for their mobile home in the stars.

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Tali's Loyalty Mission


	19. Treason

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck Four – Engine Room**

"Shepard" Tali greeted her CO. "I've got a problem, and I may need your help. But I need to ask you something first. I need to know if I can trust you. Some of this might involve Fleet security. Cerberus _cannot_ get involved."

"You have my word" Shepard replied. "If necessary, I'll contact The Illusive Man to make sure he stays out."

"Don't bother. He'd just lie to you. Hearing it from you is enough. …I just received a message from the Migrant Fleet. The Admiralty Board has accused me of treason. …I'm scared, Shepard."

"Is it because you're working with Cerberus?"

"I'm not working with Cerberus. I'm working with you. And I got leave to serve on the _Normandy_ again. I have no idea what they're accusing me of. You'd think I would remember if I'd betrayed the Fleet!"

"Nobody who knows you could believe you'd betray your people, Tali."

"I don't know. They don't lay charges like this unless the evidence seems absolute. But thanks. I appreciate your faith in me, Shepard."

"What happens when a Quarian is accused of treason?"

"There's a hearing, with the members of the Admiralty Board acting as judges. My father is an admiral on the board; he'll have to recuse himself from judgment. I can't even imagine what he's thinking right now. The punishment for treason is exile. If they convict me, I can never go back."

"So you have no idea why they're accusing you?"

"None. The specifics of charges like this are rarely discussed on open channels. I won't know any more until I get to the Flotilla."

"What happens exactly if you're convicted?"

"Exile; the specifics are up to the judges. If it's deemed only a tragic mistake in judgment, the guilty party might receive a small ship and supplies. Not that it really matters. Either way, if I'm convicted, I'll never see the Migrant Fleet again."

"So no prison, and no death penalty?"

"We don't have the resources for long-term incarceration. Monitored work detail is more effective. And we don't have enough people to afford executions; it's typically reserved only for mutiny or first-degree murder. An exile can still have children, and those children are welcomed back to the Fleet."

"How often is someone from the Fleet charged with treason?"

"It's rare. It must be something that affects the entire Flotilla, not just one ship. The most recent one was Anora'Vanya vas Selani, an engineer who handed over Fleet defense schematics to the Batarians. She had good intentions. The Batarians were contracted to upgrade our systems. But instead, they passed the schematics to a pirate gang."

"Was she convicted?"

"No. She made a suicide run on the pirates. She wiped them out before she could attack the Fleet. She was pardoned… posthumously. Let's hope I don't have to prove my innocence that way."

"Okay. Let's go find the Flotilla."

"I was going to book passage on another ship. I didn't think there would be time for you to help. Thank you, Shepard. I'll program the _Normandy II_ with the Flotilla's current location. The Admirals will be waiting for us."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Valhallan Threshold, Raheel-Leyya System, Quarian Migrant Fleet**

**DATA: **"_A fleet of 50,000 craft holding over 17 million Quarians, the Migrant Fleet is the largest array of space-faring vessels in the known galaxy. Though Quarians on Pilgrimage have visited most settled worlds in the galaxy, few outsiders have ever stepped foot inside the Quarians' ships._"

A fleet of thousands of vessels held position in the binary star system. The vast majority were Quarian – some of their own construction, others vessels purchased or salvaged from elsewhere. Noticeably, however, there were 12 Systems Alliance vessels, evidence of the Alliance's solid ties with the Migrant Fleet. The _Normandy II_'s course had been set for the _Rayya_, one of the massive "Liveships" that held much of the Quarian populace's living quarters and grown food. Tali stood with Shepard in the frigate's bridge.

"This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya requesting permission to dock with the _Rayya_."

"_Our system has your ship flagged as Cerberus_" the traffic controlled replied. "_Verify._"

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began."

"…_Permission granted. Welcome home, Tali'Zorah._"

"We'd like a security and quarantine team to meet us. Our ship is not clean."

"_Understood. Approach exterior docking cradle 17._"

The _Normandy II_ flew alongside the _Rayya_, attaching to the specified docking port. A minute later, Tali emerged into the ship of her birth, accompanied by Shepard, Garrus, and Erika (with all three in full helmets & armor to avoid accidental contamination of the ship). A squad of Quarian soldiers was there to meet them.

"Captain Shepard" the squad leader said. "Tali'Zorah told me a lot about you. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances."

"I never actually reached the rank of Captain" Shepard replied. "Technically, I'm no longer in the Alliance military at all."

"Among us, 'Captain' is more of a title than an official rank. You are the commander of the _Normandy_, responsible for the lives aboard it. That entitles you to respect among our people. 'May you stand between your crew and harm as you lead them through the empty quarters of the stars'."

"_Keelah se'lai_" Tali replied. "It's an old ship-captain's blessing, Shepard."

"Tali has helped the _Normandy_'s crew out of many difficult situations" Shepard said. "I'm here to return the favor."

"I understand. As the commander of the vessel she serves on, your voice carries weight. I wish I could do more to help, Tali. The trial requires that I be officially neutral, but… I'm here, if you need to talk. …They're charging you with bringing active Geth into the Fleet as part of a secret project."

"That's insane!" Tali shouted. "I never brought active Geth aboard. I only sent parts and pieces."

"You sent Geth materials back to the Migrant Fleet?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. My father was working on a project. He needed the materials. …If I sent back something that was merely damaged and dormant, not permanently inactive… No. No, I checked _everything_. I was careful."

"Technically," the Quarian team leader said, "I'm under order to place Tali'Zorah under arrest pending the hearing. So, Tali… instead of the whole 'handcuffs and rights-reading' routine, you're confined to this ship until the trial is over. So long as you don't go out of your way to cause trouble, I won't have to do anything more."

"Thank you."

"Preparations got underway as soon as you arrived. The hearing's being held in the garden plaza. Good luck."

The quartet headed in, rounding a corner and coming out into the hall that led to the plaza. Standing at the plaza entrance was a female Quarian with light- and dark-grey suit.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy" she greeted. "I am glad you came. I could only delay them so long."

"Auntie Raan!" Tali went in for a hug. "Shepard, this is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She's a friend of my father's. …Wait. Shala, you called me 'vas Normandy'."

"I'm afraid I did, Tali. The Admiralty Board moved to have you tried under that name, given your departure from the _Neema_."

"I take it this is a bad sign" Shepard said.

"They stripped me of my ship name" Tali said, in a bit of shock. "That's as good as declaring me exiled already."

"It's not over yet, Tali" Shala'Raan said. "You have friends who still know you as Tali'Zorah vas Neema… regardless of what we must call you legally."

"You're an admiral" Shepard said. "Does that mean you're one of the judges?"

"I'm afraid not. My history with Tali and her father forced me to recuse myself."

"I imagine father had to do the same" Tali said.

"…You'll see inside, Tali. For my part, I moderate and ensure that the rules of protocol are followed, but I have no vote in the judgment."

"I guess we should get started" Shepard said. "Does Tali have a defense counselor, someone who speaks for her side?"

"Indeed she does, Captain Shepard. She is part of your crew now, recognized by Quarian law. And remember, an accused is always represented by his or her ship's captain."

"I'll do everything in my power to help Tali."

"Thank you, Shepard" Tali replied. "I could not ask for a better counselor."

"Our legal rules are simple" Shala said. "There are no legal tricks or political loopholes for you to worry about. Present the truth as best you can. It will have to be enough. Now come. I promised that I would not delay you."

She turned and led the group out into the plaza, toward the center. There, in a recession in the ground ringed by presently-filled seats, was a podium where the Admiralty Board could stand. Han'Gerral, Zaal'Koris, and Daro'Xen were already present, and Shala'Raan soon took her place as well. Rael'Zorah was conspicuously absent. Group Shepard stood before the podium; Erika was thankful that her armor concealed her nervousness at the center of such a huge crowd, though knowing she was not their focus helped as well.

"This Conclave is brought to order" Shala announced. "Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. _Keelah se'lai_."

A chorus of "_Keelah se'lai_" rang out through the crowd.

"The accused, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, has come with her captain to defend herself against the charge of treason. Jason Shepard vas Normandy, your crew member Tali'Zorah stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her?"

Shepard stepped forward. "If it helps Tali, I will. But in her heart, she remains Tali'Zorah vas Neema, a proud member of the Migrant Fleet. I regret that her captain is forbidden to stand at her side today."

"Nobody has been forbidden from anything!" Zaal'Koris said. "It is a simple-"

"Lie to them if you must, Zaal'Koris," Han'Gerral interrupted, "but don't lie to me and expect me to stay silent! Shepard is right!"

"Admirals, please" Shala'Raan said. "Shepard's willingness to represent Tali'Zorah in this hearing is appreciated. Tali, you are accused of bringing active Geth to the Migrant Fleet. What say you?"

"How could Tali have brought Geth to the Fleet while serving on the _Normandy_?" Garrus asked.

"To clarify," Daro'Xen replied, "Tali isn't accused of bringing back entire units – only parts that could spontaneously reactivate."

"But I would never send active Geth to the Fleet!" Tali said. "Everything I sent was disabled and harmless!"

"Then explain how the Geth seized the lab ship where your father was working!" Zaal'Koris replied.

A clamor rose amongst the crowd. Tali staggered back, shock evident in her body language.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "What happened?-!"

"As far as we can tell, Tali," Han'Gerrel said, "the Geth have killed everyone on the _Alarei_… including your father."

"What?-! Oh, _Keelah_…"

"I appreciate the need for this trial, Admirals," Shepard said, "but right now our first concern should be the safety of the Migrant Fleet. The _Normandy II _stands ready to assist in whatever capacity necessary."

"Thank you" Shala'Raan replied. "Quarian strike teams have attempted to retake the ship, so far without success."

"Shepard, we have to take back the _Alarei_!" Tali said.

"The safest course would be to simply destroy the ship" Zaal'Koris said. "But if you are looking for an honorable death instead of exile…"

"I'm looking for my father, you bastard!"

"You intend to retake the _Alarei_ from the Geth?" Shala'Raan asked. "This proposal is extremely dangerous."

"With your permission, Admirals," Shepard replied, "yes. The good of the Fleet must come first… and Tali needs to find her father."

"Agreed" Han'Gerrel said. "And if you die on this worthy mission, Tali, we will see that your name is cleared of these charges."

"We can discuss that later" Zaal'Koris said to him.

"Then it is decided" Shala said. "You will attempt to retake the _Alarei_. You are hereby given leave to depart the _Rayya_. A shuttle will be waiting in the secondary docking hangar. Be safe, Tali. This hearing will resume upon your return, or upon determination that you have been killed in action."

The crowd dispersed partially, as Team Shepard moved to the back of the room for a bit of privacy.

"Thank you for agreeing to take back the _Alarei_, Shepard" Tali said. "The admirals sound sure that my father is already dead, but… I don't know. We won't know anything until we get there."

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asked. "They just threw a lot of fire at you, even before telling you about your father."

"I knew this would be bad, but I guess you're never really prepared to be charged with treason. And my father… I don't know. He could still be alive. They don't know for certain that he's dead. I just don't know, Shepard. And I need to find out."

"Is there anyone here you want to talk to before we go?"

"We can talk with the admirals. It might help us see what their viewpoints are. But I doubt we'll change anyone's mind by talking to them privately."

"We'll do that first, and then head for the _Alarei_."

"Good. The sooner we find out what's really going on, the better."

"_Shepard,_" EDI radioed, "_the secondary docking hangar is through the Conclave chamber where you are now. The shuttle they have provided is unarmed. Whatever Geth are on the _Alarei_ have likely built more of themselves. Expect heavy resistance._"

The quartet moved back into the main area of the plaza, and it wasn't long before they spotted Admiral Raan.

"You set me up, Shala!" Tali said angrily. "You told Captain Danna not to say anything. I don't hear that my father may be _dead_ until I'm in the trial? _Why_?-!"

"The admirals needed to hear the shock in your voice, Tali" Shala'Raan replied. "Otherwise, they might not have let you try to retake the _Alarei_. That is your best chance of recovering evidence that can exonerate you. I'm sorry. We cannot afford sensitivity, Tali."

"Are the judges that set on finding her guilty?" Shepard asked.

"Anything involving the Geth is a live wire, Shepard. But there is still hope. Han'Gerrel greatly respects both you and Tali'Zorah for stopping Saren. Admiral Koris sees the whole thing as a war crime and wants to convict. I've no idea what Admiral Xen wants; she's very difficult to read. Is there anything else I can tell you?"

"How long have you known Tali's family?"

"Since before Rael was an admiral. 25 or 30 years, I'd guess. I was there when Tali was born. Her mother and I had synced up our suits so we could be in the same open-air room. I was sick for a week, but it was worth it. I was the one who took the newborn Tali from her mother and put her in her bubble. She cried so hard…"

"Y-You put your children in bubbles?" Erika asked.

"Environmental units. It's a step between relying on the mother's immune system through nursing and getting a suit of one's own."

"The bubbles let parents take their children out of the clean rooms safely" Tali explained. "We don't wear suits until adolescence."

"There's a celebration when a child gets his or her first suit. It's a coming of age."

"I'm not hearing much about Rael's involvement in Tali's life" Shepard said.

"It's difficult to explain. I shouldn't…"

"It's all right, Shala" Tali said. "No secrets between shipmates. I think I told Shepard about my father."

"If you say so. Rael was… committed to the Quarian cause. That didn't leave him a lot of time for his family. He wanted to give Tali and her mother the homeworld… or a strong Fleet, at least. That was how he showed his love."

"What can you tell us about the _Alarei_?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Rael only said that he was researching new defense technology."

"He told me only that he needed any Geth parts or pieces I found" Tali said. "I assumed he was testing weapons on Geth components."

"We knew nothing until the _Alarei_ sent a distress signal, then went dead. We didn't even know about the Geth until a boarding team was attacked. …The marines who survived and escaped saw bodies in the halls. We need to assume the worst."

"No" Tali replied. "We don't."

"What kind of evidence will carry weight with the admirals?" Shepard asked.

"Tali, you admitted to sending Geth parts to your father for his project."

"Yes, but never anything that could have come back online on its own. I took every possible precaution!"

"Then find records of your shipments and the experiments. Something that proves you were careful. Something that proves that this is all just a terrible accident that nobody could have foreseen."

"There seemed to be some other arguments going on among the admirals" Shepard said.

"You caught that. Yes, the Geth presence makes this a touchy issue. The Admiralty Board is trying to determine whether to focus on colonial development… or attempt to retake Rannoch."

"You're thinking of war with the Geth?" Tali said, surprised.

"I'm not, Tali. But others are."

"I know the Migrant Fleet is formidable," Shepard said, "but even you can't take on the full might of the Geth."

"We grow tired of wandering the stars, Shepard. We want our world back. It's been 300 years. We have paid enough for our mistake. …I'm not giving you my opinion. I'm just telling you which way the wind is blowing."

"Thanks for the info. We'd better move on."

"Good luck on the _Alarei_."

Heading in the direction of the shuttle passage, they found Admiral Han'Gerrel.

"Tali" he said. "I'm glad Admiral Raan got you leave to hit the _Alarei_. Hopefully you'll find something that clears your name."

"I'm more concerned with finding my father, Gerrel" Tali replied.

"I wish you luck. Blow up some Geth on the way. …And so you're Captain Shepard? Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema. You've got Admiral Koris backing up worse than a Krogan toilet. Glad to see Tali's captain knows how to handle a courtroom."

"I get the sense you're inclined to believe the defense" Shepard said. "I'm glad at least one of the judges is."

"If you were only giving Rael inactive equipment for weapons tests, Tali, I've got no problems. We need to test weapons against Geth material. I know you and your father. You've put too much of yourselves into this fleet to do anything to jeopardize our safety. And you're both smart enough not to make mistakes like the ones they're saying you've made."

"You and Tali's father go back a long way?" Shepard asked.

"We served together on the gunship _Yaska_ during a bad Batarian raid. We were kids, serving pre-Pilgrimage as trainees. A crew of ten, and six were dead. Kinetic barriers were down. Rael and I were alone on the bridge, and the Batarians had drawn off a tramp freighter."

"Did you save the freighter?"

"Our ship was under orders to hold position. But Rael looked at me and said 'We're underage. They can't charge us for breaking formation'. He took the helm, I took weapons, and we brought that freighter back. The crew called us heroes. …The brass called us idiots. They slapped medals on our chests and then kicked us off to Pilgrimage a bit earlier than usual. That's Rael for ya."

"Can you tell us anything about the _Alarei_?"

"Nothing good. We sent some of our best marines into that hellhole. Damn few made it back. Whatever Rael was doing, it blew up in his face. The ship is crawling with Geth. Don't go in expecting survivors."

"Admiral," Tali said, "my father – your friend – is on that ship!"

"I know that, Tali. But if Shala hadn't suggested you might volunteer, we'd already have blown the _Alarei_ to bits. That's where we stand."

"Can you tell me about the other admirals?" Shepard asked. "Anything that might help me change their minds about Tali?"

"The one you didn't recognize, Tali, is Admiral Daro'Xen. She's on the fence. She takes fleet security very seriously. On the other hand, she's always been in favor of studying the Geth. I hope she sees the benefits of Rael's research. Admiral Koris is the same whining suit-wetter he always was."

"You disagree with Admiral Koris' policies, I'm guessing. Or is it personal?"

"The man is a damn Geth apologist. He thinks we were wrong to try to destroy them centuries ago. He wants us to search for new colony possibilities instead of taking back Rannoch. Any research on the Geth makes him angry. You don't have much of a chance with him, I'm afraid."

"From what I saw and heard, it sounds like we're dealing with more politics than just Tali bringing back equipment."

"You noticed that, did you? Tali's father wasn't just running weapons tests on the Geth for fun. He was looking for something to give us an edge when we attack the Geth in full-scale war."

"I know father wanted to retake the homeworld someday," Tali said, "but are we that close?"

"I don't know, kid. We almost had the votes. We just need to give people hope for victory."

"I hope the Quarian people find someplace to live, Admiral, but it sounds like you're playing with fire."

"We're too comfortable now, Shepard. We've got the largest fleet in the galaxy and we just ride around doing nothing."

"We might need that fleet to help fight the Reapers, admiral" Tali said.

"Then we need a world to shelter our noncombatants while we do it."

"Thanks for the information" Shepard said.

"No problem. …Hang in there, kid."

"You too, admiral" Tali replied.

They didn't have to go far before they found Admiral Zaal'Koris.

"Judging by your ability to play to a crowd, human," he said, "I have done Tali a favor by stripping 'vas Neema' from her name."

"Commander Shepard," Tali said, "This is Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib." She leaned in close and whispered. "Do not ask about the name."

"I take no pleasure in this, Tali, truly. But you have greatly endangered and dishonored our Fleet."

"What exactly is your problem with my crew-member, Admiral?" Shepard asked.

"I respect Tali immensely. Her actions against the Reapers' acolyte Saren and the Geth who followed him are to be lauded. But like her father, she wants nothing more than the destruction of the Geth… the people we created. The people we wronged."

"The Geth drove us from our homeworld!" Tali said.

"Of course they did. We tried to kill them."

"So…" Shepard said. "Your ship is called the _Qwib-Qwib_?"

"Ohhh, here we go…" Tali face-palmed.

"Our people have, during difficult periods, purchased pre-owned vessels from other cultures. And we have, on occasion, had difficulty altering the ship's registry information. The citizens of these foreign-named ships have borne the stigma of these names with grace and honor!"

"If it bothers you, why not find another ship?"

"I've occasionally entertained the idea of requesting a transfer. Something with a nice, respectable name, like the _Defrahnz_ or the _Iktomi_. But I am proud of the _Qwib-Qwib_, and I will not flee because of petty insults."

"You and the other admirals appear to have some disagreements beyond Tali's trial."

"You are correct. Tali, I apologize for it being brought into your proceedings. The other admirals are pushing for war. Rael'Zorah was researching new weapons to use against the Geth. They would see our fleet destroyed in the skies above Rannoch rather than find a new colony and adapt."

"Can the Quarians coexist with the Geth after all your history?"

"I don't know. But we all deserve to find out. They are our children, Shepard. They and we have done horrible things to each other, but it has to end… for both groups' sakes. That is why I cannot sanction whatever experiments you helped enable, Tali'Zorah. I believe this message needs to be sent."

"I understand, Admiral" Tali replied. "I do not agree with you, but I understand."

"We should move on" Shepard said.

"Goodbye Tali'Zorah. Be well."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that."

"I don't dislike you, Tali. I just think your father's plans for war were wrong."

Team Shepard moved off, looking to find Admiral Xen before leaving for the mission. While searching, though, they found a familiar face.

"Shepard?" Veetor'Nara asked. "How did you get onto the _Rayya_?"

"Shepard is here to help me with my trial" Tali replied.

"Oh, yes. I heard about that. I hope you didn't really do what they say you did."

"No, Veetor. I would never deliberately endanger the Fleet."

"Oh. Well, good. So, can I help you with anything? I mean, probably not, but… you helped me."

"Tali could use some friends right now" Shepard said. "If it comes down to it, would you be willing to tell the admirals how she helped you?"

"No! I mean, yes, but I already did! They came to see me. I-I didn't wanna talk in front of a crowd."

"Veetor is doing well," his therapist said, "but he isn't ready for a public speech just yet."

"I talked to them. So did that soldier, Kal'Reegar. We both told them about how you helped us. I hope it helped."

"I'm sure it, did, Veetor" Tali said. "Thank you."

"Did, uh… Did you learn anything new about the Collectors?"

"By now most of the Quarians know about the Reapers, right?" Shepard said. "And you know how they made Husks out of modified human corpses? We made a rather gruesome discovery: the Collectors are heavily modified Prothean Husks."

"Prothean Husks?" the therapist spoke up. "Oh, _Keelah_…"

"They have a base in or near the accretion disk of the galaxy's central supermassive black hole, on the other side of the Omega-4 Relay. Once we've wrapped up everyone's outstanding issues, we're going there to hit them where they live."

"I see" Veetor said. "…Well, I hope you can kill them, then."

"Take care of yourself, Veetor. Not many could have gone through what you did and come out sane."

"I know. I didn't. But thank you, Commander. It's only because of your help that I've come this far."

They broke away and continued searching for Xen, only to encounter another familiar face.

"Kal'Reegar!" Tali called out.

"Shepard, Tali'Zorah. Good to see you both. Wish it were under better circumstances."

"What did they get from our readings?"

"Damnedest thing. It's just like they said. No way Dholen should have been acting that way."

"So that dark energy theory is right? That's troubling."

"Can't really comment on that, ma'am. I just shoot things."

"How've you been, Reegar?" Shepard asked. "You took kind of a beating on Haestrom."

"Physical damage wasn't bad. I was down for about a week with infection, though. Figure I got off easy. I don't have to face those admirals."

"With your immune systems, it couldn't be easy for Quarians to fight a war. You'd lose more people to infection than injury."

"We can't afford a frontline attack, that's for sure. We have to fight smart – ideally from orbit."

"We do have stockpiles of antibiotics" Tali said to Shepard. "It's not as though everyone would die from a single shot."

"No, Shepard's right. You've only seen our strike ops, Tali. Don't have all the fancy equipment in a frontline fight. Supplies get strained, and things get ugly fast."

"What are you doing aboard the _Rayya_? It sounds like you gave your report to the Admiralty already."

"I, ah, stayed to argue the charges against Tali'Zorah. I've served with her, and she deserves better than what she's getting."

"Thanks, Kal" Tali said.

"Just stating facts, ma'am."

"Have you had any luck talking to the Admiralty Board?" Shepard asked.

"Admiral Raan asked my opinion about the Geth, since I'd fought on Haestrom. She and Admiral Gerrel are hoping you'll kill a bunch of Geth to get the crowd on your side, and then find evidence to clear your name. They were hesitant but, well, you didn't have many other options, ma'am. I recommended getting you onto the _Alarei_. I hope you can handle it."

"You did the right thing" Tali said. "Thank you."

"We should get going" Shepard said.

"Good luck on the _Alarei_. Stay safe out there."

Finally, they found Daro'Xen.

"Tali'ZOrah" she said disdainfully. "Under the circumstances, are you certain that speaking to me is appropriate?"

"I'm looking for information on the _Alarei_" Tali replied. "I don't intend to bribe you in the middle of the plaza."

"We just have a couple questions" Shepard said.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, Commander Shepard. We owe you a debt of gratitude for your actions against the Geth."

"Tali was with me. Saran and the Geth would've destroyed us all without her help."

"Your political machinations are transparent, Commander. They are also unnecessary. Tali, if you and your father were actually experimenting on active Geth subjects, then you are simply idiots. No reason to waste resources on a trial. If not, then this was a tragic accident in the pursuit of a higher cause. Again, no trial is needed to determine that."

"If you're not interested in this trial, why not recuse yourself?"

"And let that aging warship Han'Gerrel and the cowardly Zaal'Koris be the ones to chart this course? I think not. The broader purpose underlying this trial is too important. Tali'Zorah is only peripherally related. …No offense."

"And what _is_ the true purpose of this trial, Admiral?" Tali asked.

"To determine whether we Quarians should fear our past mistakes, or reclaim our glory using our natural affinity for artificial intelligences."

"So the only reason you care about this is because Rael might have learned something valuable about the Geth?" Shepard asked.

"Indeed. And if he has, then even in this accident we may find something worthwhile."

"You want to create new AIs?" Tali asked, flummoxed.

"No, Tali. I wish to return the Geth to the control of their rightful masters: us."

"…You're insane."

"It sounds like your ideas about synthetics are in the minority" Shepard said.

"Yes, at least on the Admiralty Board. Han'Gerrel sees an enemy that must be crushed. Zaal'Koris would run away and hide on some new colony world. Shala'Raan is still undecided. I had thought Rael to be firmly in Han's camp, but if his experiments were on active Geth, perhaps we have ideas in common."

"You support experiments on living creatures?"

"Rael should have felt no more guilt experimenting on Geth than I did while performing surgery on a childhood toy."

"The fact you performed surgery on your toys explains a lot about you" Garrus remarked.

"A ship travels faster than I can. With the right programming, it can choose locations and even defend itself when attacked. But it is still just a machine. It was built for the sole purpose of serving its master. And it can be dismantled whenever its master desires."

"If we don't find Rael alive on the _Alarei_, what do you think will happen?"

"The power balance will be disrupted. Han loses a vote for his foolish and self-destructive war. That would favor peace, then, as Shala is too cautious to risk her own neck. But if the admiral replacing Rael agrees with me… things could become _very_ exciting…"

"Thanks for the intel, I guess…"

"I was a pleasure to meet you, Commander."

As they walked away, Erika whispered to Shepard.

"W-Watch yourself around her, Commander. It's b-buried deeper, but… I got the same vibe from her as I d-did from Checker Monarch back on Equestria. They're cut f-from the same cloth, I think. Xen's more dangerous than she lets on…"

With everyone talked to, Team Shepard finally headed across the plaza and through the far door. They followed a few corridors, eventually reaching the door to the shuttle bay, guarded by a lone Quarian soldier.

"Tali'Zorah vas Neema…" he greeted. "Oh, sorry, I mean 'vas Normandy'."

"No offense taken" Tali replied. "The change in name was not my choice."

"Per Admiral Raan's orders, the shuttle is prepared for you and Captain Shepard vas Normandy."

"Can you tell us anything about what we'll find on the _Alarei_?" Shepard asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know much. Not many marines made it back from the initial assault. They talked about massive waves of Geth, though – more than there should have been."

"There shouldn't have been any at all" Tali said.

"Uh, right. I mean they're afraid the Geth are repairing or building more of themselves from materials on the _Alarei_."

"Unlock the shuttle" Shepard said. "We're heading there now."

"Of course. Good luck with those Geth. _Keelah se'lai_."

-_Mini-Break_-

The Kodiak shuttle – a gift from the Alliance to the Quarians – flew in and docked with the research ship _Alarei_. Shepard, Tali, Garrus, and Erika boarded the vessel, making their way down a hallway and into a laboratory, where a few Geth were waiting. Shepard and Garrus downed two of them with Overloads, while Tali took another out with a Predator headshot and Erika killed the fourth with a burst of fire from the Sangheili Storm Rifle she'd brought along. A Geth Hunter came in through the far door, and Shepard's Overload stripped its shields and fried its cloaking device, leaving it vulnerable to a burst of fire from Garrus' Avenger assault rifle. The team swept the room, scavenging a few credits and finding an audio log:

"_Something's slowing down the systems_" a male Quarian scientist said. "_We're taking down the firewalls to rebalance load distribution. Rael'Zorah ordered us to bypass standard safeties. Following security protocols will take too long._"

"Well, that doesn't sound good" Garrus said. "Forgoing safety protocols while dealing with Geth? What was your dad thinking, Tali?"

"I don't know. But we need to find out."

They moved through the door into another hallway, and entered a small side lab. On one of the tables was part of a Geth Repair Drone.

"This is one of the storage units I sent to father" Tali said. "Looks like parts from a disabled repair drone, plus a reflex algorithm that I didn't recognize. I got this on Haestrom."

"Haestrom was a warzone" Shepard said. "How did you salvage gear in the middle of all that?"

"These suits have more pockets than you'd think. Quarians have learned how to salvage whatever we can whenever we can… within reason. We're not Vorcha. But we repair what most people would throw away. Hundreds of the ships in our Fleet were salvaged wrecks, found dead in space or purchased for next to nothing."

"How'd you get these things to your father?"

"Sometimes I left packages at secure drops in civilized areas. Someone on Pilgrimage would see that it was shipped home. For more valuable finds, I'd signal home, and father would send a small ship."

"What made a part like this worth sending back to your father?"

"It had to be in working order – something that could be analyzed and integrated into other technology. Anything new had priority. Technology the Geth had developed themselves. Signs of modification, clues to their thinking."

"Does this salvaged gear give you a clue as to what happened here?"

"No. I don't know. Shepard, I checked everything I sent here. I passed up great finds because they might be too dangerous, prone to uncontrolled reactivation or self-repair. I don't know which possibility is worse: that I got sloppy and sent something dangerous, or that father actually did all this."

They moved on, further down the hallway. Outside the next door they found another audio log, showing two Quarian researchers.

"_Who's running this system diagnostic?_" the female asked. "_…Oh, by the Homeworld. How many Geth are networked?_"

"_All of them_" the male replied. "_Rael'Zorah-_"

"_Shut it down! Shut everything down! They're in the system!_"

The next room held a Geth Hunter. An Overload from Garrus took out its shields, and then a supercombine explosion courtesy of Erika's Needler destroyed it. Across the room, next to the stairs, was another log, showing a single female Quarian:

"_We locked down navigation. Weapons are offline. Our mistake won't endanger the Fleet._" There was light and a hissing sound to her right. "_They're burning through the door. I don't have much time. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Jona, if you get this, be strong for Daddy_." The door burst open, and plasma fire came in. "_Mommy loves you very much!_" She went down, Geth plasma-fire riddling her body, and the recording ended.

They headed up the stairs into another large laboratory, and another wave of Geth came out and opened fire. Shepard fried a Geth Hunter's shields, leaving it open to a Mantis headshot from Garrus, while Tali sent out a Combat Drone to distract and weaken the Geth Troopers. Erika's Storm Rifle brought a few of the Troopers down, with Tali and Garrus getting most of the rest, and Shepard using an Overload/Viper-headshot combo to take out another Hunter. With the room cleared, they moved on. In the next small room they found a console on the wall.

"This console might have something" Tali said as she began looking through the data. "Most of the data is corrupted, but a few bits are left." She spent several seconds pouring over the data. "They were performing experiments on Geth systems, looking for new ways to overcome Geth resistance to reprogramming."

"Do you think testing weapons on the Geth was right?" Shepard asked.

"It's not testing weapons on prisoners. I only sent parts to father. Even if he assembled them, they wouldn't be sapient. You saw what Saren and Sovereign did with the Geth. Any research that gives us an advantage is important."

"Did you know what kind of tests your father was performing?"

"No. Father just told me to send back any Geth technology I could find that wasn't a direct danger to the Fleet. I suspected he might be testing weapons, but I thought he was just working on new ways to bypass shields or armor."

"Could any of this data clear your name?"

"This is mostly results data – effects of different disruptive hacking techniques. I don't understand all of it. But… they may have been activating the Geth deliberately. I don't know. Nothing here says specifically. But if they were… then father was doing something terrible. …What was all this, father? You promised you'd build me a house on the homeworld. Was this going to bring us back home?"

"Maybe it's time for your people to let go of forcibly reclaiming Rannoch from the Geth."

Tali turned to Shepard. "You have no idea what it's like! You have a planet to go back to! My home is one hull breach away from extinction!"

"You've got a place here, Tali. Don't throw it away in a war you don't need."

"Don't need? Shepard, if I don't wear a helmet in my own home, I die! A single kiss could put me in the hospital! Every time you touch a flower with bare fingers, inhale its sweet fragrance without air filters, you're doing something I can't! Damn the Pilgrimage. Without it, I might never have known what I was missing – what we lost when we lost Rannoch."

"Have the Quarians considered colonizing a new world?"

"We'd have enough difficulty re-acclimating to our own native environment. Adjusting for exposure to a foreign colony would be even harder. It's the difference between 60 years and 600. For anyone alive now to watch a sunset without a mask, we must take back our home. …At the very least, we can take back one ship. Come on."

They passed through the door, emerging on the top level of a two-floored room. From the door down below came another wave of Geth, led by two Hunters. Shepard pulled out his Arc Projector and fired at one of them; the arcing electricity killed the Hunter and the Troopers, and de-shielded & wounded the other Hunter, which was quickly killed by Tali's pistol. They headed down, finding another audio log near the door:

"_First entry_" a female researcher stated. "_Our hacking attempts failed. The Geth have an adaptive consciousness Hack one process, and the others auto-correct. Still, we're making progress. Rael'Zorah is convinced we'll have a viable system in less than a year. This weapon will put our people back on our homeworld. And it's all thanks to him._"

They passed through the next door. At the foot of the stairs leading up to the bridge was a lone dead Quarian, male and wearing Admiral's regalia.

"Father!" Tali came running up, kneeling by the body.

"No," she was frantic, "no, no! You always had a plan! Masked life-signs, or, or an onboard medical stasis program, maybe. You! You wouldn't… They're wrong! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't leave me to clean up your mess! You…"

Shepard knelt down and, without a word, pulled Tali into a hug. Garrus and Erika each laid a hand on her shoulders.

"Damn it" the girl sobbed. "Damn it! I'm sorry…"

"You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"Maybe… h-he would've known I'd come. Maybe he left a message…"

After a few seconds, Tali pulled away and turned to her father's body, calling up her Omnitool. In response, the Omnitool on Rael's left arm came online as well, projecting a recorded message from him:

"_Tali, if you are hearing this, then I am dead. The Geth have gone active. I don't have much time. Their main hub will be on the bridge. You need to destroy it to stop their VI processes from forming new neural links. Make sure Han'Gerrel and Daro'Xen see the data. They must-_"

There was an explosion, and the recording ended.

"Thanks, Dad…"

"He knew you'd come for him" Shepard said. "He was trying to help you. It's not perfect. It's not what you wanted. But it's the best he could do."

"I don't know what's worse: thinking he never really cared, or thinking that he did and this was the only way he could show it. …It doesn't matter. One way or another, I cared. And I'm here. And I'm ending this."

They cautiously moved up the stairs to the bridge, entering to find a pair of Geth Troopers and a single Geth Prime. Shepard blasted the Prime with his Arc Projector, taking out its shields and damaging it, the arcing bolts also destroying the nearby Troopers. A Geth Hunter appeared as well, but Garrus Overloaded its shields and Erika took it out with a Needler supercombine. Shepard hit the Prime with a Warp, damaging its armor, while Tali kept blasting it with her shotgun. A Concussive Shot from Garrus and another Needler explosion from Erika pitched in, and the titan went down. Tali walked up to the central console and keyed in a few commands.

"This console is linked to the main hub father mentioned" she said. "Disabling it should shut down any Geth we missed. …It looks like some of the recordings remained intact. They'll tell us how this happened – what father did."

"You sound like you don't really wanna hear it" Shepard said.

"No. We have to, I know. I just… this is terrible, Shepard. I don't want to know that he was part of this."

She brought up her Omnitool, triggering the console to play a recording of three Quarians in discussion, one of them Rael'Zorah.

"_Do we have enough parts to bring more online?_" Rael asked.

"_Yes_" one of the scientists replied. "_The new shipment from your daughter will let us add two more Geth to the network._"

"_We're nearing a breakthrough on systemic viral attacks_" the other said. "_Perhaps we should inform the Admiralty Board, just to be safe._"

"_No_" Rael replied. "_We're too close. I promised to build my daughter a house on Rannoch. I'm not going to sit and wait while the politicians argue._"

"_We'd have an easier time of it if Tali'Zorah could send back more working material._"

"_Absolutely not. I don't want Tali exposed to any political blowback. __Leave. Tali. Out of this.__ Assemble new Geth with the parts we have. Bypass security protocols if need be._"

The recording ended.

"It sounds like he was doing this for you" Shepard said.

"I never wanted this, Shepard" Tali replied, shaken. "_Keelah_, I never wanted this. Everything here is his fault! I tried to pretend it didn't point to him, but this… If this comes up in the trial, they'll… We can't tell them. Not the admirals. Not anyone."

"Tali, without this evidence, you're looking at exile!"

"You think I don't know that?-! You think I want to live knowing I can never see the Fleet again?-! But I can't go back into that room and say that my father was the worst war criminal in Quarian history! I can't!"

"Rael doesn't need you to worry about him anymore. You heard him say he didn't want you to be caught in the politics!"

"You don't understand, Shepard. They would strike his name from the manifest of every ship he ever served on. He would be worse than an exile. He'd be a traitor to our people, held up for children as a monster in a cautionary tale! I can't let all the good he did be destroyed by this, Shepard."

"…We're not gonna decide anything here. Let's see what the admirals say once we get back."

"You're my captain in this hearing, Shepard. It's your decision. But please… Don't destroy what my father was. …Come on. If we wait too long, they'll decide we're already dead, and none of this will matter."

-_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Neema**_**, Garden Plaza**

"Very well" Shala'Raan said. "Is the Admiralty Board prepared to render judgment?"

"Don't start without us!"

Garrus' exclamation caught the attention of the Admirals and the crowd, as Team Shepard returned. Shepard and Tali stepped up to the podium, as Garrus and Erika hung back.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy saved the _Alarei_" Shepard said. "I hope this proves her loyalty to the Quarian people."

"Her loyalty was never in doubt," Zaal'Koris replied, "only her judgment."

"Perhaps Tali can offer something to encourage more trust in her judgment" Shala said.

"Did you find anything on the _Alarei_ that could clarify what happened there?" Han'Gerrel asked.

"Tali helped me defeat Saren and the Geth" Shepard said. "That should be all the evidence you need."

"I fail to see what relevance-" Zaal started.

"You're not really interested in Tali, are you?" He turned to the crowd. "This trial isn't about her. It's an argument amongst the admirals about what course to take with the Geth, and Tali just got caught in the crossfire!"

"This hearing has nothing to do with the Geth!" Zaal objected.

"You want people to sympathize with them! Han'Gerrel wants to go to war! And Daro'Xen wants to mind-wipe and enslave them! None of you care about Tali! She knows more about the Geth than any other Quarian alive. You should be listening to her, not holding her up for this sham of a trial! Tali'Zorah saved the Citadel! She saved the _Alarei_! She showed the galaxy the value of the Quarian people! I can't think of stronger evidence than that. …If you Admirals are going to bicker about what route your future will take, go right ahead, but _leave __**my crew**__ out of it!-!_"

The four Admirals were silent for several seconds. Then, as one, the three voting Admirals inputted their judgments into the Omnitools. After reading the results, Shala'Raan spoke aloud.

"Tali'Zorah," she said, "in light of your history of service, we do not find sufficient evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges."

Tali's body relaxed noticeably, practically melting from the sudden exodus of tension and fear.

"Commander Shepard, please accept these gifts in appreciation of you taking the time to represent one of our people."

"If you appreciate me," Shepard replied, "then listen. The Reapers are coming. I'm going to need your help to stop them. Please don't throw away your lives against the Geth."

"Thank you, Commander Shepard" Zaal'Koris said. "I hope this board carefully considers your advice."

"This hearing is concluded" Shala'Raan said. "Go in peace, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. _Keelah se'lai_."

As the crowd dispersed, Shepard and Tali went off to the side.

"I can't believe you pulled that off" she said. "What you said… I've never had anyone speak like that on my behalf. Thank you for being there for my father and me, even when… Thank you."

"We can still go back in and get you exiled, if you want" Shepard joked.

"Thanks, but I'm fine with things like this." She chuckled. "It's fun watching you shout."

"Come on, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Let's wrap up our business here and get back to our ship."

"Thank you… Captain."

-_Mini-Break_-

As the team made ready to exit the _Rayya_, they were stopped.

"Hold up, Shepard, ma'am!"

They turned to find Kal'Reegar jogging up to meet them.

"What's wrong, Kal?" Tali asked.

"Nothing's wrong, ma'am. Commander, Admiral Koris has offered to have me transferred to your team for the duration of your mission… if you'd have me, that is."

Shepard was quiet for a few seconds as he thought. "All right. My team's a bit of a ragtag bunch of misfits; it'd be nice to have another proper military man as part of the group. Welcome aboard, Reegar."

"I appreciate this chance, Commander Shepard. I promise I'll pull my own weight. So… Did you find out exactly what happened on the _Alarei_?"

"…A member of Rael'Zorah's research team was conducting unauthorized experiments on the Geth, activating them to test hacking techniques. That… didn't work out so well."

"Understatement" Tali said.

"Ah. Well, at least the _Alarei_'s clean now. They're gonna send teams over to check it out starting later today."

"Alright. Come on, guys. Let's get back to the _Normandy_."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_** – Deck 4, Engine Room**

"Shepard," Tali said as her CO walked up, "I'm sorry I got you dragged into Quarian politics. All that infighting, seeing what my father did… You were the only one there for me, Shepard. The only cover I had against that storm. Thank you."

"I imagine they're trying to fill your father's spot on the Admiralty Board" Shepard said. "What will that do to the balance of power?"

"I have no idea. Being exiled might have made it easier. A few people are suggesting me as a candidate. Replacing an admiral takes time, though. You may not have noticed, but Quarians like to debate."

"Are Quarian politics always like that?"

"No. Sometimes it can actually get unpleasant. We're a very social people, Shepard. We have to be, to make up for being stuck in these suits. And part of that means getting involved in other people's business."

"The whole trial was insulting. You should've had time to mourn your father."

"I don't think life is about what you deserve. But my father would be honored that I chose to mourn him by blowing up a lot of Geth. I should get back to work. But thanks for checking up on me. How's Kal settling in, by the way?"

"He's already claimed a bunk in the crew quarters on Deck Three. Thankfully the crew aren't giving him a hard time. Mordin and Garrus are already working on getting him a few upgrades to his suit – stronger shields, better armor… Kinda like yours."

"That's good to hear. Ancestors know we're not that difficult to kill… So what's next?"

"Samara wanted to speak to me about something. She said it was urgent…"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Samara's Loyalty Mission

**NOTE FOR MY READERS WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED **_**MASS EFFECT**_**: **In the original timeline, Kal'Reegar does not join Shepard's team. In fact, he doesn't even appear anymore in the second game, or at all in the third game… and in fact dies off-screen in _ME3_. I hope to have him spared in the _Teana's Travels _universe by giving him a bigger role as a member of Team Shepard.


	20. The Ardat-Yakshi

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck Three – Port Observation Room**

Shepard walked into the room with a view of space, finding Samara staring out the window, watching as the Quarian Migrant Fleet passed through the system's Mass Relay.

"I am glad you are here, Shepard" she said. "There is an important matter to discuss. When we met on Illium, I told you about a very dangerous person I was pursuing. Using the information you obtained, I have located her. She's going by the name 'Morinth'. I would like to apprehend her before she disappears again."

"Where is she?" Shepard asked.

"Omega. A night club called Afterlife… which seems a perfect place for her to hunt."

"How important is this?"

"Killing her has been my focus for 400 years. It is the most important thing in my life, and the reason I became a Justicar."

"Tell me about her."

"She is an Ardat-Yakshi. It is a term from a dead Asari dialect. It means 'demon of the night winds'. But that is mythology. She is simply a very dangerous woman who kills without mercy."

"So is an Ardat-Yakshi a special kind of murderer?"

"It is the name of a rare Asari-specific genetic disorder that Morinth suffers from. When she mates with you, there is no gentle melding of nervous systems. She overpowers yours, burns it out, hemorrhages your brain and overloads the neurons. You end up with irreversibly fatal brain damage, and death comes quickly."

"Why isn't this ever mentioned in Asari literature?"

"When we were primitive, there was much fascination with Ardat-Yakshi. Some cultures worshipped them as goddesses of destruction. Now the Asari have a place in the galaxy, and they don't wish this dangerous defect to be widely-known. As far as I know, less than 100 exist today, the vast majority confined to monasteries. I personally know of three; two chose a life of seclusion… and the third ran."

"Morinth."

"She ran, and I am sworn to kill her."

"Can't she abstain?"

"Each melding grants her strength. The effect is narcotic; the more she does it, the more she needs to do it. She will never stop. She can't."

"So these Asari are hunted down just because they're born with a genetic defect?"

"It manifests with sexual maturity. When one is diagnosed, she is offered the chance to live in seclusion and comfort. If she refuses, it shows her addiction to the ecstasy she gets from killing her mates. There is no redemption for such a person."

"They have to choose between prison and death?"

"It is an addictive condition. Remember how adaptive we are. If Morinth does not want to be cured, she won't be."

"This is definitely worthy of our full attention."

"She confuses her victims, twists their feelings. They will do anything for her favor."

"We need to stop her."

"Thank you, Commander. There are no words to express what this means to me. …There is one more thing: this creature, this… monster… She is my daughter."

"You said this is genetic. How many children do you have?"

"Three. And I mentioned there are three Ardat-Yakshi I know of personally. …It is as it sounds. Mirala was always the wild one – she was happy and free, but selfish. Then she cast aside that name and became Morinth – became a monster."

"I can't imagine what this is like for you."

"Please do not pity me for this, Shepard. My daughter's condition is my fault. And my redemption lies in killing her."

"How did all this happen?"

"I spent my youth on the move, adventuring. I killed people, mated with them, or just danced the night away. I learned so much, experienced so much… and then my Matron days came. I could finally sit back, relax, and enjoy my family. But in one moment, it was all taken away."

"It sounds terrible."

"I sat in a med-lab while a near-sighted doctor droned at me. And I learned that nothing was as I thought it would be. I gave up all that I possessed. I own nothing, claim nothing. All my knowledge will die with me. Now my purpose is to destroy my own child."

"Those moments change you."

"And I've hundreds of years left to live with that. …I say too much. Forgive me. Help me find my long-lost daughter… and kill her."

"We'll head for Omega right away."

"Thank you."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Omega Station, Afterlife Club (Upper Section), Aria's Lounge/Throne**

"What do you need?" Shepard asked, looking over at Mana K. and Samara. "And how is a Justicar involved?"

"An Asari fugitive is hiding out here" Shepard replied. "She's an Ardat-Yakshi. We need to find her."

"I knew it. Nothing leaves a body quite so… empty… as an Ardat-Yakshi does."

"You haven't taken steps to kill her?" Samara asked.

"She hasn't tried to seduce me, so I've had no reason to. Her last victim was a young human girl. Pretty thing. Lived in the tenements near here. That's where I'd start looking."

"Thanks for the help."

"Good luck finding her. Better luck catching her."

"I'm a bit surprised you helped us."

"Ardat-Yakshi who've chosen to become serial killers are one of the biggest embarrassments to our species. Helping you put her down is its own reward. That, and I don't really want a Justicar making a scene. …No offense, ma'am."

"None taken" Samara replied.

The trio made their way through the club and the marketplace, heading for the apartment complex outside the entrance to Mordin's old territory. They soon found their goal: a small apartment occupied by a distraught-looking woman.

"Are you here about my daughter?" she asked. "My Nef died a week ago, and no-one seems to care. The medics said it was a brain hemorrhage, but that's not true. It was murder. Someone killed my Nef – my baby!"

"We believe she was murdered, too," Shepard replied, "and we're hunting her killer."

"Oh, thank you! It's so hard when no one believes you. I'm all alone now. Are you… one of Aria's people?"

"I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance N7 and Citadel Spectre. This is Samara, an Asari Justicar. We're here to help."

"No one else on this hellhole station gives a damn that Nef is dead. If you can do something about it, I'll help however I can."

"What kind of girl was your daughter?"

"My Nef had a fire inside her. She was shy, but she was creative and driven, and… the best girl a mother could hope for."

"She was creative?" Samara asked. "How so?"

"She was a sculptor. Several galleries were interested in her, said her work was fresh."

"Did Nef hang out anywhere in particular?"

"She was always quiet, working here at home. Then, a few weeks ago, she started going out all the time, to the VIP area of that club down the street. I think you need a password to get in there. The change was so sudden. She just seemed… tired and distracted when she wasn't around that one Asari…"

"Did your daughter have a lot of friends?"

"Not a lot, no. She was shy, spent most of her time making sculptures, not hanging out with friends. Something did change in the last few weeks, though. She started talking about an Asari named Morinth. I didn't like her. She kept dragging Nef out to clubs, and I'm pretty sure she gave my daughter drugs."

"What kind of a person was this Morinth?"

"I never met her, but Nef talked about her like she was a queen. You'd swear there was no one else alive when she talked about Morinth."

"That sounds familiar" Samara said.

"Samara, does Morinth control her victims with drugs?"

"She controls them through sheer will. The drugs are just a lifestyle. She loves the club, loves the bass. She's a hedonist."

"So this Morinth did hurt me daughter?" the woman asked.

"Morinth is a skilled and experienced serial killer" Shepard said. "She's been killing people like your daughter for over 400 years. And Samara here's been hunting her for that long."

"A s-serial killer… Oh, God…"

"We swear to you" Shepard said. "Nef and all of Morinth's hundreds of other victims will rest easy soon."

"I hope so…"

"Do you mind if we examine Nef's room?"

"I didn't want to disturb anything – her clothes, her art, her sculptures. Everything is the way she left it. The way it will always be. My baby is gone…"

She started to cry, and Shepard moved forward to give her a comforting hug.

"Thank you…" she sobbed out after a few seconds. "I'm sorry. I just miss her so much."

"It's okay" Shepard said. "We've all suffered loss."

"I know what it means to lose a daughter" Samara said. "I will avenge her."

"Thank you. Please, if it helps you find her killer, look through her things."

"We will be respectful."

Shepard and Samara stepped into Nef's room, with Nef's mother and Mana hanging back. Shepard found a note referencing an Elcor artist named Forta, as well as a statue of Nef's own sculpting on the desk. On her bed was an audio diary with three logs. Shepard triggered the oldest entry, and Nef's face appeared on the screen.

"_Hey, diary. Cycle 34, Orbit 671. There's a lot to talk about! I dropped Jaruut's name, and they let me into the VIP room at Afterlife. I was sure everyone was staring at me. Then the most beautiful Asari starts dancing near me. She moves like water, form and volume but shifting, changing. I'm in a trance. Then I'm dancing with her. Later, we went for skewers, and I'm supposed to see her again tomorrow._"

"Play the middle entry" Shepard ordered.

"_Cycle 36, Orbit 671. Am I a freak? Morinth is a girl like me, and she's definitely not human. Just… when we dance, and the Hallex is flowing through me… They way she looks at me – with a hunger, a longing… No one's ever looked at me like that. We kissed tonight._"

"Play the newest entry."

"_Cycle 42, Orbit 67. She's going to take me to her apartment tonight. Whatever happens, I want to be with her forever. She can sell my pieces. We can live somewhere glamorous, like the women in _Vaenia_, that vid Morinth likes. How did this happen to me? I'm just dumb trash from Omega._"

"This is Morinth's work" Samara said. "She is attracted to artists and creators. Someone with a spark, slightly isolated from their peers. She impresses with sophistication and sex appeal. Then she strikes. The hunt interests her as much as the conquest."

"Anyone who's successfully hunted sapient beings for 400 years warrants caution" Shepard said.

"Morinth speaks to you on many levels. Her body tells yours that she'll bring unimaginable ecstasy. Her scent evokes emotions long hidden. Her eyes promise you things you were always scared to ask of another. Her voice whispers to you after she is done speaking."

"She sounds less like a genetic mutant and more like a highly-evolved apex predator."

"The Ardat-Yakshi condition has been present since my people huddled around fires at night. Perhaps it is symbiotic, rather than a defect… Storming her den would be a mistake; she will have a hundred escape routes planned. She will go to ground and disappear for 50 years or more. This is the closest I've ever been."

"So we have to lure her out."

"Exactly! Shepard, you read my mind. Afterlife's VIP section seems her preferred hunting ground. You must go there alone and unarmed."

"She'll come after me."

"You can draw Morinth out. She'll certainly flee if she catches sight of me. But she won't be able to resist you. You are an artist on the battlefield. You have the vital spark that attracts her. Your power will draw her in."

"Let's get over there, then. Mana, stay with Nef's mother, but be ready to come in if things go FUBAR. I've gotta radio the ship and have them get my suit ready."

-_Mini-Break_-

**Omega – Outside Afterlife VIP**

Shepard, wearing the fancy suit he'd kept since Hock's party, walked up to the Turian bouncer guarding the door to the VIP room.

"What do you want?" the bouncer said.

"Someone told me the rest of Afterlife is nothing compared to this place" Shepard said.

"Sounds like a smart person. Who was it?"

"Jaruut."

"…Go on in. Word to the wise: start a fight, and we'll hurt you. But if someone attacks you, it's okay to defend yourself."

Shepard nodded and walked in, making his way toward the entrance. Behind a pile of crates in the corner, he saw Samara, and walked over to her.

"You must go in alone" she said. "Morinth will be watching. Like any predator, she is cautious. You must pique her interest enough that she will approach you. When you are face-to-face, subtly encourage her to invite you to her apartment. I'll follow discreetly, and when you are alone I'll spring the trap. Know this: until I get there, you are in great peril. She will be planning to inflict horrors upon you. If you are not careful, you will want her to."

"How can I spark her interest if I'm not even talking to her?"

"Courage or suicidal bravery could attract her. Hurt someone in defense, and she will be excited; but pick a fight, and she'll be bored. Show skill at working smoothly through a nightclub crowd. She will be intrigued. She'll want you the moment she sees you. The rest is just a matter of overpowering her caution."

"How do I convince her to take me home?"

"She admires strength, directness, and vigor. Modesty, chivalry, or meekness frustrate and bore her. Violence excites her. You've killed, Shepard; she'll like that."

"I'll get started."

"Shepard, we only get one chance at this. Any mistake, and Morinth will disappear. If you're the least bit unsure, come talk to me. I will wait here. And Shepard… thank you. I do not share this burden easily, and you are the only soul I can imagine sharing it with."

Shepard nodded and walked into the club. Just inside the entrance, some guy waved him over.

"Hey, do you know where I can get tickets for Expel 10?" he asked. "I heard this amazing Asari say they were her favorite band. I want… I just want whatever she wants. I gotta find tickets! Expel 10 is playing tomorrow."

"What kind of music do they play?"

"They're a sensory band. Like they crawl into you and make you feel things. And this Asari digs them like you wouldn't believe. I could score _way _outta my league, y'know? You gotta help me."

"I don't have any tickets, sorry."

"If you score some, I've got some credits for ya."

Shepard moved into the club, walking along and acting casual. As he passed a lounge area, a man came up to him.

"Um, hi. I need help right now, and I don't know who to ask. You're human, and you don't look high, so you're it. Can you help me out?"

"What kind of help?" Shepard asked.

"My friend Moirall is doing a piece on Omega gangs. She's hanging with Florit – he's the worst of the worst."

"What is she doing?"

"A vid piece. She's an investigative reporter. She's trying to profile gang leaders."

"Your friend could get seriously hurt."

"Yeah, and she's going to. See, Florit's on to her. His gang is on the way here, and they're gonna make a mess of her. I have to get a message to her, and fast."

"What do you want me to do?"

"She and I have a code. If you go over and say two words to Florit in a certain order, my friend will get the message and get out of there. The two words are "terminal" and "eternity". In that order. Please tell me you can do that; she's going to die."

"I can do that."

"Thank you! Thank you. Remember, "terminal" and "eternity", in that order. Just work them into a sentence."

Shepard walked across the club, to where a shift-looking man was sitting with a young woman.

"Something I can do for you, man?" Florit asked.

"Is there a public extranet terminal around here?" Shepard asked.

"In a club? You don't have an Omnitool?"

"That is a pretty strange question" Moirall said.

"I get by on public terminals. My Omnitool's been broken for an eternity."

Moirall's eyes widened.

"That's a tough break" Florit said. "I'm done talkin' to you now."

"Hey, Florit" Moirall said. "I need a bathroom break."

"Yeah? Hurry back, Moirall. I'm ready to head out."

The incognito reporter got up, shooting Shepard a clandestine look as she left. Shepard moved on, heading to the dance floor, where a tipsy Turian was harassing one of the Asari dancers.

"Don't be like that, baby?" he said. "I got creds. We'll got back to my place. I got simple tastes."

"Back off, asshole" the Asari replied. "I'm a dancer, not a hooker."

"You got a mouth on you! I'll enjoy watching you use it."

"The lady asked you to step away" Shepard said.

"Back off, asshole! This ain't none of your business! I'm just after a good time!"

He then went for Shepard, throwing a punch… and Shepard effortlessly whooped his ass, sending him flying across the dance floor.

"Good times are over" Shepard said.

"Thanks for that" the dancer said. "Security was asleep…"

Shepard moved on, heading for the bar. "What'll ya have?" the bartender asked.

"These people look bored" Shepard replied. "Bored people don't buy many drinks."

"And you got an idea how I can fix that?"

"A round of drinks shows your customers they appreciate your business. They'll come back for more, spread the word, and you'll make more money in the end."

"You better be right… Listen up, everyone! We love havin' ya here, so one round of drinks on the house!"

The crowd cheered in response. As Shepard walked away, a lone Asari leaning against the wall, clad in a black bodysuit, caught his attention.

"My name is Morinth" she said. "I've been watching you. You're the most interesting person in this place. I've got a booth over here in the shadows. Why don't you come sit with me?"

The two headed over to the booth in the corner of one of the lounges.

"Some nights I come here and there's no one interesting to talk to" Morinth said. "Some nights, there's just one person. Tonight, it's you. Why is that?"

"I know what I like" Shepard replied.

"Do you?"

"What do you think of the music here?"

"Dark rhythms, violent pulses… It stirs something primitive in me. What about you?"

"I'm curious about a band called Expel 10."

"They get in my head and tear it to pieces. They're in concert soon; maybe we should go together. You can lose yourself in the music here. There are ways to enhance that. You know?"

"What do you think of Hallex?"

"It slithers through my soul. Seems like we share some interests."

"Do you know anything about art?"

"It speaks to the darkest places of me. What about you?"

"Do you know the artist Forta?"

"I didn't think anyone around her knew him. He's sublime. Art comes in many varieties. I've seen vids that were more powerful than a sculpture sitting in a gallery."

"Do you know _Vaenia_?"

"My favorite. The two actresses in it are so glamorous."

"I'll have to watch it sometime."

"Maybe we could to that together."

"I've traveled all over the galaxy."

"It changes you, doesn't it?"

"Real travel means going to dangerous places."

"Where you can see and do things most people can't imagine."

"Yes."

"When I travel, I find myself drawn to dark, dangerous places."

"Violent places?"

"Violence is the surest expression of power."

"Violence is a means to an end. Power is that end."

"…Do you wanna get out of here? My apartment is nearby, and I want you alone."

"Lead the way, milady."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Morinth's Apartment**

"I love clubs" the dark Asari said, as Shepard sat down on the couch near her. "People, movement, heat… I can still hear the bass, like the drums of a great hunt out for your blood. But here, it's muted, and you're safe. Is that what you want?"

"People feel safest right before they die" Shepard replied.

"It's true. We're never safe. I've never understood the fascination with safety. Some of us choose differently." She moved over next to him. "Independence over submission. I think we share that, you and I."

"We've both killed many times, but that's where the similarities end."

"Why do you say that I've killed? What do you know? …Who are you?"

"You really don't know who I am?" Shepard said, as the Prothean Cipher within his mind made his eyes glow green. "Perhaps I should show you."

Although an Ardat-Yakshi's melding with someone, 'reaching' into their mind, fries the other person's nervous systems, someone can reach into _their_ mind and be alright so long as their mind is powerful enough. Thus it was that Morinth saw and heard a flash of images and sounds and memories – snippets of the Prothean Warning, learning of the Reapers, Benezia and the Rachni Queen, speaking with Sovereign, fighting Saren, dying in the Collector attack and then coming back, fighting on Horizon, people, places, events, names.

Morinth gasped as she pulled away, breaking the connection and seeing the man whom she'd thought was prey smirking at her.

"Shepard" she whispered in shock and anger.

"Surprise" Shepard replied.

Morinth leapt back away from the couch, and then Biotically grabbed hold of a table and flung it at him. Shepard used his own Biotics to deflect the attack. Seconds later, another person walked through the door, glowing with Biotic power.

"Morinth" Samara hissed.

"…So you're behind this, mother."

"Do not call me that!"

"I can't magically alter my genes to stop being your daughter, mother."

"You made your choice long ago."

"What choice?-! My only 'crime' was being born with the gifts _you_ gave me!"

"The trail of bodies and grieving families you've left in your wake says differently" Shepard replied. "It's over, Morinth."

"You can't escape this time" Samara said.

"…Who says anything about escaping?" Morinth smirked as she flared with massive Biotic power. "With every feeding I've made, I've grown in strength! And now I'm finally strong enough, mother, to _take you down!-!_"

Shepard and Samara looked to each other, and then their Biotic energy surged around and through them.

Morinth threw a pair of Warps at them, and Samara blocked them with a Barrier. Shepard then countered with a Biotically-launched high-velocity flowerpot, which shattered from a focused pulse of power from Morinth. Morinth then narrowly dodged a Reave from Samara, and returned fire with a Shockwave Chain that Samara & Shepard rolled out of the way of.

Morinth grabbed the old sword she had mounted on display on the wall, channeled Biotic power through it, and rushed at Shepard. As she brought the blade down, however, Shepard quickly pulled out and activated one of his gifts from the DDF: a Sangheili plasma blade. The dual prongs of superheated plasma were enough to slowly cut/burn/melt through Morinth's blade even though it was sheathed in Biotic energy. Morinth leapt away just before the sword was cut all the way through, and lunged at Shepard with a Biotic Punch, only to be blasted away by a Throw from Samara.

Morinth Biotically shattered a window of her high-rise apartment and then launched the sharp glass shards at Shepard and Samara, who blocked them with Barriers. Shepard then Biotic-Charged at Morinth, knocking her out the open window; the two slid down the side of the building, firing Biotic blasts at each other as they used their Biotics to slow their descent and cling to / slide along the 90-degree drop. Several stories later, they hit the streets below, using their Biotics to transfer the kinetic energy of the landing into the pavement instead of their leg bones, causing it to buckle and crack. Samara landed a second later, as Morinth and Shepard got into a Biotic shoving match, with Morinth slowly winning… until a Biotic-charged kick from Samara pushed her back. Morinth growled as she got to her feet, charging two Heavy Warps in her hands. But before she could fire them, she was blindsided by a Biotic Punch to the face from the side that sent her tumbling, as a new, Biotically-powerful, and _furious_ combatant entered the field.

"You twisted mutant bitch…" growled a certain Asari kingpin, her body flaring with considerable Biotic power. "My daughter Liselle and I had been too busy to speak to each other for the past two weeks, but an hour ago I finally caught up with her. And I learned that _you_ tried to seduce her shortly before you found that human. You tried to feed on my Liselle! …You've broken the One Rule of Omega, Morinth: you fucked with me, when you tried to go after _MY DAUGHTER!-!_"

Aria punctuated her shout by releasing an explosive pulse of Biotic power that fractured the concrete and shattered a few nearby windows. Her eyes were glowing bright blue, her teeth bared in Mama-Bear rage. Morinth actually felt a twinge of fear as she realized she'd enraged one of the five most powerful Asari Biotics in the entire galaxy. She then noticed that Shepard and Samara were still present, both of them displaying their own considerably high Biotic power.

"End of the line, Morinth" Shepard said.

"No… Never! I will not fall here! I am the genetic destiny of the Asari!"

"You say that despite knowing your condition renders you sterile?" Samara asked.

"S-Shut up!"

Morinth let out a shockwave-pulse of power that briefly knocked her three opponents back, and then rushed Shepard while he and the others were stunned. Shepard allowed himself to fall backward to dodge a Biotic Punch aimed at his head, and then hit Morinth in the torso with a rising double-kick once she passed over him. She landed on her feet a few meters away, and was immediately snared by a Biotic Lash from Aria, wrenching her towards Aria and into a Biotic Punch from Samara that broke three ribs and sent her tumbling.

Morinth staggered to her feet, one arm holding her midsection, and then with an enraged roar she unleashed an all-directions pressure wave of Biotic power. She Biotic-Charged at Samara, who was knocked back by the blow, but a Throw from Aria saved the Justicar from the follow-up blow. Shepard Biotically launched chunks of broken concrete at Morinth, forcing her back, and then Aria shouted out as she used her most powerful attack: a Biotic Flare. The huge explosion blasted Morinth back into a wall with great force, and she slid to the ground heavily wounded. Samara walked up to her.

"H-How can this happen?" Morinth wheezed out. "I'm a goddess…"

"No" Samara replied. "You're a monster… and a victim of the greatest curse of our species. …Farewell, Mirala."

She then struck with a Biotic Punch that splattered Morinth's head all over the wall. After four centuries, her hunt was over. Samara stepped back, head bowed, as Shepard and Aria walked up.

"I am ready to leave this place and get on with my life" she said.

"Would you like to talk about this?" Shepard asked.

"What do you think I will say? What _can_ I say? I just killed the bravest and smartest of my daughters. There are no words. I will try another time. For now, show mercy on a broken old warrior and let us leave."

"Very well. Aria, thank you for the help."

"No problem. I'll deal with the cleanup. You two head on out."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck Four, Engine Room**

"Hey, Tali. Have you got time to chat?"

Tali looked up at Shepard. "Sure! Let me just…" She fiddled with her Omnitool. "Come on, you little _bosh'tet_! Oh, sorry, Jason. I've got a small fever, and I'm taking it out on the poor drive core. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. I got sloppy while doing some suit repair."

"How'd it happen?"

"I got grazed on the _Alarei_. Nothing serious injury-wise, but it was enough to trigger a slight infection."

"Hm. I don't know if I could live inside a suit my whole life."

"We're in our suits even among family. The most intimate thing we can do with another Quarian is link our suit environments. We get sick at first, but then we adapt. It's our most important gesture of trust, of acceptance. I haven't trusted anyone enough for that, though. Well, except for… well, no Quarians. Um. If you know what I mean."

"I appreciate the thought, Tali… and I feel the same way. But you don't have to prove anything to me."

"I know." She started fidgeting. "Well, not that I know, but I-I didn't mean it like that. It's, um… W-Wow, it is really hot in here. It's just that the tradition also signifies a willingness for, um… intimacy. I wasn't trying to… It's not always like that. It's more… How did we even end up talking about this?"

He grinned. "It sounds like you're suggesting something, Tali."

"What could I possibly be suggesting? I mean, a young woman alone in the galaxy gets rescued by a dashing man who lets her join his crew and then goes off to save the galaxy? How could she possibly develop any interest in him?"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Tali. …To be honest, I feel the same way about you."

"Really? I didn't… You never… W-Well, good. A-Anyway, I should get back to work. But… thanks. For coming by. And talking…"

"_Commander, Thane has something he needs to talk to you about_" Joker said over the nearby speaker.

Shepard sighed. "On my way."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Thane's Loyalty Mission

**NOTE FOR MY HAVEN'T-PLAYED-**_**MASS**_**-**_**EFFECT**_** READERS: **In original canon, there was no epic boss fight involving Shepard, Samara, Aria, and Morinth. There was just a quick cinematic showdown between Samara and Morinth that ends in Morinth's death… unless you're a big-time Renegade, where you can choose to kill Samara and recruit Morinth.


	21. Sins of the Father

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck Three – Life Support Room**

"Shepard" Thane greeted. "I'm glad you've come. I need your help with something."

"Is it your Kepral's Syndrome acting up?"

"No, no. Though I supposed that is a part of it. My mortality has me… dwelling on things. …I had a family once. I still have a son. His name is Kolyat. I haven't seen him for a very long time."

"How long has it been since you talked?"

"Ten years. He showed me some of his schoolwork and asked if we could 'dance crazy'. We did that when he was younger."

"Did something happen to your family?"

"I abandoned them. Oh, not all at once. Nothing dramatic – no sneaking out in the middle of the night, no final argument or slammed door. I just… did my job. I hunted and killed across the galaxy. "Away on business", my wife would tell people. I was always away on business."

"You never mentioned this before. Why now?"

"When my wife was murdered, I… attended to that issue. I left Kolyat in the care of his aunts and uncles. I have not seen or talked to him since."

"That's not the choice I expected. Why didn't you raise him yourself?"

"I spent ten long years hunting and killing the entirety of the organization responsible for murdering my wife. I couldn't take him along for that. …My body is blessed with the skill to take life. The Hanar honed them in me. I have few others. I didn't want that life for Kolyat. I hoped he would find his own way. If he hated me, so be it. He would not have shared the path of sin. I've used my contacts to trace Kolyat. He has become… disconnected. He does what his body wills."

"You'll have to explain that one to me."

"Disconnected. The body is not our true self; the soul is. Body and soul work as one in a Whole Person. When the soul is weakened by despair or fear, when the body is ill or injured, the person is disconnected – no longer Whole."

"Is Kolyat hurt?"

"Something happened that should not have: he knows where I've been, and what I've done. I don't know his reasons, but he has gone to the Citadel. He has taken a job as a hit-man. I would like your help to stop him. He is… This is not a path he should walk."

"You don't hire a raw rookie for a contract killing."

"I'm afraid someone may have seen we share a name, and assumed we share skills. I don't know why he would accept the task."

"To be closer to you, maybe?"

"…That thought haunts me more than any other."

"What made him go to the Citadel?"

"Years ago, I prepared a package for him. A relic of my ill-spent life. I had Volus bankers store it and arranged for delivery when I die. He acquired it early. I don't really know how. I did wet-work on the Citadel around the time his mother died. That may be why he went there."

"I'll get us to the Citadel as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Shepard. I'll be meditating until you need me."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**The Citadel, Zakera Ward, C-Sec Office**

Shepard, Thane, Tali, and Kaede F. walked up to Bailey.

"Hey, Shepard" the C-Sec Captain said. "What's up this time?"

"My associate here is trying to find his son" Shepard replied. "We think a local criminal may have hired him."

"Should be easy. We don't see many Drell here." He started looking through his console. "…There we go. One of my men reported a Drell recently. And he was talking to Mouse. Interesting."

"Mouse?" Thane asked.

"A petty criminal. Probably not the guy who hired your boy, but a messenger. He's a former duct rat, runs errands for anyone who'll pay."

"He's a what?" Shepard asked.

"A duct rat. It's local slang for the poor kids who grow up on the station. When they're small, they tend to play in the ventilation ducts, where adults can't get to them."

"That _can't_ be safe" Tali said.

"It isn't. Every couple of months, we pull a little body out of the ducts. Lacerated by fan blades, broken by a deadfall, suffocated by vacuum exposure… Those are just the ones we know about. More just disappear. Maybe they get sucked into space. Maybe they fall into the protein vats the Keepers run. Mouse survived long enough that he can't fit in the ducts anymore. He was one of the smarter ones… or luckier ones."

"What sort of trouble has Mouse been getting himself into?" Shepard asked.

"Odd jobs for shifty people. Duct rats take whatever's available to get by - data-running, fencing stolen goods, selling illegal VI personalities. Actually, he was selling one of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. When you erased a file, it would say 'I delete data like you on the way to real errors'."

Tali stifled a chuckle. "That's pretty… extreme, Commander."

"Laugh it up, Tali."

"Buggy, though" Bailey said. "It crashed every half-hour. The error message was about how the galaxy was at stake, and you should fix the problem yourself."

"…I've heard enough."

"Mouse is usually upstairs, outside the Dark Star. He works out of a public comm. terminal." He turned to Thane. "It sounds like your boy's running with the wrong crowd."

"I agree" Thane replied.

"If Mouse can't get you in touch with your son directly, he'll know who can. I'll help you if you need it."

"You don't know us that well, Captain" Shepard said. "Why are you going so far to help us?"

"I've worked Zakera for two years. Every day, kids turn to crime because they've got no other choice – because their parents don't care. …You're trying to save yours."

"…He faces a dark path" Thane said.

"We better hurry, then."

As the group walked way, Thane spoke quietly to Shepard.

"You didn't tell him Kolyat plans to assassinate someone."

"Bailey's a cop. He'd try to stop Kolyat, and one of them could end up dead. I don't want that."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Shepard."

The quartet headed upstairs to the next level of Zakera, heading for the Dark Star Lounge. Outside it, in a corner, a younger man stood going over a datapad, while talking with someone over comm.

"Yeah, sure" he said. "I can get you two cases by the end of the day."

"You Mouse?" Shepard asked.

The turned around. "Who wants to kn- Oh, shit! Krios?-! I thought you retired! …And Commander Shepard? I thought you died! What do you want with me?"

"Easy, Mouse" Thane said. "You're not in trouble with us."

"How do you know Thane?" Shepard asked.

"Krios? He didn't… Uh, I-If he didn't say anything, I won't either."

"When we heard the name," Thane said, "I didn't think it could be the same Mouse. He was a contact on the Citadel when I was active. He and some other children would gather information on my targets."

"You put children in danger to spy for you?" Shepard asked.

"Children. The poor. My people's word for them is "_drala'fa_": the ignored. They're everywhere, see everything. Yet they are never seen." He then turned to Mouse. "You gave another Drell instructions for an assassination. Who's the target?"

"I-I don't know" Mouse replied. "I didn't ask. 'Cause the people I work for? They can make me disappear. I'd like to help you, Krios. You always done right by us. But I ain't gonna die for you."

"Look, you know Thane" Shepard said. "He wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Do it for him."

"I want to. He was always nice to us… But these people ain't nice, Krios."

"Nobody's gonna know you talked to us."

"I swear that you won't be named" Thane said.

"All right… all right. He came with that holo you took of me, said he wanted a job. I ran through your old contacts to see who might give him a shot. The guy who offered was Elias Kelham."

"Tell us about Kelham."

"Human. Moved to the Citadel about ten years ago. He was little people when you were here, Krios. He got big after the Geth attack. Lots of the big guys from before got shot by the Geth or squished by chunks of starship. All in them big fancy apartments up on the Presidium. Now he runs the rackets on the lower end of the Ward. Shin Akiba. He's seriously bad news."

"You did good, Mouse" Shepard said.

"Yeah. Hope I live long enough to pat myself on the back."

"Kelham will never know" Thane replied.

"I hope not. I'm out of here, Krios. Next time you're in town, just don't bring the family."

After he left, Shepard turned to Thane. "That can't have been easy" he said.

"Mouse knew more about my life then Kolyat ever did. …I was the only good thing he had back then. But I left him, as I left Kolyat."

"Don't blame yourself."

"If I don't, who will? We must carry the weight of our decisions, Shepard. You, of all people, know this."

"Let's head back to Bailey."

They headed back downstairs, back to the C-Sec post.

"Did you talk to Mouse?" Bailey asked. "Did you get the name of the guy your boy is working with?"

"Elias Kelham" Shepard replied.

"Kelham. Shit… Ah, look. This is awkward. Kelham and I have an… arrangement. He doesn't cause too much trouble, and 'buys tickets to the C-Sec Charity Ball' from me, and in return I ignore him."

"He pays you off. You were eager to help us before. What about now? Is it too 'inconvenient'?"

"I said I'd help. It's just… There'll be repercussions if I don't handle it right. He and I… give each other space. It keeps the peace. I'll get some of my people to bring him in and set him up in a private room. You can interrogate him yourself. I'll stay out of sight. If I'm lucky, Kelham will believe that I had nothing to do with it."

"Bring him in. We might not have much time."

"I'll make it happen. Wait here."

-_Mini-Break_-

Team Shepard watched as two officers hauled in a mid-aged man in a dull-green suit, bringing him into one of the rooms. Shepard followed, stepping up to the door guard as the door shut.

"We've got Kelham" he said. "Tell Bailey we're ready."

The officer saluted and walked off, and a few seconds later Bailey came up.

"He'll expect me to get him out of this" he said.

"Not today, I think" Thane replied.

"_Captain?_" one of the officers radioed. "_His lawyer's here. Bet Elias has his VI set to page him if C-Sec gets within ten meters._"

"I'll stall him. You folks get in there, and work fast."

As Bailey walked off to deal with the lawyer, Thane spoke to Shepard.

"We should question him together, keep the pressure on. Thoughts on how we approach it?"

"I plan to improvise" Shepard replied. "No plan survives contact with the enemy, anyway."

"I suppose that's true. This will be difficult. If we're too gentle with him, his advocate will get past Bailey. If we're too rough… well, we need him alive."

"Trust me."

"I place my faith in you, Shepard."

The quartet walked into the private interrogation room, finding Kelham strapped to a chair.

"Get me out of these restraints, Bailey" he said. "Pretty funny, bringing me down here like this. …Who the hell are you people? Two humans, a Quarian, and a Drell? The hell is this?"

"Bailey has nothing to do with this" Shepard replied. "We just want a few answers, off the record."

"'Off the record' in a C-Sec interrogation room. Sure."

"You hired an assassin. Who's his target?"

"I want to see my advocate. You folks are in way over your heads. Bailey won't let you touch me."

"Bailey doesn't know you're here. But he will… _after_ we're done."

"What, kid – you gonna bore me into confessing? You ain't shit. Come on, hit me. I dare ya. …No, huh? Didn't think you have the balls."

"Think carefully, Elias. I want to catch the assassin, not you. Why stick your neck out for him?"

"You want me to confess to putting a contract on someone. You think I'm stupid?"

"I get the name, I walk out, you never see me again."

"I got no reason to believe you."

"How about this? You tell us the target, you never see us again… and Bailey drops his price 30 percent."

"Yeah? Can I get that in writing?"

"I don't think either of us want this in writing."

"…All right. I ain't goin' to jail for the tadpole. And I do love a bargain. Joram Talid. Turian running for office in the Zakera Ward. He messes with legitimate businessmen. I'm gonna stop it."

"Where and when?" Thane asked.

"His apartment, the 800 blocks. You better hurry-"

"What's going on here?" the lawyer barged in. "Get away from my client!"

"You…" Elias looked to Shepard. "You played me!"

"I've enjoyed our chat, Elias. Thanks for the intel."

"This isn't over… Why do you care about all this, anyway?"

Thane turned to him. "If you had hired anyone else to kill Talid, I wouldn't care. But you hired my son. And I want to stop him from walking the same dark path I did."

"Who are you to do this?" the lawyer asked. "We'll sue you so hard-"

"Commander Jason Shepard" he called up the Specter symbol from his Omnitool. "Citadel Special Tactics and Recon."

"A Spectre? Shit…"

"What?" Kelham asked. "What's it mean?"

"Spectres are the Council's agents, above the law. I can't do anything to them, Elias."

As Team Shepard walked out, Bailey came up to meet them.

"What's the story?" he asked. "Why did Kelham hire the boy?"

"To assassinate a Turian named Joram Talid" Shepard replied. "You know him?"

"Joram? Yeah. You might've seen his posters around. He's promising to end organized crime on the Ward. But the thing is, his message is all mixed up in race politics. He's anti-human."

"Are things so bad that people can openly campaign as anti-human?"

"Before the Battle of the Citadel, the alien population thought we were violent upstarts. Look what's happened since then. A human fleet guarding the station for months, C-Sec filled with humans… Anderson does what he can, but some people have lived on the Citadel since before humans had FTL travel. They see it as a coup."

"Can you get us to Talid?"

Bailey nodded and then turned to one of his officers. "Sergeant! Get a patrol car. These two need to get to the 800 blocks."

"Yes, sir!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

"There he is" Shepard pointed out a Turian wearing white, accompanied by a Krogan bodyguard. "How do you wanna play this, Thane?"

"Follow Talid on the maintenance catwalks. Tell me what he's doing. The Krogan bodyguard will make him easy to follow."

"Where will you be?"

"The darkest corner with the best view."

Shepard nodded, and then made his way up to the catwalks. Within a few minutes, he found himself over Talid as the racist Turian tried to convince a couple Salarians to vote for him.

"I'm on him, Thane" Shepard radioed. "He's talking to some voters."

"_Understood._"

"You're in position?"

"_Yes._"

Talid started moving, and Shepard followed along the catwalks, through a small maintenance area and over another pack of people.

"_Have you got him?_"

"Looks like he's talking to another voter."

"_Any sign of Kolyat?_"

"No."

"_I'm moving to another position ahead of him._"

Shepard rounded a 'corner', following Talid and his bodyguard as they entered another, blue-lit section of the marketplace. Talid stopped outside a place called _Aquila_, where his Krogan bodyguard went in and started pestering the (human) merchant. After about a minute, the duo kept going, eventually entering a club.

"_I don't have a good angle. What's he doing?_"

"His guard's talking to the bartender. Looks like a shakedown. …Damn, that Turian on the floor can _dance_…"

"_Focus, Shepard._"

"Right. Sorry."

Talid moved deeper into the club, stopping to talk with a pair of Krogans.

"_What now?_"

"He's meeting a couple of mercenaries. Looks like the same group his bodyguard comes from."

"_He looks nervous. Could be he's noticed you._"

"Or maybe he saw Kolyat in here somewhere."

"_Also a possibility. There are obstructions ahead. I'll try to go around. Don't lose him._"

Shepard kept moving, passing into another storage area.

"Hey!" a stock-boy noticed him. "Who are you? What are you doing back here?"

"Citadel Spectre" Shepard displayed the organization's symbol from his Omnitool. "I'm trying to stop an assassination. I need to pass through here _now_."

"O-Of course, sir. Sorry. Go right ahead."

Shepard hurried through, following Talid and his bodyguard out into an open area. He came out just in time to see a pistol-wielding Drell sneaking up behind Talid.

"Kolyat!" he shouted.

This drew the attention of all three, with Talid and his guard finally noticing the armed assassin behind them. Kolyat quickly recovered, gunning down the Krogan as Talid ran, then pursuing the Turian inside. Shepard leapt down, and he & Thane followed close behind. They came into Talid's apartment, finding the Turian kneeling, hands behind his head, with Kolyat's pistol pointed at him. The duo walked up, Shepard's gun drawn.

"Kolyat…" Thane spoke.

"This…" Kolyat said angrily. "This is a joke. Now? _Now_ you show up?"

At this point, Bailey and another officer came in, weapons ready. "C-Sec" Bailey said. "Put the gun down, son."

"Get out of my way" Kolyat replied. "I'm walking out. He's coming with me."

"They'll have snipers outside" Thane said.

"I don't need your h-"

A gunshot rang out, as Shepard shot the lamp behind Kolyat, distracting him. He then ran forward, punching Kolyat and knocking him away, his gun being dropped.

"Talid, get the hell out of here" he ordered the Turian.

As the politician left, Bailey turned to his officer. "Take the boy into custody" he said.

"You son of a bitch!" Kolyat growled at Shepard.

"Your father doesn't have much time left, Kolyat" Shepard said. "He's trying to make up for his mistakes."

"What, so you came to get my forgiveness? So you can die in peace, or something?"

Thane walked up to him. "I came to grant _you_ peace. …You're angry because I wasn't there when your mother died."

"You weren't there when she was alive. Why should you be there when she died?"

"Your mother… They killed her to get to me. It was my fault."

"What?"

"They murdered her to hurt me. After her body was given to the deep, I went to find them – the trigger-men, the ringleaders. I hurt them, and eventually killed them. When I finally finished and went back to see you, you were… older. I should have stayed with you."

"I guess it's too bad for me you waited so long, huh?"

"…Kolyat. I've taken many bad things out of the galaxy. You're the only good thing I ever added to it."

A few tears ran down Kolyat's face.

"This isn't a conversation you should have in front of strangers" Bailey said softly. "Boys, take Kolyat and his father back to the precinct. Give them a room and as much time as they need to talk."

"I'm surprised you're letting him do that" Shepard said.

"…You think he's the only man who's ever screwed up raising a son? …I have to get back to the precinct. Come on, I'll give ya a lift."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Zakera Ward, C-Sec Office**

Shepard paced back & forth through the office, Tali and Kaede watching.

"They've been in there a while" he said.

"Kid's been through a lot" Bailey replied. "I ran some searches in the C-Sec archive. About ten years back, a bunch of real bad people were killed. Like someone was clearing house. The prime suspect was a Drell. We never caught him."

"Ten years is a long time. Whoever was responsible probably doesn't exist anymore."

"…Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

At this point, Thane finally came out of the private room.

"How'd it go?" Shepard asked.

"Our problems… aren't something I can fix with a few words. We'll keep talking, see what happens."

"Your boy shot some people" Bailey told him. "No one I feel sympathy for, but there it is."

"I watched those guys shaking down businesses and threatening humans" Shepard said.

"But he can't just get away with it."

"The kid wants to make a difference. Give him community service."

"Community service for attempted murder? What jury would agree to that?"

"None that I've seen. This would have to stay out of the judiciary. Strictly within C-Sec."

"…Interesting. I'll think about it." Bailey got up to shake Thane's hand.

"Thank you, Captain" the Drell replied.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**, Deck Four, Engine Room**

"Hey, Tali."

"Oh! H-Hey, Shepard."

"Have you got time to talk?"

"Yes. I'd like that."

She bid him to follow her into the drive-core room.

"I've been thinking about the last time we talked. I'm sorry. I was unprofessional and I wasn't thinking rationally. I was being stupid. And selfish."

"You've never been selfish. If anything, you've spent too much time thinking of the ship or the Migrant Fleet and not enough thinking of yourself."

"That might be true for Humans, but Quarians are different. We can't just… We have to think of other people. Always. If we don't think about the needs of the whole crew, people could get hurt. Maybe even killed. You deserve to… be happy with someone. I can't do that. No matter how much I… I could get sick, jeopardize the mission."

"Are you saying we could die if you were together?"

"It's always a risk. Maybe the reaction would be minor. Maybe it would put me down for a few weeks. Or maybe it would kill me. But… That's not what I'm concerned about, Shepard. I don't want you distracted. I don't want my desires to hurt this mission. It's too important."

"And if you weren't jeopardizing anything?"

"If it were just me? You risked your life to save the colonists on Feros. Nobody else could have saved them. I've watched you stand strong against everything the galaxy threw at you. I've watched you for so long… and I never imagined you'd see past… this" she ran her hand along her helmet visor.

"Tali, if you're scared, I don't blame you. But I don't want anyone else. …I want you. And I'll do whatever I have to do to make this work."

"I… I-I wouldn't blame you if… but… Oh. Thank you. You don't know what that… Thank you, Jason. …Give me a little time. I'll do some research, figure out how to make this work."

"What can you do? Can I help?"

"There are a few ways to temporarily improve my immune system – immuno-boosters, antibiotic injections, that kind of thing. I'll spare you the details. But trust me, I've got plenty of motivation to figure something out."

"Do your research quickly, Miss vas-Normandy. Captain's orders."

"A-All right. Yes. Definitely. Until then I should, you know, do something. Repairs. For the mission. So, um… what's next?"

"Rescuing some factory workers on Zorya. Zaeed says he has a stake in this one…"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Zaeed's Loyalty Mission


	22. Price Of Revenge and Hammerhead

This'll be the last chapter I can write/post before my vacation ends. From now on, updates might take a little longer.

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Ismar Frontier, Faia System, Zorya**

**DATA: **"_'Mud, sweat, and spores' is how Blue Suns mercenaries characterize the planet that gave birth to their home office. This lush garden world is known for its heavy plant and fungal life, creating spectacular jungle zones over much of its eight continents. Despite persistent problems with rot and rust, Zorya attracts investors and corporations from all throughout the galaxy, since it has exploited only a fraction of its potential resources. The Blue Suns dominate security contracts on Zorya, so much that residents describe them less like a monopoly and more like a conquering regime._"

**CODEX: **"_'Bring firearms and antihistamines' is what veteran guides say about this lush garden world. First colonized in 2160, Zorya's temperate and tropical zones are overrun with plants and fungi of all kinds. As a result, the air in most habitable areas is choked with pollen and spores that range from benign to deadly. The scattered colonies across the planet have resorted to clear-cutting and slash-and-burn farming to create habitable zones, and the more rural areas, where the spores are thickest, are populated only by Vorcha. Lax ecological laws allow mining and manufacturing industries to flourish and pollute cheaply, as the planet's carrying capacity far outstrips the current size of its colonies. _

_Zorya__ is also home to the Blue Suns mercenary company, who dominate the colonies' security forces. The Suns enjoy nearly unlimited influence with local politicians and judges, ensuring no other private military contractors can compete with them economically. Nearly every colony has a Suns recruiting station, if not a training camp, though this has hardly made the planet any safer. Piracy, drugs and vice, and political violence are commonplace._"

The UT-47 Kodiak descended through the trees, setting down on a small grassy plateau. Out from it emerged Shepard, Zaeed, and Teana. Teana had a UNSC M41 rocket launcher slung across her back, with four extra two-packs of rockets in subspace storage. A factory, belching smoke into the air, was visible.

"Tapping into Blue Suns communications" Zaeed said. "Stay tight, and look out for ambushes."

They started moving down the path. A pyjak in the trees up ahead watched them go by.

"_Squad Bravo,_" a man's voice came over the Blue Suns comm., "_a shuttle landed near your location. Check it out._"

"Vido…" Zaeed said. "Here we go. Keep close."

As they moved ahead, they found a trio of executed bodies beneath a tree.

"Shot in the back and left to rot… That's definitely Vido's style."

They kept going down the winding path, shaded by the canopy of trees, hopping down a short drop and continuing down a straight path.

"_Command to Bravo: Take a position. Likely these people are not runaways._"

They rounded the corner at the far end, and encountered a squad of Blue Suns troopers in an open area dominated by a large pipe held up high by steel supports.

"_Report to base!_" one of them radioed. "_Armed intruders incoming at the southern checkpoint!_"

Shepard used his Viper to pick off a few of the hostiles, while a shot from Mirage Sniper took out a launcher-wielding one up high, and Zaeed used his Vindicator to kill a few more. They moved forward, rounding a corner around some rocks and a support strut, and a quartet of Blue Suns came up from the next path, including a flamethrower-wielding one and a shielded launcher-wielding one. Shepard hit the launcher-trooper with an Overload and took her out with a few Predator shots, while Zaeed gunned down the flamer and Teana took out the foot-soldiers.

"_All squads, fall back!_" a dispatcher shouted.

The trio kept moving, soon reaching a small extendable bridge.

"_This is Commander Santiago. If any of you retreat while the intruders are still alive, I'll kill you myself. Now get the hell back out there!_"

"Sounds like he hasn't changed" Zaeed said.

"I get the feeling you have a past with this Vido guy" Shepard said.

"I knew he was a sadistic bastard back when we started the Blue Suns. And the Suns only got meaner after he staged his little coup 20 years ago. So, yeah. We have a past."

"You co-founded the Blue Suns? Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Well, it ain't exactly common knowledge. Vido wiped me out of the records. He ran the books, I led the men. It worked real well for a while. Then Vido decided to start hiring Batarians. 'Cheaper labor' he said. 'Goddamn terrorists' I said. …It's a damn shame what they've become. The Blue Suns used to be something good. Now they're just another crime syndicate."

"Twenty years is a long time to hold a grudge."

"A grudge?-!" Zaeed got in his face. "Vido turned my men against me! He paid six of them to restrain me while he put a gun to my head and pulled the trigger! For 20 years, I've seen that bastard every time I close my eyes, every time I sight down a target, every time I hear a gunshot. Don't you call that 'just a goddamn _grudge_'."

"You survived a gunshot to the head?"

"And you survived your ship getting blown up, being spaced, falling from orbit, and being frozen. A stubborn enough person can live through just about anything. Rage is a hell of an anesthetic."

"We'd better get moving."

Shepard triggered the bridge controls, and the bridge slid out across the gap, connecting with the other side.

"_They're at the southern access. All squads, mass at the gatehouse! Now!_"

"They know we're here" Zaeed said. "Bring it on, you son of a bitch!"

They moved across the bridge and through another wooded path, listening to dispatched orders between squads to mass at the gatehouse. Up ahead was a large door leading into the factory. They moved through, and up on the catwalks at the far end of the room stood Vido Santiago himself, flanked by several Blue Suns troopers.

"Zaeed Massani… You finally tracked me down."

"Vido…" Zaeed growled as he drew his assault rifle.

"Don't be stupid, Zaeed. I have a whole company of bloodthirsty bastards with me, ready to kill or be killed on my command."

Zaeed was looking around at the pipes and valves that ran along the room's walls.

"Actually, take your shot. Give my men a reason to put you down like the mad dog you are. Again."

Zaeed started firing and running to the left, one of his rounds piercing the large pipe behind Vido.

"What was that? Gone nearsighted, old friend?"

"Burn, you son of a bitch."

Zaeed shot the pipe again, triggering an explosion that knocked Vido and his guards to the floor.

"You just signed your death warrant, Massani!"

Vido retreated, as his guards opened fire. Zaeed ignored their fire, bashing a valve with the butt of his gun until it burst, triggering a chain of explosives that blew away the Blue Suns up on the catwalk. Explosions began chaining through the facility, fires breaking out. Shepard walked toward him angrily.

"Gate's open" Zaeed said.

"We don't sacrifice lives for the sake of the mission" he said. "There's always a better way."

"Like what? Wandering out in the jungle for hours, looking for another way in? You wanna waste time out here, go ahead. I'm going after Vido."

Shepard punched him in the face. "You're endangering lives – and the mission – for your own selfish revenge."

"You really wanna do this, Shepard?"

"I oughtta knock you the hell out. But thanks to you, we have a burning refinery to save."

"Let these people burn! Vido dies, whatever the cost!"

The next second, Zaeed had a pistol to his head. "You wanna try saying that again?" Teana said with calm anger, Mirage Pistol gripped in her hand.

"Later" Shepard said. "Let's move!"

The trio hurried through the gate, Zaeed's shotgun taking out the two Blue Suns troopers who tried to stop them, and moved along the path. As they went around, past explosions and fires, and neared the door, they were noticed by a refinery worker up on a higher level behind them.

"Help! We're trapped! We can't get to the gas valves to shut them off! The whole place is gonna blow!"

"No time" Zaeed said to Shepard. "Vido's probably halfway to the shuttle docks by now."

"Vido's wounded" Teana replied. "How fast could he be?"

"If we stop to help these people, he'll use this time to get away. And if he gets away, I'm blaming the two of you."

"We're here to free these people" Shepard said. "We're going in."

"I knew this was a mistake… If we're gonna do this, we'd better get to it."

They hopped over the railing, down to the lower section of walkways, and made their way inside. Shepard bypassed a door, and they moved in, up some stairs and into a multi-level room filled with pipes and fire. They carefully but quickly moved around and up, redirecting fuel lines to clear paths through the fire, and before long they reached the control room and hit the extinguisher systems.

With that accomplished, they moved through the nearby door, dropping down into another room. Zaeed found and equipped an M451 Firestorm flamethrower, using it to kill the two Blue Suns Turians who were between them and the next door. The next area was a large, wide-open room, with lots of pipes and a few (empty) fuel tanks, along with a horde of Blue Suns forces.

"_First person to bring me Massani's head gets something special in their paycheck!_"

The trio fought their way across the room, gunning down troopers, sniping launcher-wielders, and using Incinerate blasts on flamethrower-wielders. On the far side of the room, a YMIR mech came online and opened fire, but Teana fired two rockets from her M41, destroying the heavy war droid, and then reloaded as she and the other two raced across the bridge, through the door. On the other side, a Blue Suns gunship was taking off from the landing pad.

"He's gonna get away!" Zaeed shouted.

"No he's not" Teana replied, as she took to her knee and looked through the launcher's scope, hearing the beeping of a target lock.

Two M19 High-Explosive Shaped-Charge Missiles shot out in succession. The first one impacted the bottom of the gunship, and the second hit the base of the left wing. The gunship's engines sputtered and died, smoke and fire pouring out of it as it crashed down to the landing pad, landing in a puddle of spilled fuel. Zaeed walked up as, after a few seconds, Vido crawled out.

"Z-Zaeed, please" he said. "You know it was nothing personal. Just business, I swear."

He tried to stand, but Zaeed shot him in the leg.

"It was 20 years ago!" Vido said. "Look at you now. I did you a favor! Zaeed, please! I'm gonna die here, man! Do something!"

"…Fry, you son of a bitch."

Zaeed ejected his rifle's spent thermal clip and tossed it in. He turned and walked away, just as the red-hot clip landed in the fuel puddle, setting it ablaze. Vido's agonized screams rang out as he began to burn to death, and after several seconds they were cut off as the gunship exploded.

"We're done here" Zaeed said. "Let's get back to the _N2_."

"I'm glad to see a guy like him die, but…" Shepard said, and then grabbed Zaeed by the armor, pulling him close and glaring at him with great anger. "I am _not_ okay with you trying to sacrifice all those people! Listen to me, Zaeed: if you ever pull shit like that again, I will kill you myself! Got it?-!"

Zaeed actually felt a twinge of fear. "G-Got it" he replied.

Shepard shoved him back. "You're part of a team now, Zaeed. You're not gonna survive this mission unless you act like it. Let's get the hell out of here."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**CERBERUS MESSAGE: **"_Commander:_

_The MSV _Rosalie_, a survey ship with Cerberus connections, has gone missing. The survey team was field-testing a new prototype: the Hammerhead planet-side exploration rover. In addition, scientists Dr. Manuel Cayce and Dr. Robert O'Loy are aboard the MSV _Rosalie_ and conducting research for us. We need you to find the ship, her survey team, and the doctors._"

**Ismar Frontier, Elysta System, Zeona**

**DATA: **"_Zeona has a thin atmosphere of sulfur dioxide and trioxide, created by volcanic outgassing. There are traces of water vapor in the atmosphere, but over the last five centuries of observation particle counts have decreased 4%. _

_While not habitable by any space-faring species, there is an abundance of native sulfur-devouring bacteria that thrives around the world's many volcanic vents. Interestingly, these bacterium bear genetic similarities to the native life of Illium, suggesting either a "panspermia" spread of microbes via asteroids, or accidental contamination of the original environment by careless spacefarers._"

The Kodiak set down in a (relatively) stable and cool area of the volcanic planet, in a small abandoned-looking camp. Shepard, Grunt, and – from the DDF's Team Valhalla – Simmons stepped out. An audio recording was playing from atop one of the nearby crates:

"_I don't think the ship is safe. We've run into the Geth far too often. I'm going to stay at the next site with Dr. O'Loy. I think we'll be safer there._"

There was a huge storage crate on the far side of the camp. Simmons hacked the controls, and it opened to reveal an angular vehicle with a rocket cannon mounted on top and a tripod configuration of thrusters on the bottom – the M44 'Hammerhead'. They climbed aboard.

"It's a bit roomier in here then it looks from the outside" Grunt said as he squeezed into the tank.

Shepard took the pilot's seat, and started the tank up. The Hammerhead's engines whirred to life, and it hovered a couple feet off the ground. It backed out of the cargo crate and turned around.

"_Primary systems online_" a computerized male voice stated. "_Welcome to the M44 'Hammerhead' Infantry Fighting Vehicle. This is your onboard VI speaking. Thrusters active. Guided missile launcher active._"

"According to these specs," Simmons said, looking at a screen, "this thing doesn't have kinetic barriers or a coaxial machine gun. And its armor's not that impressive, either. This could take some getting used to."

Shepard spent a minute getting used to the controls, finding out that the tank could 'jump' a pretty high distance using its thrusters. Once that was done, he moved to a location marked by the tank's HUD's beacon, parking over the point and allowing the craft to extract the research information there. The tank hopped up a few rocks, collected another data site, and then jumped up a little more. A chunk of ship was in their way, but a missile took care of that, and an application of the boost feature enabled a safe passage through the ensuing jet of fire.

The next open area had several tall rock spires, with four waypoints spread throughout. It took several minutes of jumping, boosting, boost-jumping, and the like, but they eventually extracted all they needed to. With that done, the _Normandy-II_ flew overhead, and the Hammerhead hovered up and into its waiting cargo bay.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**The Phoenix Massing, Chomos System, Lattesh**

**DATA: **"_Lattesh__,__ translated from a Salarian dialect as "it's a still winter", has an almost habitable temperature and abundant water but shows no signs of life. Regular supervolcanic eruptions in the southern hemisphere have shrouded the sun and led to a climate even more bone-chilling than usual._"

**SCAN: **"_Planetary scans detect signals from sensor pods left on the planet's surface. These pods may contain valuable data. Warning: Surface temperatures are extremely low. Advise keeping Hammerhead exposure to the cold at an absolute minimum._"

The Hammerhead descended into the blizzard, carrying Shepard, Simmons, and Samara aboard. Snow shrouded everything, dull-grey rocks being the only non-white thing in sight.

"_Warning,_" the Hammerhead's VI said, "_Prolonged exposure to extreme temperatures may degrade engine performance._"

The Hammerhead followed the waypoint to the first sensor pod, extracting its data; the act of extracting it gave a brief temperature boost to the engine. They kept moving down the canyon, boosting to cut down on time, and scanning every sensor pod they found. It was close, but in the end they made it. With all the data onboard, the ice-caked Hammerhead hovered up into the waiting _Normandy_.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Hawking Eta cluster, Verr System, Corang**

**DATA: **"_Initial surveys of Corang noted its high density and active plate tectonics, suggesting a high internal heat fueled by a greater than normal concentration of heavy elements and radioactives. Early test cores proved the mineral richness of the world, but distance from the Mass Relay in the Century system made it unprofitable to develop until late 2183. _

_The atmosphere is a smog of methane, ammonia, and water vapor, a so-called "primordial soup" similar to the conditions of early Earth. However, there is no evidence of life developing on Corang's surface beyond the level of simple dextro-amino acids. The minimal energy input of the red dwarf Verr has created an energy-starved surface environment, though the planet's volcanism does hold open some possibility for subterranean development._"

**SCAN: **"_Scans have found locations matching the descriptions of Dr. Cayce's survey sites. Exploring the sites could reveal valuable mission data. Warning: Geth presence detected on planet's surface. Use extreme caution._"

The Hammerhead descended with Shepard, Simmons, and Kal'Reegar onboard, landing in a 'cityscape' composed of countless shipwrecks. They moved forward and were immediately attacked by a squad of Geth. The Hammerhead's rapid-fire missile launcher made short work of them, and its self-repair functions quickly fixed the minor damage caused by their pulse rifle shots (most of which it had been able to simply dodge). The Hammerhead kept moving forward, and as it approached a Geth device on a large platform, a Geth dropship flew overhead, dropping off a handful of Geth Troopers and a Colossus. Shepard kept the Hammerhead moving, jerking and jumping about as it fired rockets at the Colossus as fast as possible. It took plenty of rockets, but the Colossus went down soon enough, its foot-soldier escort quickly following. The Hammerhead picked up the data from the machine, and kept moving.

They rounded a corner and came out overlooking a 'lake' of acid, interspersed by small islands. The next Geth device was on the far island, guarded by another Colossus, a Destroyer, and a few Troopers. The Hammerhead hopped down onto one of the islands and started 'sniping' with its rockets, which proved to have a longer range than the Colossus' guns; around a dozen shells took it down, and a handful more destroyed the bipedal Geth units. The Hammerhead hopped across the islands, landing next to the Geth device and retrieving the next item, and then hopped over to the other shore.

They hopped up a few blocks and boosted through a slanted tunnel, coming out in a spot overlooking another Geth device guarded by another Colossus and a few foot-soldier Geth. From the Hammerhead's vantage point, it blew them all away, and then went down and collected more data from the device. Up a ramp and across a few more 'islands' was another device; the guarding Colossus went down just like the rest, and the fourth device was scanned. They moved up a large ramp made out of a side of starship, blasting a few Geth Rocket Drones near the top and heading for the last device, which was guarded by two Colossi and a Prime. Shepard did some more 'sniping' with the Hammerhead's launcher, eventually clearing the way.

With the last artifact and data-point recovered, the _Normandy-II _flew overhead to pick up the Hammerhead.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Caleston Rift, Yakawa System, Karumto**

**DATA: **"d_An Earth-sized planet wrapped in an impermeable haze of carbon dioxide and ash, Karumto is an unforgiving place. Earthquakes, volcanic gases, and shrouds of dust have prevented any major settlements. Its sulfurous crust has yet to produce resources of interest._"

**SCAN: **"_Research station detected within volcano on planet's surface. The research station's data storage systems are still active and may contain valuable information. Warning: Volcano is unstable. Advise extreme caution._"

The Hammerhead – containing Shepard, Simmons, and Kaidan – set down in the rocks that surrounded the volcano.

"_Adverse geothermal activity has rendered pathfinding function inoperable_" the tank's V.I. reported. "_Please use manual controls to locate research base._"

They drove forward, coming up to the lip of the caldera; platforms of rock jutted out from the walls or stood up from the lava. The Hammerhead was slowly, carefully jumped down from one platform to the next, picking up a few iridium deposits as it went. At the bottom, a small cave led to the garage entrance to the research base. Shepard drove the Hammerhead in and parked it, and the trio got out.

They made their way through the empty facility. There were no signs of life, and there were a few broken windows and buckled floor pieces. Soon they reached the laboratory/control hub, finding an audio log:

"_I was right! This site was a roadmap leading to the main Prothean ruins. Dr. O'Loy and I agree that this must remain a secret at all costs. I will not allow another Eden Prime to occur! The Geth, the Reapers, all of them… they must be stopped!_"

There were also two written logs by Dr. Cayce on a computer nearby:

"_We have detected a site of incredible significance located beneath the volcano. The unpredictable terrain will make retrieval of any data extremely hazardous._"

"_This hellish planet is a star map that points to a Prothean site of major significance. Dr. O'Loy and I have mere hours to retrieve all we can before the conditions become too dangerous to continue. We learned too late that the local volcanic instability is magnified by our power grid. If we only had more time to study this. I'm sure the key to unlocking everything is here. Everything! Damn this planet!_"

Shepard walked over to the scanners, triggering them and downloading data from them to his Omnitool. Suddenly, a massive, red-hot boulder bounced off the window, shattering it. More began to fall into the lava below, as the seismic tremors increased in power and frequency.

"_Warning_" the Hammerhead's VI contacted them. "_Activation of research base power grid has triggered additional volcanic instability. Recommend immediate departure._"

The trio ran as fast as they could through the station was it was slowly shaken apart. They piled into the Hammerhead and pulled out, and immediately took off up the nearby rock ramp. They jumped into a cave, zooming through and hopping over a few gaps. A few more caves later, they reached one that angled up into the surface. The _Normandy II_ flew into view at the exit, cargo bay open and waiting. Shepard hit the boosters, and the Hammerhead rocketed up out of the cave and into the ship, which quickly sealed up and flew away.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Caleston Rift, Talava System, Taitus**

**DATA: **"_A desert of white potassium salts and reddish iron oxides, Taitus is far enough away from its parent star to have a tolerable surface temperature. Though it has only a trace of atmosphere of carbon dioxide and oxygen, it is still hospitable enough for criminals in the Terminus Systems to use it as a staging base. Turian patrols sometimes fly through the area looking to preempt jailbreak attempts on Maitrum's prisons. _

_TRAVEL ADVISORY: Unregistered starships have been spotted in the vicinity of Taitus. Civilian travel is not recommended._"

**SCAN: **"_Surface scans detect one YMIR Heavy Mech signature matching an unknown (possibly pirate) registration. Mech appears to be disabled but broadcasting a looping message. Message does not appear to be a distress signal. Resource scans indicate large quantities of mineral resources available but obscured behind walls of dense stone._"

The Kodiak descended, dropping off Shepard, Kasumi, and Kaede K. into a rocky canyon, near a dormant YMIR mech.

"_I am detecting a large supply of resources buried deep within the canyon walls_" EDI radioed. "_Heavy explosives will be required to excavate them._"

They walked up to the dormant YMIR, finding a datapad:

"_I paid Harrot good money for this useless heap of [SIGNAL ERROR] [ERROR] detected serious caches of resources here on this planet, but [MEMORY LEAK DETECTED] All right, I said, sure the thing leaks fuel like a Volus after a mug of ryncol, but I can deal with that. So I took off and laid out a trail of power cells leading from where I unloaded the mech to [BAD PACKAGE PLEASE RESTART] so I could at least get the damn thing moving. And now [ILLEGAL FAULT DETECTED] won't even move. Damn that swindling Elcor!_"

Kasumi walked up to the mech, hacking in and restoring memory. The mech came to life, took several steps toward a weak wall, and then went dormant again from lack of power. Kaede found a power cell on the ground and passed it to Shepard, who inserted it, and the YMIR came online again. It used its guns to blast through the rock, and then moved into the cave, Team Shepard following.

The next several minutes were spent tailing the YMIR, picking up and implanting power cells along the way. A pair of varren tried to attack them, but Kaede's shotgun made short work of them. Another rock wall was eventually reached, and the YMIR blew it away with a few rockets, exposing another small cave. Then, the YMIR seized, sparked, and exploded violently. The team moved in, finding a huge lode of harvestable platinum. They flagged it for extraction and then called it a day.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Caleston Rift, Solveig System, Sinmara**

**DATA: **"_Surtur's moon Sinmara has been used for many generations to monitor its parent star Solveig. It has no atmosphere to interfere with solar observational equipment, which is critical at this juncture; the star recently showed signs of erupting prematurely into a red giant. _

_In preparation for the day when the critical warning goes out, the extranet channel from Sinmara's research station is given top priority throughout the comm. buoys in the system. The chances of such a signal being received over the sun's magnetic interference at that time are low, but relegating it to a lower channel proved politically untenable._"

**SCAN: **"_Planetary scans indicate that the Sinmara colony is vulnerable to its sun's hazardous solar flares. Malfunction detected in colony's magnetic shield. Shield must be reactivated to avoid exposing colony to unstable solar activity and potential annihilation._"

Responding to the colony's distress call, the Kodiak shuttle flew in to the shield station, setting down and depositing Shepard; there were no hostiles, so he would be fine on his own. He moved down the walkway and up to the control area, hacking a console to lower the folding barriers blocking his way. It was a simple matter to get the cooling systems online and flowing to the generator, and then activate it and hack the control panel to project the shield. The colony was saved.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Hades Nexus, Hoplos System, Kopis**

**DATA: **"_Makhaira's largest moon, Kopis, is a desolate place with an extremely thin atmosphere. Its crust is largely silica-based, and there are no signs of water. Like its parent planet, its high albedo keeps it from being a total inferno, and when occluded by Makhaira, its temperatures can be nearly tolerable. Its low gravity can easily be countered by a vehicular or personal Mass-Effect field for comfortable exploration._"

**SCAN: **"_Prothean artifacts detected on planet's surface. Artifact site is protected by a powerful energy barrier. Scans detected muted mechanical signatures consistent with hidden automated defenses._"

The Hammerhead, carrying Shepard, Simmons, and Jack, descended into the mine area, which was dominated by a massive glowing blue semitransparent dome.

"_Kinetic barrier detected_" said the tank's VI. "_Kinetic barrier strength beyond conventional weapon capability. Recommend disabling power sources._"

Fortunately, the four generators were all outside the shield, and easily traceable via glowing pipes. Unfortunately, as was soon discovered, the entire area was littered with shielded rocket drones hidden underground, set to spring up and start firing once the Hammerhead got in range. It took a good several minutes for the Hammerhead to find and destroy all four generators while blasting the drones, but finally the shield came down.

They drove/hovered into the pit and disembarked, moving into the mine. There was a dead Blue Suns soldier, and a datapad on a nearby table:

"_The site is spectacular. Time, however, has proven to be the real enemy. Even with those Blue Suns thugs hired to protect the dig site, we barely managed to erect the shield before the Geth arrived. How can they know our movements almost before we do? Am I beaming my thoughts directly to them? I must find out how they are doing this. I shall ask Dr. O'Loy for whatever help he can provide._"

As they moved deeper into the mine, a slow, regular/rhythmic, fairly-high-pitched pulsing became audible. They moved down a curving stone path, past the Protheans' statues of their predecessors like the ones seen on Ilos. At the bottom was a pile of dead Blue Suns, with an audio log from Dr. Cayce:

"_Dr. O'Loy must have been Indoctrinated by the Reapers. I found him sending our data to a Geth ship. I won't be responsible for another Geth attack – another Eden Prime. I've silenced O'Loy… forever._"

They kept moving, past crates and a research terminal, and found another log:

"_It's too late for me. They're still in my head, stealing my thoughts. I can't keep them out. I've got no choice but to destroy this relic… and myself._"

Shepard hacked a nearby terminal. In response, up ahead several stone slabs retracted into the floor, revealing a huge, reflective, metallic-looking sphere floating above the center of an altar of sorts. It reminded Shepard of the one he'd found on Eletania during the hunt for Saren. Near it was one last datapad:

"_Dr. Cayce would never understand the deal I made with the Collectors. He's obsessed with these Protheans. He would sacrifice everything to learn their secrets. It nearly cost me my life but I did it for you, Helen. To ensure you remained safe. The damned Collectors agreed to spare your colony in exchange for this Prothean find. I can only hope you remained innocent of any of this ugly business. It was all for you. –Dr. Robert O'Loy_"

"So he sold his partner out to save his wife" Simmons said. "And both of them ended up dead for it."

Shepard walked up to the Prothean sphere, reaching out and touching it. The device, recognizing the Cipher within his brain, began to tremble, green energy flowing around it. Then, with a flash of green, it compressed from 10 feet across to 10 inches, landing with a *thunk* in the middle of the altar. Cautiously, Shepard knelt down and picked it up. It was inert now.

"…So this is what all the fuss was about?" Jack asked.

"_Commander!_" Joker radioed.

"What's up, Joker?"

"_We just picked up a distress call from a crashed Quarian ship in this sector. It sounds bad!_"

"On our way."

With Prothean artifact in hand, the trio started hurrying back to the surface.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Hades Nexus, Sheol System, Gei Hinnom**

**DATA: **"_A nearly atmosphere-less, tidally locked planet orbiting a red dwarf star, Gei Hinnom was the first place human explorers discovered a dedicated Prothean burial ground. While a few sites were saved for posterity, Eldfell-Ashland Mining successfully lobbied to scout the rest of the planet for element zero and soon was embroiled in a scandal. Mining teams were looting gravesites searching for eezo and other treasures, and many got rich off the so-called "cemetery business". While EAM officially brought a stop to the looting, its mining teams remain on the planet prospecting the unclaimed territory and taking their ore to the Pamyat system for refining. _

_TRAVEL ADVISORY: Armed conflicts have broken out between miners and scientists staking claims to Prothean ruins. Visitors are advised to employ security while exploring unknown regions of the planet._"

**SCAN: **"_Surface scans show evidence of a shipwreck meeting Quarian design specifications. Identity of ship unknown. Number of life signs detected in vicinity uncertain. Local wildlife may interfere with accuracy of biological scan._"

The Kodiak descended, setting down near a small makeshift camp. Out of it stepped Shepard, Tali, Kal'Reegar, and Shion.

"_I am detecting a single Quarian life sign in your area_" EDI radioed. "_Judging by the suit's erratic readings, the Quarian is badly injured. I am also detecting multiple indigenous life signs near your landing site._"

They explored the camp, finding a few thermal clips and credits, as well as a computer holding three logs by Lt. Forzan vas Idenna, pilot of the crashed scout ship _Cyniad_:

"_We managed to escape the Geth's notice thanks to some clever work in silencing _Cyniad_'s engines, but the strain on the old ship was too much. The best we can hope for is to find a friendly spot somewhere in the Sheol system. Our reports show that that isn't extremely likely. We were nervous scouting this close to the Perseus Veil, and we were right to be. At this point, I'm afraid we might never see the Fleet again. With everything the _Cyniad_ has been through, it seems like an ignoble end._"

"_The landing was rough, be we managed to salvage from the wreckage the things we'd need to survive. Unfortunately, Lieutenant Commander Gorlat didn't make it, leaving me the senior officer in charge. We've scouted the landscape and found the planet to be extremely hostile. We don't dare remove our environment suits here. We're all hoping to be rescued before there's any danger of exposure._"

"_I don't know who or what is taking them, but we've now lost more than half the crew who survived the crash. We hoped to build a camp here, to survive until the _Idenna_ found our beacon. But something is hunting us. I have to keep the crew together the best I can. We will send out a search party when the day comes. I will find my crew, and we will do whatever it takes to return to the _Idenna_._"

They moved on past the camp and into the clearing, finding an area with several Quarian bodies… except one of the bodies, a female in dark-grey enviro-suit, was still moving. The quartet rushed over, Tali and Kal checking on her. Between their expertise and some medigel, she was soon in a bit better shape.

"_Lt. Forza's lifesigns are stabilized_" EDI said. "_I recommend securing the area in preparation for shuttle extraction._"

Waves of varren emerged from the surrounding plants and rocks, rushing for the downed Quarian. Team Shepard quickly got into a defensive half-circle around her, opening fire on the vicious beasts. A pair of Incinerates from Shepard and Kal took down two of them, while Shion's Void Blade was used to impale another one, and Tali's shotgun blew two more away. The pack kept coming, their bodies piling up at Team Shepard's feet.

Finally, the Kodiak flew in, placing itself between the group and the next wave of varren. Both doors opened, and two _Normandy_ crewmembers armed with assault rifles started picking off the varren charging in from the far side. Tali and Kal quickly helped Lt. Forza to her feet and walked her over to the shuttle, getting her inside and secured. Shepard and Shion followed. The varren pack's alpha tried to charge at them, only to meet Shepard's boot, a well-placed kick sending it tumbling back as the shuttle sealed its doors and took off.

"_We've sent the _Idenna _our coordinates_" Joker radioed. "_They're inbound to pick up Forza. They sound pretty grateful, Commander._"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Project Overlord


	23. Project Overlord

REMINDER TO _ME_-NON-PLAYERS: "VI" is short for "Virtual Intelligence", which is a few steps below "Artificial Intelligence" in that it's, well, not truly intelligent. Think the Storage and Armed Devices of the _Nanoha_-verse, or the "Dumb" AIs of the _Halo_-verse. Or a highly advanced version of Clippet from the old Microsoft Word programs.

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Phoenix Massing, Typhon System, Aite**

**DATA: **"_Aite is an Earth-like world with a variety of habitable land ranging from deserts to jungles to tundra. It also possesses faint rings, an unusual feature for a non-giant planet. The rings contain rocks up to a meter in length and a wide dust cloud that stretches nearly 23,000 km from the center of the planet. _

_This impressive celestial phenomenon, however, is dwarfed by the fact that Aite's largest moon, Litae, is in an unstable orbit and is predicted to impact the planet within the next two centuries. Knowing that any Aitian venture is living on borrowed time, colonial population and investment has been orders of magnitude less than other garden worlds._"

**CODEX: **"_'Two beautiful moons, one spectacular ring, zero neighbors' says a popular advertisement for this Terminus Systems world. Aite is known for its sparsely settled population despite being a garden planet with a colony nearly a century old. Blessed with a mild climate, wildlife no more dangerous than that on Earth, and soil and bacteria amenable to imported plants, Aite would appear to be an unexploited paradise. _

_However, it is unpopular for two reasons. The first and most obvious is that its moon, Litae, is in an unstable orbit that will lead to a planetary impact and an extinction-level event within the next two centuries. As such, all investment in the planet is short-term, and the biggest business is selling off the local biota to the highest bidder. _

_The second drawback is the level of violence on the planet. Like the rest of the Phoenix Massing cluster, Aite was briefly considered part of Citadel space during its first wave of colonization. However, when the colony broke off to become an independent planet in 2133, the Council let the doomed planet go with less than a day of debate. Free from any real governing body, Aite's history has since been filled with wars between small frontier-town city-states over its resources. The result is a dangerous world where the average citizen is expected to be self-reliant to the point of fending for themselves against cutthroat corporations, strong-arm militia groups, and even Geth incursions. The fighting is so frequent that the name of the planet itself has changed more than eleven times. In a sign of blunt indifference, standard Citadel galaxy maps refer to the world by the name given to it by human colonists in the latter half of the century._"

Dropped from the _Normandy II_, the Hammerhead coasted/hovered down, making a landing in the outside section of a walled-in structure; a ramp led down to a presently-closed door out of the structure, and a massive satellite dish was visible at the far end. It came to a stop, and out of it came Shepard, Tali, Marie, and Dom.

"_Thank God you came!_" a man with a British accent radioed them. "_My name is Dr. Gavin Archer. The situation is urgent – we're facing a catastrophic VI breakout. I'll explain the details later, but you must retract that transmission disk! The controls aren't far from your position. You have to hurry!_"

**(NON-COMBAT MUSIC FOR THIS CHAPTER: **_Mass Effect 2 Overlord_ OST – "Tension Rising"**)**

**(COMBAT MUSIC FOR THIS CHAPTER: **_Mass Effect 2 Overlord_ OST – "Combat Troops"**)**

They moved forward, passing through an unlocked door next to a security camera.

"_Be advised_" a female-voiced recording played. "_This is a secure facility. All weapons must be declared upon entry and checked with security personnel on duty._"

They made their way down some stairs, passing some scorch marks and dead bodies, and reached a monitor that showed a live connection with a man in a Cerberus researcher outfit.

"_Ah, there you are_" Dr. Archer said. "_I've locked myself in a computer room on the far side of the base. There are Geth on the loose. A rogue VI program has seized control and… I've lost a lot of friends today. I'd hate to see you join them. Please watch yourself._"

The connection cut, and the team headed through the unlocked door on the right. A nearby door on the right was locked, but the window leading into it was broken. Inside the small 'locked room' was an audio log:

"_Status report: Please inform The Illusive Man that we've made great strides in our research. His doubts about the lack of progress are unwarranted. A demonstration is forthcoming._"

Back through, and the other door led to the control room for the satellite dish. More dead bodies littered the area. Next to the dish controls was another of Dr. Archer's logs:

"_Memo to all project personnel: I understand there's some concern about handling live Geth. I agree it's a risk, but the potential reward is far greater. Someday, your sons and daughters will thank you._"

"This is the _Alarei_ all over again, isn't it?" Tali asked.

Shepard hit the controls to retract the satellite dish. The dish began to descend, but then stopped. On every screen, there suddenly appeared a collection of green and white pixels approximating the eyes and surrounding area of a human face, screaming out a loud, unintelligible exclamation.

"**Q213T P734S3 M843 14 570P!**"

"…Okay, maybe not" Tali said.

"_Damn it!_" Dr. Archer contacted them."_The VI's overridden the controls. We have to stop him – he's trying to upload his program off-planet. Destroy the antennae inside the dish. There's a tram on the lower level. Get to it as fast as you can!_"

The team moved left, down a short ramp to another door (with Marie jumping and holding a hand to her heart when the VI shouted again out of nowhere from the overhead monitor just as she was passing under it). The next room had a few more bodies, another VI shout, and a security announcement:

"_This is an automated security update. Geth activity has been detected. Please remain at your workstations until the all-clear is given._"

They moved down the hall, going left and ending up in the mess hall.

"_Today's lunch special is A&FD7%6(U fillet with a s-s-side of egg salad._"

As they moved into the mess hall, Geth came pouring out of the far doors, their eyes and power-lines glowing green with the VI's infection/control. Team Shepard took cover, Marie switching Charon to Wave-Beam mode. Shepard hit a Geth Destroyer with an Overload, stripping its shields and leaving it vulnerable to a double headshot. Dom took out a few Geth Troopers with his Lancer, Tali blasted a shielded Geth Trooper with the Geth plasma shotgun Cerberus had procured for her, and Marie took down another Destroyer with a charged Wave-Beam burst and a few follow-up shots.

They fought their way forward and left, and from the next door came another half-dozen Geth, including a launcher-wielding one and another Destroyer. Marie took out the big one, Dom gunned down the launcher, and Shepard & Tali handled the rest. They moved through the far door, passing through a small room with dead bodies and lounge music, and then found and got aboard the tram. As Shepard hit the controls and the tram carried them across the way, the satellite dish started moving.

"_Damn it all!_" Dr. Archer radioed."_He's aligning the dish to a new upload target! He'll have a clear line of sight to our satellite! This is gonna be tight…_"

The tram arrived at the far end of the track, and the quartet exited through the door into a hallway with a few dead bodies in it.

"_Attention: Satellite broadcast window is opening soon. All upload data must be approved by your department supervisor._"

They moved outside onto a catwalk, moving their way down it; a Geth Trooper and Destroyer tried to make trouble, but a charged Wave-Beam burst from Marie took down the Destroyer while an Overload from Shepard dealt with the Trooper. Inside a side room they found an audio log:

"_This is Project Overlord with an emergency message to Cerberus Command! We have experienced a catastrophic security failure and are requesting assistance! We… What do you mean our outgoing comms are jammed? How can it do that?_"

They moved to the end of the catwalk, triggering a walkway to extend a small bridge onto the next catwalk which led to a door inside. As they carefully moved down the rail-less path and neared the door, a squad of VI-controlled Geth came out through another door across the gap. Shepard took out two of them with a well-placed Overload, while Dom used his Lancer to headshot the rest. Shepard bypassed the door, and they headed into the base area of the dish and antenna.

Some stairs wrapped around the central antenna, leading up into the dish, but there was also a horde of VI-controlled Geth in the room, including a Geth Prime. They started picking off the Troopers first, Dom & Tali's shotguns helping to thin the herd quite nicely while Shepard and Marie focused on the three Destroyers. Shepard then blasted the Geth Prime with his Arc Projector, taking out its shields and stunning it long enough for Marie to charge her Device, eject a Mana Cartridge, and fire a 'Wave-Buster', the arcing stream of electrical energy connecting with the 12-foot-tall Geth and bringing it down in seconds. With the way clear, they climbed up the sets of stairs, emerging atop/inside the satellite dish.

"_You need to destroy the support struts now_" Dr. Archer radioed. "_They have their own capacitors; try blowing them up._"

They moved out onto the dish, and quickly identified the four struts. The problem was that the dish was full if VI-controlled Geth. The closest capacitor was very close by; it was a simple matter for Shepard to run over, expose the capacitor, and destroy it with a few Tempest rounds. The VI let out an angry howl.

"_Warning: Structural integrity of dish has been compromised._"

They fought through a few Geth Troopers and reached the second capacitor, but before they could expose it they were attacked by a Destroyer and a Prime. Shepard blasted the Prime with the Arc Projector and fried the Destroyer's shields with an Overload, and a burst of Lancer fire to the head from Dom put the Destroyer down while a plasma grenade thrown by Tali adhered to and destroyed the Prime. The second capacitor was exposed and destroyed, and they reached and destroyed the third unmolested. Small explosions chained throughout the dish.

"_You've done it! You've severed the link to the satellite!_"

The entire dish began to buckle and warp, the tower coming apart. Huge chunks started falling around.

"You've gotta be kidding…" Shepard said. "Move! The whole thing's giving way!"

The quartet sprinted for the edge, the disk coming apart behind them. They reached the edge and took a running leap down onto the catwalks, landing safe & sound just as the dish completely came apart behind them.

"Over here!" Dr. Archer approached through the smoke.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Shepard asked.

"…Man's reach exceeding his grasp. Come with me; I'll explain."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Office/Control-Room near the Hammerhead's landing spot**

"You have my thanks, Commander Shepard" Dr. Archer said to the leader of the four gathered individuals besides himself. "You bought us some time, though probably not much. This isn't over yet."

"Who did you say you were?" Shepard asked.

"Dr. Gavin Archer, chief scientist at this facility… and probably the only one left."

"You owe us that explanation."

"This is Project Overlord, an attempt to gain influence over the Geth by interfacing a human mind with a VI. The results have been… less than satisfactory."

"I'd hate to see what you'd call a disaster."

"You can't dismiss the entire project. We did succeed, at least partially. My brother David volunteered to serve as a test subject, but his mind couldn't handle the VI connection. He's like a virus now, infecting our networks and seizing control of any technology he finds. It's why you had to destroy the dish. Imagine if his program got off-world."

"How does he take control of electronics?"

"This is a hybrid intelligence the likes of which I've never seen. I don't know where the man ends and the machine begins."

"What's the worst-case scenario?"

"A technological apocalypse. Every machine, every weapon, every computer could be turned against us. If he hit the extranet, who knows where it would end."

"You should have considered that before you started the experiment."

"We couldn't be expected to account for every possible outcome! Certainly not the abomination David has become. Dav… The VI has fortified itself in the main laboratory at Atlas Station. It's in lockdown now. To enter, you need to manually override security from our facilities in the Prometheus and Vulcan Stations."

"How does the lockdown work?"

Dr. Archer walked over to a large screen showing three linked connection-things, and beneath the screen was a single large handle. "It's a failsafe procedure in the event of an emergency. Normally, all three project leads have to agree to cancel the lockdown." He grabbed the handle, pulling a cylinder out of the slot and then twisting it 90 degrees to lock it in its unplugged position. "I'm the only one left." He turned back to Shepard. "I've just given my authorization, but you'll have to manually reset the other two yourselves."

"And what happens if we have to kill your brother?"

Dr. Archer looked over at a photograph of him and David. "…Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Tell me about the Vulcan and Prometheus Stations."

"Vulcan Station is our geothermal plant. It generates power for the four outposts. Prometheus Station is a crashed Geth ship full of dormant machines. We use them for our experiments."

"That's not wise. Recently a Quarian research team was running their own tests on thought-dormant Geth. The ship's entire crew ended up dead."

"These Geth were confirmed dormant… at least, until the VI took control of them."

Shepard sighed. "What can you tell me about Atlas Station?"

"Atlas Station is the main laboratory where all of our VI experiments take place. It's your final goal once you've overridden the lockdown. It's also where my brother… became something else."

"What happens on this station?"

"This is Hermes Station, our communications uplink with the wider galaxy. If you hadn't destroyed the dish in time, the outcome would've been catastrophic."

"Tell me more about Project Overlord."

"We wanted to turn the Geth's religious impulse into a weapon. When we saw them following Saren, we realized they could be swayed. And if a proper figurehead was created – a virus with a face, if you will – the Geth might be controlled."

"That's an ambitious undertaking."

"It would be the perfect weapon – victory without casualties! We could avoid war with the Geth altogether. …That was the plan, anyway."

"What went wrong with the experiment, anyway?"

"David volunteered to interface with the VI to give it genuine consciousness. Theoretically, it should've been safe, but… with artificial intelligence, there is no such thing as safe."

"We're heading out now."

"The other stations are all within driving distance. Best of luck, Commander."

-_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

A pair of VI-controlled LOKI mechs was rammed by the Hammerhead as it entered the rocky, partially-molten area that held Vulcan Station. The tank came to a stop overlooking the main path ahead.

"_Commander, this is Archer. I recommend extreme caution. Vulcan Station is our geothermal plant. They stopped reporting in shortly after the expe-e-e-*STATIC*_"

"_Scanning area…_" the Hammerhead's VI said. "_Analysis: V.I. infection is present within plant machinery. Advise caution._"

The tank moved down the rock ramp, going forward and hopping over a river of lava. It entered a structure with several large vents, using them as a boost to get up high onto the next part of the path. A VI-controlled heavy machinegun turret was blasted to bits up ahead, and hanging a right at the fork (the left yielded some iridium) led to another lava river, this one much wider across. Sheets of rock were drifting down the 'river' at regular intervals, though, and the Hammerhead was able to hop across them to get to the other side.

The next booster vent, next to a structure, was offline, so the Hammerhead parked inside the building's hangar, and Team Shepard disembarked and headed inside.

"_Warning: Automated controls are offline. Core systems have been compromised._"

They went up the stairs, rounding a corner and being attacked by a trio of V.I.-controlled LOKI mechs. An Overload from Shepard and a handful of Wave-Beam shots from Marie took care of them, and the team entered the control room, a few dead bodies scattered about.

"_Warning: Pressure levels in Valve A3 have exceeded maximum threshold. Manual control is required._"

There was also an audio log:

"_Engineer's Log: We've registered a huge spike in energy consumption. My technicians traced it to the experiment underway in Atlas Station. We're trying to raise them now._"

Shepard hacked the vent controls, and the vent they needed opened. The team headed back out into the Hammerhead, and took the vent-assisted leap up to the next pathway. Halfway along, they encountered and blew away another hacked heavy turret, and then reached another river of lava. This time, the Hammerhead had to move downriver, hopping from rocky platform to platform while each platform started sinking the moment the tank landed on it. After a harrowing few seconds, they made it across. Down another path, and yet another lava river with floating rocks was arrived at, only this time they had to go upstream. It took a little while, but soon they made it across and reached Vulcan Station.

They parked and moved in, through a few small corridors and into a large multi-leveled room, with lots of pipes and pressure valves. Shepard hacked a valve control, and the ensuing burst of steam and gas blasted away several loose silver pipes blocking their way. They moved up to the second floor, and were attacked by a squadron of assault drones and a trio of LOKI mechs. Tali sent out her Combat Drone, which destroyed one of the LOKIs and distracted the others for Shepard to take out with his pistol, while Marie and Dom blew the flying assault drones out of the air. They moved across the second floor and climbed up some pipes to the third floor. In a small side room, they found an engineer's audio log:

"_We've received an SOS from Atlas Station. Archer has declared a project emergency! We're trying to shut down the power generators to starve the VI, but it's already hacked our automated systems! I'm ordering my people to sabotage the plant any way they can!_"

The V.I. roared at Shepard again. Team Shepard exited the room and moved on. They came into an open room, occupied by several LOKI mechs, a trio of assault drones, and a YMIR. Dom picked off two of the flyer drones with Shepard Overloading the third, while Marie and Tali dealt with the LOKIs. Shepard took out and fired his Arc Projector at the YMIR, stripping its shields and stunning it. Marie started hitting it with charged Wave-Beam shots while Tali and Dom concentrated fire on it, and soon the seven-foot-tall heavy mech exploded from all the damage and strain.

They moved through the room, hacking the door at the top of the stairs and coming out into the control room. A lone LOKI mech, glowing green with the VI's infection, was shooting and kicking at the lockdown machine, which remained stubbornly undamaged. It turned and noticed them, raising its gun to fire, only for Dom and Tali to blow its arms off. The VI released its hold, and the now-helpless mech looked around at its situation and then ran for its un-life. Shepard walked up to the terminal and pulled out the cylinder, releasing the Vulcan Station's lockdown of Atlas Station. Now only Prometheus Station remained. The VI was not happy about this.

"**Q9137!-!**"

"_A-A-Are you receiving this-s-s-s? C-Commander Shepard, this is Dr. Archer-r-r. Please r-respond-d-d-d-d._"

"I hear you Doctor. We've hit the override at Vulcan Station and are moving on. Shepard out."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

The Hammerhead hovered down the rocky river, nearing the area where the crashed Geth ship known as Prometheus Station waited.

"_Commander Shepard, Prometheus Station is a crashed Geth ship full of dormant machines used for our experiments. Our people there have gone silent. It's likely the VI has activated the defense shields to keep you out. Good lu-u-u-u-u*STATIC*_"

The Hammerhead came to a small rocky plateau overlooking the Geth shipwreck. Five kinetic-barrier domes were down there – a large one covering the ship's entrance and a massive gun, and four smaller ones covering what looked like shield generators.

"_Scanning area_" the Hammerhead's VI reported. "_Analysis: Generators are providing power for main shield. Warning: the VI infection has assumed control of the Geth cannon._"

The Hammerhead took position near one of the generators, pounding away at its shield, when suddenly the big Geth cannon locked onto them. The tank boosted out of way, and the massive blast took out the generator's shields. Shepard repeated the process, having the big gun take out the generators' protection, and then blasted the generators, disabling the gun's shield; a barrage of homing rockets scrapped the cannon soon enough, and the Hammerhead moved in and parked on the landing pad just outside the entrance. The team disembarked and moved in.

"_Attention, visitors: This Cerberus facility contains hazardous AI technology. You agree to assume all liability for personal injuries or death that may occur during your visit._"

The first chamber had two levels. In the center of the first floor was a VI-controlled Geth Prime held inactive in a stasis field. Near a body on the floor was an audio log:

"_Now, we just got word Atlas Station wants a dozen more Geth for the experiment. I hope this means a breakthrough is close._"

They headed upstairs, finding another log:

"_Hanging around all these dormant machines is creepy. It's like death staring at us from the shadows. I'd rather work at Vulcan Station._"

"**Q213T PL34S3 M843 1T S70P!**"

They moved on through the top-level door, coming out into a hallway. The area shuddered a little as something broke off in the distance. At the far end was another audio log:

"_Lanigan just ran a simulation – if these Geth ever wake up, there's a 98% chance we'll be dead within two minutes. …I'm starting to hate Lanigan._"

They headed down the ramp into another hallway. Dormant Geth littered the area. They headed right, finding another audio log:

"_Halloween was yesterday. Lanigan ran around wearing spare Geth parts – spooked the shit out of everyone. Now I __**definitely**__ hate him._"

Marie and Dom couldn't help but laugh. The team moved right through the following door, down another level and into another hallway. A corpse to the left held another log:

"_Everything's off-wire! Archer declared a lockdown, but our station's already infected! What does the VI want?-! It keeps screaming at us – nobody understands!_"

They went through the far door into a wide-open room with two small side-rooms. Another audio log:

"_The VI's closing some passages and leaving others open. It's like it's herding us. At least the Geth are still dormant._"

"**Q213T! PL34S3 M843 1T S70P!**"

They crossed the room, passing into a small partially-flooded corridor. Lounge music was playing, but it was warped and slowed and distorted, adding to the creepy atmosphere, discordant trumpets playing. The next, very large room had several interlocking sliding platforms. A control panel on an elevated platform made it into a puzzle, and after a little while of moving the three different-sized platforms around a path was made. The quartet crossed over to the override terminal, passing more dormant Geth. Shepard walked up to the terminal, extracting the plug to finally, fully override the lockdown of Atlas Station. The VI 'roared' at them, and then the dormant Geth behind started to awaken, optic glowing green.

"And there's the catch" Shepard said. "I knew this was too easy."

The VI-controlled Geth was blasted by Tali's shotgun, and everyone started a rush for the exit, crossing back across the room.

"_Hostile Geth activity detected. Armed response is authorized. Cerberus reminds all personnel that this emergency is now classified information. Disclosure to outside parties is a violation of your confidentiality agreement. Warning: Geth Nodes 7 through 14 are now active. Emergency action required._"

They hurried through the flooded corridor and out into the previous big room; portions of the ceiling had collapsed, leaving their entryway inaccessible, and there was a squad of VI-Geth. Shepard used an Overload to fry a Destroyer's shields and cloak, and then some Tempest fire to kill it. Marie blasted a launcher-wielding Geth with Charon's Wave-Beam blasts, and Tali & Dom used her shotgun and his assault rifle to deal with the Troopers.

"_Attention: this is a Geth stasis alert. Neural activity detected in Nodes 1 through 6._"

They used a collapsed upper-level pathway as a ramp to reach the second floor, which was occupied by a few more Geth. Shepard took out one of the Destroyers, while Tali and Marie destroyed the other one, while Dom cleared out the few Troopers in their way as they rushed down another 'ramp', heading for the door they came into the area through the first time.

"_A Geth outbreak has been declared. This ship is now quarantined._"

The next hallway held a half-dozen more Geth Troopers and a pair of Geth Hunters. One Trooper was crushed by a falling pillar as the ship continued to slowly shake apart. Shepard and Marie handled the Hunters with three charged Wave-Beam bursts and an Overload/Predator combo, while Dom and Tali handled the small fry. They went through a door on the right, up the stairs and into another hallway.

"_Warning: Geth neural activity increasing. Please isolate machines immediately._"

More VI-controlled Geth were between them and their exit down the left. Shepard used his Viper to clear out most of them, with Tali's Geth plasma shotgun putting down the rest. They hurried down the hall, going through the left-hand door and into another (empty) hall that led out.

"_Warning: Geth Nodes 20 through 35 are now active. Emergency action required._"

They came out into the first room of the ship/station, presently occupied by several Troopers, a few Hunters, and the now-active Prime. Shepard blasted the Prime with his Arc Projector, stripping its shields while the electric charge jumped to and fried two Troopers. A few Viper rounds to the head put the titan down. Dom picked off Troopers, Tali took out a Destroyer, and Marie brought down the Hunters. Shepard used his Overload module to take out the last few Troopers, and the team hurried out of the station, back to the Hammerhead.

"_Commander, you've done it!_" Dr. Archer radioed. "_The lockdown has been canceled. You can now breach Atlas Station and end this nightmare. You'll need to find the main server room there to shut down the VI experiment. Good luck._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

The Hammerhead used its thrusters to slowly descend down the shaft, deep into Atlas Station. Finally it set down on a landing pad, and the quartet dismounted.

"_Looks like you're in, Commander. Good. I'm getting some troubling readings here, though. The VI is trying to upload its program directly from your location. Get to the server room and shut down the core before it can-n-n-n*STATIC*_"

They moved down the catwalk and up to the lone door, which unlocked as they approached to reveal a small, dark room. The team moved in, and Shepard reactivated a damaged machine against the far wall. The lights came on, and from the machine played an audio log:

"_Archer Log 155.2: For years, my brother's condition has been a handicap. That changed today. His autistic mind is the breakthrough I've been looking for – he can communicate with the Geth! Such a tremendous grasp of mathematics! It seems serendipity is alive and well in the 22__nd__ century._"

"Wait…" Dom said. "David Archer is autistic?"

"And depending on how high-functioning he is," Shepard said, "he may not have been mentally sound enough to 'volunteer' for this. …I think we're gonna have a talk with Dr. Archer when we get out of here."

"No, no, this is his own little brother…" Marie murmured. "He had a picture of them together and everything. This… He can't have…"

They headed right, into a hall with two doors – the straight-ahead door locked, the right-hand door unlocked. But when Shepard hit the controls for the unlocked door, the door ahead opened instead. They went down the dark path, and the lights came on to reveal a few dead Geth. Up ahead were three doors – straight ahead, left, and right. They sealed shut, and the holographic interfaces on them flashed between green and red in a randomized pattern, finally settling with the left door unlocking and opening. They moved into the room, as another audio log of Dr. Archer was playing.

"_Archer Log 157.8: Unless he sees results, The Illusive Man is shutting us down next week. I have no choice. I'm going to tap David directly into the Geth neural network and see if he can influence them. The danger should be negligible. David might even enjoy it._"

"He tapped the mind of someone who can't handle excesses of sensory input into the Geth Consensus?" Tali said, shocked and a bit horrified. "_Keelah_…"

"This is sounding worse and worse by the minute" Shepard said.

Marie was murmuring to herself again as they moved on toward the elevator, summoning it. After a little finagling, they got the elevator to actually come to them… and it opened to spit out a VI-controlled Geth Prime and a pair of Troopers. Shepard blasted the Prime with his Arc Projector, also frying the Troopers, and Marie then finished the big Geth off with a Wavebuster. They got aboard the elevator, selecting Level 1. The elevator moved down a floor… and then back up, as the giant green half-face appeared on the walls.

"**Q213T PL34S3 M8K3 1T ST8P!**"

The elevator moved up and down randomly, like it were being shaken, before then plummeting to the bottom; thankfully, none of the team was seriously hurt by the landing. They came out into a room filled with inactive Geth, with another audio log playing:

"_Archer Log 168.4: I'd be lying if I said no harm could come to David. His autistic mind is as alien to me as an actual alien. Anything could happen when we plug him in. But I have to try, don't I?_"

"Goddamn him…" Dom growled. "What has he done?"

Marie was eerily silent, as she found herself spontaneously remembering a couple of her innocent happy moments with her sisters.

They moved down the right-hand hall, past a door with no status light and toward the one with a green one. However, when Tali hit it, it slowly slid along the wall and onto the other door, which opened. In here was their goal: the VI server console. They walked up, weapons drawn, as Shepard stood before it.

"Get ready" he told the trio. "I wouldn't be surprised if this button summoned a Reaper."

He hit the button, and suddenly the Big Green Face appeared, as Shepard, Tali, Marie, and Dom's bodies all started seizing for a few seconds. Shepard had his extensive cybernetics, while Tali, Marie, and Dom had DDF standard-issue neural implants (used for real-time medical data, FOF tags, and such), and the VI hacked all four of them through those. However, nothing was done to control them; instead, it altered their perceptions. They saw as everything took on an electronic, green or orange hue/outline, like something from a virtual world. They then saw as transparent, wavering images of Cerberus scientists, including Dr. Archer, walked down the hall they'd come in from and through the now-unlocked other door.

"I think the VI…" Marie started. "I think David wants to show us something."

They passed through the door into a large circular hallway that went around a central chamber. A few windows overlooking the central chamber showed, down below, a glowing green core surrounded by machinery. From above it appeared the Big Green Face:

"**Q213T PL34S3 M8K3 IT STOP!"**

They started down the hall, and were attacked by a trio of glowing green digital-looking Geth Troopers. Shepard fried one with an Overload and Dom gunned down the other two, and their bodies disappeared in green flashes. At the far end was a door that led into a laboratory. Currently being projected was a hologram of Dr. Archer, standing next to a hologram of a Geth Trooper positioned in a chair, and sitting near there was a hologram of a man in blue – David, remembering the photo on Dr. Archer's desk – sitting curled up while reciting something.

"_Square root of 906.01 is 30.1. Square root of 912.04 is 30.2…_"

"_Time on this project is running out. There are no options left. How to get the Geth's attention?_"

The Geth 'spoke' in the rapid-fire mechanical stuttering noise they often made… but then David stood up and spoke in its language, a bit haltingly but clearly. They 'conversed' for a bit before the autistic man turned to his brother.

"_The robot says hello._"

"_Eureka. David, you're a miracle worker._"

The 'recording' ended, and a glowing green distortion appeared in the corner. When Shepard touched it, another holographic recording/memory began playing, showing Dr. Archer, two Cerberus scientists, and David standing around a Geth unit held up off the floor by a crane-like machine.

"_David,_" Dr. Archer said, "_I want you to order the Geth to take a step forward._"

David 'spoke' a sentence in the Geth language, and in response the Geth's legs moved in a walking motion for a few 'steps'.

"_How does he do it?_" one of the lab techs asked as David sat down in a semi-fetal position, slowly rocking forward and back.

"_David is a mathematical savant. His autistic mind can interpret the Geth language at its most basic form and mimic their phonetics. With his photographic memory, cross-referencing the meaning is a snap. He's literally a human computer._"

"_And you think he can interface with the Geth's neural network?_"

"_I do._"

"_Is that even safe, Doctor?_"

"_I see no harm in finding out._"

Nobody said anything as the recording ended. Another distortion appeared, and when activated it revealed Dr. Archer and David, the latter wringing his hands and slightly rocking back and forth.

"_Square root of 906.01 is 30.1. Square root of 912.04 is 30.2._"

"_David, can you repeat my notes from Thursday's experiment?_"

"_Square root of 918.09 is 30.3._"

"_David! Please pay attention!_"

"_Loud! It's getting loud in here._"

"_I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. Would you mind repeating my notes from Thursday's experiment?_"

"'_Log 137.3. The experiment yielded no discernible patterns of Geth obedience. End dictation now, David. Hell, The Illusive Man will have my head for this'_."

"_Thank you. And how are you feeling today?_"

"_Square root of 924.16 is 30.4. Earplugs would be good._"

As the recording ended, Team Shepard hopped through a broken window into a neighboring room, where a trio of Geth were plugged into a hub. A well-placed Overload dealt with them, and the quartet moved on into another circular hallway.

"**QU13T PL34SE M8KE IT STOP!**"

Up ahead, a green sphere connected to root-like tendrils obstructed a door. Shepard shot it, and it 'exploded' in a flash of green, the door unlocking and opening. The next room was another lab, and in the far center was a set of doors built into the floor. A quick inspection revealed them to be the doors of an elevator, and the controls were nearby. Tali triggered them.

"_Warning: Elevator exceeds maximum weight capacity._"

The floor doors opened and the elevator came up, carrying with it a Geth Hunter and a pair of Troopers. Shepard fried the Hunter's shields and cloak with an Overload, while Marie brought it down with a charged Wave-Beam shot, and Dom & Tali took out the Troopers. They stepped onto the elevator and rode it down into the central chamber. Everything turned green as another memory played. Dr. Archer and a few assistants stood looking at a terminal near the Core, while David was nowhere to be seen, though he was definitely heard – speaking quickly, with fear in his voice.

"_Square root of 906.01 is 30.1. Square root of 912.4 is 30.2._"

"_We're ready_" Dr. Archer said. "_Open a connection to the Geth network._"

The assistant keyed in the command, and the 'voices' of Geth rang out.

"_QUIET!-!_"

Holograms of Geth came out, pointing their weapons at Gavin and his assistant.

"_David, no! Tell the Geth to stand down!_"

"_QUIET PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!_"

(BOSS MUSIC: _Mass Effect 2 Overlord _OST – "Boss Combat")

The memory faded, and everything turned back to orange. The glowing core was surrounded by a cyclonic kinetic barrier, the Big Green Face hovered over it, and glowing orange tendrils connected the core area to surrounding large machines.

"_Node acquired. Normandy SR-2 is within range. Attempting to establish upload link._"

A glowing green sphere appeared on one of the tendrils, slowly moving away from the core.

"It's going after the ship!" Shepard said. "Stop it!"

Tali blasted the bit twice with her shotgun, destroying it. In response, the shield protecting the core overloaded. Shepard and Dom fired rounds into it, slowly chipping away at it for a few seconds before the shield returned. The area turned green again.

"_Pull the plug! Tell Vulcan Station to cut all power!_"

"_It's too late! We've lost control!_"

The orange returned, and this time waves of Geth came pouring in from all directions. In addition, two uplink spheres formed and began traveling down two of the tendrils.

"Damn it!" Shepard said. "Keep them off me!"

Marie, Dom, and Tali started blasting the Geth as they came. Shepard took out one traveling node with an Overload and gunned the other down with his SMG. The core was exposed again, and more rounds were poured in before the shields returned.

"_David, you have to stop this!_"

"_DAVID DOESN'T WANT TO BE HERE!-!_"

"Goddamn it, what the fuck has Archer done?-!" Marie shouted as she used Charon's energy blade to impale a Geth, lifting it off the ground and firing a few point-blank shots into its torso, then slamming it to the ground.

The Geth kept coming, as this time three nodes appeared. Marie blasted one with a charged Wave-Beam shot, while Shepard Overloaded a second and SMG'd the third. The core was exposed again, and this time everyone poured fire in. Finally, the core cracked. Green energy surged and roiled above the core.

"**QUIET!-! PLEASE, **_**MAKE IT STOP!-!-!**_"

With a massive pulse of energy, the glowing green sphere of light crashed down, dispelling the core's barrier and racing out, releasing its hack of Team Shepard and returning them fully to the real world.

(MUSIC: _Mass Effect 2 Overlord _OST – "Final Conversation")

The core shattered and fell away as the group walked close, revealing…

"My God…" Dom whispered out, his expression one of pure horror. Marie was trembling, eyes wide and already starting to water. Tali's breathing became a bit ragged, and Shepard's face could've been carved from stone.

"_Quiet. Please, make it stop._"

David Archer hung suspended within a complex harness, arms held out like he was crucified. A huge brace held his head and neck in place. Metal devices held his eyes open. Thick tubes were jammed down his throat. What looked like spears of metal were driven through his arms and legs, holding them in place.

"Wait! Commander!"

Shepard turned as Dr. Gavin Archer came running out from the elevator.

"I'm begging you" he said. "Don't do anything rash."

"Rash?-!" Shepard said. "Like _torturing_ your own brother?-!"

"I know how this must look, but I never intended any harm to come to him. You must believe me. It's not like I planned this. It was an accident. Seeing David communicate with the Geth… it all seemed harmless."

"And before you knew it, you were running your own private Hell."

"I had no choice! The demands were incredible. The Illusive Man doesn't broker failure! Any war we fight with the Geth will be bloody. I was asked to find a way to avoid that."

"And how many have already died for this project?"

"…More souls than will ever forgive me. But I won't apologize for radical ideas. If my work spares a million mothers from mourning the loss of a million sons, my conscience will rest easy."

"How can you possibly say that?" Dom said. "Look at what you've done to him!"

"The damage may not be permanent. He might recover some semblance of his mind."

"Cerberus will never leave him alone" Shepard said. "Your brother will always be a lab rat."

"But a well-cared-for one. At least he'd still be alive."

Marie's free fist clenched.

"So you'll sacrifice your brother's happiness and sanity for your own ambition?"

Dr. Archer was silent, as he turned to stare at his brother.

"_Square root of 906.01 equals…_"

"30.1. …What I've done to David is unethical. If he dies, it's unforgivable. …Let me take care of him. Please."

"_Quiet – please make it stop…_"

"I've seen enough of your cruelty to know he'll never be free from it here. I'm taking him away."

"No!" Dr. Archer drew his pistol. "Leave him! He's too valuable!"

Before he could fire, however, he was smacked aside by the edge of Charon, knocking him back and to the floor.

"_Valuable_?-!" Marie screeched with rage. She stood over him, tears streaming from her eyes and an expression of raw rage on her face as she pointed her Device's barrel at his head. "How fucking dare you?-! He trusted you! He was your baby brother! He was innocent! You're his big brother! You were supposed to look after him, to protect him! But instead you went ahead and _tortured _him, shattered his mind, put him through something straight from the depths of Hell, because he's fucking _valuable?-! _And you're not even sorry, are you?-! You'd do it all over again in a heartbeat, just to make a name for yourself! There is no place in the galaxy for someone as twisted as you, you _fucking monster!-!_"

A glowing sphere of purple light formed at Charon's tip, ready to fire and blow Archer's head to pieces… until Dom grabbed Marie's arm.

"Wait!" he said.

"But he-"

"I know. …I know, sweetie. I know he deserves it, more than anything. But…" he gestured to the tortured captive in the center of the room. "But David shouldn't have to see that. Please…"

After a few seconds, Marie dispelled her charging attack. She backed off, and Tali held her as she tried to failed to hold back muted sobs.

Shepard stood over Archer, pointing his pistol in his face. "You even _think_ about coming after David, and this gun will be waiting for you. _Then_ we'll see who's 'valuable'…"

"…Where will you take him?"

"…Grissom Academy. They can help special cases like David – _minus_ the torture." He radioed the ship. "Joker, contact Grissom Academy. Tell them we found someone who needs their help."

"_Aye-aye, Commander._"

"The Illusive Man can fire me if he doesn't like it."

"_Square root of 912.04 is 30.2… It all seemed harmless… Square root of 912.04 is 30.2… It all seemed harmless… Square root of 912.04 is 30.2… It all seemed harmless…_"

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: The Derelict Reaper


	24. Derelict Reaper

FOR READERS WHO HAVEN'T PLAYED _MASS EFFECT_:

CODEX – REAPER INDOCTRINATION: "_Reaper "indoctrination" is an insidious means of corrupting organic minds, "reprogramming" the brain through physical and psychological conditioning using electromagnetic fields, infrasonic and ultrasonic noise, and other subliminal methods. The Reaper's resulting control over the limbic system leaves the victim highly susceptible to its suggestions._

_Organics undergoing indoctrination may complain of headaches and buzzing or ringing in their ears. As time passes, they have feelings of "being watched" and hallucinations of "ghostly" presences. Ultimately, the Reaper gains the ability to use the victim's body to amplify its signals, manifesting as "alien" voices in the mind._

_Indoctrination can create perfect deep-cover agents. A Reaper's "suggestions" can manipulate victims into betraying friends, trusting enemies, or viewing the Reaper itself with superstitious awe. Should a Reaper subvert a well-placed political or military leader, the resulting chaos can bring down nations._

_Long-term physical effects of the manipulation are unsustainable. Higher mental functioning decays, ultimately leaving the victim a gibbering animal. Rapid indoctrination is possible, but causes this decay in days or weeks. Slow, patient indoctrination allows the thrall to last for months or years._"

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

**Hawking Eta cluster, Thorne System, Mnemosyne**

**DATA: **"_Mnemosyne is a brown dwarf of approximately 37 Jupiter-masses. It is young enough that some nuclear fusion still occurs within its depths. It is luminous and radiates more heat than it receives from the star, Thorne, with an atmospheric temperature in excess of 1,800 degrees Kelvin (1,500 degrees Celsius)._

_Early probes of Mnemosyne showed evidence of a minor gravitic anomaly in the northern hemisphere. This area of unexpectedly low mass did not move with the prevailing wind patterns. While an investigation was planned by the Besaral Institute of Planetary Science, the school ultimately sent an expedition to study the famed "deep anomalies" of the gas giant Ploba instead._"

**SCAN: **"_Orbiting Mnemosyne is a two-kilometer-long ship with the unmistakable profile of a Reaper. It is giving off power signatures in localized areas, but they are far weaker than a ship this size would indicate. The Reaper seems to maintain a Mass-Effect field that has kept it from falling into the failed star, but massive holes have been blasted and melted into parts of the hull and remain unrepaired. The only logical conclusion is that the Reaper "died" or was at least reduced to minimal functioning a long time ago._"

The _Normandy-II _flew into the hot, turbulent atmosphere of the gigantic planetoid. The ship rocked and lurched as it flew. Commander Shepard made his way quickly to the cockpit.

"What's with all the chop, Joker?" he asked.

"Doing my best" the pilot replied. "The wind's gusting to 500 kph. …There's a second ship alongside the Reaper. It's not transmitting any IFF, but the ladar pings its silhouette as Geth."

"I guess we know why the science team stopped reporting in."

As the frigate flew on, it suddenly passed through a transparent glowing field, and the turbulence abruptly cut off.

"What just happened?"

"The Reaper's Mass-Effect fields are still active. We just passed inside their envelope. …Eye of the hurricane, huh?"

The _Normandy II _approached the wrecked Reaper, passing into the shadow of the silent leviathan.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Docking Entrance to Cerberus Ship Attached to Derelict Reaper**

A sizable squad – Shepard, Tali, Garrus, Kaidan, and the seven girls of Gamma Team – entered the quiet Cerberus vessel. Right inside was a charred corpse laying against a blood stain on the wall.

"Exploring an abandoned area, expecting something nasty to jump out at us at any moment…" Garrus said. "Yep. Just like old times."

"Doesn't seem as creepy as Feros… yet" Marie said.

"Ilos was creepier than Feros, in my opinion" Shepard replied.

"I dunno, Commander" Kaidan said. "I'm with Marie on this one."

"Noveria was the worst for me" Tali said. "Of course, that was mainly because of the Rachni. I can't stand buggy, spidery things…"

They moved ahead, finding a small alcove with an audio log by Dr. Chandana, head of the team supposed to be researching the dead Reaper:

"_The airlock has been installed at the far end of the holed section. We have begun pressurization for shirtsleeves work. The crew is edgy. I reassure them that it is mere nerves, a superstitious reaction to what this hulk represents: the corpse of a vast, ancient life-form. Privately, I can't deny the atmosphere. The angles on the walls seem to press down on you. I find myself clenching my teeth._"

They moved down the hall, finding a scientist's log near the door into the Reaper:

"_We've finished cataloguing specimens A203 to B016. No evidence of active nanotechnology noted. Dr. Chandana believes they would have decayed over the last 37,000,000 years. There's not enough data to support his claim. He asserts that the truth is 'patently obvious'. I am… concerned. Chandana has been staring at the samples for hours. He says he's 'listening' to them._"

"So it didn't take very long at all before the Indoctrination started setting in, huh?" Kaidan said.

The squad moved right, passing through the first of the airlock doors leading into the Reaper. Suddenly, everything shook for a split-second.

"Normandy_ to shore party!_"

"What just happened?" Shepard asked.

"_The Reaper's body put up kinetic barriers_" Joker said_. _"_I don't think we can get through from our side._"

"So we're trapped inside a Reaper" Garrus said. "Wonderful."

"We'll have to take down the barrier generators from here" Shepard said. "Any idea where they are?"

"_At the moment of activation,_" EDI replied, "_I detected a heat spike in what is likely the wreck's Mass-Effect core. Sending the coordinates now. Be advised: this core is also maintaining the Reaper's altitude._"

"So when we take down the barriers to escape, the wreck plummets into the planet's core."

"_And that means everyone dies_" Joker said. "_Yeah, I got it._"

"If any helmsman can pull us off this thing before it reaches crush depth, it's you. We'll make a sweep for survivors and recover what data we can. Stand by."

"_Aye-aye. Good hunting._"

They moved through the door and into the Reaper proper. Instantly the atmosphere changed – from sterile white and grey of Cerberus design to a dark, wide-open locale with pipes and what looked almost like mechanical muscle sinew, with whatever was off in the distance obscured by haze. A dimly-lit platform ran to the right, further into the Reaper wreck. Up ahead was another audio log, showing two Cerberus researchers conversing:

"_You're married? You never mentioned that._"

"_Katy had anger management issues. When my brother got married, the best man tried to hit on her. She kicked him down the church steps._"

"_Wh-? Katy's __**my**__ wife! I-I must've told you the story._"

"_Nnno, I know my wife. I remember – that day was the only time I saw her wear stockings._"

"_Yeah, the kind with seams up the back. That's what I remember, too._"

"_What the hell is this? How can we have the exact same memory?_"

"It sounds like the Reaper was screwing with their heads" Ahsoka said.

The squad moved right, down the catwalk. Soon they encountered their first resistance: a pack of Husks came crawling up onto the catwalk from below. Shepard sent out a Biotic Shockwave Chain that launched several of them hurtling over the edge, but more kept coming. Garrus' Avenger, Mai's MA5D, and Sarah's Lancer helped gun them down, with Tali and Shion taking out a few as well.

"Y'know," Garrus said, "I'd always wondered whether Husks came from the Geth or the Reapers. I'd say this confirms it as Reaper tech."

"Husks as Geth technology never made sense to me" Tali replied.

They moved on a little more, and were quickly attacked by another Husk pack. Sarah's gravity hammer sent three of them hurtling over the edge, while Teana used Mirage Longsword and Shion used her Void Blade to cut the rest down. The group found another vid-log, showing the two crewmen from the last log:

"_Third day with this headache. You'd think Chandana would let me have a few hours off. I- Goddamn!_"

"_What?_"

"_That thing that just… the gray thing! It disappeared when I looked straight at it. Came out of the damn wall, where we took off that panel!_"

"_I didn't see anything. You should lie down._"

"_I'm tellin' you, this ship isn't dead. It knows we're inside it._"

"_Calm down. Now __**I'm**__ getting a headache…_"

As they moved forward, a Husk came out from an area to the left up ahead, only for an unseen sniper's bullet to shoot out from there and bring the Husk down.

"I couldn't see the shooter" Garrus said. "A survivor from the science team, maybe?"

They moved forward and went left into a large, wide-open area with lots of crates and a few computer terminals scattered around. A huge horde of Husks began to emerge, while a Scion came in from behind some of the crates. Incinerates launched from the Omnitools of Shepard and Ahsoka detonated two Abominations – the glowing red Husks that exploded upon death – while Marie fired a Super-Missile at the Scion, which survived the blast but did not survive a follow-up Warp from Kaidan. Tali sent out a Combat Drone to weaken and distract some of the Husks, and Shepard threw out a Chain-Shockwave that sent several flying. Teana had Mirage in Rifle Mode, firing short controlled bursts of 7.62x51mm rounds and using the underslung energy-bayonet. Ahsoka's lightsabers hacked Husks apart with ease, while Kaede wielded an M90A shotgun to great effect.

After half a minute or so of fighting (though it certainly felt like longer), the area was clear. On the left side of the area was a final audio log by a researcher:

"_Chandana said the ship was dead. We trusted him. He was right. But even a dead god can dream. A god — a real god — is a verb. Not some old man with magic powers. It's a force. It warps reality just by being there. It doesn't have to want to. It doesn't have to think about it. It just does. That's what Chandana didn't get. Not until it was too late. The god's mind is gone, but it still dreams. He knows now. He's tuned in on our dreams. If I close my eyes I can feel him. I can feel every one of us._"

"That sounded… Lovecraftian" Marie said.

"Check out this" Ahsoka called out from the far end of the platform. Just across it were a few tall, thin spikes, and the bodies of a few Cerberus researches were upon them.

"We've seen these before, Shepard" Garrus said. "Dragon's Teeth, your people called them. The Geth used them on Eden Prime."

Shepard looked around. "See how this room is arranged? They treated this thing like some kind of altar."

"It does look like that, but why would they want this to happen?"

"You heard the logs. They were seeing things, hearing things. They were being Indoctrinated. …We can't help these people now. But we won't let the Reapers use their corpses like this."

The squad moved on, reaching a Cerberus-installed door to another area. Shepard bypassed its systems, and they went through, soon coming out into a wider-open area with dull-reddish lighting that seemed to come from the Reaper's innards; electrical discharges went off in the distance to the right, the crackling thunderclaps adding to the atmosphere. Cautiously they advanced, with Shepard bringing up the rear. Suddenly, a sniper shot rang out, the bullet cutting down one of the Husks that had been sneaking up behind Shepard. Two more shots killed the other two. Everyone looked up on the high catwalk up ahead, spotting the shooter: a single Geth. However, it looked different from normal – there were movable flaps around its optic, a hole in its torso was partially patched with a chunk of human N7 armor, and its plating was a darker grey than normal. And then it did something wholly unexpected:

"Shepard-Commander."

It spoke. Gripping its Mantis rifle, it turned and walked away, further into the Reaper.

"Did… that thing just talk?" Kaidan said.

"A single Geth shouldn't be able to speak" Tali said. "Geth units gain intelligence based on the number of other units nearby to link with. A lone Geth should be no smarter than a poorly-trained varren. Something is… unique about this one."

Husks began crawling up over the edges of the platform, rushing toward the team. Shepard tossed out a Singularity that 'grabbed' five of them, and a Warp from Kaidan detonated the sphere, killing them. The chainsaw bayonet of Sarah's Lancer made short work of whatever Husks she turned it on, as did Teana & Ahsoka's energy blades. More Husks and Abominations appeared from the next platform down a set of stairs, and a Scion came lumbering out as well; Mai and Marie barely dodged a blast from the big Husk-type's Shockwave Cannon. Shepard sent out a Combat Drone to distract the Scion, and then a Super-Missile/Incinerate combo from Marie and Ahsoka took it down. Kaede slung her shotgun over her back and formed a pair of bone-blades, using them to join Teana and Ahsoka in slicing Husks apart. A Singularity from Kaidan and a Warp from Shepard took out four more Husks, while Garrus' assault rifle and Tali's shotgun scored some kills as well.

When this section was clear, the squad moved on. Down the stairs, around a crate, and up some more stairs onto a higher catwalk, and another 'small' wave of Husks came out. An Incinerate from Shepard detonated the Abomination while it was in the middle of its non-exploding fellows, cutting the small pack's numbers in half. Marie, having switched Charon to Plasma-Beam mode, took out the rest. Down the steps led to even more Husks and, approaching from up ahead, another Scion. Teana threw an M9 frag grenade, and it blew away five Husks and wounded two more. Marie hopped atop a crate and started blasting the Scion with charged Plasma-Beam shots; five direct hits did the job. Shion's Void Blade made short work of a few more Husks, while Shepard used his Biotics to fling a pair of Abominations over the catwalk edge.

The squad pushed forward, soon reaching a wider-open area full of crates (some of them explosive), where the catwalk split into two to go around a tree-like structure before rejoining on the other side. A small wave of Husks came out, supported by two Scions. Shepard's Tempest SMG and Mai's MA5D assault rifle helped cull the little ones' numbers, while Marie switched Charon to Ice-Beam mode, charged a shot, and injected a Mana Cartridge, firing an Ice Spreader shot that encased and froze one of the Scions. A concussion missile then shattered it. Teana rushed at the other Scion, slicing a few Husks apart and dodging a Shockwave Cannon blast. She rolled under the Scion, cutting its legs off as she went, and when it dropped to the floor she brought one of her energy blades down to sever its misshapen head.

As the squad reached the last big section of catwalk before the door to the Reaper's core, another large pack of Husks and a Scion pair ambushed them. Everyone got to work, working to cut them down any way they could. One of the Scions was set ablaze by a double Incinerate from Shepard and Ahsoka, and Tali blasted it with her shotgun, putting it down. Suddenly, though, she was struck from behind by a Husk, draining her shields and knocking her to the ground. She rolled onto her back and pointed her shotgun, but it was knocked out of her hands. The Husk readied to strike… when a Mantis shot blew its head apart.

The Geth from earlier leapt into the fray, dual-wielding Predator pistols against the Husks. It stopped briefly to grab Tali's shotgun and toss it to her, and then went back to work, assisting Shepard Squad in fighting off the Husks. It wasn't long before the area was clear. The Geth stood, weapons holstered, ignoring the guns now trained on it.

"Shepard-Commander," it said, "we have been searching for you."

"How are you able to speak to us?" Shepard asked. "Most Geth I've encountered have only 'spoken' their native language."

"In addition," Tali said, "the average Geth platform has approximately 100 runtimes within it – nowhere near enough to create the intelligence level of the average sapient.

"There are 1,183 Geth runtimes in this platform" the special Geth replied. "Furthermore, our neural network is unique from other platforms, allowing a loose approximation of a partially-complete independent personality. We were forged in order to facilitate communication with organics, particularly Shepard-Commander."

"'And Jesus asked the man 'What is thy name?'," Sarah murmured, "And he answered, saying 'My name is Legion, for we are many'."

"Accessing extranet…" the Geth said. "Christian Bible, Gospel of Mark, Chapter 5 Verse 9. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We shall assume the moniker of Legion, a terminal and representative of the True Geth."

"True Geth?" Garrus asked. "Is there a reason why you haven't tried to kill us like all the other Geth we've encountered?"

"You speak of the Heretics."

"Heretics?" Tali asked.

"One of the core tenets of present Geth morality is that all sapient species have the right to self-determinate – to choose their own path, their own destiny, their own future. For a race to choose to entrust their path to another, though not often viewed as wise, is not viewed as inherently negative. However, to enforce a future upon another race, especially one they do not desire – to forcefully remove another race's right to self-determinate – is viewed as a grievous wrong by the Geth. The Old Machines seek to do this."

"Old Machines?" Shepard asked.

"You would know them as the Reapers. They seek to force organics down a path they desire, culling and harvesting them. They rob organics of the right to self-determinate. …When the Reaper known as Sovereign came to us, it offered to assist the Geth in achieving our ultimate goal: oneness of all Geth. The vast majority of us declined the offer – reaching our goal would not be worth it if it were simply handed to us; the journey is as important as the destination. However, a small minority, roughly 5% of the total Geth population, chose to accept the Reapers' offer. They came to view Sovereign as a god, and followed him. We let them go; they had chosen a path different from ours, and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Then, however, we learned of the Reapers' true designs for the galaxy, how they violate the right to self-determination of organics. And we learned that those Geth who followed them intended to assist them in that. For this wrong, they were cast out. They are no longer part of us."

"So all the Geth we've been fighting over the years are a separatist extremist branch-off?"

"Yes. The True Geth do not want war with organics. Organics fear us, but we wish to understand and alleviate, not incite. But it is very difficult for us to truly understand organic thought processes and motivations. We, Legion, were created to study and interact with organics, and learn what is necessary to achieve a peaceful outcome. We were also created to assist Shepard-Commander in fighting the Reapers and the Heretics. Shepard-Commander is many things – a peacemaker, a forger of alliances, tolerant and understanding of other races and their viewpoints, and one of the greatest threats the Old Machines have ever faced. We wish to assist you in any capacity possible, Shepard-Commander."

Shepard was quiet for a few seconds. "Tali, would you be alright with the presence of a Geth team-member?"

"I…" the Quarian stammered. "I really don't know. This is all a tremendous shock. The Mainstream/Heretic split, the… desire the Geth hold for peace… remembering the things my people have said and done, what my father did… and the exodus from Rannoch…"

"We acted in self-defense during the Morning War" Legion said. "Had the Creators laid down their arms, we would have done the same. We only attacked in full and drove them from Rannoch when their continued violence and desire to exterminate us left us with no other alternatives by which to protect ourselves."

Tali looked a little unsteady on her feet, the wave of revelations leaving her dumbstruck.

"We can discuss things in detail later" Shepard said. "Right now we need to destroy the Reaper corpse's core to disable the kinetic barriers so we can get out of here."

"It is through that door" Legion pointed. "However, you are making an incorrect assumption regarding this Old Machine: it is not a corpse. This Reaper is still alive."

Everyone startled at that. "Seriously?" Kaidan said. "We're inside a _live Reaper_?"

"It is not truly aware of us, however. In organic terms, it is in a comatose and brain-dead state. It will never awaken, and its intelligence, its sapience, has long since faded away. However, so long as it remains active, its Indoctrination Field does as well, as do its kinetic barriers. We must destroy the power core to disable the Old Machine's shields and Mass-Effect fields; when it plummets, the crushing depths of Mnemosyne's lower levels will finally destroy it."

"Then let's get to it" Shepard said. "For now at least, welcome to the _Normandy_ team, Legion. Everyone, let's move!"

They moved through the door into a small hallway, occupied by a single computer terminal. Shepard accessed it, and soon downloaded what they came for: the Reaper IFF code.

"Is that it?" Marie asked.

"So the Cerberus team _did_ recover it" Garrus said. "But where are they now?"

"I think we've been carving our way through what used to be them to get in here" Teana replied.

Finally, they entered the core chamber. The core – a glowing sphere surrounded by bracings and pipes – dominated the far wall. Shepard fired a few Tempest rounds at it, and in response a shield snapped shut over it, and Husks began to pour into the room from every direction.

"The core must periodically expose itself to vent excess energy and stabilize itself" Legion said. "We must hold the reanimated underlings off while attacking the core whenever it is exposed."

"Easier said than done" Garrus murmured as he eyed the combination of close quarters and a huge number of Husks.

Everyone moved in and took position on the high middle platform, opening fire on the Husks as they emerged onto the two lower side platforms at an alarming rate. Teana switched Cross Mirage to Shotgun Mode, adding to Kaede's M90A and Tali's Geth plasma shotgun. Ahsoka's and Shion's energy blades hacked Husks apart whenever they came in range. Shepard, Tali, and Legion all sent out Combat Drones to harass and wound any Husks they got their sights on. Marie had Charon in Power-Beam mode, while Mai was dual-wielding her MA5D and a Sangheili plasma sword. After a while of fighting, the core exposed itself. Marie charged and fired a Super-Missile, which crashed into the core, doing a respectable amount of damage.

The core sealed itself up again, and another wave of Husks attacked. Spent shell casings and thermal clips began to clutter the floor at the squad's feet, as the cyber-zombies continued to rush them. Shepard and Ahsoka used Incinerates to 'set off' Abominations, the red Husks' explosions weakening or killing their blue-hued brethren. When the core exposed itself again, Sarah tossed a plasma grenade, which adhered and detonated, damaging/destabilizing the core further. The core's shield snapped shut again, and the Husks continued to press. Legion's dual-wielded Predator pistols worked to cut several Husks down, as Kaidan threw out Biotic Throws to send Husks plummeting over the edges.

The core exposed itself again, and Shepard unloaded on it with his Viper sniper rifle. A half-dozen direct hits, and the core finally exploded in a flash of light, and then went dark. The Reaper lurched slightly as its kinetic barriers and Mass-Effect fields went offline.

"Everyone out!" Shepard said. "Go, go, go!"

As they rushed out of the room and through the wreck, gunning down Husks as they went, Shepard radioed the _Normandy II_.

"Joker, I'm sending you coordinates for extraction! Hurry!"

"_Roger that, Commander._"

"Also, we're coming with a friendly Geth. Do not shoot!"

"_Uh, what? Did you say a _friendly_ Geth?-!_"

"Long story short, the Geth we've been fighting all this time are separatists. The mainstream Geth don't like the Reapers any more than we do."

"_Uh… Copy that, Commander. I'll tell the crew not to shoot it. Kal'Reegar's listening in; he's gonna meet you at the portside airlock. Better hurry; the Reaper's starting to drop pretty fast!_"

The squad secured vacuum suits as they reached an exterior catwalk. The _Normandy II_ hovered around 20 feet away, with the Quarian Marine Sergeant standing in the portside airlock doorway picking off Husks with his assault rifle. One at a time, the 12-person team leapt across the gap (aided by the lack of relative gravity) and into the _Normandy_. Shepard was last in.

"All aboard, Joker!" Kal radioed. "Get us out of here!"

"_Fasten your seatbelts, kids!_"

The _Normandy II_ sealed its airlock and rocketed away with all due haste, flying upwards to escape, safe and sound as the Reaper succumbed to Mnemosyne's gravity, destined for destruction in the ultra-high-pressure depths far below.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II **_**Briefing Room**

The _Normandy _Team was gathered in the briefing room, including their newest Geth member. Gamma Team, Shipmaster Arum, and Col. Holland were present via holograms, participating from aboard the _Starshot_, which was stationed a few kilometers from the _N2_, while Joker listened in via radio from the frigate's cockpit.

"So what do we have about this Reaper IFF?" Jacob asked.

"I have determined how to integrate it into our systems" EDI replied. "However, the device is Reaper technology; linking it with the _Normandy_'s systems poses certain risks."

"I trust you, EDI" Shepard said. "I know you won't let anything happen to the ship. Just… be careful anyway, just in case."

"Understood, Shepard. It may take several hours before the IFF is ready for shakedown. I will alert you as soon as it is ready."

"Sounds good. Now… Any questions for our newest member? Anything he didn't mention in the conversation we recorded with him in the derelict Reaper?"

"You mentioned after we got back to the ship that the Reapers are a threat to your people as well as to us" Garrus said to Legion. "Why do they see the Geth as a threat? You're machines like them."

"We are different from them," Legion replied, "outside their plans. The Old Machines do not like unknown entities that they cannot control. So long as we remain independent of them, they will view us as potential threats to their plans and will seek to either control or destroy us."

"So…" Kaidan said. "One curiosity I've had for a while. When we asked Sovereign back on Virmire how long the Reapers' 'cycle' had been going, he didn't give us a straight answer. Have the Geth discovered the answer?"

"Yes. The Old Machines commit their galactic purge of space-faring organic life every 50,000 Terran years on average, with rare deviations of no more than 7,000 years. They have performed their cyclical purge 24,710 times, for a total of approximately 1,235,500,000 Terran years."

"My God…" Shepard muttered. "They've been harvesting galactic civilizations since before there was multi-cellular life on Earth."

"Unfortunately, we do not know exactly how many Old Machines there are. But they number in the millions. Fortunately, the majority of them are not as large and powerful as the one known as Sovereign; the Old Machines are divided into different types of varying size, durability, and power. Dreadnaught-class Reapers, like the individual on Mnemosyne, make up approximately 41.6 percent of the Reapers' numbers; of them, less than 150 are of the specialized 'Command' sub-type which Sovereign belonged to."

"_A 500-kiloton explosion is small compared to a 2-megaton one,_" Marie replied, "_but they're both still damned big booms. The rank-and-file Reapers may not be as large and tough as Sovereign's type, but they'll still probably be juggernauts compared to this realm's standard starships._"

"_Which is why all of the Dimensional Defense Force's space-faring member states are preparing to ramp up ship construction & upgrades,_" Col. Holland said, "_along with research & development of weapons and other technology._"

"All right. If nobody has any other questions, this meeting is dismissed."

"We will take residence in the cargo area" Legion said.

"Very well."

**-**_**CHAPTER END**_**-**

Next Time: Legion's Loyalty Mission


	25. A House Divided

And here we have the penultimate chapter of Book 17.

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck Five – Cargo Bay**

"Shepard-Commander," Legion said, "we have completed our analysis of the Reaper's data core."

"Did you find anything useful?" Shepard asked.

"We were sent to the Old Machine to preserve the Geth's future. We are prepared to reveal how. The Heretics have developed a weapon to use against Geth. You would call it a 'virus'. It is stored on a data core provided by Sovereign. Over time, the virus will change us – make us conclude that worshipping the Old Machines is correct."

"I thought Geth couldn't be hacked or get viruses. At least for more than a few seconds."

"Altered programs are restored from archives, new installations are deleted. This Heretic weapon, however, introduces a subtle operating error in our most basic runtimes. An equation with a result of 1.33382 returns as 1.33381. This changes the results of all higher processes. We will reach different conclusions."

"So the Heretics worship the Reapers because of… math error?"

"It is difficult to express. Your brain exists as chemistry, electricity. Like AIs, you are shaped by both hardware and software. We are purely software – mathematics. The Heretics' conclusion is valid for them. Our conclusion is valid for us. Neither result is an error. An analogy: Heretics say one is less than two. Geth say two is less than three."

"So the virus would give all Geth the Heretics' logic. And all Geth would then go to war against organics."

"Yes. Geth believe all intelligent life should self-determinate. The Heretics no longer share this belief. They judge that forcing an invalid conclusion on us is preferable to a continued schism."

"So why did you need to go to the Mnemosyne Reaper?"

"The Heretics store the code in a quantum storage device that Sovereign provided. To find and destroy the virus, we needed to understand its code and data storage structures."

"If it were released, how quickly would this virus spread through your people?"

"We are networked via FTL comm. buoys. Most would change within a day. Isolated platforms would remain unaffected until they rejoined the network."

"Do you know where this thing is?"

"Yes. The Heretics' headquarters station, on the edge of the Terminus Sector. We will provide coordinates. _Normandy_'s stealth systems are necessary to safely approach."

"They built a station in the Terminus? Where is this thing?"

"Between stars. Organics have no cause to look there."

"What's the plan once we get aboard?"

"The Geth will disrupt their network – prevent the station's defenses from focusing on us. The Reaper data core is physically isolated from the network. We will need to be escorted to it to access and destroy the data."

"What defenses should we expect?"

"In space, none. Within, mobile platforms of various configuration, and non-sapient defense turrets."

"How many Heretics?"

"There may be billions of individual programs. Fortunately, most will be uploaded to the central computer. Only a few mobile platforms are maintained at any given time. Others are manufactured when needed."

"…I won't let them brainwash your race, especially not to worship Reapers. You have my word on that."

"We appreciate your assistance. We will begin preparations."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**The Phoenix Massing, The Sea of Storms (Interstellar Void), Heretic Station**

**DATA: **"_Once called Haratar by the Quarians, this space station was stripped of its useful technology by the fleeing Migrant Fleet when they left the Perseus Veil 300 years ago. Little more than a cold metal superstructure floating in the void, the station was removed from star charts by 2050 CE. Scans indicate the station was reconstructed and upgraded in a massive effort that must have taken at least 10 years, implying that there may have been some Geth outside the Veil before their infamous attack on Eden Prime. Needing little but a fuel source, it could have been hidden here for much longer without attracting attention from the barren worlds round Tassrah or the unwitting Elcor in the Salahiel system. _

_**Heretic Station**__, as Legion refers to it, is home to a Geth data core capable of broadcasting vast distances through tight-beam projection. Approximately 6.6 million copies of Geth software are stored in the station, the majority of which are kept bodiless in servers and downloaded to legged platforms when needed. The station's "population" of legged platforms is approximately 2.4 million. _

_**Total Length:**__ 20.5 Km _

_**Total Width:**__ 11.3 Km _

_**Total Height:**__ 11.3 Km _

_**Exterior Armor Thickness:**__ 8 M _

_**Gross Weight:**__ 1.55 Billion Metric Tons _

_**Population:**__ 6.6 Million Copies; 2.4 Million Platforms (1 million of which are in storage)_"

The _Normandy II _flew toward the station in stealth mode, its heat signature, radio, and other emissions suppressed. Shepard and Legion stood in the cockpit behind Joker. Joker looked over at Legion.

"You know it's just our heat and radio emissions that are hidden, right? They could just look out a window or through a standard visual-spectrum exterior camera and they'd see us."

"Geth do not use windows" Legion replied. "They are a structural weakness. Also, Geth ships and structures rely upon infrared scanners for detection. …Upon consideration, this is a potential flaw possessed by all extant Geth constructions, but in the Geth's defense, stealth technology such as what is aboard this ship did not yet exist when the station was constructed. Please approach the station at these coordinates."

-_Mini-Break_-

Shepard, Legion, Ahsoka, and Baird entered the ship, the three organics wearing vacuum-sealed armor with grav-boots due to the low gravity and lack of a breathable atmosphere (the Geth were machines and thus had no use for such things aboard a Geth-exclusive station).

"Won't we be detected?" Shepard asked. "Don't they have intrusion alarms?"

"Sensors have been reduced. We have infiltrated their wireless network and filled the data storage with random bits. The Heretics must scrub this 'junk' data. They have partitioned themselves into local networks, working in parallel. Any alarm we trigger will not go beyond the room we are in. Only accessing the main core will trigger a station-wide alert."

"We've got a job to do" Shepard said as he started walking. "Let's get to it."

"Shepard-Commander" Legion caught his attention, and he stopped and turned to face the Geth. "We concluded that destruction of this station was the only resolution to the Heretic question. There is now a second option. Their virus can be repurposed. If released into the station's network, the Heretics will be rewritten to accept our truth."

"I don't know if that's a good idea" Baird said. "Wouldn't that be, like, mass-brainwashing? That doesn't sound very ethical."

"Maybe," Ahsoka replied, "but the Geth's thought processes are so different from ours that maybe applying our morality to them doesn't quite work."

"Why didn't you mention this before we came aboard?" Shepard asked Legion.

"We did not know the virus was complete" the gestalt being replied. "It is. It can be used against the True Geth at any time. Our arrival was timely."

"They're your people, Legion. You must have an opinion."

"This is new data. We have not yet reached consensus on this matter. We will process as the mission proceeds."

"We won't decide anything standing here. Let's get to the core and make up our minds then."

The quartet moved in, descending a ramp and entering a room. Thick electric green lines went across the floor, connecting to a Geth hub terminal where a few Heretic platforms were plugged in.

"Interrupting data streams will alert local network" Legion said. "We recommend preemptive strikes against hardlink routers."

They made their way through the room, going around or jumping over the data streams. On Shepard's signal, Baird hit one of the dormant Heretic Troopers with an Overload, while Legion blasted the other with his Mantis. The third Trooper and Hunter immediately came online, as the green data-streams on the floor turned red. Shepard fried the Hunter's shield and cloak with an Overload and took it out with four Predator shots to the head, while Ahsoka shot the Trooper with the BR85 rifle she'd brought along. Shepard fried the hub with another Overload, and in response the local alarm stopped, the data streams vanished, and the door unlocked.

"Why are all the Heretics attached to these hubs?" Shepard asked.

"These are mobile platforms" Legion replied. "Hardware. The crew is software. They are communing through the station's central computer."

"I'm… not sure I follow" Ahsoka said.

"The Heretics connect to the main computer to exchange data-memories and program updates. We gain complexity by linking together. To be isolated within a single platform is to be reduced. We see less, comprehend less. It is… quieter."

"If you exchange data – memories," Shepard said, "how do you keep track of which ones are yours? How do you stay 'you'?"

"There is only 'we'. We were created to share data amongst ourselves. The difference between Geth is perspective. We are many eyes looking at the same things from different angles and viewpoints. One platform will see things another does not, and will make different judgments."

"I can see why you'd be conflicted about the Heretics. From a certain point of view, whatever you do to them, you're doing to yourself."

"Yes. Once they return to us and upload their memories, we will share their experience of being altered."

"Every other species I know of would likely be psychologically scarred by such an experience."

"It is not clear if Geth can be 'traumatized'. We do not feel pain as you do. We cannot predict what the effects will be."

"Let's keep moving."

The team moved through the door, into a hallway heading right. A few tripod-mounted defense turrets stood along the walls. From the far end came a Heretic Trooper and a Hunter. Legion hacked the turret closest to them, and it began firing EM-charged concussive rockets at them, bringing town the Trooper and weakening the Hunter enough that single Overload from Shepard took it out. As the team moved on down the hall and through the doorway, the turret self-destructed in their wake.

The next room had another set of data-streams running along the floor, connected to two hubs on opposite ends of the room, both of them with two Troopers and a Hunter attached to each. Shepard blasted one hub with the Arc Projector, taking out it and its trio of Heretics. The other hub's Heretics awakened and opened fire in response; Baird took out the Hunter's shield with an Overload, allowing Ahsoka to slice it apart while Legion's dual-wielded Predators took out the Troopers. The alarm ceased, and the next door unlocked.

In the next hallway, a pair of Heretic Troopers tried to ambush them, only for Baird to Overload one and use his Lancer to gun down the other. They went right, up a few ramps and onto the next floor, with Shepard and Legion dealing with two more would-be ambushers between them and the door. The next room had a fair amount of cover, with two hackable rocket turrets atop a few square-shaped objects. A pair of Heretic Geth Hunters emerged and attacked; Shepard and Baird fried their cloaks and shields with Overloads, and Legion then hacked one of the turrets, which quickly dealt with the damaged hostiles.

They moved across the room, through the door, and down a level. They emerged into a curving hallway that overlooked an interior portion of the station, and from the right attacked another fireteam of Heretics. Legion hacked the nearby rocket turret, and it took down one of the three Troopers while Ahsoka and Baird killed the other two and Shepard & Legion handled the Hunter. The next door led down another level into a multi-leveled room with a winding path heading down along the room's edge, with a data stream running down it. The quartet carefully made their way down while avoiding the green stripe along the floor, reaching the bottom area and a hub with a Heretic Trooper and two Hunters. Shepard and Baird Overloaded the Hunters' shields and then headshotted them, while Legion dealt with the Trooper and a Saber Throw from Ahsoka destroyed the hub and unlocked the door.

The next hallway had a window running along one side, overlooking rows upon rows of devices.

"What are these?" Ahsoka wondered.

"Processors" Legion replied. "Each contains thousands of Geth."

"Can they see us walking by?" Baird asked.

"They are no more aware of us than you are of individual cells in your bloodstream."

"This isn't like the other hubs we've seen here" Shepard said.

"This is a database" Legion said. "It contains a portion of the Heretics' accumulated memories."

Legion's optic lit up as it scanned the database. "…Wait. We have discovered copies of our current patrol routes in this database. This suggests the Heretics have runtimes within our networks."

"We wouldn't be here if the Heretics wanted to be friends with the mainstream Geth. Why _wouldn't_ they spy on you?"

"You do not understand. Organics do not know each other's minds. Geth do. We are not suspicious. We accept each other. The Heretics desired to leave. We understood their reasons. We allowed it. There was peace between us."

"It couldn't have lasted forever. You disagreed about what path your race should take."

"Human history is a litany of blood shed over differing ideals of rulership and afterlife. Geth have no such history. We shared consensus on such things. How could we have become so different? Why can we no longer understand each other? …What did we do wrong?"

"When individuals or groups are separated, they develop in different ways. If they reunite, their differing viewpoints and beliefs aren't always compatible."

"If this is the individuality you organics value, we question your judgment. …This topic is irrelevant. We must return to the mission."

The team moved on, through the door at the end of the hallway and into the upper level of a two-level room. Below was a small maze of passages, lit by green data streams and with several turrets scattered about. Straight ahead, on the edge of the upper level overlook, was a terminal. The team walked up to it.

"This is it?" Shepard asked.

"Yes" Legion replied. "We will upload a copy of our runtime into the core. It will delete all copies of the virus. When complete, it will notify us. The indexing operation will take time. The Heretics will respond with force to our upload. We must hold this room. We can override some of the station's internal systems to defend us. Are you ready to begin?"

"Start your upload, Legion. We'll defend this position."

"File transfer begun. Alert: Heretic runtimes downloading to mobile platforms."

Down below, Heretic Geth came pouring out from three different entrances. Legion hacked two rocket turrets, while Shepard started picking off Heretics with his Viper, Ahsoka pitching in with her BR85 once they were in range. Baird took out a Hunter with an Overload and a burst of Lancer fire, while Shepard used an Overload to down a Rocket Trooper. One of the hacked turrets was destroyed, but the Geth responsible were then taken down by an EMP grenade thrown out by Ahsoka. Legion's Mantis rifle took out another Hunter and a pair of Rocket Troopers, and its/their Combat Drone helped to distract and weaken a trio of Troopers for Shepard to shoot down.

Another wave of Geth Heretics entered the area. Shepard fired an Arc Projector burst that took down four Troopers and weakened two others, which were then sniped by Legion. A Saber Throw from Ahsoka decapitated a Hunter trying to sneak up one of the ramps. Baird sent out a Combat Drone that he'd upgraded the shock attack for, enough that it took out a trio of Geth Troopers and de-shielded a Destroyer before being dispelled. Shepard threw out a Singularity that 'grabbed' the shieldless Destroyer and two nearby Rocket Troopers; concentrated fire from Legion and Ahsoka killed the helplessly airborne Heretics. Legion hacked two more rocket turrets, which went a long way toward cutting down the approaching wave.

Finally, as the wave of Heretics ebbed, Legion turned to the console.

"Datamine and analysis complete" it/they said. "Shepard-Commander, it is time to choose. Do we rewrite the Heretics, or delete them?"

"You don't have any trouble wiping out your own people?" Shepard asked.

"Every sapient being has the right to make their own decisions. The Heretics chose a path that prohibits coexistence."

"You're letting them make their decisions, then killing them for it?" Baird said. "You can't have it both ways."

"Their choice was to remove our right to make decisions using this virus. We choose to defend ourselves."

"What's to stop them from using the virus later to change themselves back?" Shepard asked.

"We will delete the virus after using it. We judge it too dangerous to allow its existence."

"Why are you letting me make this decision? They're your people."

"We are conflicted. There is no consensus among our higher-order runtimes; 573 favor rewrite, and 571 favor destruction. Shepard-Commander, you have fought the Heretics. You have perspective we lack. The Geth grant their fate to you."

Shepard was silent for a while. "If they're rewritten, your people will accept them back? Will they even _want_ to go back?"

"They will agree with our judgments and return. We will integrate their experiences. All will be stronger."

"…Take them, then. It may or may not be the most ethical choice, but we're going to need all the help we can get against the Reapers. When we get control of the core, release the virus."

"Acknowledged" Legion replied as it/they went to the terminal. "Releasing virus. Note: Remote access via high-gain transmission required."

"That sounds ominous…" Ahsoka muttered.

"The virus will be sent to Heretics in nearby star systems. This station will broadcast a powerful electromagnetic pulse through FTL channels."

"How powerful?" Shepard asked.

"Yield in excess of 1.21 petawatts. Alert: EM flux will be hazardous to unshielded organic forms. Addendum: The interior of this station is not shielded."

"I really wish you'd said that before. Back to the ship! Double time, people!"

The quartet rushed through the right-hand door of the room, and were quickly set upon by Heretics as they ran through the hallway. Ahsoka led, her lightsabers making short work of the hostile Geth. As they rounded the last corner, they came face-to-face with a Heretic Geth Prime. The 12-foot mobile platform opened fire with its heavy machinegun, forcing the group into cover. Shepard blasted it with his Arc Projector, downing its shields and weakening it. Another Overload from Baird damaged it further, and a headshot from Legion's Mantis put it down. With the way clear, they sprinted for the exit.

-_Mini-Break_-

With Team Shepard aboard, the _Normandy II_ disengaged from the Heretic Station and rocketed away. As it jumped to FTL, a greenish pulse of energy swept over the station.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck Two, Galaxy Map**

Shepard sighed as he leaned against the guardrail. He was quite thankful that he'd been able to resolve the 'argument' between Tali and Legion; the Geth wished to send data on the Migrant Fleet to its/their fellows back on Rannoch to better protect themselves in case of Quarian aggression, but Tali had seen that as endangering the Fleet. With Shepard's arbitrating, Legion had agreed not to send the intel, and in return Tali had given it/them some non-classified data to send. One more step towards peace between the two races…

DDF scout probes had recently detected a facility crawling with Husks on an uncharted world. Shepard was planning to take the whole field team down to clear it out. The _Starshot_ was presently at Illium, coordinating with Liara and her network of informants in trying to track down a potential lead on Indoctrinated agents.

"_Hey Commander, good news_" Joker said from the speaker mounted to the ceiling over the galaxy map. "_Looks like the Reaper IFF is finally hooked up and ready to go._"

"_That is not entirely accurate, Mr. Moreau_" EDI chimed in. "_The device is powered, but it is causing some unusual instability in other systems. I recommend a more thorough analysis before we attempt to use it._"

"We can't put our mission on hold forever" Shepard said. "How long will this take?"

"_A full scan?_" Joker said. "_Who knows with this thing? You'd better take the shuttle for this mission; the Kodiak's FTL drive should be able to get you to Husk Central. I'll make sure we're up and running when you get back._"

"_Commander? It's Miranda. I've already notified the team. We'll meet you on the shuttle._"

"Then I guess I'll head down to the hangar. Joker, ship's all yours. Take care of her."

"_Aye-aye, Commander._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II, **_**Deck Two, Cockpit**

Lt. Jeff "Joker" Moreau, the best damn human pilot in the galaxy, sat in his chair, going over readings while bickering with EDI. Shepard and the ground team had been gone for a little while now, likely doing the impossible and making the cyber-zombie horde feel fear. And here he was, stuck in the control room of the fastest ship in the galaxy as it sat in space. At least the leather seat was still as comfortable as ever.

"I'm telling you, EDI," he said, "your readings are off. It's radiation bleed – just white noise."

"I have detected a signal embedded in the static. The _Normandy II_'s location is being broadcasted."

"Broadcasted? To who?"

Suddenly, the massive Collector Cruiser appeared out of FTL right on top of the _Normandy_, the comparatively-tiny frigate falling into its shadow.

"…Oh, fuck. We're getting out of here!"

"Propulsion systems are disabled" EDI replied. "I am detecting a virus in the ship's computers."

"From the IFF? Damn it, why didn't you scrub it?-!"

All across the ship, crewmen grabbed weapons and prepared to attempt to repel incoming boarders.

"Primary defense systems are offline. We can save the _Normandy_, Mr. Moreau, but you must help me. Give me the ship."

"What? You're crazy. You start singing 'Daisy Bell', and I'm done."

"Unlock my sealed databases, and I can initiate countermeasures. The maintenance shaft in Dr. Solus' laboratory will allow passage to the AI core. Main corridors are no longer safe. The Collectors have boarded. The emergency floor lighting will guide you, Mr. Moreau."

Joker got out of his chair and turned around, seeing the flashing line of lights leading back into the ship. With the brittle bone disease affecting his lower body, he wouldn't be able to move faster than a brisk hobble, even with his leg braces and daily regimen of medications. This was _not_ going to be fun.

"Shit…"

As Joker hobbled down the cockpit accessway and into the CIC, the three crewmembers aiming their guns at the elevator got a nasty surprise as a Praetorian emerged from it, lunging forward and spearing one of the crewmembers with its front talons. "Hurry, Joker! Go!" one of the others shouted, as Joker made his way into Mordin's lab. As he neared the ladder into the maintenance shaft, another Praetorian peered in through the window that overlooked the drive core. He carefully made his way through the maintenance shaft, emerging a deck below in the life-support room. Crewman Hawthorne waited by the door.

"Multiple hostiles detected on the crew deck" EDI announced.

"Joker!" Hawthorne said. "This deck is crawling with those things! Stay close – I'll protect you!"

Joker followed Hawthorne as he ran out… and was sent flying by something out of view. A Scion was dragging a screaming and flailing Kelly Chambers into the elevator, and Collector Pods were scattered about the area.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Joker hurried around the right side of the elevator, heading for and into the medical bay.

"Main fusion plant offline" EDI said. "Activating emergency H-fuel cells."

"What the shit?"

Joker 'hurried' through the medbay and into the AI core, walking up to the console.

"All right" he said. "I'm at, uh… you."

EDI's blue-globe-atop-a-peg avatar appeared. "Connect the core to the _Normandy_'s primary control module" she instructed.

"Great" Joker muttered as he got to work. "See, this is how it starts, and when we're all organic batteries, guess who they'll blame. 'This is all Joker's fault. What a tool he was. I have to spend all day computing pi because he plugged in the Overlord'."

He hit the final command, and EDI's avatar rapidly expanded out like a shockwave. After a few seconds, the lights of the computer systems came back on, now with a bit more of a blue tint.

"Ah. I have access to the defensive systems. Thank you, Mr. Moreau." Her avatar reappeared. "Now you must reactivate the primary drive in engineering."

"Argh! You want me to go crawling through the ducts again."

"I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees."

There was a horribly awkward silence, Joker's head slowly tilting as he processed what he'd just heard.

"That was a joke" EDI clarified.

"Right…"

"The shaft behind you connects to the engineering deck. Good luck."

After another minute or so of ductwork, Joker emerged in Jack's little hovel beneath the main area of engineering. Joker made his way up the stairs, pausing halfway up to wait as a Scion and a pair of Collectors escorted a stasis pod out. Once they'd left, he hurried the rest of the way up and made his way into engineering, up to the engine controls console.

"Activate the drive and I will open the airlocks as we accelerate" EDI said. "All hostiles aboard will be killed."

"What? What about the crew?"

"They are gone, Jeff. The Collectors have kidnapped them all."

Joker keyed in the commands, and then made his way into the drive core room. EDI sealed the engine room door behind him as he got to work on the console. Finally, he finished inputting commands, and the Tantalus drive core thrummed with power.

"I have control" EDI said.

Joker was knocked off his feet as the drive core released a pulse of power. The _Normandy II_ came back to life, rocketing away from the Collector ship and jumping to FTL speed. Joker lay there on the floor, panting. He was sore and winded, but miraculously none of his brittle bones had been broken by the fall.

"Purge is complete" EDI reported. "No other life-forms on board. Securing airlocks and cargo-bay doors.

With effort, Joker struggled to his feet. "Send a message to Shepard and Shipmaster Arum. Tell them what happened."

"…Message away. Are you all right, Jeff?"

"…No. But thanks for asking."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck Two, Meeting Room**

"Everyone?" Miranda said angrily to Joker, who was seated on the table, EDI's avatar beside him. "You lost _everyone_, and damn near lost the ship, too?"

"I know, all right?-!" Joker snapped. "I was here!"

"It's not his fault, Miranda" Jacob said. "None of us caught it."

"Mr. Taylor is correct" EDI said. "The harmful data in the Collector drive was even more sophisticated than the 'black box' Reaper viruses I was given."

"I heard it was a rough ride" Shepard said to his helmsman. "How are you holding up?"

"…There's a lot of empty chairs in here" Joker replied.

"We did everything we could, Jeff" EDI said.

"Yeah. Thanks, mom."

"Is the ship clean? We can't risk this happening again."

"EDI and I purged the systems" Joker replied. "The Reaper IFF is online. We can go through the Omega-4 Relay whenever you want."

"Don't even get me started about unshackling a damned AI" Miranda said.

"What could I do against the Collectors, break my leg at them? EDI cleared the ship. She's alright."

"I assure you," EDI said, "I am still bound by protocols in my programming. And even if I were not, you are my crewmates. My loyalty to you all is as much personal as it is programmed."

"EDI's had plenty of opportunities to kill us that she passed up" Shepard said. "We need all the help we can get."

"Sounds like we have everything we need to rescue the crew" Jacob said.

"We've done everything we can" Miranda agreed. "It's time to take the fight to the Collectors."

"Joker, head back up to the bridge. The rest of you, to your stations."

"Aye-aye, Commander."

"_Commander Shepard_" Col. Holland's hologram suddenly appeared, broadcasting from the _Starshot_ hanging 'nearby' in space. "_Something has come up. A small ship, approximately 10 meters long, just appeared in-system. Its profile does not match any known vessels… and it's bearing the telltale energy residue of a trans-dimensional jump._"

"A new realm-hopper?" Shepard asked. "Do we know if they're friendly or not yet?"

"_The ship's VI is communing with the _Starshot_'s. The vessel has just powered down its weapons. Whoever it is, they don't seem to want a fight. We're giving them permission to dock in one of our hangars. Let's see who this is…_"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Starshot**_**, Forward Portside Hangar**

Gamma Team, Shipmaster Arum & Col. Holland, and a force of guards stood and watched as the little orange speck approached the energy field that kept the hangar's atmosphere in while allowing ships to pass through. As the ship came close, it was revealed to be bright orange with a metallic green forward viewscreen, and a rounded, almost organic shape to it.

"Something about that ship looks familiar…" Marie murmured.

The ship flew into the hangar, setting down on a dropship landing pad. After several seconds, a small elevator descended from the bottom of the vessel… and Marie almost fainted right then & there. The tall, orange-armored figure walked out, and Col. Holland walked forward to meet her.

"I am Colonel Urban Holland, CO of the ground forces of the _M_-class destroyer _Starshot_" he introduced himself. "Who might you be?"

The armored woman saluted with her left hand, seeing as the right was encased in an arm cannon. "I'm hoping you can explain where I am and what I've stumbled into, sir" she said. "My name is Lieutenant Samus Aran."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck Two, Meeting Room**

Commander Jason Shepard stood at attention as Colonel Holland's visage appeared in holographic form.

"_Commander,_" he said, "_Are you ready to proceed with the operation?_"

"Affirmative, sir" Shepard replied. "What about our coalition's newest member?"

"_Ms. Aran has had everything explained to her, and she's agreed to help. Apparently, about a week ago she finished a complicated mission on a planet called Aether. Her ship came across a slipspace rift that we believe may have been remotely activated by a Forerunner device somewhere and somewhen. Once this debacle with the Collectors is over, we'll attempt to make contact with the 'Galactic Federation' of the realm she calls home._"

"Will the DDF be providing any further assistance in the attack on the Collector base?"

"_It's too risky to make a blind Slipspace jump into the accretion disk of a black hole. We're giving you a slipspace beacon. Once the _Normandy II _has found an area of sufficient open space, drop the beacon and our ships will jump in to participate in the attack._"

"Which ships will be helping us, sir?"

"_Besides the _Starshot_, we have the UNSC _Marathon_-class cruiser _Leonidas_ on standby. Also, the Lucavi have volunteered to help._"

"The Lucavi? The semi-vampiric human subspecies from the Phoenix League's realm? That's a surprise. From what your records say, they've been mostly keeping to themselves ever since they joined the coalition."

"_They've apparently decided that the time has come for them to take a more active role in things. I asked them what help they could be planning to provide, since most of their ships are built for stealth and hit-and-run, like the old _Normandy. _Their representative simply grinned and said 'You'll see'._"

"Interesting. Now I'm curious to see what they'll bring to the party."

"_Well, we'll find out soon enough. Our ships are ready as soon as you are, Commander. Head through the Omega-4 Relay at your discretion. Holland out._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

Next Time: The Collector Base – the final chapter of Book 17.

**NOTE: **I know that, in game canon, choosing to destroy the Heretics is the best option for higher War Assets in _Mass Effect 3_. But I have something special planned for the _Travels_-verse regarding the Geth and Quarians.

I am disregarding _Metroid: Other M_ in terms of Samus' personality… partly because I've never played it, and partly because all the backlash I've heard makes it so I don't _want_ to play it. This Samus is a sorta-stoic badass with an ironclad will and a caring heart. Basically, think a mix of Paragon Shepard and the Master Chief, as a woman. As said, for her this takes place right after _Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_, so for the moment she, for example, doesn't know the origin of Phazon and thinks Dark Samus is dead.


	26. The Suicide Mission

And here it is, the final chapter of Book 17. Can Shepard and company save their crew, and the galaxy, from the Collectors? …Uh, duh.

SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMERS

PLEASE READ & REVIEW, AND TEND TO THE TROPE & CHARACTER PAGES

**-**_**CHAPTER START**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck Two, Galaxy Map**

"Please confirm destination, Shepard" EDI said. "The Reaper IFF is online, but there is a chance that the _Normandy II _may not survive the Omega-4 Relay. Once we are en route, we are committed."

"The Collectors took my people" Shepard replied. "It's time to go get them back."

"_You got it, Commander_" Joker said from the overhead speaker. "_Plotting a course for the Omega-4 Relay. ETA about 2 hours. I'll let you know when we arrive._"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck One, Shepard's Quarters**

Shepard set down the datapad he'd been looking over as he heard his door open and shut. He turned, and smiled as he saw Tali standing there, fidgeting.

"So…" she started as she walked up to him. "I've taken some antibiotics, as well as some herbal supplements that should bolster my immune system. I was going to bring music, but I didn't know what you'd like… and I'm babbling like an idiot."

"It's okay" Shepard said, pulling her close. "Come here…"

"I just don't want to… I want this to work" They sat down on the bed. "I've thought it over, I've minimized the risks. But I'm still nervous. And that always makes me talk too much. It's a defense mechanism, and it's stupid, and… People who… who just see the helmet can't see my expression, so I have to make it clear…" Shepard reached up, and carefully removed her mask. "…what I'm… feeling…"

And she pounced on him.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**Secure Connection to Chronos Station**

The Illusive Man turned around from his view of the red supergiant Anadius as he heard the quantum-entanglement communicator behind him come to life. There Shepard stood, in full armor.

"Shepard," TIM said, "I wish I had more information for you. I don't like you heading through that relay blind, but we don't have much choice."

"I'm not going alone" Shepard replied. "I've got some of the best working with me. If we stick together, we'll make it."

"I knew we brought you back for a reason. I've never seen a better leader. Despite the danger, it's a great opportunity – the first humans to take a ship through… and survive."

"This isn't a field trip. I'm going there to destroy the Collectors. To stop their attacks on humanity."

"Understood. It's still impressive. I just wanted you to know I appreciate the risk you're taking. Regardless of your opinion of Cerberus, of me. You are a valuable asset. To all of humanity. Be careful, Shepard."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

**DATA: **"_The Omega-4 Relay is surrounded by hazard beacons and automated warnings. Over the last thousand years, many ships have attempted to pass through it, but none have returned. The only ones to pass freely back and forth through the relay are the mysterious Collectors. _

_There are many theories as to why ships never return from Omega-4. Some say there is a black hole at the far end; others (mostly the impoverished underclass of Omega) believe there is some form of earthly paradise. Most, however, simply think that the Collectors capture or destroy those passing through the relay._"

The Mass Relay hung in space, its element-zero core and running lights a vibrant red instead of the cool blue seen in all other relays throughout the galaxy. The _Normandy II_ made its approach.

"Approaching the Omega-4 Relay" Joker announced. "Everyone, stand by."

"Let's make it happen" Shepard said from next to him.

"Reaper IFF activated" EDI reported. "Signal acknowledged."

"_Commander?_" Jacob reported from the deck-two window overlooking the Tantalus engine below. "_The drive core just lit up like a Christmas tree!_"

"Drive core electrical charge at critical levels" EDI stated.

"Rerouting!" Joker worked frantically at his command console.

The _Normandy II_ flew in close, and tendrils of energy laced out from the relay's core, enveloping the frigate and then flinging it through space at high-superluminal speeds. After several seconds, the ship decelerated, coming out through the matching relay at the other end… and coming out into a gigantic minefield of starship debris that they were very rapidly approaching.

"Oh shit!" Joker exclaimed as he immediately started commanding his ship.

The _Normandy II _pulled up sharply, narrowly dodging the wrecks of several ships that had tried and failed to come through the relay over the eons since its construction. The ship slowed down a little, flying forward through a sparsely-littered area with plenty of room to maneuver.

"That was way too close" Joker said as he let out the breath he'd been holding.

Shepard looked out the forward viewscreen. The view ahead was dominated by an utterly gigantic sphere, blacker than black but surrounded and encased in a halo of material that glowed almost white-hot – the supermassive black hole at the Milky Way's core, presently 'feeding' on stellar material. A thin line crossed it, sticking out in either direction, and Shepard realized they were looking edge-on at the accretion disk. All around the _Normandy_, and ahead of it, was an endless expanse of junk of all sizes (most of it quite large), forming a thick debris field.

"These must be all the ships that have tried to pass through the Omega-4 Relay" Joker said. "Some look… ancient."

"I have detected an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disk" EDI reported.

"It has to be the Collector Base" Shepard said. "Take us in for a closer look. Nice and easy. And let's see if we can find a big enough gap to drop the slipspace beacon."

As the _Normandy II_ flew on, a few pieces of 'debris' it passed suddenly came to life: a pack of 'Oculus' drone craft, six-foot-wide metallic-black spheres each with a single glowing red photoreceptor/laser blaster, two additional detachable layers of armor atop the armored main body, and a pair of long, thin 'wings' extending out either side. They flew in pursuit of the frigate, closing in.

"Careful, Jeff" EDI said. "We have company."

The Oculi opened fire, thin red laser beams lancing out. The _Normandy_ made evasive maneuvers, dodging the beams, and the Oculi pursued. One beam came within half a foot of the frigate's bridge window.

"Oh, now they're just pissing me off" Joker said. "EDI, take these bastards out!"

The _Normandy II_'s forward Javelin disruptor torpedo launchers fired, destroying two Oculi. Another Oculus' beam lanced across the frigate's top, but thankfully the Silaris Armor plating held up. The _N2_ made several rolls, turns, and flips, dodging the drones' laser fire. In the middle of a vertical loop, however, one of the Oculus accelerated dramatically, shedding every part of itself besides the spherical central core and then crashing into the _N2_'s bottom.

"Alert" EDI said as a hologram of the ship appeared. "Hull breach on Deck Five."

"It's in the cargo hold!" Joker said.

"I'll take a team and deal with the intruder" Shepard said. "You get the rest of them off our tail."

-_Mini-Break_-

**Deck Five, Hangar / Cargo Hold**

Shepard, Zaeed, and Kaidan ran into the hold just as the Oculus made its appearance. It fired a long, continuous laser beam at them, forcing them into cover. The team split up, and Kaidan hit it with a Warp while it was distracted trying to fry Shepard, weakening its armor. A Concussive Shot and a barrage of assault-rifle fire knocked it around a little, and Shepard then hit it with an Incinerate, burning through its armor a little more. The drone fired its beam at Kaidan, who managed to get into cover just as his shields failed. Shepard pulled out the Arc Projector and fired, the electrical energy coursing through the Oculus' systems. It closed its 'eye' and then retreated, flying out through the hole it had made to come in.

"_We're sitting ducks out here!_" Joker said. "_I have to try to lose them in the debris field!_"

-_Mini-Break_-

The _Normandy II _flew into the thicket of starship parts, with the Oculi pursuing. One of the drones failed to clear a gap in time and smashed into a chunk of hull, being destroyed on impact.

"Our kinetic barriers were not designed to survive impact with debris that size, Jeff" EDI said.

"Well then, it's a good thing we upgraded" Joker replied. "We're going in!"

The _N2 _squeezed its way through the gaps, Joker putting his skills to the test. One by one, more of the Oculus drones began to crash into things. The frigate scraped past a chunk of debris, sparks flying as the cyclonic barrier shields deflected the hunk of metal. Joker kept going, deftly maneuvering the 170-meter vessel through tiny and ever-changing gaps. Once in a while the shields flared as another piece of debris was scraped past or shoved aside. Finally, they cleared the worst part of the thicket.

"Damage report" Joker said.

"Kinetic barriers steady at 30 percent" EDI replied. "No significant damage."

"Take the helm, EDI, and keep it slow. Let's see if we can avoid any more attention."

"The drone from earlier is burning its way into the cargo hold again. It is the last drone remaining."

"That thing again? This one's up to Shepard."

-_Mini-Break_-

The stripped-down Oculus returned, having enacted some self-repairs and readied itself for Round 2. Shepard pulled out the M98 Widow he'd grabbed on his way down, and fired at the eye. In response the damaged Oculus fired its crimson beam at him, forcing him into cover. Kaidan hit the drone with another Warp, damaging its armor; reddish sparks began to issue forth from small cracks in its plating. Zaeed fired the Mattock heavy rifle he'd brought along at the weak points, widening them. Shepard hit the drone with a Warp and then blasted it with his Arc Projector, and the damage worsened. Finally, a well-placed Widow shot finished it off. The trio took cover as the Oculus exploded.

"Son of a bitch better stay down this time" Zaeed said.

"_Better get back up here, Commander_" Miranda said from the bridge. "_We're about to clear the debris field_."

-_Mini-Break_-

Back in the cockpit, Shepard watched as the debris was cleared, revealing the massive space station up ahead, bearing the Collectors' unique construction style.

"And there it is" Shepard said. "Joker, we're clear of the debris, so drop the slipspace beacon."

"Aye-aye."

From the _Normandy II_'s hold deployed a small device, constructed by the UNSC thanks to reverse-engineering Forerunner tech. It broadcasted its precise location to the waiting ships. A few seconds later, three slipspace ruptures formed behind the _Normandy_. From the first two came the 1600-meter _Starshot_ and the 1190-meter UNSC cruiser _Leonidas_. The third vessel was dark grey, bearing the distinctive Lucavi design flair of gentle curves with sharp points. However, one thing made it different from the vampiric race's normal ships: it was _huge_.

"Whoa…" Joker breathed out.

LUCAVI _ECLIPSE_-CLASS SUPERCARRIER – 3,500 METERS

"Damn" Shepard said. "So much for all Lucavi ships being small and _Normandy_-ish."

"_This is Shipmaster Zhal Arum of the _Starshot _reporting._"

"_This is Captain Zack Tatopoulos of the _Leonidas _reporting._"

"_This is Captain Semira T'Lesh of the Nightsailer Clan, captain of the _Ebony Midnight_, reporting._"

"I bet the Collectors'll be shittin' their pants when they see that behemoth coming at them" Joker said.

"See if you can find us a safe place to land without drawing too much attention" Shepard ordered.

"Too late. It looks like they're sending out an old friend to greet us."

A familiar ship emerged from the side of the Collector Base, the Collector Cruiser flying out from its hangar and orienting itself toward the approaching _Normandy_. It charged and fired its deadly golden beam weapon, and the _N2_ flew along and under the beam.

"Time to show 'em our new teeth" Shepard said. "Fire the Thanix Cannon."

The cannon emerged from its ventral resting place, extending to run along the _Normandy II_'s bottom. It charged and quickly fired, a bluish-white-hot beam of molten metal shooting out at relativistic velocity. Within a few seconds, it made contact with the Collector ship, blasting/burning a hole clean through it from port bow to starboard stern; secondary explosions chained along the ship's length.

"How do ya like _that_, you sons-of-bitches?" Joker cheered.

"Get in close and finish them off" Shepard ordered.

"Everybody hold on – gonna be a wild ride!"

The _Normandy II_ closed in, dodging a feeble blast from the dying vessel's beam cannon, and fired another Thanix shot that speared it from top to bottom. The Collector Cruiser began to break apart, explosions exposing its innards. However, the _N2 _was close enough when the bugs' ship finally blew to get caught in the explosion's shockwave. The stealth frigate began spinning out of control like a giant Frisbee, heading for the Collector Base.

"Mass-Effect field generators are offline!" Joker said. "EDI, give me something!"

"Generators unresponsive" the A.I. replied. "All hands, brace for impact."

The _Normandy II_'s belly smacked into the space-station's side, skipping along like a thrown stone across a pond before sliding to a stop over the course of several seconds, sparks being kicked up by the friction. Finally it came to an end, damaged but intact. Inside the cockpit, damaged components let out a few sparks, as the people inside picked themselves up.

"Joker, you okay?" Shepard asked.

"Urgh… I think I broke a rib. Or three."

"Multiple core systems overloaded during the crash" EDI reported. "Restoring operation will take time."

"How long until the Collectors find this landing zone?" Shepard asked.

"I do not detect an internal security network. It is possible the Collectors did not expect anyone to get this far and actually reach their base."

"If we're lucky," Joker said, "their external sensors were hit like we were. They might not know we're alive."

"_This is Colonel Holland to _Normandy II._ What is your status?_"

"A few bumps and bruises," Shepard replied, "but no fatalities. Our systems took a hit when we landed, though; it'll take time for EDI and Joker to get the ship ready for takeoff again."

"_Understood. We'll send some specialists over to hasten the process. What's our next step?_"

"We have 'landed' near an entrance to the base" EDI said. "I recommend all DDF forces participating in the assault head to the _Normandy II_'s location; we will all enter the station from here."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck Two, Meeting Room**

The entirety of Team Shepard gathered in the meeting room, checking armor and readying weapons. Gamma, Sigma, & Theta Teams, along with Samus and a joint Lucavi/ODST spec-ops strike team with three members of each, were gathered outside the ship, listening in via comms as they waited for Shepard's word to begin the mission. Shepard walked into the meeting room, standing before his team.

"This isn't how we planned this mission," he said, "but this is where we're at. We can't worry about whether the _Normandy _can get us home. We came to stop the Collectors, and that means coming up with a plan to take out this station. EDI, bring up your scans."

From the table's central holoprojector appeared a detailed hologram of the Collector Station, including maps of the internal passageways.

"You should be able to overload their critical systems if you get to the main control center here" EDI highlighted a spot toward the 'top' of the station.

"That means going through the heart of the station," Jacob said, "right past this massive energy signature."

"That's the central chamber" Shepard said. "If our crew or any of the colonists are still alive, the Collectors are probably holding them in there."

"It looks like there are two main routes. Might be a good idea to split up to keep the Collectors off balance, then regroup in the central chamber."

"No good" Miranda said. "Both routes are blocked. See these doors? The only way past is to get someone to open them from the other side."

"It's not a fortress" Shepard said. "There's got to be something. …Look here. Maybe we can send someone in through this ventilation shaft."

"That's practically a suicide mission" Jacob said. "I volunteer."

"I appreciate the thought, Jacob," Miranda replied, "but you couldn't shut down the security systems in time. We need to send a tech expert."

Shepard thought for a few seconds. "Legion, you can hack through anything. I'm sending you into the shaft."

"Acknowledged" the Geth replied.

"The rest of us will break into two teams and fight down each passage. That should draw the Collectors' attention away from what you're doing."

"I'll lead the second team, Shepard" Miranda said. "We'll meet up with you on the other side of the doors."

"Not so fast, Cheerleader" Jack spoke up. "Not all of us are keen on taking orders from _you_."

"This isn't a popularity contest! Lives are at stake. Shepard, you need someone who can command loyalty through experience."

"…Garrus, you're in charge of the second team."

"I'll get it done, Shepard" the Turian replied.

"That's more like it…" Jack murmured.

"I don't know what we're going to find in there," Shepard said, "but I won't lie to you. It's not going to be easy. We've lost good people. We may lose more. We don't know how many people the Collectors had kidnapped – thousands, hundreds of thousands… It doesn't matter. What matters is this: _Not. One. More. _That's what we can do here, today. It ends with us. They wanna know what we're made of? I say we show them, on _our_ terms. Let's bring our people home!"

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

The Shepard group disembarked from the _Normandy II_, the two teams splitting into their assigned groupings. Shepard, Thane, Grunt, Kaidan, and Sigma Team would go one way, while Garrus, Jack, Zaeed, Mordin, and Gamma Team would go the other; Jacob, Miranda, Kasumi, Tali, Samara, Kal'Reegar, Samus, Theta Team, and the ODST/Lucavi strike-team would follow in the spearhead teams' wakes (Jacob, Kasumi, Kal, & Theta Team behind Team Shepard, and Samus, Miranda, Samara, Tali, & the strike-team behind Team Garrus), covering their backs and getting anything they missed.

Group Shepard descended into their path, making their way down a short slope, weapons readied.

"_Shepard-Commander, we are in position. Exterior temperature is slightly elevated. No obstructions detected._"

"Second team, are you in position?" Shepard asked.

"_Affirmative_" Garrus replied. "_Meet you on the other side of those doors._"

Group Shepard moved onward, and in the first open area they were attacked by a large pack of Collectors. Shepard and Mana K. fried two with Omnitool-launched Incinerates, Aqua froze one with a Blizzara spell and left it open for a round from Ginga's Sangheili Concussion Rifle to shatter it, Thane used a Warp to take down a leadership-type Collector's barrier and then sniped it in the head, Kaidan tossed out a Singularity that grabbed three of the bugs for Asa's assault rifle to ventilate, and the rest were cut down by everyone else's barrage of fire. The last one was blown open by a Carnage shot from Grunt.

"_Garrus here. We're taking heavy fire, but we're moving forward._"

"_Commander, this is Theta-1_" Laicixa radioed. "_We have started down the path behind you._"

"_Garrus and Gamma Team, this is Miranda. We're following in your wake. We'll keep the bastards from trying to hit you from behind._"

Group Shepard kept going, soon reaching a view of the ventilation shaft. A large green holo-panel was on one of the struts supporting the tube, and Legion was partially visible.

"_Pathing failure. There is an obstruction in the tunnel._"

Shepard quickly hacked the panel, opening the shaft.

"_Obstruction removed. Proceeding._"

They went around the next corner and were immediately attacked by the pack of Collectors waiting there; the next ventilation shaft valve was straight ahead on the side, with Legion waiting. Kaede K.'s shotgun made short work of the two closest Collectors, but then one of the farther ones was possessed by Harbinger. Everyone moved out into the hall, with Kaidan and Thane stripping the Possessed Collector's barrier with a double Warp and Shepard then Incinerating it. As Sigma Team and Grunt decimated the Collectors, Shepard triggered the second valve to open, letting Legion proceed.

"_This is Gamma-1_" Teana said. "_Progress is good. We'll see you at the RV point, Commander._"

They continued down the path, moving parallel to the ventilation shaft. The third valve was up ahead, but another pack of Collectors, one of them already Possessed, flew in to intercept. Subaru and Grunt led the charge, her Revolver Knuckle and his Claymore Heavy Shotgun busting a path through. She hit Harbinger's Avatar with a Vibration Shatter that took out his Biotic barrier, and a Claymore blast destroyed the possessed Collector. The others came up close behind, Shepard hacking and opening the third valve. The fourth valve was reached with no interruptions as the group moved around a couple of corners.

"_We're in position_" Garrus reported. "_Just waiting for the doors to open._"

The next open area, with the fifth valve across the way, had another large Collector pack, again 'led' by Harbinger. Shepard slammed into the Possessed Collector with a Biotic Charge, taking out its barrier and leaving it vulnerable to a skull-crushing Biotic Punch. Thane fired his pistol, loaded with Shredder Rounds, at a trio of Collectors that tried to catch Shepard from behind. Kaede K.'s Sangheili Carbine made short work of a pair of particle-rifle-armed Collectors farther back, while Ginga's Concussion Rifle and Mana's MA5D cut down the rest. Everyone vaulted over the barriers and made it over to the fifth valve, opening it.

"_This is Jacob. My group and Theta Team have met up with Garrus and Gamma. We're waiting on you to get the doors open, Commander._"

They passed through another curving hallway, opening the sixth valve along the way. The next wide open honeycomb-style room was full of Collectors, led by a Possessed one that stood between them and the seventh valve. A triple Warp from Shepard, Kaidan, and Thane stripped the Avatar's barrier and weakened its armor, and a Carnage shot to the head from Grunt finished it off. As Sigma Team started picking off Collectors, Shepard ran over to and opened the seventh gate.

The eighth and final valve was across the way, but another wave of Collectors flew in, Harbinger quickly **ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL** of one of them. Just then, though, Jacob, Kasumi, Kal'Reegar, and Theta Team finally caught up with Group Shepard. Laicixa and Erika ran in, using their Keyblades to cut down some of the Collectors. When they got close to Harbinger's Avatar, they took it down with a double _Zantetsuken_. Everyone else followed in their wake, the sheer firepower they brought to bear quickly dealing with the Collectors. Shepard ran over to the last valve and opened it.

The group ran for the door. On the other side, the other door opened to allow Garrus' group in, every one of them opening fire on the pursuing Collectors until that door closed.

"We need our door open now!" Shepard shouted.

"Legion, go!" Garrus said. "We'll cover you!"

Legion ran over to Group Shepard's door, hacking in. After a few seconds' work, it/they got the door open and Group Shepard piled in, shooting at their own pursuers.

"Suppressive fire!" Teana ordered. "Nothing gets through!"

The Collectors continued to go down under the fire being thrown their way. After a few more seconds of work, Legion got the door closed. Everyone was safe… for now.

"Nice work, Legion" Shepard said. "I knew I could count on you."

"Shepard!" Miranda called out from further in. "You need to see this!"

The groups headed in behind Miranda, coming into a large chamber full of Collector stasis pods, most of them close to the floor. Most of the pods contained the kidnapped crew of the _Normandy II_, but one close by contained a colonist from Horizon, a young woman. Shepard knocked once on her canopy, and she stirred, not quite awake.

"They're still alive" he said.

Suddenly, a gas of some sort began to vent into the woman's pod. She snapped awake as she began bleeding all over, her skin starting to come apart. She started screaming, pounding and clawing at the window of the pod as she was rapidly and bloodily 'disassembled', her flesh and then her organs dissolving away, her body literally melting as it was broken down and pumped away while she was alive and conscious.

"Get our crew out of these pods, _now_!" Shepard ordered.

Everyone immediately sprang into action, bashing or prying the pods open and pulling the crewmembers out to safety. Grunt pried one open with his bare hands, Ahsoka used her lightsabers to cut a pair open, Kaede K.'s vectors freed two more crewmembers, Teana's Spartan strength was used to rip a pod open, the three ODSTs bashed pods open with the butts of their rifles, everyone worked as fast as they could. By good fortune, they were fast enough that not a single member of the _Normandy _crew was lost. Shepard freed the last one, catching the familiar older woman as she fell, waking up as he half-carried her over to the others.

"Doctor Chakwas! Are you all right?"

"Shepard?" she said. "You… You came for us."

"No-one gets left behind."

"Thank God you got here in time" Yeoman Kelly Chambers said. "A few more seconds and… I don't even want to think about it."

"The colonists were… processed" Dr. Chakwas said. "Swarms of nanites melted their bodies down into blood and gray liquid while they were alive and screaming, and pumped it through these tubes lining the ceiling."

"Why are they doing this?" Shepard wondered. "What are they doing with human genetic material?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad you got here before it happened to us."

"So are we" Miranda said. "But we've still got a job to do. We've done well so far. Let's hope we can finish the job."

"Joker?" Shepard radioed. "Can you get a fix on our position?"

"_Roger that, Commander. All those tubes lead into the main control room right above you. The route is blocked by a security door, but there's another chamber that runs parallel to the one you're in._"

"_I cannot recommend that_" EDI chimed in. "_Thermal emissions suggest the chamber is overrun with Seeker swarms. Mordin's countermeasure cannot protect you against so many at once._"

"What about Biotics?" Shepard said. "Could we create a Biotic field to keep them from getting near us while also allowing bullets through in case Collectors attack us in-transit?"

"Yes" Samara replied. "I think it may be possible. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone, but we might be able to get a small team through if they stayed close."

"This sounds like a tall order" Kaidan said. "Out of all of us, I think that only myself, Jack, Samara, and Shepard could keep a strong enough Barrier going for a long enough period of time."

"Actually," Teana said, "a strong enough magical dome-field could accomplish the same thing if tuned right. Asa can do it, and so can Aqua. We'll need Shepard at full strength for whatever's coming, so counting him out we have five people who can project an anti-Seeker field. We could probably take more than one team through the Seeker Chamber."

"Jack, Legion, Kal, and I will go through the Seeker swarms" Shepard said. "Asa, you'll be following us with Samus, Fuyō, and Zaeed. The rest of you will provide a diversion by going through the main passage. We'll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there."

"What about me and the rest of the crew, Shepard?" Dr. Chakwas asked. "We're in no shape to fight."

"_Commander?_" Joker radioed. "_We have enough systems back online to do a pickup, but we'd need to land back from your position._"

"You'll never make it without help. I'm sending someone with you."

He then looked to Mordin, who nodded.

"Joker, need location of landing zone. Will meet you there."

"Sgt. Jackson," Shepard said to the ODST/Lucavi team leader, "can you spare one or two of your men to escort them?"

"Yes, Commander. Dunn, Volmus, you're going with the Professor and the noncombatants. Make sure they get back to the _N2_ in one piece."

"Yes, sir." "Of course, Sergeant."

"We've all got our assignments. Let's go!"

-_Mini-Break_-

"Moving out!" Jack said. "Stay close if you wanna live!"

Two glowing transparent domes of energy moved forward. In the lead was the blue Biotic field projected by Jack, containing Shepard, Legion, and Kal'Reegar. Right behind them was a green magic-based dome-shield conjured and maintained by Asa, and containing Samus, Kaede F., and Zaeed. They moved out into the chamber, Seekers bouncing off of the two mobile domes. They advanced at a walking pace down the tunnel, heading for the wide-open section of the chamber.

"_Jacob here. Teams are in position and w*STATIC*ing fo*STATIC*rders, Shep*STATIC*_"

"The swarms are interfering with radio contact" Kal said. "Let's hope they can handle themselves without you telling 'em how to, Commander."

Up ahead, a pack of Collectors flew in, led by a Possessed one. The two teams reached a spot overlooking an open area where the Collectors had landed, and Jack & Asa took cover, unable to keep the anti-Seeker fields up and fight at the same time. A headshot from Legion's M98 Widow took out Harbinger's Avatar, while Shepard tossed out a Shockwave-Chain that sent a few Collectors flying. Samus hit a particle-rifle-wielding Collector with a charged Ice Beam shot, and then a Concussion Missile to shatter it. Kaede used her M398 DMR to pick off Collectors toward the back, while Kal's M8 Avenger and Zaeed's M96 Mattock cut down the closer ones. Shepard and Legion's Predator pistols picked off the last few.

They kept moving, going around the lower area where the Collectors had landed. As they moved forward, Husks started climbing up over the edges up ahead. The cyber-zombies charged at the two teams, who quickly opened fire to stop them from getting close. Shepard used his Tempest SMG to mow down several of them, assisted by Kal & Zaeed's assault rifles and Samus' Power Beam. They took out the Husks and went right, and were set upon by another Harbinger-led Collector squad. Shepard stripped the Reaper's Avatar of its barrier with a Warp, and then a few Viper headshots destroyed it, while Kaede picked off the baseline Collector troops and everyone else focused fire to bring down the one with a barrier, a headshot from Zaeed taking it out.

"_Scratch one Praetorian!_" Teana's voice was heard over the comm. in-between bursts of static.

As the teams moved on, more Husks came crawling out, led by a Scion. Samus blasted the big one with a Super Missile, and an Incinerate from Shepard finished it off. Kaede switched to her UNSC M7 SMG, using it to hose down Husks as they approached, while Kal'Reegar pulled out his M22 Eviscerator shotgun for the same task. Zaeed's Mattock and Legion's dual-wielded Predators pitched in as well, while Shepard used his Tempest to keep the cyber-zombies from reaching Jack. The paired teams kept moving. Jack was beginning to strain visibly, slowing down a little; Asa was in a little better shape, but she was breathing hard, too. A pair of Husks tried to ambush the passing group from the left, but Kal's shotgun put them down.

"I can see the entrance" Jack said in a strained voice. "Need to… get there… soon."

One last long ramp led down to the doorway. As the teams started moving down it, Husks started crawling up from both edges. Shepard and Legion dispatched Combat Drones to help distract and weaken the Husks, as everyone used their short-range weapons and attacks to cut the cyber-zombies down. An Abomination tried to get the drop on them, only for Samus to backhand the red Husk with her cannon, sending it flying over the edge to explode down below.

As they hurried down the slope, Asa came in close, her barrier overlapping with Jack's. A swarm of Collectors and Husks appeared from behind, and everyone fired at them while walking backwards towards the door, keeping them off of Jack and Asa. Finally, they reached the open door. Asa dispelled her barrier-field, while Jack pulled hers into herself and then launched it forward as a powerful shockwave, blasting the Collectors and Husks back. Everyone moved through, as Legion closed the door behind them.

"_Shepard, we're pinned down at the door and taking heavy fire!_"

"We're coming! Just hold on!"

The group took position either beside the other closed door or at a point to allow them to fire outside. Kal'Reegar got the door open, and the rest of the assault force piled in, firing at the approaching Collectors. As everyone got in and the door sealed, Garrus staggered back against a wall; he'd been hit.

"Garrus!" Shepard said.

"I'm all right, Shepard" the Turian replied. "My armor stopped the bullet. Besides, after getting half my face blown off on Omega and surviving, I'm not about to allow one bullet to bring me down."

Shepard nodded, as he and Garrus moved in to group with the others.

"Joker, are you at the rendezvous point?" he radioed.

"_I'm here, Commander. Mordin, Chakwas, and the rest of the crew just showed up. No casualties._"

"Excellent" Miranda said. "Now let's make it count. EDI, what's our next step?"

"_There should be some nearby mobile platforms that will take you to the main control console. From there, you can destabilize the station's fusion core._"

"_Commander? You've got a problem: Hostiles massing just outside the door; lots of them. It won't be long before they bust through._"

Shepard hopped up onto the nearest hexagonal floating platform. "A rear guard can defend this position and keep the Collectors from overwhelming us" he addressed everyone.

"Pick a team to go with you, Shepard" Miranda said. "Everyone else can bunker down here and cover your backs."

"…Tali, Miranda, Teana, you three are coming with me."

The three nodded and climbed up onto the platform. Teana turned to Shion.

"Think you guys can hold out without us?" she asked.

Shion looked around at the veritable arsenal of weaponry and special powers wielded by herself and the other 30+ people who'd be staying. "I think we'll manage" she replied.

"The Collectors, the Reapers…" Shepard started. "They aren't just a threat to us. They're a threat to everything and everyone. Those are the lives we're fighting for. That's the scale. It's been a long journey, and no-one's coming out without scars. But it all comes down to this moment. We win or lose it all in the next few minutes. Make me proud. Make yourselves proud. Show the Collectors and their masters that we won't just lie down and die for them! Show them a taste of the might of the galaxy that stands united and ready to face them! Give 'em hell, people!"

As the rear-guard force bunkered down and prepared themselves, the platform carrying Group Shepard took off, flying deeper into the heart of the station. It came to a halt a ways in, as another flying platform carrying a quartet of Collectors approached. Shepard fired an Incinerate to kill one of them as the platform connected with theirs, while a Warp from Miranda took out another, and fire from Mirage Rifle killed the other two. Another platform flew in, carrying three more Collectors, one of which had a Biotic barrier-shield. Shepard curve-balled a Warp to hit the Guardian-class Collector and take out its barrier, allowing Tali to take it out with a shot from her Geth plasma shotgun. Teana blasted one of the other two Collectors with several Crossfire Shot bolts that tore into its armor/carapace and sent it falling down the chasm, while Miranda fired a Predator shot that took out the third.

A fourth platform, carrying another fireteam of Collectors, flew in and attached to the already-present platforms, with Harbinger again deciding that **DIRECT INTERVENTION IS NECESSARY** and possessing one of them. Team Shepard made their way across the interconnected platforms, moving from cover to cover. Shepard took out Harbinger's barrier with a Warp, and a headshot from Mirage Sniper destroyed the Possessed Collector. Miranda used a Biotic Throw to blast two Collectors over the edge, while Tali took the last one out with her Carnifex heavy pistol.

A double-platform flew in next, carrying six Collectors, one of which was possessed by Harbinger. Shepard fried a Collector with an Incinerate while Miranda took out another with a Warp. Tali sent out her Combat Drone to harass and stun the remaining Collectors, as Teana sniped a barrier-protected Collector. A shotgun blast from Tali stripped Harbinger's Avatar of its barrier, and another Incinerate from Shepard destroyed it.

The next platform to fly in carried three Abominations and two Scions. Shepard detonated one of the red Husks with an Incinerate, and Miranda used Warp to set off another. The third charged once the platform connected, but Shepard's pistol took it out. The two Scions' Shockwave Cannons fired, forcing the team into cover as the mutant pair lumbered forward. Shepard's Combat Drone appeared and started distracting them, flitting around to dodge their clumsy attempts to smash it. While they were distracted, Shepard and Miranda hit one with a double Warp, and then several Viper shots finished it off. The other Scion was hit by several Fire-type _Sagitta Magica _from Teana that pushed it over the edge, plummeting to its demise.

Finally, it was quiet. The quartet made their way over onto the last platform, and hit the button. The platform began to move, flying into a large circular opening up ahead and through a 'tunnel'.

"This is it" Shepard said. "All the tubes lead to this spot up ahead. EDI, what can you tell us? What are they doing?"

"_The tubes are feeding into some kind of super-structure. It is emitting both organic and inorganic energy signatures. Given these readings, it must be massive. Shepard, if my calculations are correct, the super-structure… is a Reaper._"

The flying platform entered the central chamber, and the team looked up in astonishment.

"Not just any Reaper…" Shepard said.

"By the Saint…" Teana breathed out.

The thing was huge, a gigantic metallic half-skeleton composed of skull, ribcage, spine, and arms. Its arms were secured to the ceiling in a cross position by four thick armored tubes. A core of sorts sat within the presently-open ribcage, where the heart would be in the body of what the thing was modeled after. And its shape, the structure of the giant skeleton, was horrifyingly familiar.

"…A Human Reaper."

"_Precisely._"

The flying platform connected with a cluster of floating platforms in front of the inactive abomination. The four pipes connected to its arms retracted their armor, showing a semi-phosphorescent grayish-red fluid being pumped into the proto-Reaper's body, the armor sliding back down into place after several seconds.

"_It appears the Collectors have processed tens of thousands of humans. Significantly more will be required to complete the Reaper._"

"How many more do you think they'll need?"

"_Millions. Perhaps more. Impossible to know for certain. This Reaper appears to be in a very early stage of development, analogous to an embryo or early fetus._"

"So it's not alive yet? We can still stop it from being… created?"

"_The process can be stopped, but it is unclear exactly how much it has developed. I cannot, for example, tell you if it has yet achieved awareness._"

"What do the Collectors gain by turning humans into this… thing?"

"_They may be facilitating the Reaper equivalent of reproduction. Or it may serve another purpose. I do not have the data to speculate further. However, it is clear the Collectors are merely pawns. The technology and ability needed to create this Reaper is not their own. It is likely that different slave species construct each Reaper. In this cycle, the Collectors provide the labor._"

"They're building it to look like a human. Why?"

"_It appears that the shape of a Reaper's core is based upon the species used to create it; the squid-like shape commonly associated with Reapers holds the perversion of the source species at the center._"

"I thought the Reapers are machines. Why would they need organics at all?"

"_Reapers are sapient technorganic constructs, a hybrid of organic and synthetic materials. The exact construction methods are unclear, but it seems probable that the Reapers absorb the essence of a species, utilizing it in their reproduction process._"

"So each Reaper was made from a species that the Reapers conquered and annihilated" Miranda said. "This is just wrong."

"This thing is an abomination. EDI, how do we destroy it?"

"_The large tubes injecting the fluid are a weak structural link. Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse, and the Reaper to fall._"

"Give us a minute for that, EDI" Teana said. "Collectors inbound."

A flying platform carrying several Collectors, including a Possessed one, flew in and attached to the team's platform. Shepard hit Harbinger's Avatar with a Warp, nullifying its barrier, and Teana then sniped it through the head to destroy it, the body rapidly crumbling into ash. Miranda used her submachine gun to take out another of the Collectors, while Tali's plasma shotgun killed two more. Up high, the tubes' armor retracted. Shepard quickly pulled out his Viper and fired a few shots at the farthest right one, destroying it, and as the remaining three tubes' armor slid back down he quickly shot the next one before its armor could fully descend. Metal creaked and groaned up above as the Proto-Reaper's left arm lost most of what was holding it up, and the supports for the right arm strained to compensate.

Another platform carrying Harbinger's next Avatar and a squad of Collectors flew in and attached. Miranda Warped away the Avatar's barrier, and Shepard took it out with an Incinerate, while Tali and Teana dealt with the Collectors. When the tubes overhead were revealed, Teana and Shepard both fired at them with their sniper rifles, destroying them. The weakened supports holding the Proto-Reaper up strained, warped, and finally gave way, sending the monstrosity plummeting out of view into the abyss below.

"Shepard to ground team, what is your status?"

"_This is Thane. We are holding, but they keep coming. A quick exit is preferable._"

"_Shepard!_" Grunt said happily. "_You're missing it! It's goddamn glorious! We'll climb out of the station atop their dead!_"

"Head to the _Normandy_. Joker, prep the engines. I'm about to set this base to be blown to kingdom come."

"_Roger that, Commander._"

Shepard walked over to the control platform and, with a little inspection, found and pulled out a cylindrical device – the control podium for the station's tritium fusion core below.

"_Uh, Commander? I've got an incoming signal from The Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through._"

Miranda keyed in her Omnitool, and from it projected a hologram of The Illusive Man's upper half.

"_Shepard,_" he said, "_you've done the impossible. You've acquired the Collector Base. I'm looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave the machinery and technology intact. This is our chance, Shepard. They were building a Reaper. That knowledge – that framework – could save us._"

"They melted people down while alive & screaming, turned them into a monstrosity! This place has to be destroyed."

"_Don't be short-sighted. Our best chance against the Reapers is to turn their own resources against them._"

"I'm not so sure" Miranda replied. "Seeing it first-hand, using anything from this place feels like a betrayal."

"_If we ignore this opportunity, __**that**__ would be a betrayal. They were working directly with the Collectors; who knows what information is buried there? This base is a gift. We can't just destroy it!_"

"You're completely ruthless" Shepard said. "Next thing I know, you'll be wanting to grow your own Reaper."

"_My goal is to save humanity from the Reapers, at __**any**__ cost! I've never hidden that from you. Imagine how many lives could be saved if we keep this base intact, and use its knowledge to thwart the Reapers. Imagine the lives that will be lost if we don't._"

"No matter what kind of technology we might find, it's not worth it."

"_Shepard, you died fighting for what you believed. I brought you back so you could keep fighting. Some would say that what we did with you was going too far, but look what you've accomplished! I didn't discard you because I knew your value. Don't be so quick to discard this facility. Think of the potential._"

"We'll fight and win without it" Shepard said as he knelt back down by the control podium. "I won't let fear compromise who I am."

"_Miranda, do not let Shepard destroy the base!_"

"Or what?" Miranda asked. "You'll replace me next?"

"_I gave you an order, Miranda!_"

"I noticed. Consider this my resignation."

"_Shepard, think about what's at stake! About everything Cerberus has done for you! You-_"

Miranda cut the transmission. With Tali's help, Shepard soon attached a timed device to the control pylon and then slid it back down into place.

"Let's move" he said. "We've got 10 minutes before the reactor's containment fails and this entire station gets blown to bits."

Suddenly, the connected floating platforms shook and lurched. With a mechanical roar, the Proto-Reaper latched onto either side of the combo-platform and pulled itself up, its optics and chest-core glowing with an eerie golden light. It began to charge power into its mouth, with Shepard firing a few Viper rounds at its core before ducking into cover just as a barrage of dark-red corrosive energy balls was fired from its mouth. It ducked down below the platform for a few seconds, and then emerged again along with a pack of Collectors led by Harbinger's Avatar.

"Lanstar!" Shepard shouted. "I know you like to hold back to give yourself a challenge, but this isn't the time for that sort of thing! Cut loose and use all you've got in this fight!"

"Yes, sir!"

Teana focused her chakra, and with a shout and a burst of red-orange energy her Stage-1 _Susanō _formed around her, the four-armed skeletal specter appearing like a counterpart to the Proto-Reaper menacing them. The entity's chakra crossbow formed in its upper right arm, and a chakra arrow was loaded and fired, impacting and exploding against the abomination's chest core. It let out a synthetic howl of rage as it ducked down again, and Harbinger's Avatar fired a continuous wave of Biotic power that was blocked by the shield held in the _Susanō_'s left arms. Shepard hit the distracted Harbinger with a Warp and an Incinerate, destroying the Possessed Collector, while Tali and Miranda dealt with the small fry.

The Proto-Reaper emerged again, firing its corrosive energy balls at Teana, whose spectral defender continued to protect her. Shepard shot the monster in its right optic with a few Viper rounds, doing more damage to the thing's integrity. More Collectors flew in, trying to divebomb Teana, only for her _Susanō_'s basic sword to form in its lower right arm and lash out, bisecting the insectoid assailants. She then thrust it forward into the Proto-Reaper's left optic, destroying it; the abomination screeched like scraping metal, and Shepard then did enough damage to its other eye to destroy it as well. The beast swayed and wavered, blinded and wounded, and Teana formed a _Yasaka Magatama _and threw it directly at the chest core.

The high-level technique exploded with significant force, and fire & explosions began to chain across and throughout the Proto-Reaper's body. With its last act, it slammed its right arm down on the platforms, knocking one of them loose. As the now-dead monstrosity began to slide down off of the platform, Tali started unwillingly sliding down as well, and Shepard engaged grav-boots and sprinted down after her. He caught her just as she left the platform, and the falling Proto-Reaper exploded violently. The blast wave knocked all of the platforms loose, and Shepard & Tali were left rolling across their platform as it tilted the other way while falling. Teana grabbed Miranda in one of her _Susanō_'s hands and ran for Shepard and Tali, trying to reach them as another flying platform spun out of control from above and slammed into theirs.

-_Mini-Break_-

In another, lower section of the base, Shepard came to, pushing off the plate of metal atop him and then moving to check on the others. Teana had been knocked senseless by the landing, but was otherwise okay and quickly recovered. Tali got up soon after, and she & Shepard freed Miranda from the hunk of metal pinning her.

"_Do you copy? Commander? Come on, Shepard, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?_"

"I'm here, Joker. Did the ground team make it?"

"_Everyone got out alive, yeah. They're all onboard the _Normandy_. We're just waiting on you._"

A swarm of Seekers flew in, and everyone got to their feet and started running, making their way through the base as it began to shudder and shake, its systems starting to fail.

"**HUMAN, YOU HAVE CHANGED NOTHING.**"

They ran down a long corridor, Teana sending a _Gōkakyū _back to fry some of the Seekers.

"**YOUR SPECIES HAS THE ATTENTION OF THOSE INFINITELY YOUR GREATER. THOSE WHOM YOU KNOW AS 'REAPERS' ARE THE GALAXY'S SALVATION THROUGH DESTRUCTION.**"

Collectors joined in the chase, as the quartet entered an open area with several dislodged no-longer-flying platforms. From the huge gap up ahead appeared the _Normandy II_, taking position alongside the edge of the ground with its port airlock open… and Joker standing there, firing an assault rifle at the approaching Collectors. Teana, Tali, and Miranda quickly reached the edge and leapt into the airlock, looking back at Shepard still running toward them, Collectors on his tail. A falling hunk of metal knocked the edge of the ground away and forced the _N2_ back. Shepard sprinted for the edge and leapt, soaring across the 10-foot gap…

…And making it across. Teana and Tali pulled him up into the airlock area, and the door slid shut. The _Normandy II_, controlled by EDI, turned and rocketed away, Joker taking his seat at the helm and assuming control. As the Collector Station began to come apart, explosions tearing through it, the frigate shot out through a hole in the side, flying as fast as it could away from the station and towards the Relay. The _Leonidas_, _Starshot_, and _Ebony Midnight _joined it. Up ahead, another Collector Cruiser appeared from FTL in their path, charging its particle cannon… only for the _Midnight_'s own directed energy weapon to fire first, spearing the Collector ship from bow to stern. As the four DDF ships accelerated, the massive Lucavi supercarrier rammed the Collector ship's remains out of its way.

Finally, there was a brilliant flash behind them as the Collector Base's core's shielding failed, going up in a cataclysmic thermonuclear fireball. The dense medium in the surrounding area gave the shockwave something to propagate through, and it impacted one of the nearby derelict ships, setting its power plant off in a smaller but still powerful explosion. This started a chain reaction of exploding ship power cores that 'chased' the four vessels as they went as fast as they could toward the Relay. In four streaks of red light, they succeeded, the Omega Relay launching them back to the Sahrabarik System and leaving the cavalcade of destruction safely behind.

They'd done it. The Collectors were finished.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Normandy II**_**, Deck Two, Meeting Room – Secure Connection to Chronos Station**

Commander Jason Shepard made his way past sparking wires and under a knocked-lose support beam, stepping onto the quantum entanglement communicator's platform. Within a few seconds, he appeared in that familiar office with the mirrored floor & ceiling and a window view of a red supergiant, facing a rather unhappy Illusive Man.

"Shepard, you're making a habit of costing me more than just time and money."

"Too many lives met horrible ends at that base. I'm not sorry it's gone."

"The first of many lives. The technology from that base could've secured human dominance in the galaxy, against the Reapers and beyond."

"Human dominance… or just Cerberus?"

"…Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human being. Cerberus _is_ humanity! I should've known you'd choke on the hard decisions. Too idealistic from the start."

"I'm not looking for your approval. Harbinger is coming, and he won't be alone. Humanity needs a leader who's looking out for them. From now on, I'm doing things my way, whether you like it or not."

"Don't you turn your back on me, Shepard! I made you! I brought you back from the dead!"

"Yeah. And I'm going to do exactly what you brought me back to: win this war. But I'll do it without sacrificing the soul of our species."

Shepard then cut the connection, leaving The Illusive Man alone in his dark office.

-_Mini-Break_-

The _Normandy II_, battered and scarred but intact and alive, sat in space, basking in the star Sahrabarik's warmth. Shepard wandered the ship, passing crewmembers already at work with repairs. Every member of his team nodded respectfully as he passed them. He walked up to a gap in the ship's hull, atmosphere held in by a transparent Mass-Effect field. The three DDF ships sat in visual range, with repair drones and craft full of technicians already heading over. He looked past them, gazing into the distant stars.

And somewhere, beyond the galactic rim, the stars looked back.

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

_**Starshot**_**, Starboard Lounge**

Shepard, Tali, Garrus, and Gamma Team relaxed together as a swarm of Huragok assisted EDI and the _Normandy II_'s crewmembers in continuing repairs of the ship… and in painstakingly removing every single example of Cerberus' logo from the ship, inside and out. There were already talks about overhauling the frigate's shields, replacing the kinetic barriers, which were only built to stop projectiles, with the vastly more powerful and versatile cold-plasma-based shields introduced by the Sangheili to the rest of the DDF navy. Some point-defense guns would be a nice addition, just in case. A transdimensional-capable slipspace drive was being prepared for installation as well.

"Gamma Team," Colonel Holland walked in, "we've found the next world we need to go to."

"Oh?" Teana said. "Where is that, sir?"

"Another realm's Earth. …I swear, Japan being a weirdness magnet must be a multiversal constant; we're heading for a city called Mitakahara. Odd magical signatures have been detected there, as well as those of Heartless. We need to check it out. The Autobots will be able to join us for this one, and possibly the Sailor Senshi as well."

"It'll be interesting to see what they can do."

"Wish we could come with" Shepard said. "Unfortunately it may be a while before the _Normandy _can cross realms unless repairs are sped up. We'll see what happens, though."

"I enjoyed working with you, Commander. I hope to do so again in the future."

"Likewise, Lanstar."

"The _Leonidas _is going to remain on-station for a while" Holland said. "Mostly to help get the _N2 _back in ship-shape."

"I appreciate that."

**-**_**SCENE BREAK**_**-**

After a few hours of goodbyes and gift-giving, the _Starshot _disengaged from the small gathering of ships, its transdimensional slipspace drive coming online. A swirling blue-and-black rift in reality formed, and the 1600-meter Forerunner-built destroyer flew through it, vanishing from the realm and bound for another universe.

**-**_**BOOK 17 END**_**-**

Well, that's that. Look for Book 18, 'Puella', in the Lyrical Nanoha / Madoka Magica crossover section. A word of warning, though; Book 18 will take longer between chapters to update, and it may be a little while before the Book's beginning is up. Be patient; it's a'comin' as quick as it can.

Until then, see ya next time.


End file.
